Finding Home
by UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: The following story depicts a Mommy Dominate/Little Girl relationship taking place between two consenting adults. If this genre does not appeal to you, do not read. This fic is currently rated'M'. MA rated chapters are available on AO3 under the same Screenname. This is my first time portraying a relationship of this style. I am still learning.
1. Chapter 1

The following story depicts a Mommy Dominate/Little Girl relationship taking place between two consenting adults. If this genre does not appeal to you, DO NOT READ. Otherwise, please enjoy :).

"You want to know the thing that hurt the deepest?" Snow White had asked, focusing out the window behind the Mayor. "Emma said she would have killed for a Mother like you growing up. I was sitting five feet away from her and yet, she wanted someone like you."

"Snow, I doubt Emma meant it the way you are taking it."

"Emma thinks I threw her away like a piece of garbage. That was her exact phrasing."

"Therapy takes time Dear. You have to trust the process and Archie if you want it to work."

"Yes, because you did such an excellent job of that with Henry."

If her words wounded Regina, the other woman did not show it. "If you have nothing further I have a five o'clock appointment."

"Yes, of course…" Snow had the decency to turn pink with embarrassment. "Regina, I'm…."

"It's fine dear."

Making a hasty exit Snow White cleared the Mayor's office. Regina spun her chair to gaze out of the window. Emma and the two idiots had begun therapy to work on their relationship. Though the blonde dearly loved her little brother, it had not been easy watching all the love and praise he received just for converting oxygen to carbon dioxide. Everything the toddler did was photo-worthy in her parent's eyes.

A quick scroll through their social media profiles and any idiot could see who the apple of their eye truly was. It was not Neal's fault, Emma knew that too. He was just a kid but there were many days when watching her parents with him drove a knife into her heart. Too many days that she recalled watching strangers interact in similar ways growing up. Always the outside observer never the intended recipient.

And here she was the Savior. No one was going to sing her praises just for managing not to spill her coffee. No one was going to take her photo when she made a cute face. No one was going to clap when she used the bathroom or remembered to brush her teeth. Per a previous conversation that had taken place at the mansion thanks to a bottle of Jack Daniels, no one was going to think of Emma at all if she wasn't 'saving their sorry asses'. She had taken Regina's silence as judgment and quickly apologized for being stupid and childish, leaving in a cloud of silver smoke.

Emma Swan. Mother. Daughter. Sister. Savior. But at her core, a Lost Girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for inviting me over Regina," Emma said, helping the brunette by setting the table. Their son was upstairs showering up after an afternoon in the woods with Grandpa Charming. After a careful inspection of his person for ticks, the brunette came away with nothing and released him to scrub up for dinner.

"It's no trouble," Regina assured, stirring the sauce.

"Things are kind of tense in the loft right now. I'm thinking about getting a room at Granny's for a while until I can move out on my own."

Sensing that Emma wanted her input Regina nodded, "You could do that. Or you could stay here for a few days, to clear your mind."

"Really?" Emma asked, allowing a butter knife to glide effortlessly between her fingers. "I don't want to bother you."

"You are always welcome here, it wouldn't be a bother." Watching what felt like her second child continue to sully up the clean utensil Regina raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Put the knife in the sink before you give yourself a cut."

"Yes, Regina." Emma teased, looking exasperated.

"Emma?" the brunette said questioningly, as mahogany and jade seas crashed into one another and she thought about her conversation with Snow.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." She said lightly, spinning away.

Lying to Emma of all people was not the most intelligent move but she wasn't sure that her question wouldn't drive the woman to feel even more betrayed by her parents. Specifically, Snow White, as she had been the lone appearance at the office. David would never seek her out willingly and thank the Gods for that.

Whatever Emma felt, she let it go as she deposited the knife and their son made his grand reappearance face free of dirt, sweat and other unidentified grime. He bounced over to Regina and wafted the scents of her pasta to him with an appreciative hum.

"That smells good, right Ma?" he said

"Delicious." Emma seconded.

When their mini feast began, Regina sat at the head of the table taking her bird-like bites and eyes closing as it tasted up to par. When she wasn't being dainty with her food, she sipped wine while Henry and Emma had both opted for Pepsi. The air wasn't tense between them at all and it had almost allowed for Regina to put Snow White and Prince Charming out of her mind completely. Their failure to parent was impacting their eldest child, a fact to which they both seemed unaware and blissfully ignorant.

"Wanna play Mario Kart after we finish eating?" Henry eagerly asked, shoveling in the last bit of his pasta.

"You know it kid," Emma said around a forkful of it.

"Do you even chew Miss Swan?" Regina asked as the blonde paused with her mouth slightly ajar. "Don't speak with your mouth full, that is considered rude."

"I…" her head was down and the fork along with it.

Employing a softer tone of voice, Regina took it from the top. "You could choke. Please take smaller bites, chew thoroughly, and swallow before conversing."

Across the table, Henry bites back laughter.

"Busted." He muttered as Emma kicked him beneath the table. "Mom!"

"Children, if you wish to play Mario Kart I advise you finish your plates before clearing the table. Henry, remember to rinse off your plate. The last time you didn't and I spent the better part of a half-hour scrubbing spaghetti sauce from our new dish set."

"You have magic."

"That isn't the point." She chided

Abandoning the battle plan, he had in mind, Henry set about his task while Emma wrapped up her meal. Since her previous comment, the blonde had finished it in silence before gathering Regina and Henry's plates to rinse them at the sink. Leaving his Mother's to go set up the game in the living room left Regina with a prime opportunity.

"Emma, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Turning to Regina, Emma gave her a queer expression. "You're sorry that you care about how I present myself? That's a first."

"I beg your pardon."

"You tell me all the time that I'm an extension of you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I'm pretty sure you did." Emma rinsed the second plate "We have to present a unified, cohesive unit between the Sheriff and Mayor's office. I mean, you didn't use the words but that is what you meant."

"I didn't think you listened."

"I always hear you, Regina, even when I pretend not to."

Finishing the final dish, Emma smirked at the confusion she found when looking at the elder woman. She wiped her hands on the nearest towel and made her way to the living room to kick their kid's butt. Over an hour, the blonde had only lost a handful of times. Regina even played a few rounds, winning once against Emma thanks to a shell power-up that she used as a reckoning.

"Dang, Mom never wins!" Henry said, taking the words directly from Emma's mouth.

"Someone had to knock her down a few pegs," Regina said, quite smug.

"You went straight savage on my ass," Emma exclaimed.

"Is that a good thing?" Regina asked as Henry nodded.

"It means you killed it, in other words."

"Very well. On that note, Henry it's time for bed. Go brush your teeth and I'll come to tuck you in."

"Mom…" he made large eyes in Emma's direction. "I'm too old to be tucked in, remember?"

"Brushing your teeth is non-negotiable."

"Deal." He said, jetting off in the direction of the stairs.

"I can go to Granny's. I didn't mean to ruin your nightly routine."

"You will do no such thing. You're our guest, and I do suppose he is getting too old to be tucked in."

"But you enjoy it?"

"Being his Mother is one of the greatest joys of my life. They grow up far too quickly and all you are left with are the memories of the times they thought you made the sunrise and hung the moon especially for them."

"You mean you don't make the sunrise or hang the moon?" Emma clucked her tongue, shaking her head.

"Not since you came to town."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"Our son needed a hero and you gave him one. Don't you dare apologize for loving him enough to go to war with me."

"Never," Emma said softly. "But you're his Mom and I would wage war against a thousand curses if it meant that we would all be together."

"A kindness I would not have shown you."

"Noted. Are you happier now than you were pre-curse?"

Regina fiddled with a button on her blouse absentmindedly, focusing instead on the fireplace. "I am happier now than I was during the curse."

"Me too," Emma said, slouching in her chair.

"You had no idea who I was did you?"

"You didn't lie. You were Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. Sorry but even had you said the other thing…"

"What 'other' thing?"

"C'mon Regina, don't do this."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"I said so."

The moment of distinct tension between them grew until the glowering look in Regina's eyes motivated the blonde to relent. "Even if you had said you were the Evil Queen, I couldn't have believed it."

"Why not?"

"All I saw the moment you opened that front door was a Mother who loved her son more than anything else. And I was right back to Foster Care, wishing, hoping that one day someone could ever love me like that."

At some point, the wind had fallen from Regina's sails but she stared in quiet appreciation at Emma's revelation. Finding her voice over the emotion was no simple task. "You are loved like that."

Pale lips pursed. "It's too late for them to ever see me that way."

"I'm not talking about the two idiots." Regina's hand sent warmth over the Savior. "I'm talking about our son."

Her face screwed up as she attempted to reign in her Wiley emotions. "He shouldn't be responsible for cleaning up the damage that they caused me. He's just a kid."

"He is our kid," Regina looked in Emma's eyes with the utmost sincerity. "and if anything, book or no book, he would have run away to find you eventually. You would have made your way here and the story we are writing would have happened anyway. As much as you don't feel you are some days our son loves you because you are his Mother. Not because of the Savior."

As Regina had spoken the well inside Emma had sprung an emotional, tearful leak. When she tried to leave, the brunette had done the only thing she could think of and pulled Emma into her arms. At first, the sensation caused Emma to rally against it, but Regina held firm. "Let me hold you."

The brunette shushed her companion, waiting for the moment of surrender into her embrace. It was several minutes in coming yet when Emma gave herself into it, the tears slowly stopped, her breathing evened out and she even felt safe enough to wrap her arms around Regina's body in turn. She allowed herself to focus on the feelings of it to explode inside her heart. The steady beating of Regina's lulling her into comfort.

"You are safe. You are loved. You, my Little Swan, are desired."

Tension fled Emma's body as they sat with Regina rubbing soothing strokes down her back. Occasionally her fingertips found a blonde curl or two on a pass. Near her hip, Emma's fingers tapped lightly occasionally. "Henry used to do that as a little boy. He was probably a year or two old and some storm had chased him from his room into mine. I scooped him under the covers with me and felt his little heart beating viciously as I held him. Then he started tapping, just like you are. He started to calm down, the longer I held him and brushed a kiss over his sweaty forehead, but he kept tapping until he drifted off. Do you know why he did that?"

Emma's head shook against her shoulder.

"I wanted to know you were still here Mommy." The tapping ceased. "I am here for you."

"Little Swan," Emma mumbled.

"Yes," Regina chuckled. "you can be my Little Swan."

Where the need had arisen from, Regina had no answer. No explanations as to why, how, or where her words were coming from. It felt selfish, this burgeoning desire to be the human embodiment of comfort to Emma. It made her feel, powerful. The power though came from the blonde. Her safety, her comfort, her level of peace was all the feedback Regina required. It made her feel good to make Emma feel good. Damned if this little hit was not addicting.

"' kay."

"Okay."

"Oh-kay," Emma stressed, to a shake of Regina's head.

"Let's get you to bed, hmm? Or are you too old as well?"

Jade eyes widened in wonder, her expression betraying a certain hopefulness. Beyond that hopefulness was fear, rearing its head. She wanted so badly to accept what Regina was offering. Regina, who provided comfort in the face of Emma's past. Regina, who held her and knew better than to let her run. Regina, who smelled heavenly. Regina, who shouldn't have given a damn about a poor little orphan girl but was doing everything in her power to make that little girl feel safe.

Emma's mind swam with Regina.

"I would like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rising on the morning of the third day that Emma had come to stay at the mansion, Regina went to her room, finding the blonde nowhere. The bed made, the nightstand housed a thank-you note and some cash. It was barely eight A.M. yet Regina knew that Emma had planned it that way. Worry crept in like the old friend it was as she inspected the note.

Thank you for everything.

~ Emma

Sighing, Regina went about completing her morning routine until Henry joined her a short while later.

"Where's Ma?" He asked, glancing at the empty chair across from him.

"She'll be back."

"Where is she?"

"That I don't know Henry."

He fiddled with the pancakes on his plate, a frown creasing his brow. "It was nice having you both here. Ma seemed happy."

"She did, didn't she?" Regina asked, thumbing over the handle of her coffee cup, smiling.

"Did you like having her here?"

"Yes."

He smiled, and the crease of worry wiped from his features. "Do you like Emma?"

"Do I what?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you add up the past couple of nights, things have been great. You don't fight nearly as much as I thought you would and you were both happy. You gave her the Henry smile."

"The Henry smile?" she questioned, brow arch bordering her hairline as he grinned.

"That's what Emma calls it when you look at me. Or I do something awesome, which is all the time let's face it. But everyone in town can see that you have a special look for her too."

"What look is that?" Regina asked, leaning forward as Henry squirmed a bit under her attention.

"Emma's eyes. You guys don't do it often but something bad will happen, you team up, and then afterward when you're celebrating victory you give her this look and she gives it back to you, and there are no words but you say everything with it."

Falling back in her seat, Regina pursed her lips. Whatever they had was growing into something special but not altogether a secret. She suspected that it had become too real for Emma to process. They had become so close perhaps that old fear had taken hold. Something she could certainly relate to.

"What do you think we are saying when I give her Emma Eyes?" Regina inquired, sipping her coffee.

"That you're happy she is okay and you don't want anything bad to happen to her. You guys might fuss at each other a lot but that's what you do to people you love." Henry wiped his mouth, pulled on his backpack and left for school. Leaving Regina to ponder what exactly she was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I haven't seen Emma all day," David informed Regina as she rounded the corner of the Sheriff station. "Or since therapy where she screamed at Snow."

He was weary and wore it underneath his eyes and the increasing stubble on along his jaw. There was far too much of his weight placed on the forearms to his desk, and his shoulders bent in total supplication to the lack of rest. It was unclear how many days he had been without sleep but it was not a good look, even on Prince Charming.

Relaying the minimum amount of information, Regina offered. "Emma needed space."

"Yeah…I figured. Thanks for giving her a safe place to land." He stated, slurping the coffee he had been holding. "May I ask you something?"

"You may ask. Based on the topic you may find that I am unable to answer."

"Do you know that I love my daughter?"

"Yes."

He nodded. Blue eyes taking on a dreamy appearance as his arms pretended to hold a baby. Regina didn't believe he was fully aware of the act itself. "The second I held her, I loved her with everything in me. Pure adoration and she had these beautiful big green eyes...When we go to therapy with Archie, we're tearing ourselves apart. Emma doesn't say much usually but the last time it was all she could do not to tear Snow apart."

David hung his head, eyes glued to the office Emma should be occupying, "We overcame so many things that you threw at us Regina and I don't mean that disrespectfully. The one time we should have remained together we separated. That made all the difference in the world to Emma."

"As I informed your wife, you need to trust the process. It is painful but it can be rather healing."

"My real question was when all Henry saw was the woman you used to be how did you show him that nothing could change your love for him?"

"I never allowed him to go a day without knowing that I cared for him or he wasn't on my mind. Even when I wasn't allowed to be with him."

They remained in silence as David processed. He was not a man who easily wore defeat and it didn't suit him.

"Could you let me know that she's okay when you see her?" Regina nodded, and David traced the stubble on his chin.

She left him behind, reflecting on her advice that if Emma needed space, Regina must be willing to allow it. What they were building was fragile, delicate, and special. It was acceptable to stoke the flames but too much too soon would be the ruin both. They had similar needs; to feel needed, to feel wanted, to feel chosen and accepted but meeting those needs they must travel two converging paths. This could work.

It had to.

Sending a text to Emma was the only solution Regina could come up with. For all, she knew the woman was simply hiding out until it felt safe to re-emerge. One of Emma wanting nothing more than to bend to please Regina and the other part, going to war against any such actions. It meant an exchange of power. Emma was so strong, so confident and yet, so insecure about leaving herself in someone else's hands.

I miss my Little Swan.

Little Swan misses you too.

Will she come to dinner tonight? She doesn't have to stay.

She asked, what is for dinner?

Chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and French fries.

Will you tuck her in again? If she stays.

Yes.

She says okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning after was much the same as the previous time Emma spent the night. When Regina went to awaken the Sheriff, the woman was nowhere, and the bed she had occupied made. There was one place that Regina had not made it to yet. The journey there was rather dull but the reward by sight of the yellow bug parked in the far corner of the parking lot was a relief. Tightening her coat around her waist, Regina made way to the docks. Sitting on a bench, the wind blowing golden curls too and fro, Emma looked so small. Long legs pulled to her chest and a gray beanie covering her ears.

"I checked into Granny's. Was the room to your standards when I left?"

"I don't care about the room. I care about what you."

"Things were going too good. I had to leave before I screwed everything up like I always do."

"What are you going to screw up Emma?" Regina asked, taking a seat beside her, noting the tears in jade eyes but their unwillingness to fall. Clinging to the edge but unwilling to plunge.

"I fucking kissed you, Regina."

"You kissed my cheek, exactly the way you saw Henry do it before he left for school."

Emma growled in frustration. "I want this okay? I…want.."

"Tell me what you want Emma."

"This. I want everything. I want you to tuck me in. I want you to braid my hair, or bath me, to kiss my ouchie's, to color with me, to watch cartoons with me, make blanket forts, make sure I eat three times a day and brush my teeth. But I don't just want it, I need it. I need this but I feel sick when I think about it too much. And disgusting."

"You've always had to suppress your needs for the sake of other's comfort. The few people that care for you, abandoned you for one reason or another and the ones that are around are too preoccupied with your replacement."

"My parents love me, in whatever small way they can."

"I wasn't doubting their love. Your Father loves you very much, Emma. I've spoken to him about as much."

"And you talked about how much he loved me?"

"He simply began talking and pretended to hold a little you in his hands."

Emma's eyes became glassy. "He didn't want to put me in the wardrobe."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes…." Emma swallowed thickly "All Snow White does is go 'I had no choice, the Evil Queen.'"

"What do you think?"

The sight of jade eyes bored into mahogany, as the blonde's temper flared. "I think that when Cruella threatened our son I killed her."

"You think your Mother should have killed the Evil Queen?"

"She could have tried."

"Emma, Snow White did try."

"I don't blame you, Regina. You didn't have an easy life no matter what title you held. Someone doesn't learn to detect arrows being shot at their head because their life was peaceful."

"Much of that I brought on myself."

"Perhaps but there was much you did not bring on yourself. You come up frequently at my sessions with my Dad and Snow White. She allowed me to see the day you met, saving her on that horse. You were so good. "Emma was quiet for a minute, shaking her head. "You never knew your life was poised to fall apart."

"Snow White is still your Mother."

"You don't get to choose your parents, unfortunately."

"No one does, Dear."

"How long do you plan on tucking in a thirty-year-old?"

"I was tucking in my Little Swan," Regina said, tucking an errant stray back under Emma's beanie with a slight smile. Hearing the title Regina had given her, brought Emma to attention.

"But, what do you get out of it?"

"A great many things, I suppose."

"Like?"

"Caring for someone who needs me. You don't need anyone, you exerted that power this morning but my Little Swan does need someone. That someone she chose is me. It makes me feel good to make you feel good." With trembling lips, Emma turned her face away. "I will never hurt you, Emma."

Reaching for a gloved hand, Regina intertwined their fingers. "Never."

"You don't know what you're asking of me."

"Place your trust in me, the way I know you want to. Just as I am placing my trust in your hands. No one needs to know what we enjoy in the privacy of our home."

"What would Henry think?"

"Emma, listen to yourself. You are still worrying about what everyone else needs. Let our time together be about the person who needs that amount of love."

"You?"

"You," Regina said with such conviction that she left Emma breathless. At last, she allowed her tears to fall, only to meet with tenderness and a black leather glove. Emma trembled into the gesture, following Regina's hand with her face when she pulled back. "Tonight, for example, Henry is staying with his Grandparents. Giving us a perfect opportunity to explore what this could be. It's all up to you my Little Swan."

"Wait," Emma blurted as the brunette had risen and made to leave. "what do I call you?"

Thinking carefully, Regina responded. "What does your heart say?"

The smallness returned as Emma flushed and looked away. Leaning down to level with the blonde Regina patiently waited. She wanted Emma to feel safe and to provide that safety that she so clearly desired. More importantly, needed in a world like theirs.

"Mama?" She tested.

"Yes, my Little Swan?"

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight," Regina assured, delicate in her attention to one of Emma's cheeks. Emma's response to it nearly causing her to break and gather her up here on the docks. Once the blonde had heard her respond to calling her Mama, it was as if she could relax. Unfolding her long legs, Emma wiped an errant tear and straightened up.

They parted ways in silence and Regina didn't want to think about how heavy the weight on Emma's shoulders was. It was apparent that it weighed her down as their entire conversation all the other women could manage was to worry about everyone and everything but herself. All she could do was watch as that weight caused Emma to walk head bent, examining her feet far too closely. The bugs door opened with protest and slammed loudly in closing, wrapping the blonde in its embrace.

Regina watched as it carried the blonde in the direction of town. She still had to go to her office for a few hours but later there was much to do to prepare. Emma needed this and damned if she wasn't beginning to feel that there was something special about her in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived at the mansion, nerves completely shot. The mistake of stopping by the Loft had completely wrecked the peacefulness Regina had bestowed upon her at the pier. When the world had threatened to invade on that, Emma had called the memory forth, basking in the power it held. Having no idea what to expect, her nerves had kicked into overdrive when she walked through the door to 108 Mifflin Street and it made her even more uneasy.

Jogging in place, deep breathing and the attempt at flinging her anxiety away just made Emma feel silly. They had done this type of thing before, and she had lived to dream about it in the moments they spent apart. Emma didn't understand in the least what that meant. It was still unexplored territory. Every time felt like a new chance for things to go awry but Regina never allowed her to leave feeling unwanted. And that was the point of it all, right?

From the other side of the door, Regina had heard Emma's arrival. She had been counting the minutes since receiving a text indicating the blonde was on her way. Dressed in her light blue silk blouse, gray pencil skirt, and black heels, she waited for Emma to make her arrival known. Wondering if the fluttering in her heart was the same one the blonde felt on the other side of the door. If Emma felt anything at all.

The doorbell rang and Regina put on her game face.

Opening the white door widely she was unsurprised to see that the person before her was not her Little Swan at all. Though it dampened an infantile amount of her excitement Regina extended a welcoming arm and waving Emma in, the elder woman moved aside, allowing entrance.

"Look, Regina,"

"I have already conducted some research and what I have learned will help us navigate our concerns that you are likely to broach with whatever follows look Regina."

Emma shrank back a little but there was a tinge of relief put off now. Leading them to the living room, Regina summoned a juice box, handing it to Emma. Clearly thinking it was a test the blonde merely glanced between the drink in her hand and Regina.

"For this to be beneficial, we have to trust one another. You are trusting me to care for you, to protect you, to cherish what we will have together. Just as I am trusting you to allow me to do those things. Do you understand?"

Jade eyes became impossibly large, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Mama."

And there it was the smile formerly reserved only for Henry. The intention had not been to get Emma to refer to her as Mama, only to acknowledge that they were going to trust one another from here on out. No matter what anyone said, despite what they may believe, Mama was a title earned not demanded. Regina slowly extended her arms out. "Welcome home Little Swan."

Even at the sight of fight in jaded eyes, Regina kept her expression welcoming. Each time it had taken a little less fight to achieve the desired results. The first time had taken some time, the pier had taken mere minutes, they were getting a closer and closer each to falling into their desired roles with each opportunity. At Emma's surrender, Regina pulled her to her chest and stroked her hair lightly, testing the blonde's comfort. "You aren't saying much. Did you have a good day?"

Curls shook left to right at Emma's shaking head. "Tell me what happened?"

"Snow White."

"Ah," Regina should have known from Emma's posture Snow White was the cause. "what did she do?"

Shuffling her feet. "I woke Neal up, but it was an accident. She was so angry, like a dragon. Her eyes got big, she huffed and puffed and was gonna hurt me."

"Snow White is under a lot of stress, she wasn't going to hurt you. I would not allow it." Tipping Emma's face up by the chin. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you."

"Your face is scary." Little Swan whispered hands on either side of the brunette's face, causing Regina to break down and choke back a laugh.

"Good, that will keep the monsters away."

"Yup!"

Fiddling with the juice box, Emma managed to put the straw everywhere around where it was to punch through the hole. Watching for a few minutes in amusement, Regina finally lent assistance when Emma cocked her arm back, preparing to launch it across the room. Catching the arm that was back, she gently removed the item and borrowed the straw.

"This is where the straw goes," she demonstrated for Emma as she spoke, handing it to her. "I'm going to sit beside you is that alright?"

Loudly slurping the drink until the sides caved in, the blonde nodded. Taking the cushion next to her, Regina wasn't entirely sure what she was waiting for. "Where else would you sit Mama?"

"I can think of nowhere better than beside my favorite girl."

"Your favorite?" Emma asked wide-eyed, and with a crooked little grin.

"That's right," Whispered Regina, draping an arm around the blonde and turning on the television with the nearby remote. "What shall we watch today?"

"Harry Potter?" she questioned, to a nod.

"I'll grab the snacks if you can get the movie from the cabinet. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay."

Entering the kitchen after she saw Emma moving towards the movie cabinet, Regina took a deep breath. She loved this. There was no way to explain it but she did. It made her feel things that had slowly been fading away. Regina wanted Emma to need her. To continue providing her with someone to care for, protect, and watch over. Their relationship had already made them more than co-parenting partners and the closest of friends but this overruled all of them. It dawned on Regina how selfish that sounded.

Had this not all been for Emma?

Assembling the tray of snacks, Regina caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall. She was smiling with no one around. When was the last time that had taken place, she wondered? The conversation she had shared with Henry shortly after Emma had bolted one of their first few evenings into this relationship resurfaced. He had mentioned something called a Henry Smile and damned if this must not be it.

Taking that into consideration, Regina turned and rejoined her Swan in the living room. Fruit snacks, goldfish, graham crackers and a fresh sliced apple all at the ready for consumption. "Emma, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Emma muttered, squirming under the direct attention.

"Emma Swan, do not lie to me."

Thrusting out a piece of paper while the Harry Potter theme song blasted loudly in the background, Emma held out a drawing. "For you Mama."

Front and center were what appeared to be an apple with a chunk missing. It didn't take a detective to determine who the person with the X for eyes was. "You don't mean this."

"Yes, I do," Emma assured.

Taking the cushion beside her Swan, Regina joined her on the couch. "This is very serious. You don't want to hurt Snow White. She's your ... Other Mother."

"Nooooo," came the whine and teary eyes. "I don't like her."

It tore Regina up on the inside seeing the distress that Emma faced. The turmoil she felt at the thoughts of her own Mother. The turmoil that Regina felt when thoughts of Cora crossed her mind. It wasn't easy having Mommy issues but there was something she could do about this. And she had to try.

"It's a beautiful drawing." She began, drawing the beginnings of a smile from pink lips. "You did a wonderful job on the apple."

"But you don't like it?"

"I love it, My Swan. In fact, I love it so much I'm going to put it inside my desk so I can look at it whenever I'm missing you."

"Do you miss me often Mama?"

"All the time when we're apart." Regina stroked a blonde curl out of Emma's eyes. "Just like your Other Mother but unlike me, she doesn't understand what you need from her."

"You do."

"Because Big Emma and I talked about it first. Do you remember that?"

"Maybe."

"Am I doing a good job?"

The shock of Emma's weight rushing into her unready arms sent them backward on the couch as long arms embraced Regina's midsection. Emma looked down from above with such love. "You're the bestest ever and you're so pretty, Mama."

"You're pretty too Emma."

"Not as pretty as you."

"Even more so." Pressing a kiss to Emma's head. This wasn't the headspace Emma should be in for this conversation and the sight of puppy dog eyes and pure adoration were enough to veer Regina far off track. All she wanted was to protect what was hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time to move onto the next idea when Emma began to kick her feet once the movie ended. The entire time she had slowly taken in various snacks and cuddled into Regina's arms. Unmoving and completely focused on the details playing out in front of them.

"What do you like to do for fun my Little Swan, hmm?"

Chewing it over Emma shrugged, "I'm not supposed to make noise. Like ever. Especially if Neal is sleeping."

"Neal isn't here. I have something for you, would you like to see it?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Perplexed Regina squinted and shook her head. "Why would you be in trouble sweetheart?"

When Emma shrugged, the brunette tucked her questions away for the moment. There was nothing concerning her other than the comment itself and Little Emma was behaving normally. Or what she supposed was normally, given how new they still were.

"How old are you my Little Swan?" Regina asked curiously, backing away and fixing an errant hair, tucking the information Emma bestowed away for future investigation.

Holding her left hand open Emma pointed with her right index finger. "Five. I'm almost six. "

"Almost, but not yet my love. We still have plenty of time to play."

"Don't wanna grow up."

"Then don't, stay my Little Swan," Regina said excitedly to her little girl. "Now, do you want to see what I have for you?"

"Uh huh."

"Follow me," Regina instructed, happily surprised when Emma jumped from her spot on the couch to hold her hand and follow her. Heading up the stairwell, and opening the first door on her right, Emma paused at the entryway to the brunette's room.

"Mama, I've never been in your room before."

"You're allowed, come along."

Entering, Regina led her to the lounger that looked out over Mifflin Street below. She took the space behind Emma and with a gentle pull had the younger woman leaning back into her. As soon as the brushes teeth ran through golden curls, Emma relented. Wherever the brush wasn't, lithe fingers massaged the blonde's scalp gentle.

"That feels good. Big Emma likes it too."

The pause Regina took went noticed and Emma turned around, worry creeping into her too youthful eyes

"Would Big Emma like to be a part of our playtime?"

"She says she would like that." Emma whooped to a quiet laugh.

"May I speak to her later?"

"Not if you're gonna wear the scary face."

"I won't wear the scary face, Emma," Regina whispered in the other woman's ear. "You have my word."

"Whenever you want to talk to Big Emma say turnover."

So Emma had been listening when Regina had given a brief synopsis of common occurrences across this spectrum.

"Turn…?"

Little Emma whirled around putting her finger over Regina's mouth. "Shh, not yet."

"Not yet," Regina repeated, Emma, settling against her comfortably and kissing the top of her head. The longer they sat with the brunette brushing through golden locks the Littler Emma slumped in the chair, until a soft whistle came from barely parted lips. Finally, the woman had found peace. A small slice of it so easily given. Regina didn't dare move for fear of waking her up, rather she summoned a blanket and slowly led the blonde back against her until they were as one.

Stroking golden spirals until she joined her in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursdays put Emma on edge. Everything about them did since her first outburst at counseling with her parents and Doctor Hopper. Made even worse by the continual scapegoating of the Evil Queen, and it did little to stoke the growing rage the blonde felt. Somewhere along the way it had become less about repairing their broken relationship than it had about assigning blame.

Keeping an eye on the time Regina finally sent the message she had written up prior to her conference call.

Would you like me to pick you up from your session with Doctor Hopper, Little Swan?

Please

The single word response broke Regina's, heart. Becoming Emma's Caregiver had given her immense freedoms when it came to the blonde herself, but it had also given her something else. Someone to love. Someone else to love, rather. Knowing how these sessions affected her Little Girl left her stomach in knots, though she would never admit that. It was her job to reassure Emma that nothing was wrong with her, that her feelings were valid, and that continuing to express herself would be the key to feeling better.

It was likely that Emma believed Regina was texting for her but it wasn't, not really. She needed to subtly let Emma know that she was aware of what day of the week it was. That she was available to both the woman and the little. It wasn't mutually exclusive for her to care for one and discard the other. That was not Regina's style, nor would it be.

Recalling that one of the previous sessions with Doctor Hopper had led to the blonde screaming at her mother, Regina remained at the ready. To pass the time, she busied herself with last minute paperwork until it depleted. Her next task was to tidy her desk. Willing herself to focus on anything but her worry, Regina finally pulled out her phone, smiling at the background displayed.

It was a photo of her, Emma, and Henry took the previous weekend. Together they certainly made up a beautiful family, Regina thought with a smile. It was the first time they had partaken in exercising their newfound relationship in public. Simple touches, and words that wouldn't draw any attention to them but made Emma bounce with the giddiness she often hid behind her wall.

Making Emma feel good, made Regina feel even better. The smile it unlocked sent warmth straight to Regina's heart, as a brush of an olive-toned hand made the blonde grin more than a kid at Christmas. Even when she took off to throw the football with Henry there was a jovialness that was impossible to miss. Opening the photo gallery, Regina flipped through the many pictures she had taken. Her background photo was still the favorite. She was unable to recall a time when Emma had looked so alive, so carefree.

Time had clearly gotten away from Regina as she glanced at the clock on the mantle. Thankfully, Storybrooke was small enough that she could still be 'passing by' Archie's if she hurried. Retrieving her purse from the bottom left drawer, she exited her office not bothering to lock it. Someone of utmost importance that was waiting on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Regina was still a ways up the sidewalk from Doctor Hopper's, Emma, Snow White, and David were outside of the practice together. Though the blonde had requested a pickup it may or may not be welcome in their presence. Often her moods were lightning quick in changing direction when her parents were involved but in walking by, Regina could assure herself that Emma did not need her. It did no harm, she told herself.

"Speak of the Devil." Snow White muttered.

Emma's right hand clenched into a fist. "Hello to you too, Dear. What Karmic blunder have I performed today to be so unblessed by your presence?"

"There is no need to be nasty." David chided, looking between the two brunettes.

"I'll talk to you guys later?" Emma piped up.

The flight response was heavy in the jade sea and it prompted Regina to draw nearer. It had, at least, until the hand at Emma's thigh made the stop sign. Their secret language was easy to use but Regina headed it immediately.

"Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" David asked, hugging Emma and cradling the back of her head.

"Yes," Emma croaked to his smile. "tomorrow."

Without a glance back, the parental duo took towards the direction of home. Emma's eyes lined with yesterday's mascara, and she just looked so damn tired all the sudden. These meetings were an hour at most and yet she appeared to have gone ten rounds with Goliath. Her hands were shaking and Regina did not appreciate that she had been unable to provide a comforting touch since arriving.

The blonde was choking back emotion as Regina steered them into the alleyway. Clasping her arms around Regina, Emma was shaking. "Don't make me go back to them."

Shushing the young woman quietly, the brunette held on throughout the shaking. Providing a steady hand and warmth against the pursuing breeze. Luckily some of it tapered off in part thanks to the two buildings they sit between but Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's temple regardless.

"I have you now."

Complying with an extra deep breath, Emma began her descent from the emotions raging within. "You smell like home."

"There is a special gift awaiting you there."

"For me?"

"Only for you. Are you ready to see what it may be?"

"Uh huh."

Tugging Emma by the hand Regina took them the back way to her office to collect the Mercedes. Because she didn't feel the blonde was ready to interact with other people just yet. Although that train of thought did bring up a series of questions all its own. How would Emma react while in Little Space to people that she knew?

When they arrived at the mansion Regina instructed her Little Swan to the bedroom and wait for her. The sound of footsteps racing up the stairs and the consequential throwing herself on the bed made the brunette chuckled. Slipping out of her heels and ascending the stairs, Regina saw Emma snuggled underneath the covers, only the sight of blonde hair peeked over the top. Emma was giggling beneath it.

"Where, oh where has my Little Swan disappeared?"

More giggles erupted from the blankets as Regina silently made her way through the room. Utilizing her magic to open and close the door across from the bed. The blonde, seeking to spot Regina first, peeked from under the blanket but quickly ducked down when she felt the squeeze of fingertips forcing laughter from her lips.

"Mama! No magic!"

"You didn't say no magic."

"No!" Emma stated firmly, at least for a few seconds, until laughter bubbled up again. Not caving until tears fell, Regina settled beside her grinning like a fool. Emma drew closer, forcing herself into the brunette's arms. Her index finger played with the simple chain at Regina's neck, lost in mahogany eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so," Emma's hand pulled away from the brunette's necklace. "Is this bothering you?

Shaking her head, Regina had a thought, "No…"

"Nothing it's stupid."

"It's not stupid Emma. You should always tell Mama how you feel. "

Porcelain skin flushed pink.

"I know you've had a long day but you were such a good girl today. Mama has a surprise or you. Would you like that?"

Emma nodded, fingers back at the necklace, and remained there until Regina led her atop the duvet. Laying her face down on the bed.

"Have I been very good, Mama?"

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "Very good Emma."

It began as a light tickle down Emma's back. A whisper between the heated flesh of the blonde and that of the cool skinned brunette. A chill racked the blonde's body, but she made no attempts to move. Her skin turning to gooseflesh under the attentive hands of the brunette. For good measure Regina even did so down the pale woman's arms, leaving not even fingertips untouched.

Her own mouth felt impossibly dry at the prospect of being in her bed with Emma. The very one lying face down on her duvet, not a care in the world. The same one whose skin was prickling beneath her touch. The same one whose muscles knotted from the strain of being the foretold Savior.

"Feels good," Emma slurred, fingers playing at the hem of her own shirt.

Easing the shirt up a good five inches Regina began her work at the base of Emma's back. They had never been this close to one another but the things she wanted to do to Emma at this moment would make the devil blush. One particularly stubborn knot Regina worked around and back to until the only place to work remained beneath the shirt.

Wordlessly Emma pulled the shirt the rest of the way over her head and tossed it onto the floor. The blackness of the bra beneath, in stark contrast to the milky white skin. Unhooking that as well, Emma pulled it from under herself and added that to her pile on the floor.

Grateful to have her reaction hidden, Regina continued almost as if she had not received the briefest of visuals of Emma's breasts. Warring with herself over the appropriateness of arousal was going well until she firmly massaged at the base of Emma's neck.

"Fuck," Emma moaned into the pillow.

"First warning," Regina said, running her hands between Emma's shoulder blades, raking her nails down the flesh. Coaxing another moan from the blonde who buried her face in the pillow.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, "Mama I have another ache."

Regina's mouth had never been so impossibly dry. "Show me where Sweetheart."

"I can't today."

"That's okay," Regina cooed, still trying to create even the smallest amount of relief for her throat. "You'll show me the next time you have this ache, won't you baby?"

"Mhmm." When she had been still and quiet for much too long, the brunette pleased to find that her little girl had fallen asleep. Changing into her pajama's, Regina took the spot next to Emma, needing to be in contact with her. Trying to forget how easily her own ache awoke under Emma's responses.

Emma had Regina wrapped around her pale, slender fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Awoken later only to find Emma nestling into her warm embrace. The blanket kicked clear to the blonde's feet which could only mean Regina must retrieve it. Hastily she pulled it up and tucked them into her little girl. Lost in the act, Regina's hand had found the edge of a pale breast in the quest to keep the blonde warm. Need returning with a vengeance. When Emma didn't stir, Regina blissfully sighed. Regina did not want to think of how long it had been. That was beside the point. They had never… and therefore it was completely out of the question. Need pooling between her thighs. Emma was so soft, so lovely even in the dim light where blonde hair was barely visible. Her face, every bit the canvas of peace. There was no struggle weighing heavily upon Emma now. None whatsoever.

There is the briefest of moments where Emma's arm comes across Regina's torso, and a flicker of a smile is discernable in the moonlight. Regina does not want to acknowledge the lack of control she feels when Emma's touch is innocent. But then she imagines the softness of it if it were to caress over her thighs and Emma looks up at her. Willing to do any and everything imaginable to please Regina. The way their lips feel together, embracing in passion. Emma, owning every single part of her.

Turning onto her side, Emma followed Regina's new position by pressing her still topless front against Regina's back. The heat from Emma's body, tiny in comparison to the heat roaring to life between the brunette's thighs. Feeling Emma's nipples grow to a hardened nub. Taking a moment to fluff the pillow beneath raven locks, Regina closes her eyes and attempts to will it away. Emma's arm drapes over Regina's hips, finding the perfect curve to rest itself. The steady feeling of the woman's breath tickling the back of Regina's neck. Gooseflesh spread, her nipples pebbled and grew firm, and the growth of arousal coating her thighs only increasing.

Oh, God.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space.

Regina needed space. Unmolding Emma from her frame, Regina beelined for the bathroom. One glance in the mirror found her hair only a bit disheveled as she splashed some icy water on her face. Emma's heat fading from her skin. Glancing into her bedroom, Emma had snuggled into Regina's pillow, quiet, and content. Golden locks splayed but doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that the blonde was very much a woman.

As a Queen, Regina had been on the receiving end of many offers from the fairer sex but for one reason or another had shut every single one down. Women were one of the mile-long lists of no-no's Mother had drilled into Regina's head, after she found lingering mahogany eyes.

"Save it for your future Husband, Regina."

Closing her eyes, she could hear Cora as surely as the day she had spoken to them. Remembering the bodily inspection that had preceded the servants dressing Regina in her wedding gown. Standing before Mother, naked as her name day, Regina flushed with color as hardened brown eyes examined her slowly.

"I knew this day would come, still it is never easy for a mother to give her daughter away." Both of Cora's cold hands took an approximation of Regina's hips. "With any luck, your pain will be minimal."

Turning on the chilly water, Regina awaited the feeling to soak into her bones as she forced thoughts of Cora to the recesses of her mind. There was no need to dwell on unpleasantness with her sweet Emma in the adjoining room. In her, Regina felt every bit of love and acceptance found in another human being. It didn't matter what headspace Emma was in if Regina sent a text message, called her, or entered a room, jade eyes lit up in adoration. A simple touch between them making a dreadful day markedly improved.

Scrubbing her face, Regina began to cool down. Adding hot water to the mix she found a more suitable temperature for a morning shower. Though the dawn had a few hours before breaking, she would greet it with a content smile. And if Emma slept through the night, a more manageable little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama?" Emma said groggily, noting the space beside her.

Light from the bathroom spilled across the far side of the bedroom as Emma listened to the sound of the shower. From inside, she heard Regina clear her throat and knew it warranted investigation. Mama may need her, after all. Tiptoeing towards the bathroom door Emma, looked around the corner. On the floor near the shower, were pajama's and the shadow behind the curtain, very womanlike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina's fingers begin trailing down her body of their own volition. Daring to imagine what could be if Emma and herself continue to grow their playtime. Already finding ways to incorporate it into everyday life in ways that no one questioned. Re-imagining if Emma would have introduced Regina to the ache. Or if the brunette had guided the sleepy blondes had to the growing well of desire encased between two tan thighs. It was selfish and she hated that.

Pinching one of her nipples, she found it primed and ready. Her other hand lightly tracing over and around the apex of her thighs. She builds the images in her mind, working herself into a physical frenzy. It was unnecessary, she was already a heated mess by the time she clears her throat rather than allow a moan to escape.

"Mama?" Regina imagines, drawing her to shivers as her sweet angel regarded her with such reverence. "Oh," Regina breathed raggedly, engaging her swollen clitoris at last.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked a bit louder.

Brown eyes shoot open, it hadn't been in her imagination at all. "I-I'll be right there Emma."

"Emma wants to make Mommy not ache anymore."

Mommy, that was new.

Sensing hesitation from outside the shower, Emma tried another gambit. "I'm not…either, right now. It's just me."

The curtain opened, permitting entrance. Stepping into the shower, Emma sees with the body of a goddess, and a face to match. All the tailoring in the world did not do the woman before her justice. The sight of nipples at attention and the hand swirling between Regina's thighs stole the breath from Emma's lungs.

"Emma?" Regina asked, brow laced with concern as Emma stood entranced. The brunette could not have moved if she wanted to, her ministrations had ceased as jade wells bloomed with desire. "It's okay darling, Mommy was just trying to soothe herself. I'm afraid I was doing a pitiful job of that. Did I wake you?"

"You can wake Emma anytime, it aches," Emma said, drawing her fingertips across Regina's collarbone. "Mommy makes Emma feel good. Can Emma try?"

Every part of Regina was on fire. Her pitiful attempt at masturbation forgotten. Emma's lips played just as lightly on the junction at Regina's neck. Their bodies basking in the warmth of the shower but the only thing Regina could truly process were the feelings of smaller but firmer pale breasts brushing against her own.

"I've never…"

Bending her mouth to Regina's ear. "Emma will show you."

Emma silences her fear, claiming Regina's lips in a hot kiss. A moan tears from Regina's throat at the sensation of Emma cupping her sex. The way Emma grinds her palm into the brunette's clit. There is a low growl emanating from Regina as Emma slides two fingers through her sex. She doesn't want to admit it but her knees were close to buckling until her blonde backs her against the wall. The swirling of Emma's tongue around a perky nipple, creating a fresh desire for the blonde to work with.

"Th-that is wonderful," Regina encourages before Emma's teeth graze her nipple, and the fingers she was using to massage, entered Regina. When her head collides with the cold tile, it isn't a thing she can process with how good Emma is making her feel.

With little more than the encouraging sounds Regina is making, Emma knows exactly how to touch her. Knows that delicacy is for another time and that Mommy needs it hard and fast. Adding a third, which Regina's sex greedily devours in the chase to reach orgasm. The stretch is delicious. Emma curls those lithe fingertips so they brush the inside of Regina's front wall.

The fascination Emma had for Regina's breasts left her breathless. She would need to discuss the rapidly forming hickey another time. No one had dared before but every matching swipe of tongue that matched what was happening inside of her threatened to break all control. Regina was a mess, shamelessly riding Emma's fingers, at her mercy.

Taking one of Regina's legs and guiding it around her waist, Emma drew the brunette close. Humming approval, Emma gradually works her mouth upward overtaking it from breasts to the collarbone. The attention she bestows careful and undivided, standing in stark contrast to the rough fucking taking place elsewhere. And when Regina snags the back of her head to kiss Emma hungrily it forces her heart to triple time. They are a mess of lips and tongue. Regina loves snagging Emma's bottom lip with her teeth. Something that drives Emma wild.

And then Regina says, "I'm close," into Emma's mouth.

With the confirmation in hand, Emma continues to nibble along Regina's jaw. Deliberately place a few bites, until reaching the pulse point, sucking at the skin. The redness is only temporary and doesn't come close to matching the one or two dark marks on Regina's chest. Doubling her efforts, Emma sees when Regina clenches her eyes closed, moaning her name. Anything else lost entirely on the blonde to the feeling of Regina's walls clenching around Emma's fingers. Matching the rhythm to draw out the orgasm.

Slumping in Emma's arms, and heaving against the warmed tile Regina rests her face against the shoulder in front of her. "Please don't move."

Kissing the top of Regina's wet head, Emma lowered Regina's leg and continued providing support. "I've got you." A choked sound escaped Regina. "Shh, Mommy. Emma is right here."

"You were so beautiful, Emma."

"Are you surprised?"

"No baby," Regina is finally able to look at her girl. The words feeling trapped by the smallness of her mind to process what they had just done. For the first time since they began this journey, Regina was the one fumbling for words, struggling to produce a coherent thought. "I'm sorry Mommy can't make Emma feel good tonight."

Emma flushed pink, "If you wear this to bed, Emma will feel good."

"I'm not wearing anything,"

"Exactly."

A devilish grin invaded Regina's otherwise serene face. "But first, we must change into something dry for my Emma. Good girls do not wear sopping clothes to bed."

"It would still be wet," Emma challenged, gauging the reaction in still pupil-blown brown eyes.

"Mommy has some pants you can borrow."

The thought caused Emma to grin wickedly. "The last one out of the shower loses!"

Out the blonde went, chilly air invading the shower as Regina turned it off and went for a towel. Deciding that taking a loss was no big deal when Emma watched her with the hunger she had displayed earlier. Regina could tease her later when the option to please was equally available to her.

"You win," Regina smiled, toweling off Emma with a summoned warm, fluffy cloth. "Go pick out the pajama pants you wish to wear a little one. I'll be right there to tuck you in."

Shooting off like a rocket, Regina found herself alone in the bathroom. She stared hard into the mirror, taking note of every love mark Emma had made. Taking in the sight of crescent-shaped marks on her left hip. The fact that Emma had known how to sate the ache between her thighs better than any lover Regina ever had.

Better than Regina herself.

"Mama, I can't get them on," Emma shouted, causing a chuckle.

"Coming, Emma."

Giggles erupted from the bedroom. Regina rolled her eyes even so and went to happily assist her little girl get dressed for bed a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Emma's name on her phone first thing in the morning set the perfect tone for the day. Their relationship had pleasurable effects, breathing new life into them both. Though Emma's therapy sessions continued to be a higher ratio of bad to good, her time with Regina continually saw an improvement in her overall well-being.

Are you in the office?

Yes.

Glancing in the nearest mirror Regina coifed her hair and removed her blazer, preparing to greet the woman. When silver smoke materialized and Emma came to a stop in front of her desk, Regina's smile dropped ever so slightly. Per their conversation yesterday Emma had gone to bed around 9:30 PM at the latest but it was far from evident in the way she carried herself.

"I need to ask you something, and it's very important. Okay?"

"Alright." She said, standing from her desk and moving to be closer to the blonde.

"What are we?"

Stopping several paces shy of the blonde, "What are we? Emma, we are special."

The visible relief took away some of the exhaustive energy that Emma had appeared in front of her wearing. "Henry said he overheard you on the phone, not yesterday or anything just at some point. He could tell by the tone of your voice that is different. That you liked this person a lot."

"Is it not possible that he overheard me speaking to my swan?" Regina inquired, brushing curls out of the blonde's face with a relieved smile. Though her heart hammers a few beats longer. "I like her a lot."

"I…okay, yeah. I can see that. Emma likes you too."

Gathering the blonde in her arms, Regina held her close. Stroking through blonde hair, creating trembles in her wake.

"Does my Emma like anyone else?"

"There is only one person that can satisfy her." Emma stepped closer and peered into golden-brown eyes. "Would you have dinner with me this evening?"

"With you?"

"Mhmm."

Regina was leaning upward to meet Emma's lips, "Yes."

Before the collision of lips, Emma's finger pressed to the brunette's crimson coated ones. "I'll pick you up at seven."

She was gone as quickly as her arrival. When Regina went to return to her desk there was a bouquet of fresh lilies. Fighting the smile tugging at her lips, she touched them delicately and marveled at the implications. She had navigated potential disasters between herself and Emma. In turn, Emma was becoming bolder.

Her complete misunderstanding may turn out to be Regina's favorite mistake yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fate had other plans, as it always did. The arrival of Emma at the mansion just so happened to coincide with an attack on Storybrooke. Shrugging it off, Emma leads the charge with Regina ordering her parents to protect Henry. When the hell beast not only withstood their attack but slammed Emma against the nearest tree, Regina dusted off the Evil Queen.

"Not. My. Swan," She growled as the younger woman pulled herself up by the bootstraps, and stood unsteadily. Fireballs swelled with renewed zest and slammed into the hell beast. Its forward progress slowed but not stopped completely as it braced itself for the onslaught of the Queen's next attacks. Emma was swaying.

With each one, Regina grew bolder, stepping forward to greet the beast. Its huge jaw nearly unhinged as it growled in her face, sending long raven locks trailing in a breeze of saliva and stifling air.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked, moving in a slow circle.

"Regina don't," Emma shouted, drawing the attention past the elder beauty.

"It's fine Miss Swan, I'm handling it. Stay down until I can look at you."

The blonde was already pulling herself up by the bootstraps noting, "You're drained."

"I'm fine."

"It's fine, you're fine, I'm fine."

"We're kind of in the middle of something."

"We're always kind of in the middle of something." Emma put a shield around them and turned to face the other woman.

The burst of the shield shattered the heaviness of the moment, sending both women flying apart. With nothing short of luck, Emma flies between a boulder and a tree, narrowly missing both. The brunette is picking leaves out of her hair but rising to her feet as well on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Are you holding back?" Regina accused.

"No, I pretty much said everything," Emma replied to an eye roll.

"We have a city to protect, what do I have to do to get you to foc…" but her words cut short by a swipe from their demon from hell.

"Regina!" Emma screamed, flourishing her hands and sending the woman to a soft landing out of the way. Turning to face the enemy, the source of Regina's pain Emma's eyes flashed a daring silver.

The sky darkened to a sickening black, electricity arced overhead, and the air dropped ten degrees in a matter of seconds. If a perfectly balanced blast of light and dark wasn't a cause for surrender Emma was going to bring the rain of heaven down on this bastard.

Initially, little happened as the hell beast stamped at the ground. Releasing an ugly roar as it set its long limbs preparing to attack. Then came the first hints of rain, sizzling and then evaporating on the molten exterior of the beast. The drops were slow at first. Until Emma willed the rains to a maddening pace. Her blonde mane plastered to alabaster skin.

With no sign of Regina, Emma focused on the pain and let that allow her to shrink the beast in size, having met its match. The charge continued with Emma throwing her arms up, waiting for an impact that never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, all that remained of the once-mighty creature was a cool, black stone, and nothing more.

The clouds gave way to the sunlight. Rain dissipating. Even in her weakened state, Emma ran to the area she had sent Regina and sunk to her knees. Holding the crumpled woman in her arms, Emma began to sob. She did not have time to register that Regina's eyes open until a gloved hand touched her tears.

"I'm sorry…" Emma sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summoning every ounce of remaining magic in her body, Emma transported them to Storybrooke Hospital. A place no stranger to the magical arrivals of the Mayor/Savior team, both women were immediately taken into a room. When Nurse Ratched moved to remove Emma's jacket and assess the damage done, the blonde groans.

"' Gina first."

Despite the cold roll of eyes from the nurse, she obeyed the command. Ratched worked quickly, quietly and efficiently. Emma removed her jacket preparing for her turn with the aloof nurse. It was not without groans and the protest of her joints. Everything had grown stiff during their short travel to the hospital. She could only imagine what tomorrow would bring.

"You're good with her," Emma noted as the woman continued to work, taking vitals, and recording the information. Cleaning an abrasion to Regina's forehead as she had fallen asleep.

"I was the Queen's Nurse." Ratchet answered.

"Oh."

"She saved my son." The nurse said, applying a cream to Regina's head.

"Is he in Storybrooke?"

"Yes and no. He couldn't wait to serve his Queen when he came of age." She answered gruffly. The fluidity in Ratchets movements swallowed by the heaviness introduced into the room. Turning towards the Savior her hard-blue eyes no kinder, "Do not feel sorry for Calden, his death was honorable."

Not finding her voice, Emma sank sullenly into the hospital bed. Down the hall, she remembered what that day felt like. The blinding rage as she threw Regina into the supply racks in the hall closet as Henry lay hooked up to a ventilator and more. The way her heart turned to nothing more than a weight when Doctor Whale had called time of death. If she had to live that moment where it was permanent neither she nor Regina would be here today.

"We need to get you checked out, you mentioned you were thrown into a tree?" Nurse Ratched inquired, feeling for any knots and deformities by hand. Emma jerked when she touched a sensitive area between her lower ribs. "You could have internal bleeding. I'm calling it in."

Emma groaned but didn't argue when she received a hospital gown for changing. The bodily protests were multiplying but it was a risk the blonde could not afford to take. That could have been a demon of the week or demon of the day, if she refused to take care of herself Regina could argue that she had the same right. It was utterly frustrating to consider.

Both women were wheeled for X-Rays and then settled in a dual room. When they were alone, Emma begrudgingly escaped her cot and caressed Regina's face tenderly. Judging from past experiences, the brunette had a concussion at a minimum. Her other wounds were superficial, none requiring more than a thorough cleaning. In a few hours, they would have answers as to the severity of Emma's but if Regina was safe, things would be alright.

"Hell of a first date," Regina purred, eyes still closed.

"I have to be more focused. I have to be better."

"The hell beast is nowhere to be seen. Mission accomplished."

"No, you don't understand! I cannot lose you."

"Do you realize how difficult it was to not only slow my speed, but also change my direction, and lessen the impact my body made with the ground? How many elements you affected with your magic, in a split second?"

"That isn't good enough. I'm not good enough."

"How do you think I feel? I could have lost you today because I was too busy trying to pick a fight?"

"You aren't going to lose me," Emma said, startled that Regina was worrying about her.

Amber eyes were unfocused and glassy. "I would see you in Henry's lopsided smile, a shrug of his shoulders, the yellow bug parked on the street, a crimson jacket hung in the Sherriff's station."

"Hey," Emma redirected the brunette's attention, whispering "I do not like when Mommy is upset."

Regina shivered, and the blonde put her jacket over the blanket already covering the older woman. "It's my job to take care of you."

"Nope."

"Emma…"

"Even Mama needs help sometimes."

"I don't think that is how this works little girl," Regina argued to a cheeky grin from the blonde, who leaned down, filling the brunettes frame of sight.

"I'm not a little girl right now," Emma said, pressing a light kiss to the side of Regina's cheek. Stealing the brunette's ability to breathe with the tenderness of it. It was Emma placing a soft kiss to Regina's injury, and Emma adjusting the leather jacket for maximum warmth. Tucking in the edges of the blanket when Regina shuddered. It was Emma giving her a reassuring smile that she would return after x-rays.

When did my Little Swan grow up?

Raising the back of the hospital bed, Regina sat up straighter. Her frustration at the hell beast had manifested into annoyance which she had taken out upon Emma. Complacency left her weaker magically. But not Emma.

If anything, the fierce need to protect the brunette unlocked powers beyond the novice skill set Emma held. A proud smirk formed at the memory of what Emma had accomplished earlier. Regina didn't have time to react to the paw that swiped her into a clearing. No time at all but the unmistakable rumble of thunder, the flash of lightning, and the eventual rain that defeated the beast all came from her Swan.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Are you okay? Where is Emma?"

"I'm fine Henry," Regina soothed, running her thumb over the top of his hand. "Emma is getting X-rays. You just missed her."

Visibly relieved, he shrugged his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Sometimes, I miss life before you were heroes. Minus all the power plays."

"Yeah, we can do without those now."

He smiled at her. "Maybe if we're lucky we can say that about the hospital visits soon."

"Soon," Regina assured. "Welcome back."

"Ma!" Henry wrapped his arms around Emma to a grunt.

"Easy kid. Pretty sure I broke a rib or two."

"Sorry," he responded to her ruffling his hair.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Do you guys need anything? I was going to go play football with the guys but I can stay."

"I have no objections but you better check with your mom," Emma said as Regina nodded.

"We are just waiting to be released. If anything happens we'll text you." Regina answered as he gave them each another hug and smirked on his way out.

"He's up to something," Emma commented, only to come face to face with another Mills smirk front and center.

"Henry knows we're seeing each other."

Emma's falter lasted seconds and she moved forward. "How does he know?"

"Truly Emma, he is your son. Not much gets by him."

Putting a hand over Regina's, Emma did her best to smile. "He is your son too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock, knock." Red Riding Hood said bags food that was not from Granny's in hand. "I got your message. You know, it is truly amazing how the doors open when you use Regina's name in vain."

"I didn't send any message," Emma said.

Moving by the blonde, the lanky brunette began setting up the small table in the room and their respective dinners. "I wasn't speaking to you." Red teased, finally pulling a sunflower from another bag and making it stand on the table just so. On her way toward the door, she smiled like a fool at the two women before bowing out of the room and shutting it. "Dinner is served, ladies. My Queen, my Princess."

"You do realize I asked you to join me for dinner tonight?" Emma asked, extending her arm so Regina could step down from the bed.

"I do, however, I had some free time while you were getting looked over and I know you haven't eaten dinner yet."

Emma sighed, "Typical Emma Swan, screw up something good."

"You've screwed up nothing." Regina's hand came across the table. "Tell me what you had planned for us."

Squirming a bit under the attention and because of the intention of this moment, Emma played with her silverware. "I was going to pick you up wearing a sundress."

"What color was it?"

"Amethyst," Emma said, and Regina smiled.

"Continue."

"I pulled some strings to get a private booth at Maggiano's. I know you like it there. Then I was going to take you on a walk in the forest. I found a place a little while back when I was on a run, and it would be the perfect place to watch the daylight fade away. It sounds stupid now that I say it out loud, looking at you."

"It sounds perfect." Regina purred.

"Red helped me pick out the dress."

"When do I get to see this dress?"

Emma's heart thundered at the cool drop in Regina's voice. "When you take me home."

"That can be arranged." Taking a bite of kale salad Regina observed with nothing short of glee Emma tearing into her fancy grilled cheese. An appreciative moan escaped the blonde.

"What?" She asked when Regina had not ceased to stare.

"I'm happy you're happy. Did you do what I asked?"

Nodding Emma rose to search through her jacket pocket, accidentally brushing Regina's side in the process. Hurrying on in hopes that Regina didn't feel it. Emma removed the piece of paper, and then retook her seat. Sliding it across the table, the brunette accepted it and her eyes began to travel over the wording. A smile flits across her lips and then she turned it around putting at what the words under limits.

"It's true," Emma said, watching Regina dab at her lips with a napkin with a hint of displeasure before capturing her gaze.

"That isn't a limit. That is a fact."

"I am yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry descends the steps of the high school, Emma is leaning against her squad car waiting. Placing a chaste kiss on Paige's cheek, the two lovebirds separate. To his blonde mother's credit, she focuses elsewhere. To his credit, he pretends not to notice the smirk she wears.

"What's up Ma?" He said as Emma motioned to the passenger seat of the car.

"We haven't done anything just us in a while," She admitted, her hopefulness hidden by the nonchalant attitude.

"Sure." He said, sinking into the passenger seat of the squad car. "For the record, I like doing things as a family too."

"Yeah..."

"Our family. Me, you and, Mom."

Emma's mouth turned upward. "It just kind of happened."

"Did it? You have been giving her Regina Eyes for as long as I can remember."

Glancing sideways, Emma's eyebrow quirked, "Regina Eyes?"

"Oh, and now you are imitating the eyebrow thing? Yeah, I'm going to pretend like you just fell in love yesterday."

"While we're on the subject. I want to know how you feel. Honestly." She said

"Happy."

"Happy?" Emma repeated, coming to a complete stop at the stop sign and even flagging one of the dwarfs to take his turn ahead of her.

"That's how you make Mom feel. I can tell because she'll be drinking her coffee one minute and smiling like an idiot at her phone the next."

"She does, does she?"

"Now you're the one smiling like an idiot and we are just talking about her. But," and Henry paused momentarily as his phone vibrated. "I feel the same way with Paige."

"I didn't want to have to say it," Emma teased, pulling into the now level area where The Castle playground had once been. Henry carried the football a few feet away before letting a toss loose at Emma. A few shoulder shrugs later Emma threw it back.

"You know, I hated having two holidays before."

Catching his throw, Emma chewed it over. "No, I didn't."

"It felt like I had to choose, and that choice meant having to make one of you feel like you were somehow less important."

"We knew that's not what you meant."

"But it felt that way, right?"

Emma swallowed over the lump in her throat. "Sometimes."

"If I could go back, I would have been a better son. If I'd made her think it was her idea maybe Mom would have gone for it and brought you to Storybrooke herself."

"Oh yeah?"

"Then you both could have broken the curse with True Love's Kiss."

She caught his next throw in her gut and paused. "I think being the Author is going to your head."

"I think being skeptical has gone to your head."

"Your Mom was not going to fall in love with me on her own."

"You can't know that." Sighing, and finally tossing the football back, Emma remained quiet for a few passes. "What are you thinking?"

"Just about how you changed our entire lives. Linking us from three weeks old."

"The way it took a piece of your heart to fill the hole in my Mom's?"

"I couldn't even look at you," Emma said, a few tears spilling over the edge. "Then you showed up at my door and…"

Suddenly Henry was much closer and putting his arms around her, football has forgotten at their feet. "You gave me my best chance." He whispered.

"Regina and I never saved you, Henry." Emma breathed, trying to regain her composure. "You were saving us the whole time."

He laughed and shrugged his way out of the embrace. "It's kinda what I do."

"When you don't feel like a hero, remember that."

"I'm glad we did this." He said fake-pumping the football just to see her reaction to the action.

"So am I, Kid."

"All we need now is the Mercedes to roll up, and mom to get out here with us."

"She always just showed up, exactly where we were."

Henry chuckled, "Having a genie in your back pocket never hurt anyone."

"If only I had listened to our son."

"Then we may not be here today. You went from only worrying about yourself to having friends, to having a son and battling a protective Mama Bear with the power to ruin your life."

"It sounds crazy when we talk about it now. I can hardly believe that was our life."

"Remember the time I threw the apple away?"

"God, you were such a mini Regina Mills. There were so many times I saw her mannerisms when you were talking about the curse."

"Not all traits have to come from blood. Pretty sure I learned how to roll my eyes at a few months old."

"You are your mother then," Emma chided to a mini-me crooked grin.

"Thanks," Henry answered.

Neither noticed the passage of time until it grew too dark to see the ball. On the ride home, Emma let Henry pick the radio station, and basked in a successful solo outing. Therapy had taken precedence for too long. Yes, she had to do it for herself, but being a better her would make her a better Mom. At least in theory. The time with Henry was growing more precious by the second.

"Do you think you will ever move in with us?" Henry asked, as Emma rolled into the familiar driveway and shut off the car.

"Wouldn't you get sick of Regina Eyes?"

"No," He admitted quietly. "I want someone to take care of my Mom. That won't use her or manipulate her. She won't ask for help, even if she needs it but with you, she doesn't have to ask. You just seem to know she's in trouble and you come running. And she is going to take care of you too Ma."

Blowing a hard breath Emma turned to her son, "Are you even a kid anymore?"

"For a little while longer."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later the ride to work had been painful. Daddy Charming had shown up at 108 Mifflin, a fresh cup of coffee and enough donuts to fuel a diabetic shock to split with Emma. The look on Emma's face indicated she expected some type of warning, which David filed away for next week's pickup for work. Just behind Emma, Regina was slipping into her high heels and gave an encouraging nod. Not quite a smile and thumbs up but it was still something more than the disdain she normally threw him and Snow White's direction.

One thing Emma had been internally grateful for was the lack of talking. She was not a morning person by any means. The only sounds were quiet sips of coffee and the rustle of the donut bag as either one of them took out their selection.

Properly fueled by the time they reached the station, Emma went through the calls and then prioritized them by importance. Most were still silly things, not too different from during the Dark Curse in Storybrooke. Infrequently the Lost Boy's would get into some trouble but never anything serious.

Peering over her should, David nodded at what some of the duties would be.

"Regina's a really good cook," He said, silence is damned.

Emma agreed and shrugged, "Yeah, she is pretty good."

"I love your Mother but I think another twenty-eight years under the Dark Curse couldn't help her in the kitchen."

He watched a slow smile raise the plumpness of Emma's cheeks as she snickers. "Yeah, she is pretty awful."

"You can tell Regina I said that."

"Oh, I will take immense pleasure in letting Regina know."

David leaned on his hands. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

Emma's eyes shifted up, met oceanic blues and then nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"Do you want to patrol together or…?" He said, leaving it open and hopeful.

"I would like that," Emma said, nodding and pouring her second cup of coffee. "Mind driving again?"

"No, I don't mind at all." He stated, beaming a smile that could swallow the time. "Lead the way Sheriff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know when I need to pick you up. XOXO

What if you needed Big Emma to work overtime and she didn't have to go? ;)

Nice try my Little Swan.

I'll go, but just this once!

You can do this Emma.

Pressing the lock button on her cell phone, Emma effectively turned on the screen as David entered and took a seat.

"The last time we were together Emma was expressing her feeling about the wardrobe. David, if I recall correctly you were just about to tell us your feelings. Would you mind if we started there?" Archie asked with his kind eyes and a soft smile.

Managing a nod, David released Snow's hand and his eyes fixated on a patch of worn carpet.

"David?" Snow said as he wrung his hands.

"Do you remember her baby double-chin?" He asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Snow gave a half nod, awaiting what came next, mesmerized by the way David was coddling the invisible baby Emma. "I was relieved when I thought we would be swept into the curse together."

"How can you say that?" Snow questioned, as Archie raised a hand to signal she should let David finish.

"Regina specifically said she was sending us somewhere horrible, where the only happy ending would be hers. Why would we send our newborn somewhere we couldn't protect her?"

"She said that after Emma was already in the wardrobe."

"If August hadn't come through the wardrobe first, Emma would have died of exposure and starvation. And I, I should have…"

"Dad," Emma interrupted causing him to abruptly look up when she placed her hand over his. "we're all doing the best we can. Take a deep breath."

"I have always loved you, Emma."

She squirmed uncomfortably but her smile betrayed what her words would not.

"You were nothing to me." Snow White whispered. "I, I know last time you said that I threw you away like you were garbage but you were never anything. We did that because you were everything."

Snow wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat, "Your Grandmother gave her life so that you could be here."

"What?" David's eyes were slits.

"She put the water from Lake Nostos into our wedding chalice, when I confessed to having been made barren by a cup of water King George offered me that was laced with an infertility potion. Ruth put your happiness first."

Tears ran the length of David's chiseled jawline as he placed his head in his hands. "You let her die?"

"No, please…I can show you. Emma can use her magic to show you what happened." The snow was distraught as she pleaded with her husband and daughter. Nodding to Archie, Emma had him fetch the dream catcher as her Father grappled with renewed anguish.

Another secret to the pile, the blonde thought.

Peering the back of a cart was a kindly older woman, with silver hair and fair skin. "Thank you."

"Oh. It's the least I can do. Are you comfortable?" Snow White asked, fretting over the blanket to make sure it was so.

"No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he's ever dreamt of was having a wife and a son. Fret not. It could be a daughter. But trust me, all that matters is that it's healthy. Let me show you something. My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your firstborn even before you are with child."

"And it works?"

"It did with my boys. If it swings North to South, it's a boy. East to West, it's a girl."

Snow's barely veiled skepticism did not deter Ruth in the least. "Shall we? Just between us?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Ruth clucked her tongue, "Indulge an old woman. It'll help take my mind off the…well, you know. Here"

The suspended amulet remained still and from the slight drop in the viewpoint, the weight of devastation could be felt. Snow White's reflection in her soon-to-be Mother in Law's eyes confirming the look of defeat.

"Don't worry. It's just…a silly superstition. What's wrong, child? You can tell me anything, Snow."

Shakily Snow White began her explanation, "It's the King. When he captured me, he cursed me, so…so that I can never have children."

"Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you.

"Do you think so?"

"You are going to be a wonderful mother," Ruth assured with a smile.

Pulling back from the memory Snow and Emma offered one another slightly reassuring smiles. Though they were no closer to solving their issues, they had avoided another almost entirely. Gone was the look of misplaced trust from David's eyes and Snow was already breathing a little easier.

"She switched the water," he concluded.

"Yes."

Doctor Hopper's eyes were alive with questions as well as wonder. Trading forward momentum in one area to make it up in another was not uncommon. Secrets, as he learned over his tenure as a psychologist, often had a way of rooting themselves out in the end.

"Lake Nostos, as in the wishing well?" Emma asked, tucking the nods away for a rainy day.

"How does it make you feel that your Father would rather you be together?" Doctor Hopper questioned.

"Good," Emma let out a tiny breath "Safe."

"Can you explain what you mean by safe?"

"He knew that by being together he could protect our family. He could protect me."

"Do you feel like he protects you now?"

Emma squirmed under the attention. "When I look at my Father, I can see that's what he wants to do. Sometimes it's lost in the loyalty to Snow White."

"Can't you try to see it from my point of view?" Snow pleaded.

"My head doesn't fit quite that far up my ass."

"Okay, do we need to take a break?" Archie asked, to a sob from Snow White.

"Maybe you just need someone to blame for your unhappiness Emma."

"Finally, she speaks." Emma unfolded her legs and grinned wickedly. "Go ahead, Mother."

"I tapped the greatest minds, the most powerful sorcerers, experienced assassins to keep you safe. The only guaranteed method," she paused, arching an eyebrow," was the wardrobe. You can be mad at me, you can blame me, you can even hate me. I can't stop you. But every decision that I made came with a price. Your Father and I were responsible for an entire kingdom, many of whom gave their lives to protect us. More importantly, to protect you."

Removing a scroll from her jacket pocket, Snow White-handed it to Emma.

"What's this?" Emma asked.

"The list of men and women who died buying us enough time to get you into the wardrobe." She stiffened her back. "This is the burden that I face every day. I am your Mother, Emma."

Gripping the parchment tightly, Emma's eyes wandered over the names. There were many, and when she thought the end would come, there was a second side. She tucked it into her jacket and with renewed gusto, nailed Snow White with a look. "I don't care."

Gasping, Snow rose the instant Emma did. "You're going to turn your back on this family?"

"Not Dad, not Neal. Just you."

Crossing her arms, Snow White stood with a clenched jaw. "What can I say that will make you stop being so angry at me?"

"I want you to tell me that you wished you kept us together. That if you could go back in time, you would have done that."

"Emma,"

"Let her finish." Archie and David said together. "Go ahead Emma," Archie encouraged, and Snow White remained silent.

"That you would have made the hard choice and sacrificed everything for me. Not me for everyone else. What did they do to deserve so much of your love that I did not?"

Tears ran down Emma's face, and David rose to her side. Kindly blue eyes fraught with emotion, as he stepped toward her a bit awkwardly before gathering her in his embrace. "I love you, Emma."

She was no less awkward. "I know Dad."

"When you were still in your Mom's belly, I used to drive her crazy by calling you my little bug."

"I-I have to go."

He still had hold of her by the hand, the tips of their fingers. "If you need anything, call."

Nodding, Emma exited the office and beelined it to the bug. Not waiting for Snow White to track her down, she took off wandering for a bit. The urge to enter little state was overwhelming.

Mama, I NEED YOU.

As soon as the message sent a white writing bubble appeared at the bottom of the conversation.

Where are you My Swan?

Docks. Hurry, please.

Appearing just a few feet from their bench, Regina put her phone away just in time for Emma to hide in the crook of her neck. Kissing Emma's head, the brunette cooed, "I've got you, Princess."

"Mommy, I hate her."

"We've talked about this, we don't use the word hate."

"I. Hate. Her."

"Emma," Regina directed eye contact by lifting the blonde's chin. "that was your final warning."

Anger raged in silvery jade eyes, her jaw set, and her fists had clenched in Regina's coat. She huffed but remained quiet. Tears silently trekking down her face and onto the lapel of Regina's trench coat.

Stroking blonde curls, Regina kissed her head again. "I know how hard this is for you, sweetie. It's hard for me too."

Grabby hands loosened the knot holding the black coat together as Emma slide her arms inside. The shudder of breath she released when she could feel Regina's body. "I sorry Mommy. I can be a good girl again."

"You are a good girl."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I love you."

Regina hesitated only long enough to draw Emma's face out of her shoulder. "I love you too."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You may. Henry and I were going to have a Superhero movie night."

Emma gasped, "I wasn't invited?"

"I wanted to surprise you after therapy," Regina said, kissing Emma's forehead.

"It's perfect…just like you Mommy."

"We better get going, I still have to pick up the pizza."

Sliding her hand down Regina's arm, Emma intertwined their fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turmoil between mother and daughter carried on for weeks. Emma was curt whenever she had to interact with her mother, spending a great deal of time focusing on Neal or her father. The strides she had made with David far surpassed any progress made with Snow. When the Charming's arrived at the mansion to pick up Henry, Snow ushered inside by Regina. Warmly by the standards, her daughter set as of late.

"Henry will be right down," Regina informed, shooting a slobbery Neal a smile he returned.

Shuffling with the keys Snow's eyes fluttered to the living room. "I didn't see Emma's car in the driveway."

"I believe she went on a run with Red."

Nodding, Snow was on the verge of tears. "That's nice."

"Don't give up on Emma." Neal's grubby little hands and chubby body leaned towards the longer-haired brunette, preparing to launch himself before she gratefully accepted him. "Hello there Neal."

He gurgled and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Is Emma living here?" Snow plunged ahead. "She's never really at home. Red and Granny won't tell me anything, David is trying to stay on her good side. I just want to know that she is safe."

"Emma has stayed here, yes."

"Does she eat?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"May we speak privately?" Snow asked, seeing the war on Regina's face. "No more questions just…mother to a mother."

The choked expression on Snow White's face was enough. "Follow me."

Into the study the two women went, pouring them a cider, Regina handed off the younger woman's and sat. "I want to be Emma's mother so badly, but I don't how to be what she needs. I don't know how to let go that she is never going to experience life as my little girl. Not the balls, not the dresses, not running to me when she's afraid because growing up she never had any of that. It was always her against the world."

"I encourage you to say this to Emma. She needs to hear it."

"Emma doesn't want me to be her mother. She made that quite clear."

"No, Emma doesn't want you to rule over her life, there is a difference. She wants you to respect her judgment, even if you disagree with it. Perhaps especially so. You have to release the idea that you can ever have her as a child and accept that, like it or not it had consequences."

"That reminds me of something you told me long ago," Snow was smirking but it was clear that she found her current predicament anything but amusing," that I've always seen myself as innocent."

Downing her cider, Snow bobbed her head. "Thank you, Regina. I know what I have to do now."

"Emma needs to hear what you said earlier. Put that on your to-do list."

Stealing a sleeping Neal from Regina's shoulder, Snow White indicated she heard and exited the room. Henry and David awaited them at the stairs to the foyer, his duffle bag packed and ready for the guys weekend.

"Ready to go?" she asked, being overly chipper to compensate for the heat growing in her belly.

Keys fumbled outside the door and Emma followed by Red, entered the foyer.

"Hey!" Emma panted, with hands-on her knees. "I told you I'd make it before you left Kid."

"You ran here?" Henry asked, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Red and I raced."

"Who won?" He asked as Emma clapped a hand on Red's shoulder.

"Savior does not trump Werewolf," Emma answered with a toothy grin from her companion.

Unscrewing the cap on a fresh bottle of water Regina had magicked for the pair, Red handed Emma the first one. Regina had planned on doing so but the wolf was faster in her retrieval of the bottle. Jealousy flared in the shorter brunette. Greedily Emma pulled at the liquid, a small trickle running down her neck and disappearing into the V of her shirt. Not that Regina followed it with Snow White watching her.

"I told you we didn't have to push it that hard," Red stated, calmly enjoying her water.

"I have to present a challenge. Who else is going to run with me?" Emma asked.

"I could use some exercise," Snow White offered, effectively sucking the air out of the foyer.

"It's your call," Red deferred to Emma.

Snow began again," I don't want to intrude on your thing."

Emma took another pull from what remained of her water bottle, staring stonily at her mother. She was fiddling with her hands and staring into jade eyes with the smallest ember of hope.

"If we run, we won't be able to talk," Snow suggested and a little dagger found its way to Emma's guilt.

"I dunno, Red, are you up for a little challenge?" Emma asked hands on her hips.

"It's going to take your whole family Princess." Red smarted, mocking the stance of the Savior.

Tilting her head, Emma smiled cheekily, "The way Mom tells it, I always thought you and Granny were family."

"It's still going to take all of you." Red smiled, pulling Emma into a crushing hug.

"Could I go too?" David asked hopefully.

"The more the merrier."

"When's the next run?" Snow White asked.

"Let's aim for Tuesday," Emma answered, following the crew to the door.

"Could we talk for a moment? Before your father and I leave."

Though Emma immediately tensed, David gave her a hug of encouragement while he, Red, and Henry excused themselves.

"I'm going to start preparing dinner," Regina said, dismissing herself until Snow White stepped in front of her.

"You may stay. Emma," Snow said softly "I know that we butt heads a lot and though I hear what you are saying, that I don't respect your autonomy. The problem is that I keep trying to force you into this little box of what you could have been."

Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline and she exchanged a glance with Regina. "When what I need to be doing is celebrating what a strong, courageous, beautiful, intelligent, resilient young woman that you already are."

"I... thanks." Emma stumbled.

"My mother always knew what to say but I'm quickly realizing, that I'm not her."

"My chin isn't the only thing I inherited from you," Emma sassed to a stifled chuckle.

"Thank you, for hearing me out."

"It's a start, right?"

"I will take it." Snow squeezed Emma's shoulder, smiling pleasantly.

The boys were standing at the truck when Snow and Emma joined them. Wrapping an arm around her teenaged son, Emma gave him a light squeeze before he hopped behind the wheel of his Grandfathers truck.

"Try not to take out a Post Office box this time?" Emma chided, as Henry buckled his seatbelt and rolled his eyes.

"You do that one time and no one ever lets you live it down."

"It's kind of hard to hide things when your mother has to sign off on road repairs."

"Yeah, yeah." Henry teased.

Slapping the hood, Emma stood to watch until he had successfully backed out of the driveway and was out of sight. She hadn't felt Regina at her side until she moved to head toward the house. Emma caught the woman mid-wave to their son, wearing a bittersweet smile.

"I did throw a bit more of the budget for road repair, but that is not the point," Regina commented, roping her arm through Emma's and pulling them back toward the house.

"He did manage to pass a driver's education."

"I'm not completely convinced that he didn't take something from Rumple to use it on his instructor."

Emma snickered at the implication. "Regina! Our son…"

"Stole a credit card at ten years old."

"That he did. Pretty soon he's going to start applying to colleges and leaving his old mom's behind."

"Speak for yourself."

"Did you just call me old?"

"I merely implied that I am not an old mother." Opening the door, Regina allowed Emma to step in before her. "I am very proud of you Emma."

"Oh yeah, for what?"

"How you handled your mother."

"Did you put her up to it?" Emma asked, quickly retrieving her water bottle from the table inside the doorway. She could not believe she had forgotten to use a coaster.

"No."

"Have you been coaching her?"

"I merely suggested…"

"So that's a yes," Emma said, rubbing the cold plastic against her forehead. "I'm not upset. It's not like you tell her what I say. She had a point though, it's like we always live in our mother's shadows."

"Some shadows are bigger than others."

"Tell me about it. How do you live up to a Disney Princess?"

"Imagine if I had a daughter."

A smile overtook Emma's lips. "God, that would be beautiful, wouldn't it?"

Crossing her arms, Regina leaned against the opposite doorway. "You think that would be beautiful?"

"I do," Emma kicked off her wall, standing just shy of Regina's body. "She would have long, wavy tresses, that you spend a lot of time brushing and braiding at your vanity. Her eyes would be wild, and depending upon how much light there is a light golden or deep brown. Her first love would have been you, Henry, and then horses. And she would have a bit of a wild side."

Regina swallowed hard. "You paint a beautiful picture but there is just one problem."

"What's that?"

"My little girl has wild blonde hair and a fierce shade of jade eyes. If the sun hits her just right her hair glows, like a crown of gold. She likes horses but prefers for me to read in our blanket fort." Closing the minute gap between them Regina kissed Emma's lips lightly. "She loves when I brush her hair and plait it."

"It's aching again," Whispered Emma, eyes straight down.

"Where Emma?"

"My Princess parts," she mumbled.

"If you show me where it hurts, Mommy can kiss and make it better."


	6. Chapter 6

The wide-eyed expression from her blonde was cause for concern for two reasons; one, she looked shocked at the suggestion, and two, she had dropped her water bottle at the tone of Regina's voice.

"Dirty girls aren't allowed in Mommy's bed," Emma croaked, as they both went down to retrieve the water bottle, bumping heads in the process. "Sorry, Mommy. Sorry!"

"It was an accident," Regina said, waving a hand so the water no longer pooled at their feet. Even her smile did nothing to ease Emma's worry. "It's okay sweetie. Use your words and tell me what has upset you so much?"

Shame burned pale cheeks, disappearing into the collar of Emma's tee shirt as well. "Big Emma whispered that you might not like it."

"What won't I like Darling?" Regina said, hugging the blonde to her.

"My princess parts as much as she like your Queen parts. We want to be perfect for you."

Kissing the side of Emma's forehead, Regina stroked her back. "Surely Emma knows that I love all of her. And all of her is perfect for me because we aren't perfect on our own."

"I don't know what you want."

Putting her hand in Emma's, Regina led them to the couch and sat facing her lovely girl. "I want all of you. What we shared that night in the shower Emma, that was magical. I want you before you go thinking of people that have wanted you in the past. They have never wanted to take care of your mind, body, and soul. Big and little Emma."

Kissing Emma's hand, Regina held it before continuing, "I believe that Little Emma has always been inside of you. Waiting for someone brave enough to fight for her, that won't ever let her go a single day without knowing that she will have tender loving care, be desired, and so needed."

A trail of tears flowed from Emma's eyes, sinking to the floor on her knees in front of the blonde. "Sweetheart, look at me."

Jade eyes shyly met Regina's. "My Little Swan chose me. Choose me again knowing that it would honor me to be that person she chooses Knowing that I in return choose her. All of you, both of you, as you have shown me is possible for you to love all of me. Even the not so loveable parts."

"Like when you were mean to Other Mommy and Emma?"

"Yes," Regina admitted, afraid to look away from the oh so serious face of her girl. "And during my moment of weakness in the shower."

"But we liked it Mommy, promise."

Caressing Little Swan's cheek free of the no longer running tears, Regina weighed her words. "Mommy liked it too. So much, my Darling, but we never talked about what it means. It hurts me to know that I didn't give you the care you so deserve. I will never make that mistake ever again. Do you think that you could forgive me?"

Shaking her head, Little Emma's eyes threatened to well up again, "You still want me?"

"Emma, Mommy was wrong."

That made her tears fall as she giggled, rather than cried. "Mommy can't be wrong. She's Mommy!"

"Alright then, what do you say to bath time?"

"Not today!" Emma said, all crooked smile and dimples.

"Emma Swan," Regina said mock-sternly to the fall of excited cheeks. "we do not live in Westeros. Dirty girls don't get to sleep in the bed with Mommy."

It was the gasp heard around the world, with a horrified face to match. "B-but we only have tonight."

"Then I suggest you get a move on the little one. Go on, I'll be right behind you." Regina nodded towards the stairs, watching Emma take off. Just when the footsteps had disappeared she came bouncing back into the living room, wrapping her long arms around the brunette.

"I forgive you, Mommy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight, Regina forewent magic. She had managed to live without it for three decades, one rare night would not see her undone. Entering the bathroom just as Emma finished peeling off her tank top. How was it possible that every inch of her looked primed and ready for anything? Not to mention the peaks of her nipples straining against the black sports bra. Emma caught her eyes and followed them to her chest, with a grin but said nothing aside from the slight flush of her skin.

Somehow her arms 'got stuck', upon trying to remove the undergarment but it brought Mommy right back as Regina trailed fingertips over Emma's arms. Slowly and then all at once, Emma's skin raised into gooseflesh. The activewear and panties kicked off by the blonde herself as Regina filled the tub with comfortable temperature water and of course, colorful bubbles.

That old inability to breathe or even form spittle was back when she met with Emma in all her glory. How in the hell something that beautiful came from Snow White's loins? Regina would never understand.

"Did Red check you for ticks before you came into this house young lady?" Regina asked all business.

"Unh uh Mama," Emma answered, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"It's very important that you allow Mommy to check you, okay?"

"Okay," Emma said, taking a shy step forward. "Is this close enough?"

A tilt of the brunette's head made Emma take another tiny step, and pause to giggle. "Some little girl must not want to snuggle Mommy very much tonight."

As if her ass were on fire, Emma crossed the small space between them, standing with her arms at her side. Nothing prepared Regina for having Emma so close to her, a living representation of human perfection. Toned, taut, soft, and lovely where it mattered. She had the girl spin in place, before lending her an arm to enter the clawfoot bathtub.

"While you wash your front, Mama is going to check your hair, okay sweetie?"

"My ducks," Emma whined, to a clucked tongue and a kiss on the forehead. Tossing them lightly into the tub, Regina took her seat behind the blonde girl once more. Sectioning the hair for inspection. To Emma's credit, she remained relatively still as she began fabricating stories using her ducks to illustrate. "I won't be the one to decide your punishment Dear," Emma said using the black duck and grinning naughtily.

"Who will?" Asked the white-hatted duck. "My Little Swan." Emma made the 'Evil Queen Duck' respond to the Snow-White duck's gasp and counter. "But she's a child." The black duck swam around to the other side of the tub and backed Snow White into the wall. "Who better than a child to determine one's innocence or guilt?"

Regina nodded, impressed at her Little Swan's deduction.

A smaller version of the black duck circled the white duck. "For crimes against the Queen, your punishment shall be feeding a sleeping curse to Daddy."

Letting loose another section of hair, Regina paused. It was the first time Emma had ever referred to him as anything other than Father, during bath time.

The white duck raged, "Emma, I am your mother."

"I am your mother," The tiny black duck mocked. "You just pretend to be."

So long as Emma didn't outright kill Snow White, Regina allowed her to tell whatever story she wanted. In her Little Swan's eyes, she was a hero. It mattered not what Snow White or David was. Resting her lips in the determined to be bug-free hair, Regina kissed her softly as the tale began wrapping up.

Using clean water, Regina instructed, "Tilt your head back and close your eyes, my love."

"Is It time?" Emma asked, not awaiting a response. "Oh boy!"

This was easily one of their shared favorite things. Something about having her pretty long blonde hair touched reduced Emma to putty. She slouched ever so slightly beneath the water, reclining her head and closing her eyes. Directing the warm spray over her beloved little one's head with one hand, and checking for water coverage with the other. Tickling Emma's scalp just enough to draw out a low groan.

"Is the water warm enough?"

"Mhmm."

"Does it feel good Princess?"

"Yes, Mama." Emma sucked in a breath when she heard a bottle top opening.

"Are you going to curse this time?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good girl," Regina said, lathering the hair carefully so as not to create tangles. When she reached the base of Emma's head, the blonde moaned lowly. Every hair on her arms and neck stood on the edge, "How are you feeling Emma?"

"Good," Emma slurred. "And you Mama?"

"Happy."

"Because of Emma?"

"All for my sweet Emma. Is she still aching?"

A lazy nod accompanied the words, "She aches for Mommy all the time. Especially when Big Emma…."

"When Big Emma what?" Regina asked, coaxing another moan by massaging at the temples.

"Thinks about Mommy when they first met."

"What does Emma think about when she thinks about Mommy then?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say the words."

"I'll allow it this time young lady."

"Emma told me," and Regina laughed, "This is so serious Mommy!"

"I'm sorry please, continue."

"She wants to kiss Mommy's crown with her mouth."

"I see."

"Would Mommy like that?"

Regina cleared her throat, "No one has ever kissed Mommy's crown."

"No one?" Emma gasped, water sloshing as she turned around.

"No one," Regina repeated.

"Oh boy."

The sweetness helped Regina regain her strength to finish what she had begun. "Would Emma like to be the first to show Mama what that feels like?"

"Mhmm." Rinsing the shampoo, Regina gathered the locks a second time running her fingertips against Emma's scalp. Water sloshed as one leg rose from the depths of the water. "It feels so good Mama. Just like when Emma is gonna kiss the Queen."

There was a smile that Emma couldn't see as she had turned back around, surrendering herself to the sensations Regina created with her hands. The ever-present goosebumps brought about by the scalp massage sending a surge of pride straight to Regina's heart. Leaning down, and kissing the shell of the blonde's ear Regina whispered huskily, "It aches Emma."

"Me too, Mommy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Regina coaxed her swan onto the bed, she hovers trying to absorb every aspect of what she feels. The overwhelming desire she has exploded in her belly at the sensations of Emma's heavenly form. She hesitates enough that it draws a quirked eyebrow from the blonde which clashes with the innocence she projects through her eyes. It dawns on them both that Regina seeks permission.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my dear?" Regina croaks.

"I am yours."

Swallowing at the implication, the brunette nodded. "You are so lovely."

A bashful blush swelled on Emma's plump cheeks and crept up her neck. Regina caressed Emma's face, pulling her in, praying that her little girl was unable to feel the tremble that snuck into their kiss. Exploring the seam of pink lips with her tongue, until Emma's came out to play. Her thumb absently stroking a pebbled nub. "So lovely Emma."

Regina used her free hand to untuck and unbutton her white blouse. It was too tight against the heat of her skin, as they all had been when she fantasized about that night in the shower. She growled when the zipper on her skirt stuck but Little Emma gave one yank and it came free to a pleased smile from Mommy.

"Touch?" Emma asked, pointing to the dampened light gray panties.

Regina reassured her with a kiss and gentle but a firm insistence of, "Not yet."

The petulant expression on Emma's face only further served the flames of desire. Pupil blown brown eyes continued to devour the blonde, one lovely inch after the next. Lowering her lips to the dip between breasts they both moaned. The proximity of the brunette lit Emma's skin on fire from the inside out. The flooding of arousal between her thighs, making her clench in response to the nuzzling she was receiving.

Tucking her growing dark locks behind her ears, Regina drew a gasp when the nipple she had taken a hostage in her mouth met the gentle, deliberate scrap of teeth. Emma had been teasing her for too long with mere glimpses here and there of her breasts. Kneading the one not held in her mouth, Regina loved the feeling of Emma arching her back into the feeling. And in the shower, the only pleasure served as Regina's. History was about to repeat itself. Movement caught Regina's attention when the blonde arched up and moaned into her mouth. She wasn't going to complain until the sight of pale fingers, slick with arousal was teasing in and out of beautiful pink, a swollen center that was not Regina's.

"Emma darling?" Regina watched in fascination, her sex pounding.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Remove your hand at once," Regina instructed, to a reluctant withdrawal, capturing the hand in question. A pout was threatening to break the moment. "This is mine, Emma. Do you understand?"

Her lower lip trembled but she nodded. "Y-yes."

"Do you want it, my sweet girl?"

"If you want me to have it."

Hovering over Emma, holding her breath as their bodies glided over one another. Regina opened Emma's thighs with her own, feeling the slick desire bubbling. It was no wonder Emma had begun. Her poor girls need coating Regina's upper thigh effortlessly, and the hint of a heartbeat registered also. Drawing the arousal between her breasts, Regina leans over her every bit a Queen. "Come and get it baby girl."

Sitting up gingerly, Emma maintained eye contact as she swiped her tongue over her juices. Dipping her tongue into the crevice between breasts, Emma hummed happily at the taste of herself mixed with a taste of Mommy.

"You are such a good girl," Regina shuddered to take in Emma's obedience. Unhooking the navy-blue bra, and sliding it down her shoulders, she tossed it away from her. "Was that all for Mommy?"

"For Mommy and because of Mommy," Emma answered, caressing one of Regina's nipples with the back of her hand. Laying her back, Regina delicately traced over the dripping wet core of her little one. Her actions, however slight they may seem to her had created a mess.

"Was Mommy taking too long for her Swan?"

Emma quickly shook her head, observing the way Regina watches her with a heavily hooded expression. A pleasured hiss escaped when beautiful plump lips encased the nipple they had hardened, releasing it with a soft pop. Playing through the thick heat, Emma's hip rolled when Regina had grazed the clit, choking back her excitement. The hand Regina held released and she took the position next to her little girl. "Go on, little one. It's okay." One swipe later, Regina caught the hand bringing it to her lips, taking the digits as far into her mouth as they could go. Cleaning it of Emma's essence with an unholy moan.

"Mama," Emma breathed when Regina's hand joined her own to continue stroking at her core.

"I have never tasted anything so sweet as you, my Little Swan." Visibly relaxing, Emma flushed and smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Regina's neck. Picking up Emma's pacing and pattern, watching the girl thrust to meet her, drew all her attention. "Let Mommy do it."

"Touch?" Emma asked again.

"Not yet, sweetie," Regina said, still in awe of how such a simple act carried out by her hand made Emma writhe beneath her. "You may play elsewhere."

It began as little kisses to the side of her neck, down her collarbone and over the swell of her breast. Sparks flew in her belly but Regina successfully ignored them until Emma latched onto her nipple. The blonde's moans increased in frequency and it felt positively sinful against the nipple in her tiny pink mouth. "That's it, my love." Regina encouraged, smacking at the hand that was playing over her tan stomach. Emma smiled into her breast and happily continued to suckle. "Mine."

"Yours." Emma mouthed around the nipple, the hum of her voice sending fresh waves of arousal.

"Emma, Mommy wants to taste you." The soft cry Emma released, followed by the hard thrusting of her hips into Regina's waiting palm. "All of you." Regina whispers, "But she can't do that if you come right now."

Fluttering jade eyes proceeded the needy whine from her little girl. Taking her swollen bud from Emma's lips met with the teasing scrape of teeth. Pleased with herself for having caused Regina to gasp, Emma thrust her thumb into her mouth to continue her ministrations productively. Regina's hair lightly grazed in stark contrast to the bites she placed on her journey down Emma's pale body. Taking the crook of her hip into an awaiting mouth, and flicking her eyes up she saw the trail of heated destruction her mouth had made. Pride swelling in her chest.

"It aches so good Mommy." Emma drawled. "So good, Mommy."

Despite how she ached, Emma was going to come first if it was the last thing she did. Regina had seen the act depicted in movies but nothing prepared her for the hit of Emma's arousal, as one thigh casually slid over her shoulder. The scent of Emma invading her olfactory senses. Regina's mouth watered at once. Emma was watching her in anticipation. Mouth slightly ajar, around the thumb housed inside as Regina slid her hand inside her panties, coating two digits with heat.

"A gift for my sweet Emma." She said, kissing just above Emma's sex. Her fingertips traced the seam of Emma's lips before the thumb became a distant memory and her fingers became the center of attention. "Is that how you're going to kiss Mommy's crown?"

Humming a response Emma didn't bother with words, and Regina didn't much care as she removed her fingers. "More please Mommy." Regina happily obliged watching tan fingers disappear into a greedy mouth. Placing a kiss on Emma's inner thigh as she felt her fingers licked clean. "Mmmm."

"You are so beautiful," she murmured, running her lips over the slickness. Her exploration was tentative and unsure. Above her, Emma released her fingers with a small sigh. "Show Mommy this one time my darling."

Emma nodded, taking Regina's hand, guiding one over her body in a mix of caresses. Down her sides, along with her ribs, cupping her breasts, attention to her pebbled nipples. Regina resumed her oral caresses, filing what garners a response. "Lovely," she's murmuring to herself, but Emma hears it. Emma hears it and beams. "Lovely and mine."

Tears formed when Regina dipped her head, lapping and licking. Emma is patient and understanding. A steady hand, running through brunette tresses, scraping her nails against the scalp when it feels good. Emma whimpers the moment Regina's tongue has decided to stop teasing her and curls inside, flicking against a most sensitive area. With the hand she had been holding, Emma leads it between her legs, and Regina's brow rises as she lifts her head. Answering the unasked question, Emma uses two fingers to perfectly display her swollen bud. "It aches so bad Mama."

They agreed. Regina had never felt the surge of desire as she felt at this moment. She had never felt this close to anyone or anything as she did to her Emma. Dipping her head, and taking Emma's crown into her mouth and entering her with the same two fingers that had been feeding her, Regina felt an immediate shift come over her. Tasting Emma had wet her appetite but Emma's moan brought out the animal. Gone were the insecurities that had trapped Regina before. The curl of her fingertips, brushing the same spot as before only deeper, firmer.

"Unh." Emma's strangled, half-sound as Regina relentlessly sucked on her clit and pounded into her. Regina needed more, and took hold of Emma by the hips, securing her with the available hand. She had read Emma correctly, she realizes when the slender woman is writhing beneath her. Writhing because of her. "P-please…. Don't…stop."

After all, they had been through, Emma had never begged. She rallied, shut down, drank, or walked away completely but she never let anyone have the power. Not the way she so willingly gave it to Mommy. "Reg- "a quick inhale of breath, "Mama." Curling her fingers into the trembling front wall seconds before Emma's scream. Heels dug into Regina's back as her girl magnificently came on her face. Emma set the rhythm with her hips until the aftershocks wore off and tension had disappeared completely.

Sinking into the bed, Regina resumed in the position next to her blonde taking all the sights she had to offer in. Emma's chest was still heaving and her skin was hot to the touch. There was a light sheen of sweat on her brow and upper lip when Regina passionately kissed her.

The submission had never felt like this. The completeness of having her Little Swan filled Regina with joy. Emma's eyes fluttered open after a brief reprieve and she was all woman when her eyes flicked down and then upward to meet mahogany. "Touch now Mommy? She huskily asked.

Spreading her legs wide, Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Now my Little Swan."


	7. Chapter 7

Swallowing over the emotion, Regina watched Emma finally drift into peace. To say the sex had been mind-blowing was the understatement of her lifetime. In her arms, was the other half of her world. For as much as Mommy Regina met Little Emma's needs, Emma paid her back a hundredfold in meeting Regina's. Pressing a kiss to her girl's shoulder, Regina pulled her in closer.

Her trail of tender destruction evidenced down Emma's pale frame. The day was only beginning in the eyes of the world but the passion had shaken Regina to her core. Having sex had never left her so open to another human being. It was straight to business and then nothingness or a glass of wine. In her Evil Queen days, a bottle at Regina's worst. But lying next to Emma, it all seemed so far away. Tears seemed her bodies way of naturally sharing just how beautiful the bond felt.

"Did Emma make you sad Mama?" Big jade eyes and a quivering lipped Emma asked.

"You showed Mama how beautiful your love is Emma."

"Not as beautiful as you!"

"More so."

Emma's little giggle, lit her entire face as she ducked her face in the crook of Regina's neck. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too Little Swan."

The words had come so easily. They alone were not enough to express what it felt like to love and be one loved by the woman in the bed next to her. Regina had spent years acclimating to her partner's desires and interests. Turning herself into this or that with Mother's advice always in the back of her mind. If you are lucky, you may learn to love him.

Those days were long gone but it seemed that those words followed Regina into the new world. The one created to ensure her happy ending. Looking back, it was laughable at best that she thought destroying herself would ever grant her peace. That watching the insipid Snow White fumble her way through a meager existence was going to return all that was lost to her.

Nothing could.

Nothing but a brown-haired little boy and her glowing Little Swan. Those two things had assisted her in realizing that if Regina didn't like the story she was in, she just had to begin writing a new one. She had to choose it with every fiber of her being. Not because of fairy dust, like with Robin. He had been a good man, a careful, and thoughtful lover but Regina would always be in the shadow of his first wife.

The telltale whisper that made up Emma's snoring, made her smile. But with her swan, Regina was enough being exactly who she was. Emma who had seen her at her worst. Emma who had been on the receiving end of enough power plays, manipulations, and hatred she should not be able to feel a thing for Regina except contempt. Emma who backs her cute little butt up to Regina and pulls the hand on her hip, around herself. Sighing contentedly, not a care in the world.

Peppering the blonde's shoulder blades with sweet kisses, Regina settled closely. "You can never be a Lost Girl again, for I have found you, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going to bed with Emma and then waking up alone gave Regina flashbacks of the beginning. Maybe she had pushed too far in their passion the previous night. Nothing sent tremors of fear more than the idea that what they shared may never take place again. That Emma would never look at her again. Never kiss her. Never touch her. God forbid she withdraw completely and take both Regina's girlfriend and Little Swan all in one swoop.

Freshening up with a wave of her hand, Regina dressed for the day and on her way downstairs when she heard an unexpected visitor.

"Being a quote, 'good person', doesn't mean you will always make the right decisions. We like to think that because it assuages our guilt but you're right Emma. It's more black and white than that." David said while Emma prepared something at the stove.

"I'm trying Dad," she responded, shoulders sagging as he moved to throw an arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Probably not what you had in mind when you imagined having a daughter, huh?"

He put his back against the counter so he could watch Emma. "You have been worthy of my love from the moment I knew you were going to be born to what I had thought was my last breath. You always have been. Always will be." Regina couldn't see Emma's face but the tear that ran down David's as Emma stepped into his arms said enough. "I love you, Emma."

The response muffled by the position of Emma but for once, the blonde didn't push away. She allowed her father to hold her for a few moments, before pulling away to go back to the task at hand. "I imagine waking up to a twenty-eight-year-old daughter, and a ten-year-old grandson was quite the shock."

"No more than opening your door to find your son telling you that there is a curse to break and your parents are still the same age."

Emma laughed, as she wiped away her tears. "He left that part out."

"Of course. Wouldn't want it to be too far-fetched."

"I- Henry wants me to move in with him," Emma stated, flipping a pancake.

"What do you think about that?"

"I want to be close to him. He's close to finishing high school and…he'll be gone soon, you know?"

"You and Regina seem to be getting on well."

"Yeah. She's…" Emma paused and looked back down at the pancakes.

"Your Mother has some delightful stories about her before everything changed."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Did you know that it was Regina who started the tradition of cinnamon over the hot chocolate?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Snow said she was having a bad nightmare. Regina took her to the kitchens, and together they made two cups of our world's version of cocoa. When they returned to her bedroom, Regina sat by the hearth reading a novella until your Mother fell asleep again."

"She always says how much she looked up to Regina."

"That is what made her so difficult to fight. It's different when you love your enemy because that love blinds you."

"Because of that love Henry and I exist."

"Snow wouldn't have been the woman I fell in love with either."

"Am I hearing a compliment somewhere in there?" Emma teased "Next thing I know you and Regina will be getting mani, pedi's together talking about the good ole days."

"Don't push it. In the good ole days, as you call them, I'm pretty sure Regina had a crush on me."

Emma snorted. "That would be one way to get Snow White's attention."

"Does she make you happy?" He asked

"She does." Emma's hair fell into her face.

"Good. The world could use more Emma smiles."

"Oh, God…."

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, behind the startled Regina.

"Eavesdropping." She said with a crooked grin. "How was your fishing trip?"

"I suck but I like spending time with Grandpa and I'm sure you and Emma don't mind having girl's night out. Was it good?"

"Exactly what the Doctor ordered. This is your home Henry, you don't have to leave just because Emma and I have grown closer."

"Mom," He said rolling his eyes, "stop tip-toeing around it. You're dating."

"Dating." She repeated with a smile.

"I'm not homophobic. You raised me better than that."

She smiled, pulling him into an embrace. "It is less about being homophobic and more about all the changes that have taken place."

"You mean like my Mom's being happy? Yeah, that was scaring me there for a while."

"You feel it too?"

"Call me selfish or whatever but I like coming home and you're both here. I don't feel like I must pick and choose who I want to spend my time with. Ma' is like a million times less stressed out living here with us and you've started humming as you make breakfast."

"I do?"

He shot her a miniature Regina Mills head tilt and eyebrow raise. "Every morning."

"We're doing this aren't we?" she asked, playing with her necklace the way Emma usually did in little space.

"Yeah I already asked her when she is moving in but she side-stepped me," Regina said nothing and just watched him. "Mom, think about it, you can ask her every morning whose girl she is."

"What?"

"Paige heard you when I was grabbing my coat. We were both laughing at you guys by the way."

Regina's face was an unreadable mask. "What else have you and Paige heard?"

"Nothing…" he said giving her a sideways glance "what's with the face?"

"It's nothing Dear."

"Shit, did I embarrass you?"

"Henry, language please."

"Did I, though?" He asked, "You told me the next time your Happy Ending knocked you were going to be ready."

"Breakfast is ready." Emma said, as Henry and Regina host a stare-off. "hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Henry and Regina said in tandem.

"Guys, seriously we have company this morning. Let's keep it together for the next twenty or so minutes but then we're talking."

"Fine," Henry grumbled, moving towards the kitchen. Regina went to pursue but found Emma in her path.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked

"Like what?" Regina snapped watching the blonde's face fall momentarily.

"Almost like…" Emma started to a waiting expression from Regina. "you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You might wanna tell your face that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12: 00 PM- Emma.

12: 30 PM- Please answer the phone.

1: 00 PM- I didn't mean it.

5: 00 PM- Dinner will be ready by 6.

6: 00 PM- Your plate is in the refrigerator. I made Dino nuggies especially for you.

9: 00 PM – Emma, where are you? Are you coming home?

12: 00 AM- I'm worried sick, you won't answer. David and Snow White said you haven't been to the loft. Red and Granny haven't seen you either. No one can find the bug, and I know your phone is off because I keep going to voicemail. Please, contact one of us just so we know you are okay.

2: 35 AM- I can't sleep without you here. Not until I know you're okay.

4: 35 AM- I love you, Emma. Please come home.

5: 35 AM- I love you, Emma.

6: 35 AM- I love you, Emma.

7: 35 AM- Please let someone know you're okay. Anyone. I feel sick to my stomach that I've hurt you. I love you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina posted up on the front porch, as she had been most of the night. Awaiting any sign of Emma coming down the road and pulling into the driveway. The cup of coffee in her hands, and anxiety in her heart keeping her awake. Emma was out there somewhere and she was running. Running from Regina. It made her insides twist with guilt. Old habits of her damaged self, seeping through the cracks, as they always did. Crushing anything good in her life because of her inability to keep a lid on it.

So far everything had been beautiful, wonderful, and safe. Too perfect for a touch from Regina Mills. Things like that never remained for long. Not in her 'care'. Emma and her Little Swan were out there, somewhere. Not asking for any of this. Never demanding acknowledgment but Regina lulled her into what surely felt like a false sense of security and she had come out. How hard would she run now?

"The truth is, neither of us is perfect. I haven't seen that face in a long time and I got scared. Until it dawned on me that I was doing what I always did in the past, it didn't click for a while that you were too. Something scared you. It's no coincidence that it happened right after what we shared." Emma said, stepping onto the porch but maintaining her distance from the fiery brunette. Steeling her face. "I can't run from what I feel for you."

Moving toward Emma, Regina sat down her coffee cup on the nearest table. "What we shared was…" and the tears came.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Because…Henry and Paige overheard me asking you who was my girl." Regina stated.

Emma answered. "So, you are upset because they overheard you ask a question that sounds completely innocent between two people who are together?"

"I'm not upset Emma. I really cannot explain why I reacted the way I did. I'm sorry."

"Let's talk to him."

"What?"

"Talk to Henry about us. Not the Mommy/Little Swan thing but just explain to him…"

"Henry wants us to be together. Before I flipped out, he was asking me when you were going to live here full-time."

"Was this all too fast for you?" Emma asked.

"I'm the problem, Emma. Not you. Not the pace. Not what we do or what we are to one another."

"I want to tell my parents about us."

"Okay. We can do that."

"Unlike Snow, my father appears to handle keeping private things private well. I was thinking we could have dinner and do it that way."

"Okay." Regina nodded, "We can do that."

"You made a mistake, but you are not a problem. Just human." Emma said, forcing a smile. She was still so far away and the brunette could not handle it anymore. Taking the young woman in her arms she held her captive with no thought as to let her go anytime soon. "Ask me."

"Who is my girl?" Regina stumbled out.

"I am," Emma answered the front door shutting beside them.

"You two are so cute I want to punch you in the faces," Henry said with a shit-eating grin. "Welcome home 'Ma."

"Hey Kid," answered Emma, smothering him into a hug.

"So, you move in yet? Like, in?"

"I don't…"

"Mom hasn't even been to bed yet because she was worried sick about you. How many people does she lose sleepover? I'll wait."

"Can we talk about this at dinner?"

"Yep. Paige and I are going to have lunch. You two should keep talking." He said, hopping from the steps and disappearing out of the gate.

Faced with each other once more, Regina suddenly felt self-conscious. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I already ate at Grannys. Let's get you to bed."

"I don't think I can sleep right now."

"That's too bad, I know a Little Girl that wants her Mommy cuddles."

Entering the house, Regina turned back. "I might be able to lie down."

Stopping Regina, at the foot of the stairs, Emma pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer."

"I'm sorry."

Hands-on either side of the brunette's face, Emma sincerely peered into her eyes. "So am I. Next time I'll try a time out."

"And I won't assume the worst."

Emma smirked, "I think me doing a time out is more realistic."

"Little girl, if you think you can speak to Mommy that way you are sorely mistaken."

"What are you gonna do? Spank me." Emma asked backing Regina into the wall behind her, though she did not back down.

Grinning with glee Regina shrugged. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Wetting her lips, Emma's eyes fluctuated between Regina's lips and her eyes. "Would you?"

Grabbing Emma by the lapel of her red leather jacket, Regina crushed their lips together until satisfied that the blonde would be compliant. "I'll sleep on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going through her routine to unwind, Regina found Emma lounging in her bed when she returned. There is a scroll in her hand, that when her eyes reach the end, she flips over and continues reading. The blonde doesn't seem to register Regina climbing onto the bed until the woman leans into the crook of her arm.

"What is this?" Regina asks, garnering a glance at the names written in a script.

"The way Snow White tells it, names of the people who gave their lives ensuring I would make it to the wardrobe."

"Your Mother is many things but she is not a liar."

"What would you have done Regina?"

"That is not a fair question and you know it. I was, different back then."

"I know that when Greg and Tamara had Henry, you worked with your greatest enemies, you faced uncertain death or injury to be with him. Snow White ordered my Dad to put me into a magical tree and send me to God knows where, minutes old. If you had found me, yeah, you may have hated me. But I would have kept safe because you of all people should know how horrible it would be to watch your child call someone else Mom."

"If things reversed and it was me carrying a child, I would have dropped the world on her head, and everyone standing with her."

"These people died for nothing."

Regina tilted her head up. "They died so that when you grew up you could grow up and be better than Snow White ever dreamed of being."

"I'm trying to forgive her. I know she is trying."

"It took many years to form the scars. It will take many to heal them."

"When I look at her, sometimes I see the face of the first person I ever called Mom. Maybe some of it isn't anger directly as her."

"You remember her?" Regina asked, astonished that Emma was opening this part of herself up.

"She had dark hair, kind blue eyes…" Emma's lip trembled. "I remember lilac perfume. The way she'd spray a little on me sometimes when she went to work so I wouldn't miss her. I remember when they gave me my little backpack and left me with the social workers."

Kissing the hand wrapped around her, Regina waited for further description. "It only stops when I'm with you."

"I'm not perfect."

"I didn't ask for perfect. Make me forget it hurts."

Taking the scroll and placing it on the nightstand. Gathering the blonde in her arms, Regina took over as the big spoon. Stroking Emma's back until the blonde's silent tears caught her attention. "My dear sweet Swan, don't you know that I love you?"

Emma thrust her thumb in her mouth and did not bother answering, preferring the feeling of Regina to just about anything else. Cheek resting on the skin of the brunette's chest. Tears keeping her cool as her arm slid around Emma's lower back. "You are my kind, wise, confident, important, and fearless girl. When Mommy is with you, she is truly the happiest in all the realms."

"Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, little one." Nestling Emma closer, Regina kissed her head.

"Not as much as I love you!" Emma argued with a lopsided grin.

"Even more."

"Nu-uh!"

"Emma, could you help Mommy with something?"

Nodding enthusiastically. "Anything Mommy."

Unbuttoning her silk top, Regina's generous cleavage displayed itself drawing jade attention instantly. "Would you suckle Mommy so she can get some rest?"

In one motion Emma took the nearest nipple into her mouth and the action made Regina hum with happiness. Everything was perfect. Emma was in her arms, attentive and being such a good girl. There was a slight tickle where blonde hair grazed tan skin but overall the gentle motion of her mouth was lulling Regina to sleep.

"Perfect Emma." She whispered, eyes already feeling heavier. Nails absentmindedly grazing Emma's scalp until the suckling lulled her to sleep. The feel of steady breathing caught the blonde's attention and she glanced up to see absolute peace on Regina's face. Suckling for a bit longer, she buttoned up the shirt when she finished and drifted off to the sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** I heard 'Meet Me on the Battlefield' by SVRCINA for the 1st time today. Don't ask but that is what I wrote this to. **

The sheriff has eyed the piano for the better part of a half-hour as she nursed a beer. Nothing fancy, The Rabbit Hole Special. Living in a town stuck in the eighties had its perks at times. It was early enough in the afternoon it was just Sheriff Swan, the bartender, and Leroy.

"You play, Sister?" Leroy asked, slamming another one back

"Not amazingly or anything. Do you?"

"Anything to get out of singing."

Finishing her beverage, Emma rose and approached the piano, adjusting the microphone to herself. The introduction told the two patrons the point of this was to cleanse some wounds but that was not what left Leroy and company in awe. Emma's melodic voice emoted the pain so well. Muted in the beginning, and from her brow, it was clear she was focusing on the piano parts. As the song picked up into the chorus that focuses shifted from the piano to giving every bit of her soul to telling the story the song held.

Already Leroy had his cell phone out and was streaming it live. Bit by bit more patrons had entered. The Mayor herself among the first to materialize. Taking a stand near a shadowed corner of the bar, observing Emma with nothing short of awe and silent appreciation. The delivery on point, and the emotion behind it all. This song was Emma and Emma was the song. Married into one cohesive being and holding everyone enthralled.

"Meet me on the battlefield." Emma's final words rang out.

When her eyes opened more people had flooded into the bar. She had not felt any of them as she lost herself in the song. Nor the eyes upon her, starring in what was either horror or wonder at her performance. Sheepishly smiling and removing herself from the piano bench, Emma stunned by the slow applause, returned to her seat.

"Sister, you can sing!" Leroy said, handing her a fresh brew.

"A little."

He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, okay. A little. If that was a little, what does a lot sound like?"

"Get a few more beers in me and maybe you will find out one day."

"That sounds like a challenge," Regina said, nabbing the stool next to Emma.

"Oh Jesus, were you here the whole time?" Emma asked, flustered.

"Leroy was broadcasting y our little performance. Bad day?" Regina asked, looking down at the adult beverage Emma was sipping on.

"Turns out my Mom can talk and run."

"Ah. Drink up, Dear."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Depends on how you define trouble," Regina smirked, at the stunned expression on Emma's face as she tipped her glass up and in three large gulps finished her entire drink. "Very nice."

Shooting her a wink, Emma dropped cash on the counter. "Thanks for the company, Leroy."

"Anytime." He answered, ordering another.

As they walked toward the Mercedes, Emma intertwined their pinkies. "Are you sure?"

"They can't tell me who to see," Emma retorted.

"I know they can't but they can make our lives extremely…"

"Extremely what Regina? Is it about Snow and David or is this about you?"

"You have been making progress in therapy. Yes, it is an arduous process but you continue to go. You're running together. That has to mean something." Regina said, opening Emma's door before rounding the car and entering on the driver's side.

Emma was glowering in her seat, "She asked me what she could say to make me not so angry at her, weeks ago. She still hasn't said it. In her hands is a key she won't use."

"Snow is aware that if she uses what you told her and it rings false in your lie detector, there will be trouble. Are you condemning her for not lying to you? How are you going to feel then better or worse?"

"Angrier," Emma confessed, looking out the window. "Do you think I'm wrong too?"

"Do I think you're wrong because you want your mother to acknowledge your feelings? No. Do I think she should take another step toward you every time you throw up your wall? Yes. The only way to get to where you are heading is by proving that her love for you cannot be shaken. No matter how heated your words, and shelving her bruised ego."

Sliding her hand into Regina's, Emma kept her thoughts to herself on the drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gathered in Archie's practice, the Charming's and their guest sat quietly. At the behest of Snow White, Regina agreed to join them for the session. It wasn't for Snow, Regina told herself. She could care less about her but she could not care less about Emma. The blonde was unlocking her dark heart, piece by piece.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us, Regina." Archie said as she took the seat nearest Emma.

"Yes, thank you, Regina." Snow White said, sending an appreciative smile in the brunette's direction. David merely nodded, hands in his lap examining his wedding ring.

"Emma, is it alright that Regina is with us this evening?" Archie asked, to a nod.

"Yeah," Emma said quietly.

"Alright, let us begin. Snow, Regina, I believe you had something you wished to share with Emma."

Cautious jade eyes observed as a vial produced, the liquid inside clear.

"Inside this is one of your Mother's tears. If you accept her offer, you will gain her feelings from the day of the curse. You will feel her emotions in addition to your own, as well as any bodily reactions to those emotions. If Snow did as I requested you will not endure the pain of your birth," Regina explained.

"I did it correctly." Snow White said

"Ladies," Archie warned, looking between them.

"Accepting this vial is to accept that all will be revealed," Regina cautioned, as Emma slide it out of the extended palm and into her own.

"I have something to say," Charming added, honest to God getting on his knees in front of Emma. "Emma, I've been thinking a lot about if things would have turned out differently. It tears me up inside every day to know that you went to bed needing your Daddy and him…. I wasn't there for you. Had I gotten my way when we had the Evil Queen captured, the woman that she would become would not have been here for your son."

One uninterrupted tear sprang from Emma's eye. Regina struggled not to wick it away, knowing that Emma and her father were having a moment. That all eyes would be on her. Charming was still kneeling at Emma's feet, with one of his all too sincere expressions. "Snow White needed the Evil Queen so that she could meet her Prince Charming. Henry needed Regina Mills so that he could find the Lost Princess and bring her home. But not just that, he needed her to keep him safe, to love him, to teach him. And you and Snow needed her to forge you into everything that you were meant to be."

There was an oddly warm flutter in Regina's stomach at the implication of Charming's words. In a roundabout way, he was thanking both the past and present Regina's for everything they now had. No matter how difficult the present was.

"I really would have made a terrible Princess." Emma jested, finding her fallen tears.

"You would have made the perfect one just for being you."

A choked sound came from behind him, as Snow White's flood gate of tears made themselves known. Archie handed her a box of tissues, as she collected herself. "Is there anything you want to say, Snow?" He asked encouragingly.

"It reminded me of my father." Snow shook her head, dabbing at her eyes. "When I thought about having children, I always wanted someone that loved our children even more than they loved me. David is the perfect example of that kind of man."

Wordlessly, Emma had shifted a couch cushion closer to Regina.

"I wish I could have met him," David reassured.

"He would have loved you."

"Except for the part where you would never be married because of his lack of status." Emma deadpanned.

"Life has its way of making things happen. It brought you back to us." Snow said, as David rejoined her on their couch and Regina felt another shift, their outer thighs meeting warmly. Whatever the case may be, it seemed to placate the blonde at that moment and she smiled. "You don't have to take the tear today. All I ask is that the next time you have an inkling of a doubt as to my love for you, please, please use it and know that I love you with all I am."

"I miss Mary Margaret..." Emma blurted to a still-faced brunette.

"I remember when she joked that you had her chin," Snow said, with a laugh. "That seems like another life, doesn't it? Easier, almost."

"Easier for who? Arrested at the end of my first night in Storybrooke. Sydney framed you for murder, and your husband's fake wife slapped the shit out of you and made you the town pariah. Yeah, those were the days."

"Kathryn hits like a spoiled Princess."

Regina snorted but quickly bit her lip to refrain from further interruption. There was a second where Emma and she exchanged matching smirks but it quickly faded. "Takes one to know one."

"When I hit someone, they feel it." Snow sassed.

"If I recall correctly you and Regina here got into quite the scrap on the way to Neverland and she smirked when you talk about spoiled Princesses."

Snow opened her mouth to say something, looked to Regina and then closed her mouth and examined her hand. "That is not something I am proud of Emma. It was not the proper way to conduct our disagreement. There are still some unresolved feelings if you will and they bubbled over."

Nodding, Regina looked between Mother and Daughter, debating if Emma would even use the tear. Perhaps not today, not tomorrow, but someday. And when that day maybe, she couldn't say. Nor could she even imagine how much therapy she and Cora would require were Mother still alive. There are some things neither time, nor explanation could allow someone to forgive. In Cora's last moments on this earth, she had done the best she could for Regina.

You would have been enough.

"We completed Save Henry, that is all that mattered. That is all that will ever matter."

"Before we continue that thought, Snow would you please describe to Emma what your ideal relationship looks like," Archie redirected, observing a certain tightness in the blonde's jaw and the flicker of silver in her eyes as her emotions kicked in.

"In keeping with the tradition for Operation names, I have one of my own, Operation Emma. It won't end when therapy is complete. It is for the rest of my life my promise to my daughter. Whether it's 3:45 in the morning and Neal has kept me up all night if you call or text me I am there for you. It's 3:45 in the afternoon and your Father's off work, your deputies all call in, the phones are ringing off the hook and I have a mountain of paperwork to grade, and I will be there with the lunch you never got to take. Homemade. It's when you wake up from a bad dream about being in Foster Care and you hate my guts, and the only thing you want to do is call to tell me that I hurt you. That I abandoned you and you will never forgive me. It's finally realizing that I need to shut the hell up and allow you to say those things to me, free from a response, from…justification of my actions. And it is doing what I did so well, in the beginning, putting you first, not just saying it."

Out of reflex, Emma had latched onto several of Regina's fingers.

"Anyone else?" Archie asked. "Emma?"

"You don't think when you say things sometimes." Emma's other hand played with a loose thread on the couch. Regina lightly applied pressure to her hand. "I know that I don't always either."

"Can you give me an example?" Snow White asked, genuinely leaning toward the blonde.

"We were at a playdate with Neal and the other children. I commented that he had a lot of stuff, do you remember what your response was?"

Scanning her memory, Snow White almost shook her head and then it hit her. "I want him to have everything."

"Yeah…"

"I do remember saying that."

"I don't blame Neal if that is something you think. He's just a baby."

"I am so sorry that what I said hurt you, Emma."

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not. Stop minimizing what you feel. I know this is another brick in the wall but you are my daughter. If it hurts you, I will work to choose my words more carefully."

"Or at least think before you say them out loud," Charming suggested to a sharp visual reprimand from his wife.

It caught Emma as surprising that she began to laugh. "Wow, I think I know where you've seen that look before."

"Don't get mouthy Emma," Regina warned, arching an eyebrow.

"If no one has any objections, I believe that is a pretty good place to end things today," Archie said

Wiping her eyes free of tears, Snow gathered her too large purse rising with David mirroring the action. Her eyes did glance at Emma and Regina's hands and then back at the blonde. Emma released at once, to embrace her dad.

"I love you, Emma." He customarily said.

"I love you too Dad."

Her response made him hold on a little longer. When he stepped away Snow White went to pat Emma on the shoulder and instead found herself in a brief hug. Her nervous chuckle, quickly turned into another mini-tear fest as she beamed at her daughter. "I love you too Emma."

"Hey," Emma said as they exited the office. "would you guys like to have dinner with us tonight?"

Cocking her head to the side Snow White's smile could have torn her face into. "We would love to have dinner with you two."

"Bring Neal? I kinda miss the kid." Emma tossed in.

"Last night I'm pretty sure he was asking for you and not saying, Mama. We went to your room and he pounds on the door until I showed him you weren't in there."

"Poor guy. We'll see you in a bit? Say seven?"

"See you at seven."

Allowing her parents to walk around the corner, Emma lightly took Regina's hand. "Yeah, my mother saw when I held your hand in there."

"I don't care what they think."

Emma chuckled but saw Regina's sideways glance. "That is my Queen."

"I truly don't."

"And I truly love that about you. Thinking back, it wasn't you ever caring about them. It was you caring about me."

"That doesn't make the fact that you ran away from me any easier that night."

"I'm still sorry about that," Emma said, kicking a rock out of her path as they took a long way home.

"You came back to me."

"Wherever you and Henry are, that's home for me."

Pausing, Regina drew Emma's attention. "Emma, does that mean?"

"Yes, I will move in with you."

"In in?" Regina asked with a smirk. "I'm asking for Henry of course."

"Of course. Yes, Regina and Henry's echo, in with you."

"I'll get to be with you full-time," Regina said to herself, a wicked grin taking over.

"Hey, but you've been warned as far as my inability to cook."

"Nonsense," Regina said, "I enjoy cooking nourishing our family."

A tiny smile appeared on the blonde as they continued their walk home, running into Henry on his way back from Paige's house.

"What did I miss? Ma looks a little teary-eyed." He said, pulling up alongside them.

"We are going to come out to your grandparents tonight," Regina informed.

"That still doesn't explain Ma crying a bit."

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Sorry, just when you…when you said, 'our family', it's just you've never said that before."

Cupping either side of Emma's face Regina ceased their movement. "This is our family. Me, you, and Henry."

"Does this mean I could have a brother or sister?" Henry asked

"Woah Kid, not so fast."

"You're old compared to Neal."

"Henry," Regina chastised "manners."

"What is up with you and your mother calling me old? She's the…. older one."

"You know what that sounds like Mom?" Henry asked mischievously.

"What's that dear?"

"Someone thinks you've forgotten how to make apple turnovers."

Emma stopped walking with them and neither noticed for a few steps. "That's not something to joke about."

"I was just kidding Ma."

"It wasn't funny. It wasn't fun for either of us."

"Okay," He said walking backward. "I won't say it again."

"We could have lost you, and one day when you have children I hope that you never have to experience watching as some stupid machine tells you that they are gone. It's stupid because they are laying right in front of you and you can still see them."

"Ma, I'm really sorry, okay?" He said slamming into her arms and wrap around her. "I'm here."

"Therapy is making me so crazy." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with a gloved hand.

"I believe it's called having feelings and it can shake you up a bit. We don't talk about them and then they bubble over."

"Did it hurt?" Emma asked.

"Didn't feel a thing. Just, you know sleepy. I did learn a pretty powerful lesson. Never steal someone else's food."

The laughter started low in Emma's belly. Regina joined them, an arm around each until Emma's laughter tripled with Henry's and her own. "Sorry, I went full emotional wreck on you."

"She is also moving in," Regina added making Henry grin.

"Full-time?" He asked.

"Full-time," Emma confirmed

"Okay, we have to go over a few ground rules. No shoes on the stairs, always put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket, avoid Mom until she's had her morning coffee, but if you want a laugh to stand just outside the kitchen while she is watching it brew and listen to her mutter."

"Got it."

"There are more rules but I have to tell you when she's not here. Man of the house kind of thing."

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have we here?" Regina asked, entering the bathroom behind her girlfriend and applying a light kiss to Emma's bared shoulder. She thought she had caught the sight of a single item, wrapped in a zipped up bag going into the bathroom with the blonde but she hadn't been certain.

"The dress for our first date. Which, I guess it sorta is that and more."

"Are you nervous?"

"I am but I'm not. They either accept me or they don't. It's not up to them, this isn't the Enchanted Forest, they don't have a kingdom and I will not be a sacrificial lamb again."

Regina wrapped her arms around her woman, meeting jade eyes in the mirror. "it's going to be okay. We are in this together."

"Everything is possible with you at my side. Do you think my Mom has a clue?"

"She sees more than you credit her for but what one sees is distorted by perception."

Emma nodded, "Our family will always come first."

"Do you need any help getting ready?"

"No," Emma said quietly. "Did you ever think about me? Before I mean."

"Miss Swan you know perfectly well I spent a great deal of time thinking about you." Regina kissed the opposite shoulder. Staring at Emma, staring at her. Then she saw the raised hair on her girlfriend's arms and knew it had the desired effect. "Yes."

"Me too," Emma confessed with a less than innocent expression, before turning in Regina's arms. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"When your voice gets all gravely, it turns me on."

"When I'm pissed off, you mean?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Like when you met Princess Leia."

"Which turned out to be you," Regina said, tilting her chin up.

"Mhmm. Not so secretly bummed you put me in your dungeon. Was more hoping for a more suitable arrangement in your chambers, My Queen."

"So sorry to disappoint."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm not."

Emma giggled, "You were so deep in the closet we could have caught a ride to Storybrooke together."

"Keep baiting me and I'm going to rename you Princess I'm Not Gonna Leia."

"Babe, that was so good." Emma kissed her lips lightly, the dress bag rustling against Regina's back.

"One-liners are my thing."

"Princess I'm Not Gonna Leia…" Emma laughed, unzipping the bag.

It dawned on Regina that in the next few minutes Emma was going to trade her tank top and shorts for a short sleeve, knee-length purple dress befitting a Princess. Emma and Red Riding Hood were testing her, she was certain. Especially when the blonde began disrobing, and all Regina could do was watch in the abject fascination of the female form.

As if reading Regina's mind Emma answered the single thought running through it. "Yours," Emma said unzipping the back of her dress and stepping into it.

"Gorgeous," Regina whispered, assisting with pulling the dress up and zipping the back. "where are your shoes?"

"By the lounger," Emma answered, waving a hand over her face to complete her light makeup. Soft curls, flowing down her back, as she awaited Regina's approval. Doing the thing that mimicked wide-eyed innocence, Emma truly was a sight in her dress. It did things to Regina's insides, which made her feel weak just taking in the pirouette the blonde did for her.

"Join me." Taking a seat on the lounger, Regina opened the box and what she saw kicked up her temperature several degrees. Inside were black suede stilettos that had two crossing black straps with a black bow adorning just below the ankle. Patting her lap, Emma put both feet on Regina's lap.

"I picked them out with you in mind."

Unclasping the straps to both high heel, Regina slide one on, crossing and clasping both. By the time she got the second one on, she was merely pretending to be admiring them. They looked positively sinful on Emma, a perfect contrast to the Princess dress and her innocent exterior. "You did very well my Swan. Too well, perhaps."

"How do you do something too well?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now, when we are at dinner tonight do be sure to mind your manners. Use please, and thank you. Refrain from cursing and if upset never be afraid to take a few additional seconds to collect your thoughts before responding. Okay?"

"Yes, Regina," Emma said after moments pause just smirking in the other woman's direction.

"Oh, Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Consider your request for 'more suitable arrangements in my chambers', hereby granted."

"Yes!" Emma said biting her lip until Regina leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey Mom, have you seen me…?" The footsteps quickly reversed themselves as Henry tossed a "Never mind. I'll keep searching."

Placing a chaste kiss on pink lips, Regina slid Emma's legs off her own and stood to go after their son. "Regina, what he saw was perfectly normal between two partners. I can almost guarantee that he was 90% shocked, 5% embarrassed, and 5% just happy we were clothed."

"Emma?"

"I'm just saying. Now, go talk to him." Emma said, stepping out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Maggiano's the sight of her parents in formal wear was equally as impressive as the blonde in her dress and heels. They had needed to look twice when they spotted Regina to realize that the woman beside her was none other than their little girl. Or not so little, as was the case in the high heels. Snow White made an excited squealing noise and Neal was staring at her, slobber running down his cheek. His chubby index finger planted squarely in his mouth as he examined his sister when she drew nearer.

"Oh Emma, you look so beautiful." Snow White said, gently grasping her forearm.

"Thanks, Mom." Deliberately crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue at her brother, made him jump in David's arms. "I've missed you kid."

His hazel eyes lit with recognition of her voice, reaching for her with a grunt. Accepting the infant from her Father, Emma gently kissed his cheek before he buried his face in her shoulder. "Ma." He sighed.

"Emma." She teased.

"Ma." He repeated, patting her shoulder. Regina played with his less slobbery hand on Emma's shoulder and his eyes flickered in her direction. "My ma."

"He missed you too," David said, snapping a quick picture of the sweetness that made his two children. "Getting closer on the name though, huh? You look lovely Regina."

"You aren't doing so bad yourself, David." Regina purred, seeing how Snow White's eyes narrowed at the two of them. Her dress chosen deliberately so that their beloved Emma, who did so love her breasts, was able to see the objects of her desire. Tastefully covered in a royal blue sleeveless keyhole sheath dress, and similarly styled black stilettos. Emma had been less helpful in her pre-dinner preparation but what she saw seemed to short circuit her brain watching Regina do it.

Neal repeated, "Ma" like a personal mantra, anytime the blonde's attention was elsewhere. Slicing into a fresh veggie and spearing the tiny bit with her fork, she airplanes it to his mouth as he greedily gobbles it down. Happy, smacking sounds following the devoured morsel.

"This place is delicious!" Snow exclaimed, happily taking the bird-like bite of her chicken.

"Don't give all the vegetables to your brother, Dear. You will enjoy them, try one." Regina suggested, smiling softly.

"You know I'm allergic to healthy food." Emma prattled.

"Objecting is not the same as an allergy. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

The grumble kept to a minimum as Emma, shoveled a carrot into her mouth. At first, she appeared displeased but as she chewed her expression changed. Slowly morphing from ick to mmm. "This is good."

"Here I thought we had learned that speaking with food in our mouth is rude," Regina lightly teased, shaking her head.

Swallowing Emma smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. It was good."

"Wow," Snow White said, looking at David. "would you look at that? Emma just tried something other than a grilled cheese. Bravo Regina."

"Thank you, dear."

"We can't help it that we have good genes." David bragged, shooting Emma a wink.

"She does look so much like you." She confessed, setting her chin on top of folded hands.

"The perfect blonde hair,"

"Let's not get carried away. Anna told me all about your Sheppard days."

"I'm teasing," he said, squeezing an arm around her shoulder. "enough about that. How is my grandson, I haven't seen a lot of him the past week or so?"

"Oh, you know he's busy with Paige, school, and his friends. They grow up even faster if you don't meet them until after they turn ten, it turns out." Emma answered.

"I didn't meet my daughter until she was twenty-eight," David said, to a grin from the table.

"Yeah, I bet that would be even worse."

"Not worse, just different. She was already so big she didn't need her Dad."

"David, you're going to make me cry." Snow White said, dabbing at her eyes already.

He never looked away from Emma. "You have my blessing."

"What does she need your blessing for?"

"Not Emma," he said, addressing Reinga at last. "Regina."

"I don't understand, why are we giving Regina our blessing?"

"Because I'm with her. Dating her." Emma answered, to a perplexed expression from her mother.

"I see."

"I'm not asking for perm…"

"You don't need my permission, Emma." Snow interjected, setting down her utensils and folding her hands in her lap. Neal's grubby little hand went for her fork that she moved out of his reach. "You are plenty old enough to choose who you see and spend your time with."

"But?"

"I have watched Regina take the cards she was dealt and do something with them, rebuilding herself and her life from its ashes. Your Father made me feel loved but it was Regina who defined love for me. It all makes sense now, why you wouldn't tell me where you were staying, why you ran to her when you were in pain, why you held her hand at Archie's. You love her."

"I do," Emma squeezed Regina's hand under the table.

"I was so afraid you were thinking of leaving…" Snow said, shaking her head. "I-I didn't want to lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom." Emma reached across the table with her free hand and held one of her Mother that was trembling.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of Emma," David said

"I'm not ashamed."

"I have also known the love of a woman." Snow added, to a flushed face from Emma.

"Um, that's cool?"

"It was way before the curse."

"Do we know her?"

"It's Red," Regina answered, sipping her wine because God knows she needed it.

"How did you…?" Snow White said then rolled her eyes. "Oh right, spies."

Emma nearly choked on her beverage. "Sometimes it's easy to forget that you guys lived in the dark ages. Wait, isn't Dad your True Love?"

"He is, I just…had to make a decision that was best for my people, and I wanted children, of course."

"ThatKingdomm came at a great price."

"Yes, it did. Red is fiercely protective and loyal. At one point when I was still pregnant with you, she confessed to wishing that you were her child as well."

"Wait, so this happened right around the time of the curse?"

Snow White flushed, and looked away. "Your father and I are very understanding as to one another's needs."

Emma and Regina shared a glance before sipping their drinks. "So, you, Dad, and Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes."

"Suddenly, I have never been more grateful for not sleeping with someone in my entire life."

"You and Red?" Snow asked her voice reaching a high squeak.

"Ruby."

"Wow." David mouthed, watching Regina drain her glass and taking the bottle of wine to refill her drink. "I'm going to join you for a glass."

"Of course," she waved, granting permission

"Make it three." Snow signaled, tipping her glass toward David. Emma received a top off and none too discretely gave Neal another carrot.

"I saw that," Regina teased, to a not so innocent expression.

"We didn't do anything. I may not have been the most clear-headed being that I was drunk but I didn't want to give you any more reasons to keep Henry from me. Ruby understood."

"I wasn't asking."

"You didn't have to," Emma said, stroking her thumb over Regina's hand.

"On that note, Congratulations you two," David said, lightly clinking their glasses.

"Thank you," Regina answered, smiling at Emma.

"Yes, thank you." Emma echoed.

"Thank you!" Neal said as she tickled his belly making him squeal.

"Not you goof! Mine."

The disaster wasn't in the cards, not tonight as they enjoyed the rest of their meals not focusing on anything. The most beautiful part of the evening came when dinner was over, and they were about to part ways. Neal had chosen Regina to strap him into the station wagon, and she didn't have the heart to refuse him.

"When your Uncle Henry was a boy, he loved to go on car rides." Regina talked to him, as she sat him in his seat, sliding his chunky arms through the straps and fastening him securely. She didn't like the way it looked so she adjusted his straps, checking the tightness on them. "Now, doesn't that feel better?"

"Uh-huh." He said to her smile as she took her thumb and cleared the spittle from his mouth.

"What do we tell Regina, Neal?" Snow White asked as he giggled.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Prince Neal."

"Ma!" He said opening and closing a chubby hand, as Emma stepped in to hug him.

"Bye Kid, I'll see you later."

"Bye Emma," Snow and David said, hugging her closely.

"Regina, take care of my daughter," David warned, shaking her hand. "I mean it."

"Dad!"

"I will," Regina responded.

"You wanted parents. This is part of the deal," David teased, "embarrassment and threatening your boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Finding out your parents have an open marriage the same night you bring your girlfriend to dinner."

He sighed, "You don't see me, differently do you?"

"Dad, if you guys are happy, I'm happy. And I am happy."

His easy smile put Emma at ease, as they said their final goodbyes and departed Maggiano's. Holding out her hand, Regina was never happier than when Emma took hold of it and they walked the entire way home wearing matching smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in her closet, Regina stared at what now constituted as Emma's half. It made her feel a great many things but none of them compared to the crushing sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When do you want to go get your things? I'm sure you have some packing to do." Regina had lightly suggested. She wanted the blonde under her roof as soon as possible, even though she knew it was a selfish desire that made it so.

"Dad is going to swing it by on Friday afternoon," Emma answered, folding some towels from the laundry.

"We could send Henry to help him out."

"It's not that much."

"By not that much, what do you mean?"

"Maybe 10 or so boxes. You realize every time I moved it had to fit in the Bug, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the most space on Emma's side of the closet put just how much a runner Emma Swan had been into perspective. Barely takes up any space at all. Even her part of the shoe carousel boasted of minimalism. She had spent a great deal of her life alone and this was what that looked like.

"I promise, I washed everything but I packed it away." Emma teased her, leaning in the doorway. Regina's sad smile made Emma reach for her. "What is wrong?"

"This is all of your things?"

"Yes,"

"I just, expected more."

"Story of my life," Emma said, lazily inspecting her nails.

"You need more things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just more."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be able to leave in ten minutes if you want to. I want you to be stuck here."

"If that isn't romantic I don't know what is," Emma said taking Regina by the waist and hugging her from behind. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Promise me we'll go shopping."

"Mmmm, Little Swan has some requests."

"Such as?"

"Stuffies. Lots of stuffies."

Regina chuckled in front of her. "Anything else?"

"To give Mommy special kisses," Emma whispered into the back of her neck.

Despite the shiver, it created Regina's retort was hard, "That has nothing to do with shopping and you know it."

"We have the Storybrooke Gala coming up. I haven't the slightest clue what to wear."

"Now that, on the other hand, sounds like the perfect excuse to take you to the seamstress."

"It will be more difficult to fit a ballgown in the bug." Emma jokingly agreed.

"I know that you mostly moved in here for Henry but it makes me happy too." Regina turned in Emma's arms, gazing at her with nothing short of love. "I want you here Emma."

"Tomorrow is the first day that I will come home and this won't just be a place that I am staying in. It will be my home, and it wasn't only for Henry. His mom is pretty hot too."

Though Regina rolled her eyes she granted Emma permission to kiss her. "I'm so glad she's hot."

"You thought I was talking about you?"

"Wow," Regina said, "you want to spend your first night on the couch, don't you?"

"Do you think that's why I'm with you?"

"No."

"You have a beautifully chaotic mind, with expressive eyes, and a penchant for getting into just enough trouble to keep things interesting. We have been through each other's worst moments and some of our best. I have seen your love and thanks to recent events, I have felt it. Nothing beats that."

"I suppose you may sleep in our bed."

Tilting Regina's face-up by the chin, Emma kissed her softly. "Special kisses?"

"Henry will be home," Regina said to the light kiss trailing down her neck. "We could soundproof the room."

"Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the front lawn, Emma stared at the house as Henry arrived home from school. It was the first evening that she was coming home from work to truly live here. It was officially home. At this moment, she was certain that all the trials and tribulations had led to this. It felt good. It felt really good actually.

Sure, her teenaged son was staring at her, while she stared at the house but so much had changed. A million things that by themselves were insignificant at the time. Now magnified as Emma reflected on the first time she had stood in front of this house. The way it had given her a bit of relief and secured that she had done the right thing. The way it made her feel less guilty for a minute. The hint of jealousy at what life was like for the people inside. And then the moment the façade drops and you realize, things aren't always what they seem.

For nearly a decade, this had been Henry's home, a place of comfort, laughter, joy, safety, and having at least one parent who worshipped the ground he walked on. There was little Regina would not do to see their son happy. When he had been missing from Storybrooke, the way she ran to him, completely ignorant of Emma's presence was the perfect example of that love and devotion. At that moment, it was equal parts beauty and pain.

Regina had chosen love and in the end, love had won.

Only the door closing pulled her away from memory lane and Emma walked surely towards the door. Other moves had felt peaceful only when Emma thought she'd outrun her ghosts. Entering 108 Mifflin felt peaceful because just inside the door were Henry and Regina.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, help Henry set the table?" Regina asked, to a shy grin from Emma.

"I can do that."

"Okay, but afterward we are playing Mario Kart," Henry informed.

"And?"

"I'll wash off my dish before putting it in the sink." He said, slouching and heading into the opposite room.

"Are you alright? I know it's a momentous change," Regina said, as Emma kept her goofy smile.

"Hey, you." Emma finally spoke, pulling Regina to her and kissing her for all she was worth, going to dip her back a little.

"Hello to you too."

"Hey," Emma replied sheepishly, righting Regina to stare deeply into her eyes.

Under the additional attention, Regina couldn't put her finger on what it was about Emma that seemed different. Her surprise at the affectionate kiss had only just worn off. There was something, but she didn't know what. The sound of a beeper broke the moment. "I have to get that; can you help Henry set the table?"

"Mhmm," Emma said, giving her a peck before leading the way to the table.

"You are as bad as Grandma and Grandpa," Henry whispered to Emma when Regina had gone into the kitchen.

"Until we have a catchphrase, I don't wanna hear it."

"Still gross," he jabbed, elbowing her for humor's sake.

"I don't want her to think she could be loved better if only she were with someone else."

Henry squinted at her with an obscure expression," That's not how my mom works."

"I want to be the best for her."

"You are the best for her. She is the best for you."

"You believe that?"

"Are you questioning the heart of the truest believer?"

"No further questions," Emma teased.

"Ma?" He said, looking at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too Hen."

Entering the room, Regina began placing the entrée in the middle of the table. "Henry, there is a basket of rolls warming, would you fetch them for me?"

Smiling slyly, Henry disappeared into the kitchen from the dining room. Facing the blonde, Regina peered at her ever so seriously. "One kiss and you ruined my panties," she whispered, with an air of disapproval, but also Emma thought, an impressed edge to it. "That will not do."

This was new.

"I-I sorry," Emma said quietly to a clucked tongue. "I sorry."

"Nice try Princess." Regina kissed the side of her cheek and took her seat.

"Wow. Mom busted out the Princess card. Would you like some aloe for that burn?" Henry asked

"Hey Henry," Emma said, snagging a roll and grinning. "do you remember the time your mother allowed you to borrow the Mercedes for your date with Paige?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think it was your argument that persuaded her, and not say, someone a bit more convincing?"

"Ouch! But I'm her sweet baby boy."

"And that may get you a lot of things but it did not get you the Mercedes," Emma said, buttering her roll and grinning.

"Mom, we have to take her down in Mario Kart now. It's just a matter of principle."

"I shall try my best," Regina responded, trying desperately not to smile too much lest fate feels tempted to rip away this beautiful moment with her family.

"Whatever you do, don't let her get the shell power up again. She is deadly." Emma stated.

Henry agreed, "We should go horseback riding this weekend."

"I'm not so hot at the horse riding. You and your Mom should still go," Emma said, with an encouraging smile as she speared some of the delicious pasta Regina had prepared.

"Or…" Henry said with a devilish grin, "you can join us and Mom can teach you how to ride a horse."

"In one day?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Henry," Regina verbally applauded. "If after our impromptu lesson you're intimidated, you can ride with me."

"I'm not intimidated." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and Regina gave a half-shrug.

"Of course not, Dear."

"I am not."

Rapidly absorbing the lack of poisonous barbs, Henry grinned to himself. This was going better than anyone could have expected. What he had always imagined and the reality of having his Mother's in the same house was not anywhere near the same. First, in all the daydreams that took place at school, they weren't dating. Not that he cared, as he had assured each of them, there were no qualms about that fact. Secondly, he thought Emma would be more of a disorganized slob and Regina would follow behind her until she had a rage episode and kicked Emma out. The thought of his brunette mother following the blonde with a sweeper and narrow slits for eyes had prompted him to draw a six-panel comic strip with the two during study hall. And lastly, the way they doted on each other was disgustingly adorable.

Yes, Regina had gazed at Robin with love in her eyes. Regina had carefully crafted healthy meals for him, herself, Henry and Roland. And she had done everything necessary to ensure he would have a good life whether it was in Storybrooke or when Robin had followed Marina/Zelena to New York. Whatever she had done before meeting Robin had shielded from Henry so he hadn't had much to compare it to until recently. But there was something more when she and Emma were in the same room. The pet names, for starters. Princess, My Swan, and My Girl. The only person Regina ever used a nickname for was Henry. It was oddly perfect that he be the little prince, Emma is the Princess, and Regina was the Queen.

"Hey Kid, why are you smiling?" Emma asked, and then taking the final bite of her pasta with a happy groan. "That was delicious, thank you."

After quickly pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek, Emma took their plates to the kitchen as Henry finished up the remainder of his food.

"Did you know that Ma used to steal food to survive when she was my age?" Henry asked, shoving a cheesy noodle around with his fork.

"I had heard a few stories," Regina said, sipping her wine, watching her sons every move.

"Yeah," he said, still playing with his food. "we can't allow that to happen ever again."

Just as she set out to reassure him, Emma put her hands on his shoulders and asked, "Can't allow what to happen again?"

"You to win at Mario Kart. Are you prepared to be decimated?"

"You and what army?" Emma squeezed his shoulders and moved toward the living room.

"I don't need an army. I have my Mom."

"That doesn't scare me." Emma winked at Regina.

"And that is your first mistake. Never underestimate a Mills."

"Okay, Regina Junior. Shall we get to it?"

"Lead the way, Princess." He teased to a hip-check from the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about a week of planning, Regina was finally ready. She had instructed Emma to be at Henry's school ahead of schedule so that the instant he came into view she could transport them as well as Paige home via 'poofing', as Emma liked to call it. Grabbing the glasses, the brunette proceeded to the backyard at exactly 2:40 pm. Emma, Henry, and Paige appeared at 2:41 pm, slipped on their glasses and enjoyed a table full of after school snacks. By 2:45 pm, the moon was closest to the center of the Sun and the best view they were going to get from Maine had begun.

"Did you have anything like this in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked, munching on some goldfish.

"Not while I was there," Regina answered, sipping her cider, Emma attached to her other hand by three fingers.

"I remember something like this once," Paige said, thinking hard. "Not exactly like this, of course."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Henry said, covering her hand with his own.

"I'd like to. After my father went on his last mission where we were separated there was a great storm. You could feel the crackle of energy in the village that I went to live in. Everyone urged to stay inside and the guards stationed in the town square withdrew. We knew something big was going on. We thought it surely meant Snow White or King David had been captured."

"Were they?"

"No, that was just it, they were your Grandmothers men that withdrew. To the castle, they shouted to one another. So, we did what we always did, and boarded up the windows. Instructed to hide beneath the stairwell, I disobeyed and stared out the window. Where the sun had been now was only darkness. Darkness, unlike any I had ever seen," Paige paused, taking a sip of water.

"You can't leave me hanging like this, what happened next? Did you find out what it was?"

"Do you remember what it looked like here when magic was introduced to Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"That is what it looked like. I'm just glad it didn't hurt."

"The first curse,"

Paige nodded, "It gave me a family again. I didn't have one for so long…now I can't imagine life without Mr. and Mrs. Grace, but I have my Dad also."

Nudging Regina, Emma gave her a tiny thumb up and signaled they may want to give the kids a moment. Quietly, they escaped from the patio and entered the mansion.

"This whole eclipse thing, not gonna lie, Big Emma thought it would be kind of a bust but you made it amazing," Emma said, planting a kiss on Regina.

"Does that mean my Little Swan is thrilled?" Regina's grin withheld, as Emma nuzzled into her neck.

"She loves it."

Holding her swan in place, Regina played with her hair. The children remained in the back yard for the full two hours, only coming in once to replenish the goldfish. Emma made a show of not sharing until Regina gave her a disapproving look. Instantly, a smile appeared while Henry made a jab about Emma being a child.

When the last of the event had cleared, and Henry returned from walking Paige home he stopped by his Mother's room. Two sharp knocks permitted his entrance. Taking a seat at the end of the bed, Henry waited until Regina had placed her book in her lap.

"Do you like Paige?" He asked, hands fidgeting with his shoestring.

"We like Paige," Regina answered.

"Good," he said, not meeting her eyes. "She thinks you don't."

"Why does she think I dislike her?"

"You guys left when she was talking about what she thought was a powerful storm, which was your curse. She freaked out the whole way home thinking that you're angry at her."

"I can call Paige if you'd like."

Henry shook his head, "No, that's okay. Do you think she could come over to dinner this weekend instead? It'd be better to show her than for me or you to tell her."

"She is always welcome here."

"I know the Dark Curse was meant to take away the happy endings but I think it took away things people wanted to forget too. Like how Jefferson abandoned her."

Now in the doorway, Emma watched mother and son.

"When I was the Queen, I did unspeakable things to so many people. I'm not that person anymore Henry."

"I was wrong," Henry confessed "look at all the screwed-up things I have done in the name of good. Good doesn't make you right any more than evil doesn't make you wrong. Look at what Grandma and Grandpa were willing to sacrifice for Ma, and karma came right back around at them. I have to do better too because I'm not losing either of you until you are old and wrinkly."

"Some of us are closer to that than others," Emma chided. "Make sure to find your Mom a younger model next time."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Regina said, smiling at their son until he hugged her.

"You picked this one." He said to her laughter.

"Sure, in like a month something crazy will happen and I will be involved in another prophecy," Emma added.

"Like what, your wedding?"

Snorting, Emma covered her face. "I don't think your Mom would marry me."

"Would you marry her?" He countered.

"Uh…yeah," Emma stated, sounding appalled.

"I'm just asking, no need to get defensive," he teased, standing, "I love you Mom, Ma."

Pulling him into a hug, Emma gave him a noogie for good measure. "I love you too Kid. See, the curse did have some unintended positive outcomes."

"Very unintended," Regina concurred, snuggling into Emma and breathing deeply. "You're here. For good."

"Until you kick me to the couch."

"We've set a lot of rules about our other arrangement, almost to the exclusivity of our relationship. I don't want to go to bed angry. I don't want you to not tell me things because you think they will make me angry. I never want you to leave this house or sleep in this bed and think that for one moment you are unwanted. Your place is by my side, Emma."

"Of course it is, Mommy," Emma giggled.

Unable to contain her grin, Regina kissed the blonde's forehead. "Well hello, there my Little Swan."

"I've missed you so, so much. Did you miss me too?"

"Of course, I did darling. Tell me, did you enjoy the eclipse this afternoon?"

"Oh Mommy, the 'eclipse was so awesome! Henry and Paige were with us and you had all my favorite snacks!"

"E-clipse."

"E-clipse," Emma repeated in a tone more befitting her Little Swan's personality.

"Anything for my Emma."

"Including special kisses for Mommy?"

Regina's brow furrowed, "I thought Emma wanted special kisses."

"But Mommy did all the eclipse stuff for Emma. She wants to make her feel good too."

"I do it because I love you, Emma."

"I love you too,"

"Just by existing you make me feel good." Shyly tucking herself into the crook of Regina's neck, Emma held onto her. "I do not understand what I ever did to deserve you."

"You existed." And the voice was neither little nor big Emma. It was simply, Emma. "May I give you special kisses now?"

"For as long as you like."

Her giggle tickled Regina's ear. "No, no, no. For as long as you like."


	9. Chapter 9

Jade eyes dripping with mirth matching Emma's crooked little smile. The look that overcame Regina anytime they were intimate was intoxicating as the act itself to the blonde. Lingering fingertips at the brunette's necklace began to trace her satin pajama top on her chest. Amber eyes piercing jade with pure hunger. Emma applied a touch more pressure continuing to trace patterns through Regina's shirt, guiding her head toward the pillow when she pulled her lower on the bed by her thighs.

Regina felt her heartbeat plummet to the apex of her thighs at the strength of her girl. Wherever Emma lingered on the spectrum was beyond compare. No lover matched her. If Regina even counted them. She didn't.

"I really, really liked the E-Clipse mama." And there was her swan, Drawing out the 'e' on eclipse.

"I'm so glad, my darling," Regina said, tucking some careless blonde curls behind Emma's ears as pale lips brushed over her collar bone. "Beautiful and special just like my Emma."

Her beautiful girl turned into a shy mess of giggles and blushing. Regina could not resist kissing in the crook of her neck in the way that made the blonde squirm. She knew what it did to the other woman, and she did it anyway. She knew the floodgates were already open, that kiss and the words too soon follow would lower the dam. "My Emma."

There was no one like Emma Swan, a woman who she had fantasized homicidally and sexually. A woman is so close that the heat of her breath on Regina's lips drew an animalistic gaze from the depths of her soul. Moments like this Regina did not know if she wanted to do the devouring or be devouring. "Yours," Emma shivered.

Leaning forward, hands on either side of Regina's head, Emma gave the illusion she was going to kiss Regina's cheek and grazed the shell of her ear instead. Gently tugging Regina's earlobe with her teeth. The audible gasp filled their bedroom and the carefully placed thigh between Regina's thighs already damping with the smaller woman's arousal. Their noses brushed in just the way Emma always did before committing herself to Regina's pleasure.

Unable to withstand the teasing, Regina's tongue flicked out from between unpainted lips, gently gliding along Emma's upper lip. She knew she had Emma's attention when she drew in a loud breath. Their equally heavy breathing crashing until it became as one. "No more teasing."

Emma dipped her head, a prideful smile on her lips, "Sorry Mommy."

"You enjoy making Mommy sing, don't you?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Especially when Mommy sings Emma's name. It gives me goosies."

"No more teasing than my love and Mommy is positive Emma will earn her goosies," Regina repeated, mind whirring with the endless possibilities at the sensation of Emma's fingertips trailing up her knees. Painstakingly slow despite the order not to tease. It felt magnificent to have the connection though, and Regina let it ride so long as Emma didn't break their eye contact. Barely withholding a whimper at the insistence in Emma's touch, as she hooked her thumbs into the satin bottoms and removed them in one swift motion. "That's it, Emma."

Coming in for another kiss, Emma carefully placed a hand just below Regina's ass, biting her lower lip and eliciting a growl. She always knew just what buttons to push to unlock it too. Just the right way to kiss the brunette. Just the right way to look at her, as she was now. Careful, calculated manipulation to draw as much pleasure for herself without disobeying Regina directly. The respect it made her feel was immeasurable. Emma's other hand buried itself in Regina's shoulder and the mattress as she flipped them, leaving Regina to straddle her stomach.

Clad in a lacy black thong that did nothing to hide the sopping wet mess of her core, Regina was leaning over Emma. Sitting up halfway the tautness of Emma's stomach made Regina's insides do a flip at the pressure to her aching clit. Grabbing the blonde by the underside of her mane, Regina promptly marked the junction between her neck and shoulder with her lips. "I know what you're after little swan," Regina growled, taking the hand squeezing her hip, which was forcing the brunette to rut against the abs of steel and plunging it between the thin material of her panties and sex. The contact-making her shudder with need. "Yes," she hissed, head draping forward, deliciously baring her neck to Emma.

Accepting the unintended offer, the blonde drew her tongue up the side, allowing the fingertips of her left hand to trace the plunging neckline of Regina's button-up. Ripping the buttons as she yanked it free and enjoyed the fullness of Regina's exposed breasts with her free hand, plunging two fingers deep into the brunette. Her guttural moan set Emma's insides on fire as she hastily worked her tongue over Regina's beautiful, hard peak. A low hiss followed, taking pleasure in Emma's tongue swirling, and the scrap of teeth she permitted to harden the bud further before taking it in her mouth. Regina's crown ached unbearably as the hand still fisted in golden hair shook. The balancing hand clawing at Emma's neck with each thrust of her hips against Emma's fingers brought much-needed friction.

Emma's crooked grin reappeared as she watched Regina work, entranced by the sight of full, bouncing breasts. When they had sex, Emma was always present. She couldn't look away from Regina if told it would save her life. Regina was her life and she always watched her in a way that made that concrete. Whether it was the sound of a breathy moan, the sight of Regina zipping up the back of her chosen dress, or skirt, Emma drank every second in. She was dying a thirst and the only river to quench it named Regina.

Regina purred, lowering her mouth to Emma's ear. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Emma moaned, adding a third finger to give the brunette the stretch she thoroughly enjoyed, swiping her thumb over an all too eager clit. Regina trembled, a light sheen of sweat beaded on her forehead. Curling her fingers inside the brunette, stroking her sweet spot against the walls, Emma repeated the motion over Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Crying out with everything she possessed, Emma's name tumbled from Regina's lips as the orgasm ripped through her. It was a miracle that Regina kept her eyes open and locked on Emma's as she came gloriously over the fingers still inside her, down her thighs, and over the blonde's stomach. Deep jade eyes staring back at her, heart-pounding an erratic rhythm in its cage, thighs quivering, and her climax burning through all the sense at once.

The blonde held one arm around Regina's quivering body, continuing her rhythm in and out, drowning herself in the beauty of her lover's release. Following the slowing pace of walls contracting, each one pulling her in again. Regina's grip on golden hair released as her body began to come down from the high climax.

Regina slumped forward, head on Emma's shoulders, enamored at the feeling of their breasts touching. As her breathing returned to normal, so too did Emma's. Running her hand down Regina's spine, Emma plopped a lazy kiss to her forehead. In turn, Regina was drawing her fingertips down the blonde's arm. "It appears my Emma earned herself some goosies."

But Emma didn't respond beyond a smile. "Is she okay?" Regina asked, to a nod.

"I like when you act like the Queen, Mommy. When she growls stuff, it makes Emma's crown ache so bad, but I like it and I know she would never hurt me."

"No one wants the Queen, dear."

"I want the Queen, Mommy," Emma whispered to Regina, leading a tan hand to her awaiting wet center.

"First you ruined my panties," Regina purred, running one of her fingertips over the raised flesh of Emma's neck. Teasing lower through her slickness "then you ruined my sleeping blouse. And finally, you asked if you could give me special kisses but they never came. Lying is very naughty Emma."

Emma's breathing had increased exponentially and in the moonlight pouring in from the window her pupil blown eyes were hardly hidden. "I don't know how to say how I want to give you special kisses."

"Show me my Swan." Moving at once, Emma knelt, knees apart and hands on top of the headboard. Regina traced her fingertips over the inner thigh of Emma's leg, watching the way the gooseflesh returned with a vengeance. Following Emma's posture and positioning, Regina arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Come, use that pretty little mouth to give Mommy what she deserves."

Moving behind Regina, Emma placed kisses on the tops of her shoulders, her hands on the brunette's hips. One wrapped around her from behind, pulling her body flush into Emma's. Feeling her prickled skin and hardened nipples press into her back, while the words, "Am I a good girl yet?"

"Getting warmer," Regina uttered, a fresh wave of arousal hit her gut. Aside from the kisses to her shoulder, everything Emma was doing involved her hands. The caresses down the brunette's side, over her hips, down her thighs, paying little attention to the area dripping with need. The way fingers ran between her breasts, and over the tightness of her tummy, as teeth were nibbling on her earlobe.

"My beautiful Mommy," Emma said into her neck, taking a handful of a breast, at last, running her free hand through the slickness pooling between Regina's thighs. They moaned as one. "Your crown wants me."

"It needs you very badly baby girl."

"Sh," Emma said, catching Regina completely off-guard. "Does this feel good?"

"It feels really good," Regina answered in response to the feather-light touches Emma provided her to aching clit. Feeling the blonde's mouth lower to the back of her neck as her caresses continued in the front. With each kiss, Emma's mouth sank lower. Regina gasped as her mouth kissed just under the swell of her ass where thighs met. "Emma," she warned unnecessarily to a tiny giggle.

"I'm ready for my punishment."

"Oh Emma, Dear this isn't to punish you," Regina cooed, one hand tangling in blonde hair lightly introducing Emma's mouth to her crown. "Slowly now."

Careful obedience made Regina's heart race. Loving Emma's surprise for her, but struggling to hold it together, Regina bit into her lip. Emma was pulling her down tighter by toned thighs ripping a moan she felt from her belly until it exited her lips. Her pace was exactly what Regina wanted and didn't want at the same time. She wanted more, harder, faster, now. Her breathing was erratic as she began grinding down on Emma's eager mouth.

"Ride me harder Mama," Emma's voice sounded in Regina's head as clearly as if she had uttered the words. Magic always comes with a price, that price for her girl was exactly what she requested. Her powerful thigh muscles propelled Regina's sex to meet the hungry stroking of Emma's tongue. Emma groaned at the grueling pace and again when Regina's hands pinned her by the hair to the bed. The restricted movement did nothing to cease the circles that the blonde's tongue ran over her clit.

She was wearing the Queen's wetness like a badge of honor. Fluttering her tongue quickly to the quickened pace of Regina's hips. Emma's moan shot through Regina's sex like lightning and the vibrations deliciously reverberated against her sex. Wrapping her lips around the Queen's clit only spurred her to begin riding with reckless abandon.

Breathy little gasps encouraged Emma's approach. Regina was already dangerously teetering on the edge between not enough of any one sensation and a rigid, trembling mess of an orgasm. One curl of the blonde's tongue inside her and Regina was helplessly unable to breathe or formulate anything beyond saying, Little Swan.

Rolling them over, Emma continued her oral caresses through the ending of the Queen's joy ride of her face. Words eluded the brunette now as her bucking slowed and Emma's mouth matched every shudder. Then came the wicked little smirk she wore, blonde hair disheveled, eyes delightfully naughty. Following one final, a sinfully slow stroke of her tongue, Emma entered Regina without fanfare and curled her fingers against the front wall for good measure. It took no time at all for the brunette's entire body began quaking and curling before she came so hard it pushed Emma's fingers free.

Rather than attempt re-entry, Emma curled around Regina, giving her sweet kisses as she came down from her second high of the evening. When she was able, Regina rolled into Emma's awaiting embrace, kissing over her chest lightly. Reaching the swell of her breast, Regina clamped down with perfect teeth and left her mark upon porcelain skin. Her mouth's departing gift for a job well done.

"My sweet, sweet girl." Regina mused, tasting herself in the kiss they shared.


	10. Chapter 10

The dark-haired women knelt and the little girl felt herself breaking. At the time, she had no idea there was a word for the feelings coursing through the fiber of her being. That broken could even be a feeling.

In kindly blue eyes, a little girl had found her home. Those same blue eyes that now belonged to another, more portable child. One of flesh and blood. One that couldn't yet express the joy at snuggling beyond a soft coo. One who would never know they had an older sister. They would never grow up feeling unwanted as their parents had tried for so long to become just that, parents.

No, now, as the woman called Mommy handed Emma her backpack, there was nothing in her blue eyes at all. Nothing but sad goodbyes and words of love to given to another. Love that used to belong to Emma.

"You have to stay here sweetie," Mommy said, eyes trying not to show emotion.

"But what about Braydon? Who is going to tell you when he cries, Mama?" Emma asked, tiny furrowed, worry flaring for her brother.

"You don't have to worry about Braydon anymore."

"But I…he's my brother." For a minute, it looks like the woman will falter. Like she is re-thinking the entire situation. She helps the blonde little girl, she adopted into her backpack and the hopes and dreams she had for a family remind her soon, Emma will begin school. That people know she has a daughter, she's introduced her as such for three years. They will ask questions.

That she and Bill had soothed every fear, changed every diaper, read her every good night story, sometimes twice just to be near her. That she lay next to the girl some nights and thanked God for her. That the scent of baby shampoo had been a reality long-before Braydon, her true flesh and blood had become a reality.

It crushed her that jade eyes are so concerned for her brother, that Emma thought nothing of herself. She still peered up hopefully. Wide-eyed, waiting on her Mother. But Virginia was not her Mother, she never had been. Guilt turned her insides to the weakened soup. Emma, was just a placeholder until the real-deal came along. Virginia wished it had been sooner to save her the pain of rejection.

"No," Mother said, finally settling on her task. Lies would do nothing for the girl. "he isn't."

"What?" Emma asked as the strange lady standing beside her gripped her hand.

"I'm so sorry Emma," Virginia said, standing and nodding to the caseworker. "Make sure she goes to a loving home?"

"Mommy?"

"Be a good girl Emma,"

"Mommy!" Emma is screaming at her back.

Virginia makes the mistake of turning to see as realization dawns on the little girl. It's more than the tears, it's more than the high-pitched screeching, little hands were reaching for her. But she couldn't focus on that now. She had a son to get to.

Her real son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina has sat up from her dream but there was a little girl, nestling herself in her arms when her senses returned. She felt the trembling and the way Emma was trying to be quiet. Tell Mommy how you feel. It was a rule but Regina thought it didn't imply to wake her from sleeping to do so counted against her blonde. Emma's hot tears landing on her chest.

"Mommy?" Emma said, in a quietly strangled cry, long arms wrapping around Regina's still naked body. Kissing her sweaty forehead, Regina tilted her chin up.

"Not just today, not just tomorrow, every day."

"It's naughty to lie."

"I'm not lying, my sweet girl."

"Other Mommy lied?"

Regina felt her jaw steel to stave off tears. "Yes. Repeat after me, you are my Mama."

"You are my Mama."

"Very good, my Little Swan."

"Very good my…" Regina's fingers interrupted Emma's words to a stifled giggle. "Who do you belong with Emma?"

"You, Mommy."

"Who do I belong with?"

"Henry!" Emma giggled.

"And, who else?"

"I dunno," Emma shrugged, curling into herself.

Regina did not allow it and kissed her lips, softly. "I belong with you, Emma. No matter what anyone may say, we belong with one another. Alright?"

"Alright, Mama."

"You need suckies, don't you my love?"

"Mhmm," Emma said before nestling back in, fingers finding the necklace and running her fingertips over it.

"Go on," Attaching to the chosen nipple, Emma began suckling "that's my sweet girl."

Feeling the smile, she sent an overwhelming wave of tenderness for the blonde through Regina. Her tears cascading in silence, into golden tresses. "Once upon a time, there was a Queen, and she had searched the realm once to find the perfect Little Prince. She knew in her heart that there was one out there for her. What the Queen did not know was shortly afterward the Little Prince, would lead her to someone else."

"Who?" Emma asked, around her nipple. Feeling the rumble of Regina's laughter through her lips.

"The Princess of course. It took much time for the Queen to see that she needed another to call her own. But the Princess showed her the way. She always…shows the Queen the way,"

"Mama?" Emma says, nipple still pressed between her lips.

Emotions choked Regina up, and the words weren't where they should be as she began stroking Emma's hair. "I should have been loving you."

"Huh?"

"All this time."

"We weren't ready."

"I don't care," Regina stated, as Emma resumed suckling and rested her head on the brunette's side.

"Mama sad?"

As if hearing the words aloud broke the dam of emotions, Regina's tears began to fall. "Mama is angry."

"Don't be angry Mama. Mine now."

Requiring no further encouragement, Regina pulled the suckling blonde securely into her lap. Lavishing her head with kisses. Drawing her fingertips over the soft skin up the backs of Emma's arm, and with every new breath exhaling love. "My sweet Emma."

Flashes of Emma's dream were direct hits inside Regina's heart. The sounds of her screams, and the way her little hands outstretched trying like hell to leave with someone who had undoubtedly shown her love. Three years of that to turn away, to decide that the child you had worked so hard to acquire be giving them away? Regina was unable to imagine what her life would have been like without Henry. From the moment they met, he was everything. Even the times they cried together whether she felt frustrated, or just tired, Henry was worth every fussy night, or morning that came much too soon. Every diaper explosion, or the day someone in elementary taught him how to make fart sounds with his armpits.

Henry was worth all of it. Yet, this woman has washed her hands clean with so little effort. With minimal conflict on her face as she did so. She wasn't looking for a daughter, not really. Just something until something better came along. Something of her flesh and blood.

How she could push little Emma away, was astonishing. Henry was Regina's. As surely as the sun rising in the morning and setting in the evening. There was never anything beyond the second that met, that her son did not own every piece of her heart. Regina was as certain of that as if she had nourished her body to carry him. As if she had endured the long labor to bear him. As if she had heard his first cries, and cried with him, marveling at the life that emerged from her womb. He was as much her son as any she would have, were she able.

Emma had been such a pretty thing with her large jaded eyes, plump cheeks, tiny pink lips, and sweeping blonde hair. Replaying a snippet of the dream, Regina found herself focusing on the tiny girl and her backpack. That jade sea was full of life.

"Don't cry, Mama." Emma was no longer suckling, and instead of staring at Regina with confused jade eyes.

Expelling a held breath, the brunette willed her eyes to cease the tears as best as possible. Squeezing Emma to her chest, Regina kissed her extra slowly on the head for good measure. "You belong here, Emma."

"Mhmm." Emma hummed into her neck.

"With your family. Me, you, and Henry. Please don't run from us."

"I want Mama. Running away is bad."

"Very bad."

"Bad girls get spankin's."

"Yes. They do," Regina whispered, pretending to ignore the way Emma's plump little cheeks rose into a grin. "Do not get any ideas my little swan."

Snickering to herself, Emma nestled into further, saying, "I won't Mama."

Her trembling had calmed with every stroke of blonde hair. "You're smiling."

"I'm happy. Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"When you are sad sometimes can I hold you?"

"I'm not sad around you."

"But…but you were crying," Emma said, running her fingers over the path the tears had taken.

"Sometimes, when Mama gets angry…she cries."

"I don't want you to be angry neither."

"It's okay Em."

Nuzzling in further, Emma was still smiling. "I love you, Mama."

And there it was, with four little words, Emma brought Regina back to earth. "I love you too."

With the world seemingly righted, the blonde fell asleep cuddled on Regina's lap. Pulling the blanket over the two of them, wrapping the blonde in its warmth Regina could finally breathe. Securing Emma in her embrace, Regina took in the scent of baby shampoo and held her even tighter.

Perhaps one day, even tight enough to love her demons away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring out the living room window, Emma watched as Henry began his walk to school. Each it seemed he grew another inch on her. His shoulders were beginning to broaden, his voice already deepening and there was the tiniest hint of a patchy beard beginning as fuzz on her cheeks. He was not the same little boy who had found her, that much was certain.

Behind her, Regina sat her purse on the ground and took hold of the back of Emma's shoulder with one hand, slipping on each of her heels. "How did you know I needed you last night? I tried hard to be quiet."

"You were trembling." Regina felt the sinking of Emma's shoulders.

"Sorry,"

"I want you to wake me if you need me, Emma."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big…" Regina steadied herself, she was unwilling to confess just what she had experienced alongside her lover. "you need me, that is the best feeling there is. Not because you can't handle things on your own, or you aren't strong, but because you want me to take care of you. You allow me to do something that you don't allow anyone else to do."

Quietly sipping her morning coffee Emma leans back into the pillar of strength behind her. "I don't understand how you always know exactly what to say."

"Many years of soothing fears."

"Henry was a crier, wasn't he?" Emma asked, taking another sip.

"Yes. Hours upon hours of fussing, spitting up, tears, one very runny nose, and red little cheeks."

"That was my fault," Emma confessed, "once the shock of everything with Neal wore off all I did was cry at night."

"You had no income, no support, no home, and nowhere to go."

"I remember it just fine, thanks."

Regina's fingertips brushed her forearm. "You made the best decision given the circumstances."

"I didn't want to be like my parents. I spent the first nine years of Henry's life celebrating his birthday by getting blackout drunk. Mom of the year, right?"

Moving around Emma to stand in front of her, Regina cupped her face. "The day Henry left you, he took a piece of your heart with him. The day I went to meet him, that piece came to me. Being a Mom isn't just making a child. Any idiot can make a child, but it takes someone strong, brave, and selfless to make the best decision for her child. That is exactly what you did."

Though Emma's lip quivered, she didn't respond.

"I didn't even hold him."

"Shh," Regina hushed, pulling the blonde to her. "For the record, your Mother's stubbornness and your Father's appetite are some of the few things you inherited. But those are the very things that brought us together."

"I-I might not have a good day today Mama."

"That's okay, try your best and I will take care of you. When you get home, we will have the dinner of your choice. And before bed, I'll give you a nice long bath, before washing and brushing your hair."

"Can you braid it too?" Emma asked with big eyes to a kiss on her forehead.

"Anything for my Princess."

"Okay, Mama." Emma kissed her cheek, Regina picked up her coffee cup and handed it to her.

"Would you like me to drive you to work this morning?"

"Mhmm."

"We had better get moving then. I don't want you to be late your boss would be upset with you."

Helping Emma into the red leather jacket, Emma whirled around. "But you're my boss."

"That's right, I am," Regina whispered in Emma's ear, opening the door for her with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering Snow White's classroom, Regina waited for the bell to dismiss the students. It wasn't long ago that her son would have been among them, listening with rapt attention to every word from Ms. Blanchard. Telling Regina that he would not be switching classrooms and reading the book endlessly for clues to defeat the Evil Queen. No, when she re-entered this classroom it only felt like a hop, skip, and a jump back in time.

"Regina, what can I do for you?" Snow White asked before her smile briefly fell.

"I don't know who else to turn to," Regina admitted, eyes looking anywhere but the wide-eyed expression from the pixie-cut woman before her. "I don't want to consult Rumple, that would go straight to his head."

"You chose me over Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Have you ever had a dream? Specifically, a dream where it's as if you're the other person. Memory-like, in quality."

"You've had this dream before?"

"It's the same one. I'm reliving an event that isn't my own but I'm experiencing it as if I'm Emma. Her feelings, the sensations, everything."

Pumping sanitizer into her hands, Snow White rubs them together slowly as she thinks. "Is it a bad dream?"

"Yes and no."

"Is it something I did to her?"

"You aren't in it at all," Regina responds as Snow breathes a small sigh of relief.

"It still isn't a pleasant one though, is it?"

"It is not. Emma doesn't know," Regina confessed," and I need you to see that it remains that way. At least until I can figure out what it means. I am trusting you to do the right thing for her."

"I know what it means, Regina." Snow went around her desk and sat, motioning for Regina to take the seat she had pulled around for her. "No two loves are the same, do you agree?"

"Yes."

"David and I, have had similar experiences. Time, if anything, has only served to strengthen our connection. We have True Love, share a heart, and we've both been under the Sleeping Curse."

Regina reigned in her smirk, listening intently.

"But before sharing the curse, or the one heart, there was a time that we tapped into our True Love. The day that you handed me the apple and told me the truth about our past. Despite being in a jail cell, David claims that he felt the poison take effect. I believe that you share that with Emma, from what you just described."

Straightening her spine, Regina began connecting the dots. "Do you share those connections consciously?"

"We don't get to choose what, when, or how, it just…happens. At least in our experience. We are connected in our souls. David and I believe that we see what we need to see to keep our love ever-evolving. They aren't always memories,"

"What do you mean?"

"When you sleep the body's, natural defenses melt away. David often dreams of a life with Emma. What it could have been." Snow simply smiled. "I'm glad you dropped by, I wanted to say thank you for helping me with her."

"You're welcome."

"She called me Mom the other day."

"I was there."

"I know…" Snow was tip-toeing around something while she played with the hem of her oversized cardigan. "Could you see if there's a spell to turn me back into Mary Margaret for a day?"

"You want me to curse you again?"

"In a sense,"

"Why?" Regina asked, gathering her purse and standing.

"Emma misses her. You get to curse me. I would say that is a win-win for everyone."

"Cursing you doesn't bring me as much pleasure as it would have, these days."

"She referred to Mary Margaret as her family. I can't imagine how it would feel to go from best friend and roommate to the sudden shift of me being the Mother she was searching for. All these memories. Like waking up to realize the person you thought you knew was someone else."

"Look within, I couldn't make you into anything you weren't. Mary Margaret was what you very well could have been."

Snow White shrugged, "I would have been just another scared, ill-prepared, vulnerable, and weak ruler when my father died. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"I do."

"You were the best teacher that life could have given me." Snow said, tapping the stack of uneven papers on the top of her desk. "Maybe you weren't there for me in the way I wanted but you were there. And, you taught me better than anyone."

"Lessons learned in pain are often the ones that make us the strongest."

"The most memorable perhaps. After all, your love for Henry broke a curse."

"It did," Regina slightly smiled.

"Should the time come, I believe that you and Emma could do the same."

"May we never see that time."

"Agreed. Is there anything else I can answer for you?"

"I believe you covered it. Good day Snow."

"Good day, Regina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The approaching sound of heels broke through Emma's daydream. Raising the blinds in her office, greeting the sight of Regina with glee. Politely greeting David with a chaste hello, her attention fully on the blonde.

"Did you forget something this morning?" Regina asked, amusedly grinning.

"No…" Emma answered, as she vaguely recalled stumbling through the house this morning. "not that I can think of."

Holding the blonde's lunch bag, Regina merely grinned. "What about this?"

"Oh," Emma laughed, "thanks!"

Pressing a soft kiss to Regina's cheek. David shuffling papers on his desk

"You're welcome. Make sure to share it with your Father. I packed enough for two."

"You did?" Emma and David echoed one another.

"She may have Snow White's chin and stubbornness but I suspect she gets her ravenous appetite from you." Regina jested.

Unzipping her lunch box Emma removed the containers of heavenly meatloaf and fresh vegetables. Honestly, if Regina or Maggiano's didn't prepare them, there was no way in hell she would ever partake. Tossing the containers and accompanying silverware to her Father as he began to dig in.

"Walk with me?" Emma asked, loading her portion back into the bag, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist. "What you did, it was really sweet. Passive-aggressive dig at my mother and okay with it."

"Actually," Regina said turning to Emma. "I know that we will never be a traditional family. But I want what is best for you. It just so happens that what is best for you, will be best for us. Men are slaves to their stomachs."

"You want my Dad to approve of you."

Regina clucked her tongue, "I wouldn't go that far."

"You so do! You're bribing him with food."

"Yes, to the food bribery."

Grinning like the mischievous little she could be Emma simply shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Worth a shot."

"You make me happy," Emma said, stopping only to conjure a purple violet. The smile rapidly growing on Regina's face was worth saying those four words.

"As you have made me." Again, there was that smile. "Where are you taking us?"

"I thought we could eat under your tree. Is that okay?"

"To the tree it is," Regina said, grinning foolishly when Emma swung their hands a bit as they sauntered through the town to Storybrooke Town Hall.

"No one stares at us."

"Do you want them to?"

Emma was smiling and sharing a sideways glance with the brunette. "Do you remember when we could clear out a room?"

"That makes you smile?"

"It's hard to explain…Sometimes I looked forward to it. Not what it did to our son, but the strife."

"When the fight is all you know, it becomes an addiction."

"I was wrong for putting my hands on you."

"I didn't look worried, did I?"

"Not the point," Emma said, as they rounded Town Hall and she summoned a blanket from home. Studying the slow healing of the apple tree from when she had chainsawed it years ago. "It can weather any ."

"What was that?" Regina asked, unpacking the Sherriff's lunch.

"Remembering something you said once," Emma smirked, running her hand where the branch had once been. "Come here."

Taking a stand by the blonde Regina joined her in looking at it. "Admiring your handiwork?"

Grabbing the brunette's hand and placing it on the opposite side of her own. "Admiring yours. Do you remember planting it?"

"Daddy brought the seeds home from the market one evening. I can't tell you how he had convinced Mother to allow us to plant it. We did everything ourselves, just him and I. Something that was rare. He even let me dig the hole," Regina mused, as magic began flowing through her fingertips into the tree.

"How old were you?" Emma asked with a cocked head, feeding their combined magic into the tree.

Shaking her head, Regina shrugged, "I had to be quite young."

"Why? Because the tree is so big?" Emma asked to scoff and playful swat. "I'm kidding!"

"Strike one," Regina heckled with a smirk. "It was unladylike for a Princess to do a task seen as a work. He let me use the little shovel, guiding me through the process, helping me when I needed it. I, of course, wanted to check on it every day but Daddy assured me that in time the rains would come to nourish it. Still, I would use my drinking water after my lessons to water it if it had not rained. Then, sure enough, life took hold and poked from beneath the dirt."

"You call me old all the time."

"Implying is not the same thing."

"I'm gonna park that conversation for another time but we'll come back to it."

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my tree anyway?" Regina asked, pulling away from it when Emma did to sit and use it as a backrest.

"It makes me think of you. I just…want you to have some good memories with it too."

"Some good memories…Emma, did you use your Mother's tear?"

"Yes," Emma confessed, reaching for the Tupperware.

"She showed you more than the curse, didn't she?" Regina was glowering.

"She did as asked, I think the other stuff was accidental."

"No, she did not do as I had requested. Emma, with that type of magic you must be very deliberate about your intentions. She wanted you to see what you saw."

Emma put her fork down and was reaching for her hand. "She didn't show me anything that you have to worry about. I can show you."

"How?"

"Magic is emotion, right? Well, if that emotion is trust…then I think I can share it with you. If seeing it would ease your fear."

Squeezing the pale hand in her grasp, Regina nodded. "Alright."

A white tendril of smoke snaked from Emma's palm and up each woman's arm. Until the smoke was all that remained and their bodies felt free from the weight of gravity. Regina blinked and both she and Emma were standing just off center of the royal bedroom. In Snow White's arms is an infant.

"The wardrobe… It only takes one."

King David looked at his daughter, fighting heard elsewhere the castle is quickly approaching their chamber. "Then our plan has failed. At least we're together."

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Are you out of your mind?" He asked.

"No, it's the only way. You have to save her."

"No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying." He protests.

"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her, her best chance."

Her parents each kiss Emma before Snow White hands her to David and he makes for the doorway. Taking a sword before his exit and glancing back at his wife one more time. After he is out of sight Snow White whispers, "Goodbye, Emma."

Standing just off to the side, Regina and Emma witness the emotional aftereffect of that situation. For the first time since their journey of healing had begun with therapy, Regina sees Emma experiencing a genuine moment where she appears to want to reach out to her Mother. A tear treks down her face and Emma exits the room, leading her by fingertips to the hallway where David is fighting multiple of the Dark Palaces guards.

He successfully fends off two of the Queen's guards but takes a blow via sword to his shoulder. Despite the injury, he continues toward where the wardrobe is kept. Placing infant Emma inside, he kisses her forehead. "Find us."

Closing the door just as two more guards enter and David receives another wound, sinking to the ground. After the break the lock on the wardrobe, only to discover it empty and the baby is gone.

"Look," Emma directs Regina's attention to the small victorious smile plastered on David's face. Her smile rivaling that on his lips. "That is my favorite part."

Snow White has now made the arduous journey down the hallway to find her husband on the ground, drained of all color. Her pleads fall on deaf ears as she begs for him to return to him. Kissing his lips twice to break a non-existent curse. Strutting into the room The Evil Queen makes her presence known.

"Oh, don't worry dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?" Snow White begs.

Snapping her cape, "Because this is my happy ending." Behind her, more guards enter. "The child?"

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

Growling at Snow White, "Where is she?"

"She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

Around them, the room begins to break apart as the curse takes hold. Before the memory can go any further, like the channels on a television, Emma switches it to a new scene. One in which Snow White was a bit younger, somewhere in her teenage years and chattering incessantly at Regina's side.

"Father says we're to begin preparations for our journey to the Summer Palace."

"That's nice dear," Regina responded absentmindedly to which Snow had quirked her head to the side. The Queen walked on, lost in thought rather than in that moment with the Princess. Even so, Snow White quickly brushed off the idle response and began chattering once more.

"It's nice to know that you and he were able to find love again." Snow White says as they pause at the Apple Tree. From their viewpoint, the flare of Regina's nostrils, and the way her eyes widen tell Emma everything she needs to know.

"Yes, how fortunate." Snow White is reaching for an apple, Regina plucks one before handing it to the Princess. "For you dear."

"Thank you, Regina." Curtsying before the Queen, Snow dips respectfully.

"Would you like to stop?" Emma asks, stepping to the Queen's side and watching as Snow White looks back on her.

"What are you looking for?" Regina asks as Emma's eyes search the Queen who is smoldering with rage.

"Nothing," Emma answers quickly

"Surely there is something for you to be studying her so intently."

"It hurts to see the life snuffed from behind your eyes." Emma watches the Queen and even holds her breath as she seemingly sees her. Reaching for her, but withholding at the last second. "Without her, Henry and I don't exist."

"Shall I thank her?" Regina asks dryly to a smirk from Emma. "We are done when you've shown me what you think I need to see."

Nodding, Emma and Regina leave the Queen at the tree and are in the middle of a party Regina remembers well. Standing at the front of the room is the King, making a grand speech in celebration of the light of his life. Dearest Snow White, the one and only.

"Like her Mother, truly the fairest of all." He concludes with arduous applause.

Again, Emma's eyes aren't on her Mother, but on the Queen sitting alone at the Royal Table. Clapping like the rest of the kingdom and then disappearing in silence from the table.

"Father, perhaps you should dance with Regina," Snow White suggests to barely concealed irritation.

"Do not worry yourself with her well-being Snow. This is your special day." Leopold responds.

"I cannot name the last time you were seen dancing with the Queen."

"She isn't your Mother, Snow. You must never forget that."

"But she is yours…"

"Enough talk of the Queen." He says voice fading as Emma and Regina find themselves at City Hall.

"Did using the tear help you?" Regina diverted before Emma could say anything. Watching as the blonde sat pondering, picking up her fork to have something else to focus on.

"I think so." Emma acknowledged quietly. "It was more about assuaging her guilt, as you would say. It was different, seeing the different incantations of you."

"Does it change anything?" Regina asked point-blank.

"No," And Emma met her eyes, "was my Mother not allowed to touch your beloved tree?"

Regina smirked but shook her head. "It was the one thing in the palace that belonged to me."

Emma's features darkened and she quickly shoveled in more food. "I gathered that."

Tension filled the air, "Did you see other things that you did not show me?"

"His demeanor towards you."

"Emma, that is in the past."

"That doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it."

Grasping the blonde's chin firmly, Regina interrupted her with a kiss." I'm not asking you to be okay with it. What I will ask, is that you consider this instead, without those moments tell me how else I spur Snow White to run away and meet her Prince Charming?" Her eyebrow rose ever so slightly and her chin tilted in just the right way that Emma found beautiful.

"I don't know."

"And if Snow White doesn't meet her Prince Charming, how does she give birth to the prophesized daughter necessary to break the Evil Queen's curse?"

Emma squirmed, "She doesn't."

"If she doesn't have that daughter, then that daughter never grows up to fall in love with the Lost Boy Baelfire. And if she doesn't fall in love with Baelfire, then she never gives birth to the son. The son she lovingly," and Regina steers Emma to look her in the eyes with a tuck under the chin, "sends away, a piece of her heart in tow. That piece never finds a way to Evil Queen's heart and she spends the rest of her days, alone, in a private hell, reliving the same day over and over again. Happy Ending, not ever after."

"Wouldn't you have lived forever?" Emma asks, hand sliding into Regina's.

"The truth is, revenge on your mother was never going to be enough to sustain me. I went from being a prisoner of the past I wouldn't release to being in a custom-built prison I built for myself. For eighteen years, I lived in this prison."

Tears welled in Emma's eyes. "Being a Savior isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Believe me, I'm familiar with that feeling."

"I know that you and my Mom will always have things that either of you cannot move past, but she always found a way to love you. To see some goodness in you. I'm going to try to find my way back to that for her."

Even after finishing her lunch, Emma rested against Regina and the tree for a bit. Lost in their thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Regina had returned Emma to the Sherriff's Station and made the trek back to her office she was positively fuming. Snow White had one job, and yet even the simplicity of that task had eluded her. Regina was completely capable of handling that level of magic. All Snow had to do was draw on her memories of the evening of the curse. One. Tiny. Thing. Instead, she had put images of her Father into Emma's mind, which would undoubtedly bring further questions.

Emma truly had seen Regina in every light.

It was a risk Regina had known she would take. A risk she would take again should her Swan require it. She was unable to erase the pain that growing up parentless had caused her. Nor would she. No matter how deeply it had stung the blonde, things were better this way. They were mending, as the willingness to attend therapy and running sessions proved.

She had it all with Henry, Emma and, even the town changing her status from Mayor to Queen. None of that mattered without them. This town could burn to the ground and her in it, should that day come. Pouring a glass of fresh cider, Regina took a seat at the hearth as the fire came roaring to life. She was overacting again. She hated herself for it.

Her phone began vibrating.

Picture Message Received.

Filling her screen was a Little Swan Creation that brought with it relief. With memories of the past returning to where they belonged by the drawing of the Queen, Her Princess, lounging beneath the apple.

It is beautiful Emma. I love it.

Not as much as I love you!

Even more.

That must be a lot, huh?

So very much Darling.

Guess what?

Are we out of chocolate milk again?

Nope! When we get home I'm gonna snuggle you! Would you like that Mama?

Setting the phone in her lap, Regina's heart burst into a million pieces all with Emma's name on them. The blonde was saving her again. Saving her from herself. Saving them from her, as she got it together. Picking the cellphone back up she responded.

I would love nothing more my Little Swan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the day at City Hall, Regina returned to Emma's declaration of Mama Snuggles. Living together had been one of the smartest moves decisions they had made. It was the correct move for their family but also, the right one for their relationship. Filled with unexpected moments of joy. Henry was getting older, he wanted to spend, what Regina could only assume were some of his final years with 108 Mifflin Street Storybrooke, Maine as his address with his friends. Emma had insisted on looser reigns but all three had agreed upon certain stipulations regarding the continued allowance of Regina taking steps back.

Now both women could share in the same moments with their son. The unspoken promise that they were a family. Once Regina stepped through the entryway into the house, she didn't have to be anyone other than herself. But with Emma, she could be that and more if the mood struck.

When we get home, I'm gonna snuggle you! Would you like that Mama?

She had so easily picked up on the change in Regina. Perhaps even anticipating it in response to their lunchtime journey. Arriving home first, the brunette began preparations for the pizza dinner Emma had later requested. Then, she retrieved the blonde's baby blanket, placing it with care into the dryer. In their private oasis upstairs, the brunette tossed the rubber duckies into the empty tub. Glancing up at the ceiling she grinned like a fool, Regina was unable to tamper her excitement at Emma's surprise. Getting the idea from the woman herself from their shared Pinterest Board that sent updates to her phone.

She could envision it now, the instant Emma realized what surprise Regina had carried out just for her and the ensuing reaction. The way plump cheeks would rise and wide jade eyes would find her own. Around the bathroom were teacup candles, awaiting a light to give just enough to carry out bath time but also to relax them for bedtime. Beside the bathtub her bottle of essential oil at the ready.

Placing the box with Emma's next surprise on the bed, lovingly wrapped by Regina's hand, she smiled. The clock told her the blonde would be home soon from her Tuesday run with Red Riding Hood. Awaiting both women while sipping a glass of wine, and reading Regina's ears perked up at the sound of keys in the front door. Flourishing her hand two ice chilly drinks of water on coasters by the front door as she made way to them.

She can make out the panting before rounding the corner, rather than greeting two women, David was behind them both looking rather worse for wear.

"I never realized how much living life on the run kept me in shape until now," He panted, greedily chugging at the nearest water.

To be fair, Emma was winded as well but her recovery times had rapidly increased judging by the way she took a few sips of water and used her tank top to wipe the sweat from her brow. Red Riding Hood quickly hide her chuckle when she caught amber eyes wandering overexposed pale skin.

"Red doesn't seem to have any issues," Emma sassed to her Father's laughter.

"You did always make it look so easy," David agreed.

"Very few things have the power to take away my breath" Red retorted, nudging at Emma with her elbow. "Although I did enjoy how you tried to throw me off by jumping down that hill."

"Someone has to keep you on your toes, werewolf or not."

"You jumped down a hill?" Regina asked, fingertips fiddling with her necklace. She didn't mean to sound the way she did just now. The way her concern rolled off her tongue while Emma smirked at the bewildered Red and David.

"It was a small one, I was just making sure Red over here wasn't getting too cocky."

"Me?!" Red shrilled, confusion forgotten.

"Yeah, you."

"I could hear you huffing and puffing as if you were still right next to me."

"You are saying huffing and puffing is the greatest thing I've ever heard," Emma said, with laughter.

"Har, har. Anyway," Red stated, rolling her eyes and glancing at the wall clock before looking to David, "my shift starts at the dinner soon. Do you need a ride back to your house?"

David's ears perked up. "That would be great, thanks."

"Better luck next time Em," Red said, clapping the blonde on the shoulder and easily exiting the house as if they had not just partaken in a few miles run. Behind her, David was still working on returning his breathing to normal.

"If you have time, maybe we could do mini-runs in between our usual?" He asked, then glanced at Regina. "Unless you, Regina and Henry have plans of course."

"Henry said he wouldn't mind joining us. We could do the easier runs through town for a few weeks until he feels ready to take on the woods." Emma said before a wry grin played at her lips. "Or so his Grandfather can keep up."

And for a few seconds, David just smiled at his daughter and didn't say anything. "I see you've picked up Regina's affection for sarcasm since moving in."

"Yep. Better run and tell Mother Dearest."

"She knows what to say to everyone but you…I think that tears her up inside."

"I used the tear." Emma confided, spinning her bottle cap on the table beside her. "You didn't want to put me in that wardrobe."

"No," David answered softly. "you were going to be my Little Princ…"

Before he could complete the sentence, Emma stepped into an unoffered but rapidly returned hug. Regina is noting the way that David always cradles the back of her head, not unlike the way he does when he talks about infant Emma. Though they had only a few moments together, Emma much like Henry would always be his baby. "I'm sorry that I failed you, Emma."

To which sniffles answer as she nods into his shoulder. "See you later?"

"Yeah…yeah," Is all he says, pretending to wipe sweat from his face, before kissing her forehead and closing the door behind him.

Waiting until the lights of Red's Camaro exit the driveway and race out of sight, Emma finally smiles as Regina comes to her. "I- uh," Clears her throat and wipes away an errant tear "I'm sorry if that's hard for you to hear all the time because I can't just get over it."

"You don't just 'get over' things like that." Regina kisses her cheek, swiping at the lone tear trailing down Emma's face. "I can't take that pain away without changing who you are, and Emma, I love who you are. The damaged, broken, dark bits that you keep trying to hide because you think no one will ever want you. But I have seen them. And darling, there is nothing on heaven or earth that will stop me from loving you."

"Mama?" she whispered.

"I'm right here Baby Girl," Came Regina's response as Emma took a deep breath of her in. "the pizza is cooling. I don't want you to burn your mouth like you did last time."

"It hurt," Emma whined, to a kiss on her cheek that quickly righted the grievance. "but Mama made it better."

"Emma, do you know that today is very special?" Emma shook her head. "Today is exactly one month from the day that I met my Little Swan."

"Is one month a long time?" Emma asked, twirling hair around her index finger.

"Mhmm, it is." Summoning the wrapped box from upstairs and leading Emma to the couch, Regina handed it to her. "Go on, open it."

Tearing at the wrapping, Emma then opened the handles. "Mama!"

"How did I do?"

Pulling the stuffed animal from the box, Emma gave it Eskimo kisses before squeezing it tightly to her chest. "I love Nemo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bracing herself, Regina prepared for the impact of Emma throwing herself into her arms this time around. Nestling securely between them was Nemo. At least he was until her stomach made funny noises causing the blonde to giggle. "Someone needs her pizza."

"I do, Mama. But I need to wash my hands first."

"You're such a good girl. How many slices would you like?"

The little blonde was looking cute as ever with her forehead scrunched in concentration. "Two please!"

Kissing Regina's cheek Emma bounced off the couch and into the hallway bathroom to wash her hands. Rather pleased with the excitement of her little one, Regina set her two slices on a Wonder Woman plate and waited. Even from where she sat she could hear Emma singing Happy Birthday like she had taught her to make sure she washed her hands long enough.

"Emma?"

"I'm almost done!"

"Don't forget, tomorrow afternoon we visit the seamstress."

"Awe…" Emma grumbled, the song was forgotten. "do I have too?"

"Yes, you do young lady."

"Well, I don't think I can."

"Oh?" Regina started with an arched brow. "And why is that?"

"Cause I don't have any monies," Emma said with a little grin and mischievousness written all over her. Regina summoning her closer by crooking an index finger and a jovial laugh of her own.

"I have enough money for both of us to get exactly the dresses we want."

Emma huffed, "Can I get a tutu?"

"You may IF you behave yourself and don't argue with Mama. You can get any dress you like."

"Okay…" Emma agreed to look a bit like she was sulking.

"Unless you would like something else."

"Everyone is gonna stare at Emma."

Stroking blonde bangs out of a pouty face, Regina soothingly stroked down her cheek. "Let them stare because everyone, and I do mean everyone is going to adore her."

"I don't care about everyone," Emma says meeting Regina's eyes shyly.

"Neither do I." Regina kissed the tip of Emma's nose until she smiled. "Only you."

The blush took over Emma's plump cheeks just as she spotted the little plate and shrieked. "Wonder Woman! Mama, how did you know I love her?"

"Lucky guess, my love," Regina stated a smile as large as when Emma had unwrapped Nemo.

"Can Nemo eat with us too?" she asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, he can. Nemo is our special guest let me get him a plate."

As Regina went for a Marvel plate of Henry's she stopped just shy of the entryway to listen to the little conversation taking place behind her.

"I know Nemo. She is the best Mama ever!" Regina forced herself to swallow over the surging emotions. "She is going to take the best care of us. But you hafta be a good boy, okay? A couple of things Mama doesn't like; cursing, the word hate, when you try to give your vegetables to Neal without trying one first, and most of all when I cry. Tomorrow we can draw her pictures for making our pizza." Then Emma giggled. "I think she would like that!"

The look on Emma's face when Nemo got a character plate as well was worth it. Jade eyes growing large as Regina lovingly served Nemo, but placing a kiss to her head before taking her seat. "Thank you very much for joining us for dinner Nemo. I hope you like pizza."

Pushing the plushy up to his plate of pizza, Emma made him nod. "He says it's his favorite. Thank you for having him."

"Nemo is welcome anytime."

"Really?!" Emma asks as she Regina nods.

"Really."

The blonde was buzzing with excitement. "Did you hear that Nemo? You can come with us anytime! See, I told you she was the best."

Regina was picking up her napkin after watching Emma accidentally get pizza sauce all over her chin. Gently dabbing at the mess as Emma squirmed but otherwise allowed the action. "All better,"

"Are we still gonna do bathtime?"

"After you finish your pizza," Regina said, taking a stab at her salad. Halfway to her first bite, she looked up to see Emma had shoved an entire slice of pizza in her mouth. "Emma Swan, I know you are not forgetting your manners at the dinner table."

Frozen in the act, Little Emma merely blinked. "Do not even think about spitting out your food. Nemo came all the way here to eat pizza with us, is this how we behave?"

Emma shook her head. "Chew carefully, and then you may speak."

"I'm sorry Nemo," she said with her head hung. "Bath time is my favorite time of night. I'm sorry Mama. Please don't make me leave."

"Leave?"

"D-don't make me go back to them," she says as she turns Nemo around.

Kneeling in front of Emma, Regina took her face in her hands. "Who do I belong with Emma?"

"H-Henry, your apple tree, the horsies..."

"And?"

Sniffling ensued. "Me."

"Who do you belong with Emma?"

"You…"

"That is not going to change. I will be your armor because when we're out there you are mine."

"Don't ever list yourself as last, do you understand me?"

"But…" Emma ceased when Regina's eyebrow rose. "Okay, Mama."

"You can't go back to them. I am your Mama, Emma. Always. Now, let's get you cleaned up and ready for our bath."

"I didn't finish it."

"That's okay. I know exactly what you need, we can save it for a late-night snack."

Trailing behind Regina up the stairs Emma hung onto her index and middle fingers, allowing the older woman to pull her to their destination. On the other hand was Nemo. Once inside the bathroom Regina shut off the lights she had left on and the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and walls of the tub came to life. The faux candles provided just enough light for her to assist Emma in undressing before turning her attentions to her attire. Emma carefully sat her stuffie on the toilet but facing away because "a gentleman doesn't peek on girls."

Slipping under the water, the heat soothed Regina's knotted stomach. Emma leaning into her, adding her heat to the mix. "I never saw us coming," Regina said into Emma's ear, kissing her temple.

"I'm glad we didn't."

Regina tensed behind her.

"We would have done what we always do when something good comes along. Allow the damaged parts of us to make all our insecurities come true all over again. Ruining our happiness and calling that life. And you, you terrified me, to be honest."

"Why?"

"Nothing ever stays good for long. I lived a life of one-night stands and called it love."

"I lived in a world where everyone did exactly as I said and called it a happy ending. But not you Emma Swan. No, you never did anything I said." Regina kissed her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Happy to not oblige." Emma's head leaned back further. "If you took my heart out would you be able to feel all the happy?"

"I could make you tell me," Regina answered but Emma shook her head.

"Anyone can say words, I want you to feel it the way I do," Emma responded, smiling up at the star-filled ceiling. Even so, she pulled Regina's hand from beneath the water and placed it on her chest. "This will have to do for now."

"Let's get my girl cleaned up and ready for bed, hmm?"

Sitting until their bodies were cold and pruned, the two finally emerged a long while later. Emma wrapped in her unicorn bath towel, complete with horn and Regina dressing in her silk pajamas. Side by side, they brushed their teeth. Emma until her tooth tunes went off, though Regina had grabbed her 'magical hairbrush'. Having spotted it during a trip to the Mills Vault, Emma begged to "borrow it from the Queen". Though Regina would have gladly done so, her girl looking up at her with big jade eyes was too much to resist. Now it was another thing becoming a part of their nightly routine.

Sitting Emma at the vanity, Regina yawned as she brushed and sectioned the long hair. Watching through the mirror Emma was giddy at the quick work Regina made of the task. "Are you ready for Mama Snuggles?" She asked, smile bigger than ever.

"Quite ready, little one. If you'll just get in bed we can get a start on those."

"I have to tinkle first."

"Go on," Regina shooed her towards the bathroom as she got under the covers. What happened next was completely surprising but when paired with Mama Snuggles, adorable. When Emma was joining her in bed, Regina had made to put down the book she was reading for herself but the blonde had other ideas. Sliding into Regina's arms, she lies there for a few seconds.

Listening to the steady pace of Regina's heart. "Will you read to me?"

"What book would you like, Little Swan?"

Emma shrugged, then pointed to the one sitting in her lap. "Yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I just want to hear your voice."

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Mama. Just wanna be close to you."

"Very well then…" And while Regina was reading, Emma tapped on her side as she had that first night. Recalling that night kept her voice steady. Her little girl was silent aside from the occasional telltale deep breath that signaled she was growing weary. Laying on Regina's stomach was Nemo, trapped beneath a pale arm but securely snuggled. Another chapter in, Emma released a quiet yawn, pulling Regina into her further.

"Love you, Mama."

"I love you too," Regina caressed her blonde mane, setting the book above Nemo. "You're feeling sleepy, aren't you?"

Emma nodded in her chest. Regina kissed Emma's forehead and then came face to face with the Nemo Stuffie. Wide jade eyes were ever so serious as she bobbed Nemo back and forth a few times in silent suggestion. The next time the stuffie came closer, Regina pressed a kiss to his plush little lips before Emma snatched him back and curled around her. "Nemo is sleepy too."

"Would you like me to continue reading until you fall asleep?"

"Yes please."

The truth was, Regina, read long after Emma had fallen asleep. She read until her eyes were becoming heavy. Until she could feel the weight of the day taking over. Until Emma had turned away from her for a few minutes before grabby little hands realized Mama was no longer in their grasp and she readjusted to correct the problem. Until she could fight it no longer and succumb to whatever lies in wait for her in sleep embrace.

With Emma wrapped around her, Regina slid lower looking over her girl even with sleep threatening to rip them apart. Emma was still firmly holding Nemo, but pressing into the brunette as well. Her soft little snores, more like quiet whistles singing their song. Though the tapping on Regina's side ceased, her fingertips twitching on occasion across the skin of Regina's arm.

This was happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor, Sheriff Swan," The woman identified only as Tess, Store Manager said. "Welcome to All Sewn Up."

"Tess, lovely to see you again," Regina said, tugging gently on Emma's hand.

"We are so happy to have your patronage, Miss Mills. With any good fortune, perhaps we can secure that of Miss Swans as well." Tess said with a warm, cheery smile.

"Emma, please."

"Alright Emma," Tess said, unlocking a dressing room, and moving off to the side "here is your changing room. Would either of you like anything to drink? We have wine, champagne, beer, soda.."

As Tess continued to prattle off the options, mostly for Emma's sake, the blonde stuffed her hands inside her pockets. She was trying to listen but was also thinking about how Mama had allowed her to sleep in until the appointment. She was such a good Mama too since Emma had to cover a night shift for her Daddy. Now all she could think about was the yummy food sitting at home and not in her tummy.

"Or I can get you a juice box if you'd like," Tess suggested, garnering Emma's attention away from the thoughts of hunger. Looking at Regina expectantly, she saw the nod of approval.

"Yes please, Miss Tess," Emma answered, body relaxing as the woman went off to retrieve their beverages. The blonde stared at her eagerly awaiting an explanation, expression filled with fear.

"It's alright Emma," Regina said, setting her things in the room and helping Emma out of her jacket.

"You didn't…tell her, did you?"

Taking Emma's face in her hands, "Purely coincidence, but you did finally tune back in for the words juice and box. "

"I should have gotten up the first time you tried to rouse me for breakfast."

"You had a graveyard at the station. The fact that it took so little to rouse you was impressive."

Nuzzling into Regina's palm, Emma smiled to herself. "Let's just get through this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to want to see this," Tess said, grinning to her eyes.

"She found a dress?" Regina questioned, smoothing the burgundy selection of her own. More beautiful in person than in the online photographs. The red, even richer. A perfect complement against her skin.

"When I realized that Emma needed to explore the shop on her own, I instructed the girls to make themselves scarce."

Shaking her head. "That woman is something else."

"Wait," Tess said, at the entrance to the showroom. "Emma told me to give you this."

Accepting the extended item, Regina arched an eyebrow. "This must be some dress."

Stopping Regina in her tracks, Tess nodded with an exuberant smile. "She is quite a sight to behold. When Emma began to put on this dress, she became the prodigal Princess."

"Don't say that too loudly," warned Regina.

"Stunning would be an understatement."

Slipping on the mask, Regina allowed Tess to lead her into the parlor. There was still slight rustling, as the seamstresses worked to make the dress all that it could be. A cool hand slipped into Regina's palm.

"Leave us," Emma said, and the sound of additional people faded to the back room. "Are you ready?"

"That good?" Regina said, bottom lip between her teeth. Lips brushed her own, as Emma pulled the mask free.

Standing before her, prior grumbling be damned, was her Little Swan. The all too familiar glimmer in jade eyes and before her Princess twirled. The deep amethyst gown with black and silver accents sparkling in the bright lights of the parlor. Regina was at a loss for words when struck by the beauty of Emma's choice.

"Do you like it? I can't tell by your face."

"Oh Emma," Regina's eyes sparkling with unshed tears, holding Emma at arms-length before the blonde did a spin for her. Ducking as she turned. "you are so beautiful."

Emma grinned, twirling Regina for herself and shaking her head. "I clean up well when I want to."

"Technically, you didn't want to."

"I'm glad you talked me into it," Emma said, sliding her hand into Regina's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Struck by the tiny smile gracing pale lips, Regina continues lacing up the back of Emma's gown.

"Yes, Dear?"

Growing ever larger, Emma shrugged. "It's nothing."

Kissing the top of an exposed shoulder, Regina met her eyes. "You are fooling no one."

"You could have used magic."

"I could always use magic."

"But you aren't."

"But I'm not," Regina repeated, regarding her curiously as she finished and ran her fingers over the lace. "I love dressing for you. Or undressing you. Whichever the case may be. Now, where on earth is my Princess?"

More giggles and bouncing ensued. "I'm right here Mama!"

"Do you still like your dress?"

"Oh yes! I love it!" Emma shrilled, turning the chair sideways with wide eyes and throwing her arms around Regina. "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome," Regina stated, holding her at arm's length once more just to look it over one last time.

"Do you like it, Mama?"

"I love it, Princess."

Shyly, Emma turned into a pile of goo. Were it not for Regina pulling her closer, the blonde surely would be in a heap on the floor. Ruining all the lacing but looking rather adorable while doing so. Regina was a bit of a pushover when it came to her Little Swan. Something about her wide-eyed innocence, the girlish, yet mischievous expression always did her in.

Picking up the black box from the vanity she grinned handing it to her Swan.

"For me?" Emma asked, accepting it and ripping the wrapping off. Inside a black and white masquerade mask.

"Whenever you become uncomfortable you can put on the mask and become the Swan Princess."

"Like during our dance?"

"Like during our dance." Regina echoed, smoothing ruffles and revisiting her work on the bodice.

"Does Mama have a mask?"

"Mama's mask is the Mayor." Leaning away from Emma once more, Regina simply shook her head. "You always look so lovely Emma."

"Thank you, Mama. I think you look lovely too!"

"Neal and Robyn will be there this evening. When Mama is preoccupied with boring adult stuff and you feel little, you go play with them for a little while, alright?"

Nodding enthusiastically. "I hope Robyn has her green bow in. I love her green bow. Neal is gonna look so cute in his tuxedo. And, I hope Daddy likes my dress."

"And all this time I believed you didn't want to come to this party."

"I don't." Emma dug the front of her heel into the ground.

"Mhmm."

"We're just staying for a little while, right?"

Carefully regarding Emma, Regina did the best she could to sound reassuring. "When you get tired, let me know. I made a special room so that you may rest."

"Awe Mama…I have to share you with everyone else tonight."

Clucking her tongue Regina shook her head. "They will never share me in the way that you do."

At the soft smile, Emma revealed despite the whining, Regina kissed her head.

"Mom," Henry shouted from down the hall. "I still can't figure out this tie."

"Showtime," Emma concluded, looking over herself in the mirror and shaking off the nerves.

"I'll be right there," Regina calls to their teenaged son, amber gaze still locked onto Emma. "Show me how we sit when we are giving someone our undivided attention."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Emma folded her hands in her lap and made eye contact with her. "Like during Mama's speech."

"Good job! How do we ask for things that we need?"

"With our words."

"What words will we use?"

"Please, and thank you."

"Very good. Now, if someone is bothering you what do you say?"

Forehead wrinkling, the blonde wracked her brain. "Please excuse me."

"I'm so proud of you." One more kiss left Emma primed for the evening.

"Me too. But I am super sad I won't see you throat punch someone who won't get out of your face now," Henry teased, tie hung around his neck awaiting his Mother's assistance.

"That happened one time," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"I know you're a strong, independent woman…" Henry said before clearing his throat, "women, but I can be of some help."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, "And why haven't I been informed of this?"

"The one lesson I learned from Grandma is that snitches get stitches. Or have to live life on the run. I'm prepared for neither." Henry said

"You have one minute to explain."

"So, during the hiatus, I took with Hook but pre-us, he was taking it hard," Emma began and Henry nodded. "In all honesty, I should have just ended it but I had this illusion in my head that he would just go away."

"But he didn't," Henry added

"I mean, I see where he was confused. I drug my family to Hell to save him but everything fell apart when we got home. It has been non-stop for nearly seven years and there are so many lives stuck in my head, and pressure to be this….this perfect, fairy tale, where we're all Happy Ever After. And I do want that but not with him…" Emma's voice dropped off as Regina secured the tie around their son's neck. "I was a coward."

"You can love someone and not be in love with them," Regina explained, picking a piece of lint from the shoulder area of Henry's suit coat. "You haven't truly experienced having to be the one breaking a heart."

"I care about him as a person. As a friend. Not usually around long enough for those types of things to happen."

"You've been through much together, however, that doesn't explain why your throat punched him," Regina said, try as she might maintain the laughter from her lips.

"I tried to walk away and he grabbed my wrist. It was a knee-jerk reaction."

Sensing there was more to the story but drawing closer to the hour time-limit before they were expected at the Gala, Regina let it go. "Go start the car dear."

Emma nodded, leaving the two Mills at the top of the stairs. With the blonde out of sight, Regina turned back to Henry. "You were there?"

"Yes…" He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Did Hook simply grab her wrist?"

"Sorta. I was going to do something but as Ma said, she just decked him in the throat."

"Can you show me?" He nodded, ushering her to walk away.

She made it two strides before Henry's hand clenched around her wrist and he pulled her to him. "We're not done talking." He did his best imitation of a snarl.

"Than what?" Regina asked, withholding the urge to rub her wrist.

"That's why Ma hit him."

"I see."

"Ma handled it. And I won't ever let it happen again. You may wanna put your scary face away for the Gala."

Forcing a smile to her lips, Regina did her best to soften her features. "Better?"

"Nah. Now it's even more menacing." He teased as she waved her hand over his class ring.

"If you spot Hook troubling Emma, rub your ring."

"You don't want me to…"

"No."

"Strong, STUBBORN, independent women," Henry muttered, leading the way downstairs to a dark chuckle behind him.

What bothered Regina was Emma's failure to mention the situation that had ensued. Even though at the time they had merely been friends. Only friends. Yet, to even imagine the situation as long ago as it had to be made her blood boil. On the one hand, the brunette was not even a bit sad at Emma's reaction. She was proud that her girl stood up for herself. Emma did not owe her any explanation, not truly. Having moved on in the most positive of manners. So far as to even occasionally share a drink with her former lover.

Yes, she was a strong, independent woman. And sexy, and intelligent, and even more fierce a foe. If there was anything Regina knew, it was that the blonde took no prisoners when it came to the protection of herself or her family. Since joining that select circle, the brunette had experienced that kinship more than once. Shelving thoughts of the pirate she made a mental note to visit the Jolly Roger.

For tonight, she had a Princess to dance with and a ball of sorts to attend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks to all of you Storybrooke continues to be a leader in education, public service, overall happiness of citizens, and job creation among both domestic and international towns created via a spell. Now please, enjoy the party." Regina's speech ended with fanfare. The band that had so patiently waited began playing as she descended the podium. Finally, Regina could enjoy the party as well. After a brief search, she found Emma playing with Neal near the children's area. Her spirits lifted as the siblings enjoyed their Hot Wheels race.

"Vroom, vroom," Neal said, holding a car up to Emma.

"It looks fast. I don't know if I can win." She exclaimed, to his giggle.

"Funny Emma."

"No!" Emma whined, "You're not allowed to grow up."

"Huh?" Neal said, then caught sight of the brunette approaching. "Regina!"

Gasping, and clutching a hand to her chest sent him into another wave of giggles as the toddler toppled over. He landed face-first into Emma's thigh, but his giggle fit left him unable to recover. "My, my, you're growing into such a big boy."

"Unfortunately, not such a heavy sleeper nowadays," Snow informed, smiling wistfully.

"A little warm milk always put Henry back to sleep."

"Ew." Emma indicated her distaste, righting her brother.

"Yucky!" He seconded, looking at the blonde for approval and then racing his car up to her arm.

"Is that your big sister?" Snow White asked as he nodded with a smile.

"Emma. Mine."

"Regina might have something to say about that."

"No." He said, shaking his head and crawling to the brunette who was more than happy to heft the child up. "Emma mine."

"Yes, she's your big sister." Regina reinforced with a hearty smile.

"Pretty." He said, chubby index finger to crimson lips.

"Why thank you, Prince Neal. I'm glad you approve."

"I think it's pretty too." Emma squeaked, to her special smile.

Holding out her hand, Regina brought Emma to standing from the children's table and hooked an arm around her waist. "What about the Princess, Neal?"

"Mhmm." He nodded, head against Regina's shoulder and a wide yawn.

"Honey, Regina is now dubbed Baby Whisperer." Snow said, nudging David as he brought back the refreshments.

"I'm not a baby," Emma said as Snow laughed.

"Not you honey."

"Cursing the first and second-born is so Enchanted Forest." David drawled with his typical Charming grin. His ears perked up when he heard an almost-forgotten tune. "I haven't heard this song in ages. Care to join me for a dance?"

"Why Charming, I would love to." Snow teased, kissing Neal on the head. "Be a good boy."

Stricken by the lack of acknowledgment Emma remained rooted to the floor as her parents walked away. "Sometimes it's like I'm not even here."

"I see you," Regina said, lacing their fingers together and applying a gentle kiss to the blonde's head.

"I see youuuuuu," Neal repeated from atop Regina's shoulder. "Emma mine."

Forcing a smile, Emma gave him Eskimo kisses. "Thanks, bubby."

"You welcome." He said, eyes shutting slowly as Mother Superior took him to put him down and allow Regina her freedom.

"Dance with me?" Asked Emma, her smile betraying her nerves but she made herself do it anyway.

"If you so choose," Regina said, Emma, tugging at her hand. Her desire to get this over with, looked to anyone else like excitement to take the floor. As soon as Emma picked the spot to claim for their own, Regina took the lead. There was a tremble in the blonde that she recognized. "Nearly everyone is dancing."

"I-I know. I'm waiting on The Daily Mirror to take the photograph."

"Do you remember who taught me how to dance?"

"My Dad."

"That's right. Not that long, ago was it?"

"No."

"We practiced a long time for this. You're doing so well."

At that moment Emma met her eyes and a small tendril of relief painted her smile. "I had a good teacher."

"I had a good pupil."

"Didn't want to make you look bad in front of your subjects."

Regina merely shook her head with a soft smile. "Our subjects."

"I don't want to be a Queen."

Regina stood the full height of her heels to give Emma a spin before pulling her back. "Allow me to take that worry from you darling."

Resting her head on Regina's shoulder, Emma closed her eyes. To be honest, she had felt the weight of the evening long ago but thankfully Neal had provided the necessary distraction to keep her awake. She could no longer withhold her sleepy sigh, though she managed to keep in time with Regina and the music.

"We'll be done shortly."

"O-kay."

"I love you my Swan." Pale cheeks rose into a familiar smile. A yawn followed as their dance continued. For her part, Emma did the best she could to ignore the cameras and adults. At this moment she felt herself shrinking. Regina leading them through the practiced steps with ease, making the transition seamless. Safe in Mama's arms.

Successfully distracting Emma from the cameras had been a job in and of itself. Regina didn't know if she could wait to see what the photographs would look like. For now, her imagination would have to do. Emma had conquered her nerves. She felt movement and when their eyes met next, half of the blonde's beautiful face remained hidden beneath the swan mask.

"Thank you for being my armor tonight," Emma said, twirling the shorter woman this time. Shifting the balance just so, between them.

"It is acceptable to let me shoulder the weight alongside you."

"One more song?" Emma indicated as something more this world began playing.

"One more sound lovely."

"Look at them," Directed Emma, nodding in the direction of Henry and Paige. Together the teens worked to maintain timing. Every few steps Henry would look down and concentrate too much on his feet. Paige, for her part, recovered nicely and redirect her boyfriend. In the middle of one heck of a profuse apology from Henry for stomping on her again, she tipped his chin with her fingertips and kissed him effectively ensuring his silence.

Their son was a flood of crimson and both parents looked everywhere else but him when he glanced down their way.

"She is good for him. Don't you think?"

"Paige is his grounding force. Like you are mine."

"And you, mine."

"Neal might have something to say about that." The blonde teased, her eyes focused on Regina's lips. "Payback?"

"Are you trying to scar our son?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "I want him to see his mother happy."

Dipping slightly, Emma was grateful for Regina's love of high heeled shoes. The petite woman still had a bit of a reach but between the mutual efforts, their lips easily locked. When they parted, what Regina could see of Emma's face flushed and she spotted the blonde's parents only a short distance away.

"I am happy with you."

"Good," Emma said, then smirked.

"No Emma, I am," Regina repeated.

"You're gonna make me cry. Stop."

"At one point that would have given me endless pleasure."

"I'm willing to try," Emma said with a wink, to Regina resting her head on her shoulder. "I want to dance as long as you would like to."

"What happened to one more song?"

"I realized that we could make this moment last that much longer. Where we're happy and all together. There's no doom and gloom. Storybrooke, our family, our home is safe."

"If you jinx us, so help me, Emma Swan."

"There will be hell to pay."

"Exactly," Regina said, but her smile onto Emma's bare skin was enough to signal no such worries were genuine. When the final dance concluded, Emma clapped as Regina did to the band. "Do you need to rest? You're looking rather tired."

"I'm not tired," Emma whined.

"Spoken like a tired little one," Zelena said, adjusting Robyn on her hip. Both the witch and child wearing matching green dresses. "We were just about to leave but wanted to tell Auntie Regina goodbye. Didn't we?"

"I like your bow," Emma said to the child with a wide grin. "You're going to be such a cutie when you get older."

"Like Mother, Like Daughter," Zelena said to her sister's snort. "Tell Auntie Regina goodbye, then it's off to bed young lady."

Waving the tiny opening and closing hand Robyn and Zelena bid them adieu before 'poofing' out of the Gala.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"I said I wasn't." Emma pouted.

"Tread carefully dear. You do not speak to me that way."

"I just said I wasn't tired."

"Strike number two. Care to see what happens after the third offense?"

"I'm not scared."

Rather than indulging the bratty behavior, Regina nodded. She had sensed Emma wearing down throughout the evening. Bidding the teens goodbye, and reminding Henry that he should be home shortly to make curfew the adults excused themselves. On the short ride home, Emma 'Not Sleepy' Swan, indulged in a few minutes of a nap. Nudging her awake, the sleepy blonde begrudgingly pulled herself from the passenger seat of the Mercedes and into the mansion.

"Do not go to the bedroom," Regina instructed, leading Emma to her home office instead.

"But Mama…"

"Ah, ah, ah." Regina said, "No arguing."

The blonde huffed and summoned Nemo to her left hand. "Nemo is ready for bed."

"Nemo did not get bratty with Mama at the ball when he could have said he was tired. I gave you three chances." Regina indicated with her fingers. With a wave of her hand, the sound barrier went into place. "I understand that we had a long day and you were tired. There was a special room set-up only for you."

Undoing the earlier lacing, Regina took ample time to steel herself for what was to come. On the one hand, when Emma had broached the subject of spanking it had a half-hearted joking to it. On the other hand, the brunette believed she caught the silvery sliver of lust arching through jade eyes. The revelation put Emma into silence by the realization that she had indeed gravely mistaken Mama for being soft. Though she had been, there had been verbal hints by none other than the blonde herself that her desires were growing.

It was time Regina rectified the situation.

Sliding the gown to the floor, she assisted the blonde in stepping out of it. Clad in her lacey black panties as Regina had selected earlier. With a flourish to her own body, her gown removed and cleaned alongside Emma's into their closet. Running her fingernails over the soft, supple muscles of the blonde's back. It was from Emma. Representing her strength, vitality, and disobedience in pale flesh.

Pulling out a chair she sat, with a bewildered-looking Emma staring at her.

"Across my lap," Regina said. When Emma failed to move from her position the eerily calm voice called to her once more. "Do not keep me waiting for a young lady."

Emma found her footing and did as directed.

Caressing the now bared bottom presented to her in such a beautiful fashion Regina marveled at the beautiful, if not naughty, the girl before her. Emma had Nemo clutched to her face, awaiting punishment in silence.

Words, far too great for her mind to contemplate in the given moment. Finding the withdrawing warmth of a tanned hand raised to strike. The heat was slow to build but with each strike of the palm, both sting and temperature began to spread. Both cheeks, heated in the passion of punishment.

The innocent flesh of her beloved swan, singing in in pink hand-shaped designs. Golden curls had loosed from their hairpins and spilled into her lovely face. Running her hand soothingly over one cheek, Regina's hand snaked its way to the hair blocking her view. Moving it to the side, only to rediscover Nemo held into Emma's face.

All the silence had not been defiance, as Regina believed. Though she maintained a cool, calm, and collected demeanor throughout the punishment. She had never truly been mad. Instead, large crocodile tears had been running down her sweet girl's face. Her lower lip trembled, as Regina's hand released Nemo and the hair swept out of the way.

"Emma, did I hurt you?"

"N-no."

Stroking from top to the ends of her hair, Regina delivered long strokes. "I never wanted to hurt you, Emma. You don't have to be afraid of my sweet girl."

Profuse head shaking ensued. "Not hurt Mama."

Helping Emma rise, Regina dressed her in some of her pajamas. A personal favorite of her little girl's. Leading them to their room, they arrived just in time to hear Henry arriving home. Glancing at the clock he had followed instructions.

"Night Mom, Ma. Love you." He said, passing their closed door.

"We love you too," Regina answered, helping Emma onto the bed and covering her with her baby blanket. Crawling into bed beside her, noting the distance Emma maintained.

Not hurt Mama…

"Are you afraid, my darling?" She asked. Silence's initial greeting did little to ease her growing anxiety.

"I feel weally whittle."

"May I hold my really little Swan?"

Maneuvering closer, Emma scooted into awaiting arms. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still lub me?"

Curling the blonde into her, Regina breathed the words. "I never stopped loving you. I could not fathom it."

"What's fathom?" Emma asked, nuzzling into her neck.

"I could not dream of being unable to love you. Can you use your words to talk about what happened?"

"When I lived with other famblies the spanks were ouchie. But you have to be shhh…" Emma demonstrated. "Or you get more. Lot more."

This time it was Regina who remained silent. Littler Emma did not like it. "Angry Mama?"

"Henry and I are your family now." Anger manifested in tears for the brunette. Anger at those families, and the anger at herself even more so. How foolish was she to not discuss such things with Emma before their session?

"Mama?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I want your spanks. 'kay?"

Rubbing soothing strokes up and down Emma's back, "Anything for my girl."

Tiny, formerly tear-stained cheeks rose. "Yours," Emma stated around her thumb.

"You can't be afraid to speak up during our playtime. Mama needs to know if she is doing too much, okay?"

"I. Yours."

"I know you're mine." Regina kissed the top of her head. "I never, ever, ever want to do something that triggers you."

Emma focused on the necklace dipping into Regina's cleavage. Her littler swan may not have the means to communicate. Nor to understand everything. Not what was happening, not what she was feeling. The blonde crawled on top of Regina, with her head on the other woman's chest.

"Da-doom, da-doom, da-doom." She said in time with Regina's heartbeat. "Sweepy."

"Close your eyes, my dear. Rest now."

"Lub Mama."

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

With Emma asleep on her chest for some time, the brunette's ability to plot and the scheme was almost thwarted. Almost, but not as she lies there with the weight of her beloved Princess to hold her down. The steady rhythm of her breathing indicating that Emma was most certainly asleep. The reality of the situation was far from lost on the Queen.

The actions of herself and Snow White combined had lead Emma right into enemy hands. How severely the chain of abuse went, Regina could only ponder. Anger swelled in her breast. Every party got a slice of it, she took double.

Musingly dreaming up ways to make their meaningless lives miserable. Her reach extended beyond the boundaries of Storybrooke. She would have to dig up the old files from Emma's first arrival in Storybrooke, but that was hardly a barrier. She knew exactly…

"Stop," Emma mumbled.

Soothingly running nails down the blonde's back, Regina wanted to coax her back to sleep. "Stop what?"

"Whatever you're beating yourself up over."

"It's not yet time to wake."

"I felt your growl."

"It's…"

"Don't lie to me." Silence swallowed Regina's unspoken word. Kisses followed.

"How?" Came the shattered words of the brunette.

"I've spent my entire life counting flaws. So many, that it didn't seem possible that I had anything to offer anyone. My parents didn't want me."

"Emma, that's not…" A pale finger interrupted her words, as did the soft kiss that followed.

"All I could envision was how it was possible for anyone to love me. I mean, why?"

A broken sound emitted from the Queen. Nevertheless, she rolled them over summoning every bit of inner strength. "Ask me,"

Her lips traveled over Emma's lightly. Softly.

"Why what?"

"Why I love you."

"Why do you love me?" Emma challenged haughtily.

"You ignite a fire in me."

"And we know how you like to play with fire."

"When you opened that door at Granny's, I wanted to rip those red panties right off you."

Nestling into Regina's neck, taking her in. "Yet all you gave me were a basketful of threats."

"It wasn't the first time," Regina trailed her lips over Emma's face.

It was from Emma grinning. "Shorter hair, shorter temper."

"That must have been it."

Moving dark locks out of her girlfriend's face, Emma's grin was quietly infectious. "Good can come from broken."

"You read that," Regina accused.

Emma snickered, pulling Regina so her full weight rested on her. "Some actress, but it fits us, right?"

"Right,"

Within their next kisses, Emma's weariness shines through. Sliding into the blonde's arms, Regina rests her head on her chest allowing her anger to soothe her to sleep. For a while yet, Emma remains awake. Needing to feel the steadiness of Regina's breathing and pepper her with sleepy affection. To revel in the distance come and the hurdles overcome.

The weight of her years catching up to her, as Regina slept. Unable to imagine how the woman held it together through the trials and tribulations of life and heartache, Emma felt her magic bubbling to the surface. Lovingly applying a low dose to her beloved as she stroked the bare arm next to her. Kissing her forehead and finally feeling sleep return for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the three crayons, Emma's lovely jade eyes searched for a clue.

"Don't worry, my darling. This is something Mommy should have taught you in the beginning. Now, what colors do we have here?"

Picking up the first one, "Green!" Emma answered a small smile and nod.

"Good. What does green mean when Mommy is driving?"

"Go!"

"Very good. What about this one?" Regina asks, palming the yellow crayon.

"Yellow."

"Yellow means slow down, prepare to stop. What about this last one?"

"Red!" Emma shouted, "I know a girl named Red!"

"Indeed, we do."

"Her milkshakes are yummy. She always puts two kinds of cheese on my grilled cheese and never, ever, ever forgets to bring ketchup for my fries."

"She is good for my girl."

"I was this close…" Emma demonstrated holding her index finger and thumb closely together "to being part wolf."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah Mama, 'member at Maggiono's?"

"Refresh my memory little swan."

"Yeah, when Other Mom said that she left Red for Daddy. Or somethin'."

Stroking blonde tresses, Regina nodded as she listened. "Snow White did say that didn't she?"

"Uh-huh."

"That would have been cool!" Henry said, startling both as he dropped his backpack next to the doorway.

"You're home early," Regina commented.

"I have to change before I go cut firewood for Gramps. Is that okay?"

"Yes, how silly of me. I forgot you mentioned that."

Staring at his mother's Henry gave them a queer look. "He called to tell me fifteen minutes ago. I never told you."

"Right," Regina said, nodding.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." She said, picking lint from her skirt. "Why do you ask?"

"Ma isn't saying anything. You're saying far too much and acting weird."

"I fine," Emma answered, then cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Now you're both lying," Henry said, standing his ground.

"Emma it's…o…"

"Red," Emma stated, standing from the chair.

"Oh, is she coming over?" Henry asked, relaxing a little but still unsure about just what was taking place.

"Your Mom is helping me," Emma answered, steering the ship. "with therapy stuff. I didn't want you to think anything was wrong with me."

"There isn't anything wrong with you." He said, gently grasping her shoulder. "If you need to color like a little kid or we need to have Saturday cartoons in whatever slept in the night before, let's do that. I didn't think about anything but breaking the curse with Operation Cobra. I never thought about what I was asking you to do. The danger I put us all in. But we're a family and we can write our own story now."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just the author, what do I know?" He said as she wrapped him in a hug. "Plus, Mom has been buying those little juice boxes again. "

"I know right?! They're delicious."

"They need to make adult-sized ones. It's childhood in a box."

"Quick, do you still see the Trix shapes or are they just circles to you too?" Emma asked with the air of seriousness.

"Just circles," he answered, then the question caught up with him. "Oh shit."

"Language please," Regina added from the table, as he shrunk slightly.

"Sorry."

"So…" Emma tiptoed around the question. "what are you doing Saturday?"

"Re-living Emma and Henry, the early years. What about you?"

"Same," she said with a smile.

"Any chance you'll stay in your PJ's and watch with us?" Henry aimed at Regina.

"I think I am capable of that. If you…"

"I'm not ten anymore."

"No," Regina said, "you're not."

"Together then?" He asked as Emma nodded over his shoulder to her.

"Together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Henry's been working a lot recently, don't you think?" Regina asked as they awaited their dinner at Granny's. Despite that Emma's focus was pretending to be on the menu.

"He is either bored or has his heart set on something. His GPA is fine according to you, I say we let him."

"What does he need that we aren't giving him?"

"Space. We should trust him."

"I know."

Putting the menu down, Emma holds her hand underneath the bar. "Our baby boy is growing up, that's all."

"He truly is."

When they finally tear their eyes away from one another they are both met with the wolfish grin of Red Riding Hood. Sliding another sweet tea in front of Regina, and quickly returning with their food. Emma grins and points to her grilled cheese, signaling with two fingers. It only grows when Red pulls the ketchup bottle out of her apron and places it before Regina's Princess.

"Pop quiz, Red. "Emma says utterly serious.

"Hit me."

"When you were my 'almost' Step-Mother, what master plan did you have to inflict terror?"

Clearing her throat, Red Riding Hood wiped down the countertop around their spread. "Wow. You know, I never thought about it. Snow acknowledged it?"

"She did."

For a moment, Red is conflicted. It's radiating from her body, as she nods to herself. "I'm not sure I should answer your question."

"The good news is, I know you would never hurt me," Emma assured, even when the guilt remained.

Red exhaled loudly, "I failed you, Emma."

"No, no, no. I was asking for fun."

"Two things; At that point in my life, I was prepared to kill Regina. My wolf fantasized about it. I knew with her gone you, Snow, and David would be safe. Second thing, if nothing else, I was going to wait for your arrival and go into hiding to keep you safe. The curse caught me in the courtyard and I bought as much time as I could. And it was not enough."

"Hey!" Emma said, snatching Red Riding Hood's hand. "Stop beating yourself up. The prophecy came true."

"We never felt the same way as your Mother did."

"You and David?"

"Yeah. To us, a family was so important because ours had always been so small. I had Granny. He only had Ruth."

"Did you want a big family?" Emma asked, munching on a fry.

"As big as we could responsibly manage."

"Wait, do I have any secret siblings I need to know about?"

"You're safe on that front." Red's smile slowly won out. "Emma? Inflict terror on my pup?"

From her perch, Regina saw the beginning of heart eyes on the blonde's part. A pang of jealousy flared, but she kept it in check by sliding her hand along the base of Emma's back. She was not going anywhere, nor did she want to.

"I dunno," Emma said, flushing, and enjoying the heat from Regina's hand. "Thought I'd ask."

More than a little teary-eyed Red wiped a fallen droplet away. "You are everything we could have wished for, and then some."

"What stopped you from killing me?" Regina asked, enjoying a healthy bite of her wheat toast.

Placing both hands on the counter in front of her Red instantly sobered from her emotions. "Emma."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"You can thank me later." Emma teased, happily munching on her sandwich.

"On that note," Red began and excused herself to cash out some customers at the register.

"I'm yours." The blonde said without waiting for the question. Regina's hand ceased its soothing motion over her back and she sensed the question in the future.

"Yes, you are." Regina breathed into her hair, planting a kiss at her temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Settling into bed, Emma turned onto her side as Regina continued reading her novel. "I'm not tired."

"You don't have to go to sleep, dear." She said, calmly flipping to the following page. Eyes still skimming the text.

"Do you remember how it used to be though? Every single time I would come home and go to sleep."

"I have three more pages of this chapter. Then I would very much like to discuss this."

Shrugging, Emma's pulled into Regina's free arm and settles her head on the woman's chest. Her arm draped over the hips that filled her daydreams. The blonde is quite content with this arrangement. Her breathing steadies but she remains awake.

As the end of the third page draws near, Regina marks her spot with the self-made bookmark Emma had gifted her the previous week. Every time a book opens or closes it is the last thing Regina sees and it warmed her heart that the blonde had taken it upon herself. "Now my love, you were saying…"

"It used to exhaust me coming home from therapy."

"And now you aren't," Regina repeated. Calling the words forth from the fog that had been her mind when Emma returned.

"Nope," Emma said, drawing a thumb over the silk nightie before pulled the covers down further to reveal the truth. "Are you testing my resilience to your seduction?"

"Actually," Regina began kissing her lightly, pulling her lower onto the bed by her ankles, before straddling her lap. "I've been missing you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, tracing her fingertips down lean legs. "you've been so busy with therapy, your family running and covering shifts while Mulan, Aurora and, Phillip settle into parenthood. I haven't seen much of you lately."

Big jade eyes stared up at her, and she gently placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's forehead. "None of which is your fault. It's just that…"

"Usually you're the busy one," Emma finished, and the brunette nodded. "I'm ready."

"Whatever for?" Regina asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what for Mommy."

"Remind me. Use your words." Regina kisses down the column of Emma's throat hungrily.

"I-I…"

Her chest was already rising in excitement at the sensation of teeth and lips drew nearer. Regina could see from the beautiful response of pale and peaked nipples that words may prove a little difficult for her Little Swan. Her body was waking up rapidly in response to the lightest of teasing. "Take your time."

"I want the pretty ribbons."

Regina's smile was slow-forming but she knew what Emma meant. Placing a kiss between the hollow of the blonde's breasts, before summoning the chocolate-colored ribbons. "These?" Regina asks, allowing Emma to run them through her fingers.

"Uh-huh. The 'mind me of your eyes." Affixing them to lovely pale wrists, Regina placed kisses on each delicate one. Followed by a slat in the headboard to keep them firmly held.

"I'll keep you warm," she hums, keeping the blonde's arms open just enough that she may have access to whatever desired. Rocking back on her heels, seeing her sweet Princess restrained did things to Regina's insides. Remarkable things, she thought as the heat began coiling in the pit of her stomach every bit as much as the chill in the air settled across pale skin. Blowing a burst of air across disappearing nipples, bringing them right back to their peak. "I would say no touching but,"

Emma whines but the soft, not so innocent smile is her kind of warning. "Of course, not Mama."

"Good girl." If Regina had known how those words would change her life, she would have used them sooner.

Being unable to touch meant nothing to Emma. She could still raise her body as Regina drug those crimson nails down her pale skin. She could read every expression on the other woman's face as she was reacquainting herself with the pale from beneath her. "Safeword?"

"Turnover."

"Or?"

"Yellow to slow or take a break. Red to stop."

"Very good," Regina says, leaning to take a nipple into her mouth.

"Sh- "The sharp look of amber eyes cuts her off. Heat tears through her "Shy."

"Do not be shy my darling," Regina says, knowing damn well Emma was only covering her involuntary slip-up. She reassures her anyway, but with an edge to her kiss that lets the blonde know, she is onto her. "You would set the world on fire to see you now."

Regina's voice drawls off as she resumes swirling around the nipple previously claimed. Her free hand palming the one lacking her attention. Emma arches into her further to no reprieve. The brunette has no plans for stopping, reveling in the moans that bubble forth from the back of her Little Swan's throat.

Shifting their position, Emma is already wet. Regina's barely touched her. There's a flush growing on the blonde's chest. If she is feeling shy it doesn't override what she wants to feel bad enough to keep her from arching into every touch. The wild look in Emma's eyes feeds the brunette's urges. Taking a moment to mar the pale flesh with a mark that Emma will wear on her skin, only to fade in time to make new ones.

The bound hands alternating between helping her push further into Regina or something to hold onto as sensation overwhelms. Emma is fighting, it's in the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. The tightening of her muscles before they relax as she non-verbally desires to steer her beloved to the aching between her thighs. She wanted this.

Every time she opens her mouth, she moans in the place of speaking. It's too big a risk of something sounding like an order or a curse word. "Good girl," Regina prompts, dragging her tongue along the side of the blonde's hip. More than enjoying the grueling pace. She keeps her touch firm, mimicking the stroking of her tongue on the other thigh.

Her girl is ready and waiting with thighs parted. A glance upward reveals a pounding heart in the middle of Emma's heaving chest. Regina's fingertips draw themselves through silken arousal. Emma is much of the way there regarding reaching bliss. Her body greedily accepting the finger Regina slips inside, attempting to pull her in as deep as she can go. Emma gasps when the withdraw is only a preemptive to a second finger joining the party but accepts it all the same. "She's here," Emma squeaked, causing Regina to pause even as she whined.

"Who?" Regina asked curiously.

"The Queen," Emma answered, trying desperately to regain control but when dark eyes found her again she only barely remembered that coming was not an option.

"You are such a good girl. Do you know that Emma?" She asked, feeling the blonde's body responding even with all the fight in her.

"You tell me all the time!" Emma answered full of excitement.

"Well, it's true. Yet there is one thing I haven't been able to figure out my darling."

"Huh?"

"Do you like when Mommy touches you?" She asked, teasing her fingertips over a hip to the enthusiastic nod of her girl. "Words please, Emma."

"I love it. Lots."

"Yet you always find a way to distract Mommy so that she doesn't touch you. Not as often as you touch her." Regina says, teasing her mouth just above Emma's clit.

Her girl was silent, but through the darkness, Regina saw the dip of her head. She could imagine the blush creeping across innocent features as Little Emma worked to find words to express what she was feeling. "Mommy is 'stracting for Emma." She confessed.

"Does this help my Emma not be distracted?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then, allow me to repay the favor."

"Do the sexy laugh," Emma says, and she does not regret it when she feels the laugh bubbling against her sex. Exploding warmly against her skin as gooseflesh rises in its wake. It's the dark laugh full of arousal and temptation. It causes Emma to shift and Regina to smirk.

"I wouldn't come without permission, dear. Understood?"

Nodding like the obedient girl she could be, Emma watched with pupil blown jade eyes. Adrenaline burns hot up her center. Regina's tongue is warm and suddenly Emma is glad for the excessive number of pillows on the bed when her head finds purchase on one. Clenched eyes do little when she yearns to plunge her hands into dark tresses along with the long strokes provided to her center. Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears and echoing with each throb of her clit. Mocking the way her body shudders in response to Regina's work.

Watching Emma thrust herself back into the pillows is adorable. Tantrum-like in quality but she was all woman now as her hips thrust Regina in and out of her. The stampeding heartbeat in her chest, that Regina can feel with her tongue, the way her walls are doing a light tell-tale flutter against her fingers. Her girl is staggering drunkenly toward the edge. Both of Emma's fists clenched at the headboard and every bit of it makes Regina smile.

"Beautiful." She whispers, plunging into Emma. Calculating every flutter. Every clench.

Emma's moans are coming steadily now, as her body tightens and releases. About this time every time she finds a way to distract and turn the tables on her partner. Without fail the thought of Emma's pleasure seemed to frighten the girl. Yes, she enjoyed it once it happened but the lead-up, the focus on her seemed something she wanted to put away.

Steady, firm, unforgivable circles ruthlessly massaged to the sound of her moans. "Do. Not. Come."

Emma grits, even with the restraints she's bucking into Regina's awaiting mouth. Attempts at forced friction failing as Regina always manages to be just close enough and just far enough away. Her girl wound unbelievably high. Feeling the quake in pale thighs. "Please…"

"Please?" She could read in the arch of Regina's brow

"Please, may I come?"

"No."

Though the Humph heard there was still the matter of quaking pale thighs. Oh, did they shake in the rhythm to every flick. That gentle heat dragging through Emma's arousal and forcing her dramatic re-entrance into the pillows once more.

Ask me again, Regina communicated. Damned if Emma could not feel the woman lavishing her with attention smiling.

"May I come?"

Fastening her lips to Emma's clit and being ruthless in her attentions, Regina loves this part right here. The way there is a crinkle to the pale nose just before her eyes slam shut. How her restrained hands are only able to grasp at the pretty ribbons, as Emma called them. The beautiful curve of her back as she arches into orgasm. Regina would freeze the milliseconds before passion gave way to madness.

When Emma tumbled over the edge, shattered by the joy of her body's pleasure. Regina drank in every single drop. Relishing in the fact that Emma did indeed trust her. Did ache for the feeling of them together in every sense of the word. That she only needed a bit of a push to let herself go, and relax. Safe in Regina's care.

Lightly tracing over Emma's skin, Regina began to bring her down. Covering every part of Emma with a part of herself. She had promised to keep her warm, and that was precisely her plan.

"You were beautiful," Regina grins full of pride, reveling in the bashful smile Emma wears. "And such a good listener."

"Did you like the ribbons?"

"Mhmm. I got to touch my Emma." Regina said, bopping her on the nose with a giggle.

"Silly Mama."

"So silly," Regina agreed, staring back lustfully. Already darkened. "Can you handle another?"

Nodding into the gentle caress, Emma lies dutifully back into her mountain of pillows. Regina suspects her girl believes another round of the same is coming. She smiles to herself as she summons two more ribbons, affixing long lean legs in a mirror of her arms. "Do I look pretty?" Emma asked seriously, wearing a pout.

"Beautiful," Regina says, kissing up still boneless behaving legs. "So open for me."

"And Mama can do whatever she wants," Emma coo's in the most taunting manner.

At least she does, until a light buzzing fills the room. "I want to watch you this time. To see every scrunch of that pretty face. And now," Regina says, kissing her heatedly, "I'm going to hear everything."

"Uh oh," Emma says, blushing.

"Especially when you curse."

Just like that Regina's lips on are Emma's. Kissing her. Teasing her. Sharing in the spoils of battle as their tongues danced to passions rhythm. She could already feel every reverb of Emma's throat as the first of many moans bubbled forth. Just enough coaxing to slicken between the blonde's thighs. Just enough that she may also slicken the toy for their future game.

"Good girls don't curse, and I'm a good girl."

"Mmm. You are a good girl when you want to be," Regina says, watching with flames of lust and love playing out behind her pupil-darkened eyes. "Then there are other times, I have to bend you over my lap."

"But not too much," Emma sing-songs, momentarily forgetting her tied up legs until a gentle tugging occurred. Giggles cut short at the indication that the toy positioning just inside her body. She's tugging at the wrist restraints before a soft, "Oo." Falls from pink lips.

"Do not hold back, dear. I want to hear every little sound," Regina breathes into her ear, warm mouth wreaking havoc against Emma's skin. Her first thrust is slow and gentle. Practiced and steady thrusts follow, with a brush of knuckle drawing another moan from her Little Swan. "That's it."

"Just like that," Emma instructs, quietly, a fistful of ribbon.

Dark eyes drinking in every sight there is to behold. Emma whines at the tickle of knuckle across her clit but Regina loves seeing her wild and desperate. It's never been like this before. Not exactly like this, she thinks with a thundering heart. No, with Emma at her mercy this is something else entirely.

There is no stopping, not even when Emma and the bed fold into one another. Re-adjusting both angle and speed, Regina is on the move. Her hand drawing shapes against beautiful, soft, and freshly bathed skin. It is Regina's magnificent pleasure to feel the tremble in long thighs. Taking Emma flying.

"Shi—" Emma almost says, as the steady fucking continues with the vibrator. The preciseness of Regina's thumb against her clit. "Shy."

"You aren't shy at all," Regina says, coaxing her deeper and further. Emma's body is trembling harder, betraying her at every twist and turn.

Teeth nipped at the junction just below Emma's earlobe.

As if to prove her point, Regina, ups the speed of the toy. Emma's hips do their best to meet her thrust for thrust, but Regina is ruthless. Emma is racing toward orgasm, bucking, and keening into every tough. Moans straight from her mouth to Regina's desperately craving ears. This was everything she had wanted. Something Emma endlessly drew from her until their bodies lie spent and useless.

Careening over the edge, Emma's beautiful teeth sink into her bottom lip. "Like that," she repeats, with Regina caressing her body throughout the aftershocks. Pressing sweet kisses into her collarbone.

"Like what, my love?"

"Just…" a delayed shiver takes over, and Emma can only giggle.

"Let's undo the pretty ribbons, so we can put you down for bed."

"Mama snuggles?"

"For my special girl, anything."

"Just you."

"Perfect," Regina whispers, kissing her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the clang of Emma's keys landing in the dish beside the doorway, Regina moves to greet her from outside the study. Emma's voice greets her first.

"We are going to have so much fun today. Just me, you, and Regina. 'Kay?" Emma says, to someone just out of view.

He comes into focus as Regina rounds the corner and meets with the sight of the blonde and her brother. "Well, hello there Prince Neal. How are you doing today?"

"' Kay." He says, repeating Emma's last word and smiling.

When Regina kisses Emma's cheek, Neal leans his toward her and she obliges. By the look on his and Emma's faces, she honestly could not tell who was more pleased to have her attention. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having the Prince AND Princess this evening?"

"Mom miraculously forgot that Dad is working nights this week and she has Parent-Teacher Conferences. You don't mind, do you?"

The diaper bag on her shoulder gets adjusted, and then Neal after being resituated on his sister's hip.

"No," Regina says. "This house has sorely been missing some rambunctious little boy feet."

"I managed to bring you a rambunctious little boy," Emma informs with a smirk.

"That me," Neal says, making them both laugh.

"That is, you," Regina tickles his tummy and he turns inward to his sister. "Are either of my little one's hungry?"

"Nuggies?" Neal directs to Emma with hopeful eyes.

"Dinosaur Nuggets?" Regina asks, grinning as she leads them to the kitchen.

"Nuggies!" Neal and Emma shout together, as the bag becomes visible.

"Emma, can you assist Neal with washing his hands the way Mama taught you?"

She nods, and the two disappear into the hall bathroom.

She waits until she hears the running of water before turning her attention to counting chicken nuggets. Emma preferred an even amount, one for each hand. The first time Regina had witnessed the blonde counting, she decided to make life easier and ensure it was the same each time. From then on, Emma never had to worry about having an empty hand.

Giggles erupt from the bathroom, just before the two little ones re-emerge. "Clean!" Neal says hands held out for inspection. Sitting him on his own two legs, Emma lets him down. He immediately goes to hug Regina by the legs before discovering pantyhose. "Oo. Emma, here."

The boy runs to his sister, dragging her by the hand to Regina whose smile could power the town at this moment. "Once again a Prince brings me a Princess."

"Aren't you just so lucky to have such good Princes in your life?" Emma asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yay!" Neal claps as the two women look to one another.

"The blessing is all mine," Regina assures, conjuring two coloring books and placing them on the table. "While we wait for the chicken nuggets, why don't you color something?"

"Okay!" Neal says, cheesing for her to a boop on the nose.

"What do we say when people give us things?" Emma politely reminds.

"Thank you, R'gina!"

"You're very welcome"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For their part, fifteen minutes wasn't that long. Emma had performed some magic in her absence as the chair Neal sat in had grown considerably so he could sit at the table beside her instead of a highchair.

"I a big boy R'gina." He beamed, coloring everywhere but inside the lines.

"Yes, indeed you are."

"' Deed you are." He repeated, eyes twinkling with matching mischief.

"You're funny," Emma said

"No, you're funny!"

"No. You are."

"You!" Neal said, bursting at the seams with innocent laughter when the Tickle Monster named Emma attacked.

Staring at the two of them, it occurred to Regina that Henry could have used this. Someone near enough his age as a child so he wouldn't be lonely. Could she have handled two children as a single mother? Women did it every day. She certainly had not required being the Mayor in anything more than a title. It was a move born of boredom. Henry was the beginning of her heart being reawakened amidst a living, breathing coma of her existence.

Maybe if he'd had a sibling, he would not have felt so alone. His adoption merely a distraction because together he, his sibling and Regina would have been a family unit. Oh, how she wonders on in silent awe at the two little ones before her. No, this is how it was meant to be. Regina with her lone son, spending time reading and playing in forts. Slaying the weekly dragon. Regina had a stern conversation with the Boogey Man, that Henry believed had lived in his closet. As far as she knew, he never returned after Henry 'overheard' the conversation.

She places the fruit snack tray in between them, and hands fly to consume the gummy treats. Neal smacks his lips in approval, and Emma takes one in each hand. "What we say, Emma?"

"Thank you, Regina." She is beaming.

Seeing the blonde like this was magical. Her reactions were even purer under the influence of Neal's youth. They played off one another and made their gummies fight before seeing who could consume theirs quicker. The two siblings only clear the table when the dinosaur nuggets have cooled to safe eating temperature. Regina cuts up Neal's nuggets and provides his ketchup on the side. They happily consume their entrée with a side of creamy macaroni and cheese.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" She asks, smoothing her skirt as both Emma and Neal happily groan, shoveling in another mouthful.

"Is good," Neal says chicken nugget in one hand and a plastic fork full of macaroni in the other.

"When we're done, can we play in the castle?" Emma asks as Regina presses a kiss to her temple.

"You may. I'll go prepare it."

"Yay!" Emma says, and Neal repeats her a few seconds delayed due to cheesy goodness in his mouth. "Chew, we don't want ya to get choked."

"I no choke Emma." He responded in kind, shoveling in the last of his food.

Even from down the hall, Regina was listening to the sound of tiny feet fill her home. Heard the giggles of the Prince and Princess, and the way that Neal would baby talk when he didn't know the correct word. Emma for her part would make up some babbling to go along with it and lead to more laughter. Their smiles were infectious as they joined Regina in a room transformed by magic.

The look of wonder on Neal's little face as he hopped around the room turned Castle Play House. They had a working drawbridge. A tower to free their chosen damsel in distress, two thrones, and once inside the castle expanded into a larger version. Emma loved playing Princess Charming, as she dubbed herself.

Together, however, Emma politely let Neal dictate the story. Going so far as to allow him to play with her plastic sword before Regina conjured another. Tonight, they defeated a dragon and Neal crowned Regina Queen. The last part was Emma's influence, but it was an easy sell to an adoring little brother. After a series of yawns, Neal settled in the brunette's lap.

"Soft," He mumbled, running his finger over her pantyhose.

Emma had chosen to sit, leaning back against the throne, head resting on a warm thigh. "They are soft."

Gentle fingers ran through blonde hair. Taking with them the stress of her day, and instilling a sleepy sense of peace. "I think I know two people who could use a nap."

"Nap?" Emma whined, but upon turning found Neal slack-jawed and eyes closed against the brunette. "May I have chocolate milk?"

"As you wish," Regina answered, clearing the room of the castle. Taking Emma by the hand and leading her to the couch. "Would you like to snuggle with Neal or shall I place him by your feet?"

"Snuggles!" Emma said, an outstretched arm accepting her brother before having a blanket draped over them. Smoothing Neal's wayward hair from his forehead, Regina paused just looking at the two of them. "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Yes." She answers quietly, a ghost of a smile painting her lips.

Snaking a hand from beneath the covers, Emma captures one of the brunettes and kisses it. "Well, I know someone we can steal whenever we want to."

"It isn't that. I was imagining what it would have been like to come home to you, and Henry."

Emma snickered, "You would have hated me."

"I'm sure that would be mutual." Regina laughs, "At first."

"Right now, we have it all. I would not change anything."

"Me either," Regina says, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "I'll be back."

The afternoon of activity wiped out both of Snow White's children because when Regina returned both were soundly asleep. Neal had a chubby fist in Emma's face, and she had a leg precariously hanging from beneath the blanket. Sending the chocolate milk back to the refrigerator, Regina watched them for a while.

A short while later, the doorbell pulled her from the lull and she ushered Snow White inside.

"It's quiet." Snow said.

"They're asleep."

"Both of them?"

"Both of them," Regina answered, as Snow White's hands flew to her mouth at the precious sight of her children.

"Oh. My. God. They are adorable." She says as David enters, and she signals him to hurry.

"Our babies," He beams, pulling out his phone and capturing them. "He sure loves his Emma."

"I don't know how you do it," Snow directs to Regina.

"That is all those two. I prepared some food and they played until they couldn't play anymore."

Looking down on his children, David lovingly cupped Emma's cheek. "Hey." She said stirring.

"Hey," He said, smiling. "It looks like you two had fun today."

She stretched, before handing Neal to her Father. "Booger wore me out. I didn't realize I was so tired."

"He does that to your Mother and me all the time. Next thing you know he's passed out in the middle of the room, milk mustache, one sock, and a diaper to keep him warm."

"Neal kept all his clothes on like the perfect little gentleman."

"Dada?" Neal grumbled, into his Father's shoulder.

"It's okay little man. I've got you."

"No want Dada. Want Emma. Want R'gina."

"We're still here buddy. Look," David said, showing him where Emma still hung out on the couch and then turning so that Regina could wave to him.

"Did you have fun today with your big sister and Regina?" Snow White asked.

"Big fun," Neal said with wide eyes.

"Ready to go home?"

Neal shrugged, tiny hands in the air.

"You can come back anytime you want," Emma said, messing up his hair.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he squealed.

"Tell them bye kiddo," Snow White said as Neal made grabby hands for his afternoon playmates.

After the Nolan's made their exit, Regina stood behind Emma at the window. "Did you have fun on our impromptu playdate?"

"I loved it," Emma confessed. Happier than she had felt in ages.


	13. Chapter 13

"' Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;"

"Mama?" She interrupts Regina by putting her hand on the book of stories. "Who is Saint Nicholas?"

"Saint Nicholas is Santa Clause, sweetie."

"Why don't they just say Santa Clause?" Emma asked, giving her a strange look.

"We look it up tomorrow after we're done with our presents. How about that?"

"Okay, Mommy." She said, nestling into her side once more. "Have you ever met Santa Clause?"

"I have, thanks to Henry. Have you, darling?"

She shook and looked down. "I was going to once, but I got sick and couldn't go with the other kids."

"You never met Santa Clause?"

"No Mama, never. Did Henry?"

"Only every year. He hated him at first, he was so scared of sitting on his lap that the first three years, I had to sit with him."

"You sat on Santa's lap too? Ohh," she whined, "maybe this year it can be Emmy's turn."

Quickly, Regina hatched a scheme as she sent Emma to go use the potty and shot David Nolan a text message. Nothing too fancy just enough to help him understand the gravity of the situation. Assuring that he was awake and that he only needed to stand in a certain spot, so she could transport him and change him into the famous red velvet suit. Add to that footsteps on the roof, and Emma exiting the bathroom at just the right moment to hear it.

"Mama? Do you hear that?" she asks, clad in reindeer pajamas.

"Hear what?"

The footsteps returned, and Emma's jade eyes had never been quite so large. "Santa...!" she squeaked, running to grab Nemo and Regina from the bed.

Creeping down the stairs, Emma with her blanket and Nemo, Regina holding her hand. She smiles when she sees David's costume. His blonde beard, not exactly that of the renowned Santa Clause but nothing a light touch of her magic could not resolve. After that, David Nolan looked the way Emma always imagined Santa would.

The setting presents under the tree they could hear him talking to himself. "This one's for Emma, and this one for Henry. One for Regina, and one for Zelena. Ho, ho, ho."

Okay, next year they would practice this before he showed up. To Emma, it hardly seemed to matter as she dropped her Nemo like a hot potato to go tug on Sana's arm. "Hi Santa," she whispered.

His yelp scared them both and she jumped back. David, bumping into the large white Christmas tree, nearly knocking it over. How Regina managed for thirty years without magic was beyond her as she saved the man and the tree. Just as Emma saw Santa Clause, David saw his little girl. Truly.

"You got me!" he said, making her giggle. "Emma Swan, have you been a good little girl?" he asked, bright blue eyes shining. She barely managed to nod in response. "Would you like to sit on my lap and tell me what you hoped for?"

Taking a seat on the couch, Emma jumping right onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck "Santa, every Christmas I only wanted one thing."

"What is that Emma?"

She blushed, burying her face in his chest. "A family."

The man's tears broke little Emma's heart, as she wiped them away. "Please don't cry Santa."

David cleared his throat, as Emma reached to Regina. "My Daddy's name is David, and my Mom is Snow White. I know that sounds made up, but they are!"

"Your Daddy wants you to know that he loves you so, so, so, so much Emma. He always has."

"He slew a dragon once," Emma said so nonchalantly to a big-bellied laugh from Santa.

"Oh! That David? I've heard about him. He's famous."

"Yeah," Emma said, kicking her feet up on his lap. "he's a pretty big deal. Do you have dragons in the North Pole?"

"Nope, no dragons. Just indomitable snowmen."

Momentarily pausing, "I bet he could slay him too."

"Probably," David agrees, shrinking at a pointed look from Regina. "But I've got it under control. And what would you like for Christmas?"

He is directing this to Regina.

"Oh, I'm on the naughty list. I wouldn't worry about it." She teases.

"Don't listen to her Santa. She deserves a pressie too! The other day, my baby brother Neal spit-up all over her new shirt. She didn't even yell!"

"A baby brother huh? I'll bring them something. Don't you worry."

"Coooooooooooookiessssssssssss," Emma said jumping from his lap. "Don't move! I'll be right back.

Sprinting through the house Emma rushed to grab the plate and milk, feeding them to Santa and snagging an additional one for herself and Mommy. Snacking happily and listening to the big voice coming from none other than her father in a magic spell. "Santa?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"May I have a paci for Christmas?"

David looked at Regina, she flicked her wrist and provided a ring-shaped box to his opened hand. "Anything for the Princess." He bellowed.

To be honest, if this man 'Ho, ho, ho's' one more time, he was going to put Santa Clause firmly on Regina's shit list. But the look on Emma's face tampered it down substantially. Not only was she in awe of the big man, but she also drowned it the familiarity of her Father.

Ripping the box open, Emma saw the pink and silver pacifier. "What's it say?" she asked Santa Clause.

"Princess," he answered, watching her pop it into her mouth.

"Kithes?" she said smiling around it, and he placed a gentle kiss on the glittered knob. "Daddy Thanta."

He put her head on his shoulder and hid his tears better this time. A choked sob racked him, but he managed to make it sound like a big-bellied laugh. "My sweet Princess," he said as the clock chimed. "Santa has to go."

"Wait," she trailed him with her blanket "will I see you again?"

"Next year Princess Emma," he said, as she kissed his cheek and he set her down begrudgingly.

When he left, Regina killed the fire in the fireplace and allowed him to safely navigate the chimney. Steering their Princess to the snow-frosted patio, they watched him board the sleigh and fly off with his reindeer before returning to bed.

In the early light of morning, Regina places sweet kisses to the crook of Emma's neck. Waking minutes before the alarm was set to demand their rise, the brunette knew a better way to begin a morning.

"It's almost time to get up, Emma." She purrs, Emma turning to her. Sleepily accepting each kiss, and pressing her heated body into her partner.

"Mmm, 'kay. Nemo asked me if we could have pancakes this morning?"

"I'll go get started."

The rest of the day spent in a blissful celebration. Emma's pacifier hidden in the interior pocket of her jacket. When her parents arrived, David continually watched her.

"I had the most wonderful dream about you last night," he said, words and emotions at war. "You were uh… yay high, and I got to hold you and talk to you. Then you made me kiss your pacifier."

"No way," Emma said, "You did that?"

He pulled her into a hug. "I would do anything for Princess Emma."

"All she wants is her family."

Cupping the back of her head, he bestows a kiss to her forehead before they join the others in a blissful celebration of family.


	14. Chapter 14

New Year's Eve

The caterers were still preparing the food live on-site for the small gathering. Henry had overzealously helped prepare everything early this afternoon with the promise of his 'not girlfriend', Violet's impending arrival. Music was playing softly in the background. Snack trays evenly distributed throughout the lower level of the mansion. Special snacks for Neal tucked away in areas only he frequented. It had become a game between him and Regina. Each time he smiled brought a sea of warmth forth from the brunette.

Traveling upstairs, she found her beloved blonde twirling in her party dress. She was less than thrilled that it lacked lacey fringes but agreed when Mommy said it would please her. The lower register of her voice showing how much it pleased her when she spotted it in the closet.

"Practicing your spins?" The brunette asked, grinning.

This dress was better than she had dared imagine. And she dared imagined it often this past week. Emma nodded, with a smile. Happy Mommy, happy everyone! "I'm sad we can't play tonight."

"We can play darling, there are just a few additional rules to our play if we choose to do so."

"OH, but I don't like rules."

"I know, Sweetie. I know," Regina said sympathetically with a false frown. "It's for our protection."

"I don't need 'tection from Mommy." Emma pouted.

Kissing her temple, Regina draped her arms around Emma's hips. "What about from the Evil Queen?"

"More like Yummy Queen."

It produced a soft chuckle from Regina as she rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. "Everyone needs protection from her, Dear."

"But I love her," Emma insisted.

"Sweet child she would destroy you."

"How?"

"However, she pleased."

"What would it take to please the Queen?" Emma pried, curiously gazing at Regina through the mirror.

"Oh, I don't know Dear. Something depraved."

"What's dah-praved?" Emma said, nearly causing Regina to break character again.

"Depraved, something morally corrupt or wicked."

"But you're Evil, Mommy. Not wicked." Emma's nose crinkled on her last word in something akin to disgust.

"That's right. I am evil." She kissed the soft spot behind Emma's ear, making her moan softly in delight. "Do not forget."

As quickly as the Queen appeared, she vanished, leaving only Mommy Regina in her wake. Or as Regina insisted previously, the Queen was always there. Observing from her internal jail cell.

Emma believed Regina's more 'protective' qualities were the Queen making her presence known. The way she held her hand out when they crossed the streets of Storybrooke. How they filled Killian with icy glares and fireballs if she were able. When she double-checked Emma's seat belt in the car before they took off, or insisted she not slide down the stair banister.

"I won't," Emma said cheesing with her most adorable smile. "Happy New Years' Eve Mama."

"To you as well my Swan," Regina pressed another kiss to her temple and removed herself to double-check the set-up downstairs.

The midnight hour drew nearer, far past her Little Swan's bedtime. The music increased in volume and the liquor was certainly flowing. The only ones not phased were Red Riding Hood and Granny who were steadily partaking in their special werewolf beverage of choice.

"Enjoying the party?" Regina asked as both women nodded.

"Emma was looking for you," Red Riding Hood said.

"Where did you see her last?"

"She was headed toward the kitchen. Something about needing her blanket."

"I remember knitting that blanket," Granny said, downing another glass. "Sitting around the War Table. Remember?"

"I remember, Granny," said Red, eyeing Regina apologetically. "No, literally, I was sitting in the chair beside you."

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of The Princess?" Granny asked, pointing at Regina.

"In what manner of speaking?" Regina asked.

"Marrying her. Making little royal princes and princesses. Allowing me to make their precious first blankets."

"Okay, she's had enough to drink," Red interjected. "Don't listen to her."

"Wow," Henry says, refilling his punch. "They've already given you a little royal prince."

"A fine Prince at that, but we need more joy in the Kingdom."

"She's cut off after this, promise," Red assures Regina.

Henry is laughing at something Granny whispered and shakes his head. "I'm not joking about that. The last time I did my Mom put on her scary face."

"Not joking about what?" Regina asked as he shrugged, not giving it up. "Have you seen your Mother?"

"Not for a while. Want me to find her?"

"Would you?" she asked as he nodded and headed back into the gathering.

Searching the front half of the party, no Emma. Returning to the main entertainment room with the enlarged flat-screen television, she spotted blonde curls in the middle of the crowd. Calling out to Emma did no good with the music and conversations easily blocking her out. Sending the baby blanket to the dryer for a minute, Regina steadily worked through the crowd even with Emma changing directions and altering her path to enter the kitchen. Renewing her efforts, Regina adjusting her course to enter from the opposite side only to see the back of Henry's head as he navigated the blonde to the last location he had seen his Mom.

A strong grip found her upper arm, "C'mon, I heard Henry is taking Emma to Granny." Red stated with a wolfish smile.

The wolf cut right through the crowd to the newly formed trio. With Emma at their center, looking like the tiny thing she was despite her adult beverage in hand. "Come along darling, I have a gift for you," Regina said, extending her hand to the blonde.

Readily accepting the offered hand, the blonde perked right up. "Remember what we talked about Regina!" Granny shouted over the noise, at the brunette's back.

"Granny!" Red said

"What?!"

Their voices and other noises faded as Regina led Emma into the laundry room and shut off the dryer. "Let me look at you," she instructed, pulling the baby blanket from the dryer with one and lifting Emma's chin with the other. "You're feeling small tonight,"

Emma nodded, laying her head on Regina's chest. Taking the blonde's beer and tossing it into the trash can to sniffling. "Now, now, it's alright. I'm right here."

"Henry sabed me."

"Yes, he did," Regina said smiling at the silently crying blonde. "Why the tears, my love? Did something happen?"

"Feel small."

Standing in the laundry room, crying Emma, and a warm blanket draped around her shoulders Regina found she cared less than ever about the party. To imagine this years ago would have been mind-blowing but right now, her little one needed her. It filled her with unimaginable joy and tenderness as she soothed the blonde.

"Twenty seconds!" shouted the Charming's.

"Do you hear that Emma? The ball is getting ready to drop. What do you say we dry these tears and go watch it together to ring in the new year?"

Emma nodded in her chest, raising her head, and allowing Regina to wipe away the tears. "Will you kiss me for the New Year?"

"Who else would I be kissing?" She asked to a shrug. "Only my beautiful, lovely, sweet Little Swan could ever do for this Queen."

"Ten seconds!"

"C'mon, we're gonna miss it," Emma said, hand shooting out and all but dragging the brunette until they were in front of the television.

The slow descent as those in attendance counted as one.

"Eight, seven," Emma giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the shiny ball descended the tower. "six, five, four, three, two,"

Grabbing Regina by the collar and began kissing her. Despite the initial surprise, the brunette only chuckled into it for a moment. Emma was serious and kissed her well into the first moments of 2018. "What was that for?"

"Ending one year perfectly, and creating the perfect beginning of another."

"I would say get a room but you're already home," said Granny.

"Granny!" Shouted Red.

Snickering Emma couldn't contain her grin. "Is Granny drunk?"

"Damn straight I am," the elderly woman swayed.

"You're both welcome to stay here," Regina informed with a cheeky grin.

"Why? I doubt we'd be able to sleep through your ruckus later."

Hiding her face in Regina's neck, Emma giggled, "She's right. Emma's loud when the Queen is here."

Granny guffawed at the new information, "Your Mother always sounded like a little chipmunk. Even when I moved across the castle her squeaks would follow me. Your Father, now that is a real man. He was not afraid to…"

"Hey! Is that August over there?" Red asked, completely pulling Granny's attention from her current trail of discussion as she sought out her lover boy. Taking a deep breath, she picked up a familiar scent and left Regina, Red, and Emma in their corner.

Blushing bright red Emma continued to hide in Regina's neck. Mumbling something incoherent about chipmunks and never being able to look at them, or her mother, the same way again. "I don't sound like that do I?" she questioned seriously, pulling away from her hiding place and peering curiously into Regina's dark eyes.

"No, my love. Never"

"Are you sure?" she questioned, still peering into dark eyes. She didn't want to sound like a chipmunk. She wanted to sound sexy.

"Every sound makes me weak with desire for you." Blushing and biting her bottom lip Emma nodded and hid her face back into Regina's neck. Gently pressing her teeth into the soft spot behind her ear before letting her tongue flit across the abused area. "We have company, Dear. Let's let some of them clear out. Namely our son. But believe we will finish this shortly."

Regina kissed her cheek and moved to wish those leaving farewell. Henry was riding with his Grandparents. He was going to be staying the night with them tonight. Some kind of 'male' bonding thing, Charming had brought up to her when they had first arrived tonight.

Sighing Emma watched as Regina walked away. Her eyes snapping the amused chuckle that left Red's lips. "What?" she questioned holding eye contact with the other woman even though she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Nothing, just you guys are too adorable," Red says with a smile before walking off in the direction that she had last seen Granny head.

Biting her lip Emma forced the 'little' feelings back down. They had just managed to put them back into submission with the talk of sex, she didn't want to spiral back down into that again. She knew the guest was going to be heading out soon, but there were still a few left that was dancing on the makeshift dance floor. Spotting Granny heading her way. Emma ducked into the kitchen, grabbing another beer and twisting off the top.

She had no such luck though. Granny had followed her into the kitchen and without a word grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out onto the dance floor. Sandwiched between Granny and Kathryn, Emma danced minimally, feeling her 'shy girl' feelings starting to resurface. She was diving headfirst into little space, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent it.

Henry had been walking by with his backpack across his shoulders when he noticed his Ma. She had this weird look on her face that he couldn't quite place. Dancing between Granny and Kathryn, she looked uncomfortable, and like she was going to pass out at any second. He continued to walk towards where he had spotted his Mom talking to his Grandparents. He glanced over his shoulder towards his Ma again.

Emma was biting her lip and trying to think of some kind of excuse to get away from the bodies pressing into her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kathryn and Granny, she did, but she was sleepy, and wasn't given the choice to be out her with them. She just wanted her Mama. She wanted her blankie and her Nemo. She wanted her paci. She just wanted out.

Seeing the way his Ma was biting her lip, her eyes flickering across the room. He knew she was panicking. So making a decision he walked quickly towards them and smiled when Emma's eyes met his. "Mom's looking for you Ma," he said gently, holding out his hand for her to take. "She's over by the door talking to Grandma and Grandpa."

Smiling gratefully at her son Emma took his hand. "Excuse Me," she whispered, not sure if they heard her or not. But not caring either way. She followed behind Henry, keeping a tight grip on his hand, afraid if she let go she'd be swept right back to dancing with Granny and Kathryn. "Thank You, Henry," she said quietly.

Henry only nodded his head and lead his Ma towards the front door.

Regina looked up and locked eyes with Henry, seeing Emma following behind him, clinging to his hand with her head down, eyes locked on the ground. A rush of anxiety passing through her body noticing how little Emma looked at that moment. She stood still silently wondering what had happened.

When they made it to Regina, Henry took Emma's hand and reached it out for his mom to take. He looked into her brown eyes and pulled her into a hug. Never once letting Emma's hand go. "Something's wrong with Ma," he whispered into her ear. He placed Emma's hand on the side of Regina's hip, slowly letting go and watching as the hand clutched tightly to his Ma's dress, bunching the fabric up.

Regina hugged Henry back, grateful that he had stepped in to help his Ma. She hadn't noticed something was wrong, and she felt the guilt swiftly clouding her mind. She should have been paying better attention to Emma. She knew she was overtired. She knew that she had just talked Emma back from being very little. She should have kept her at her side, but she didn't think that Emma would dive headfirst right back into little space so quickly. "Thank You for bringing her to me. I'll take care of her."

Pulling back from the hug, he turned towards Emma and gently embraced her. "Love You Mom's." He said loud enough for both of them to here before stepping back and heading out the door with his grandparents, who were throwing worried looks between Emma and Regina.

Feeling the fabric of Regina's dress under her palm Emma quickly fisted the dress. She needed grounding and the only way she was going to get that was being close to her Mama. "Lub Henry" she mumbled, long after Henry had disappeared through the door.

"Yes, you do," Regina said quietly, running her hand down the arm that was attached to her hip. Gently laying her hand over the one fisting her dress. "What happened my love?" she questioned, nodding at a few of their friends that were walking out of the door. She wasn't about to push Emma away. She needed her. She was more important than seeing people out of the house. She felt guilty and responsible that Emma was like this right now. She'd be damned if she let Emma down again.

Keeping her eyes on Regina's heels. Emma shuffled closer to her Mama. She needed to feel her Mama right now. "Feeling little," she mumbled quietly, she couldn't get her thoughts together enough to explain why she was right back into little space. Her eyes tearing up. Frustration settling in. She looked up into her Mama's eyes and shook her head. She just couldn't explain right now.

"That's alright my little girl," Regina whispered, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders and pulling her closer. The tears pooling in her little one's eyes broke her heart. She knew she wasn't sad, that wasn't what was bothering her. Feeling the slight shake of Emma's head she knew she was frustrated. Emma was feeling too little to explain herself properly. "Is my little Swan tired?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Mama," Emma mumbled quietly. Hiding her face in Regina's neck again. She wanted to go to bed with her Mama now. She wanted to be wrapped up in her blankie, in her Mama's arm. "Very sweepy."

"Oh that's my sweet girl" Regina cooed softly into Emma's ear. So proud of her little girl for telling her. "Why don't we go saying goodnight to Granny and Red, hmm?" she asked softly, resting her head on the side of Emma's face. Her forehead resting on Emma's temple. "I'll ask Red to see everyone else out and me and you will go to bed. How does that sound my love?"

Nodding Emma closed her eyes and basked in the warmth and love she felt coming from Regina. A small smile finding a home on her face from Regina's praise. "Otay Mama."

Pressing a soft kiss to Emma's temple Regina slowly pulled away. Taking the hand that was still fisting her dress, she gently pried the fingers away before twinging their fingers together and leading her love towards where she'd seen Red and Granny last.

"Everything okay?" Red asked the moment she saw the other two women. Her eyes staying on Emma's slumped form, eyes downcast, a weary look on her face.

"Emma's just tired. I think we are going to call it a night. Do you mind seeing everyone else out for me Red?" Regina question, squeezing the hand in hers gently.

"Of course. I'll lock up when everyone is gone."

"Thank You so much," Regina said with a smile, briefly letting go of Emma's hand to hug Red, then Granny. "I hope you guys had fun tonight. Remember you guys are more than welcome to say in the guest rooms."

"We did. Thank You. I think we might take you up on that offer." Granny said letting go of Regina and smiling at her.

Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms first around Granny, then Red. "Thank You" she mumbled, forgetting that she needed to be careful with her words. Immediately realizing her mistake she stiffened in Red's arms. Waiting for Red to say something about it.

Regina had heard Emma and bit her lip and locked eyes with Red. She knew the wolf would be curious but also knew that Red wouldn't judge them. She kept eye contact with her and smiled brightly at what happened next.

Red smiled as she tightened her arms around Emma, giving her a gentle squeeze. She was curious about the baby talk but knew that if either Emma or Regina wanted her to know they would tell her. "Awe are you sleepy, little pup?" she questioned softly into Emma's ear.

Emma closed her eyes and relaxed into Red. She nodded against Red's neck. "Mhmm" she hummed.

Laughing softly Red pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead as she pulled away from the embrace. She winked at Regina before looking into Emma's sleepy eyes. "Well go to bed little one," she said with a smile "I'll take care of everything."

Emma smiled a watery smile at Red before nodding and turning towards Regina. The tears pooling in her eyes slowly starting to fall down her cheeks.

Seeing the tears Regina held her hand out towards her love. "Come," she said softly, twining her fingers with Emma's when their hands connected.

Nodding Emma followed Regina down the hall towards their bedrooms.

"Let's get you changed and into bed my sweet girl."

"Otay Mama."

Smiling and closing the door behind them when they reached their room. Regina led her Swan to the bed and gently sat her down before she began to undress her. Pulling off Emma's shoes first, then standing her up again to stand behind her to unzip the dress. Slowly pulling the zipper down Regina placed a soft kiss to the back of Emma's neck. "You were such a good girl tonight baby." she praised as she slid the dress down Emma's arms and over her waist. Bending she helped Emma step out of the dress.

"Thank You, Mama," Emma said sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Her heart melting at the adorable sight in front of her, Regina chuckled lightly. "Does my baby girl want anything specific to wear to bed tonight?"

"Mama's."

Laughing Regina walked towards the closet with Emma's dress in hand. "I should've known."

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded.

Chuckling Regina pulled out one of her silk pajama tops with matching shorts. Walking back out into the room she couldn't help but admire her love's body. Standing next to the bed in just her white lace underwear and matching bra, she was a sight to behold. She felt lucky that she saw her like this. Sliding up behind her little girl, Regina flicked open the bra and pushed it off Emma's shoulders, "Arms up."

Lifting her arms Emma yawned again.

Slipping the shirt over Emma's head Regina smiled softly. She walked to the front of Emma and bent down, holding the shorts open for her little one to step into. "Legs."

Stepping into the shorts Emma smiled as Regina straightened up, bringing the shorts up with her.

Settling her hands on Emma's hips. Regina leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Alright my love. Go brush your teeth. Then bedtime."

Nodding Emma left to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Regina walked back into the closet to change into her pajamas.

A few minutes later she emerged from the closet in a black silk nightie and walked towards the bathroom. Stepping in she smiled while she watched her little one finish up brushing her teeth. "Such a good girl tonight baby." she cooed as she stepped up behind Emma, placing her hands on Emma's hips.

Emma smiled brightly at the praise and nodded her head, "Mmhmm."

Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's neck. "Go climb in bed baby, Mama will be there in just a minute."

Nodding quickly Emma rushed out of the bathroom before diving onto the bed. Leaving her chuckling Mama in the bathroom.

Shaking her head Regina went about her nightly routine. Finishing up she flicked the lights off and walked back into the bedroom to see her love snuggled up under the blankets and already fighting to keep her eyes open. Slipping into bed Regina flicked the bedside lamp off and open her arms. "Come here, baby."

Emma slid into Regina's open arms and curled around her, making sure to keep a hold of Nemo. Looking up into Regina's eyes with a soft sleepy smile. "Nigh Nigh Mama," she whispered.

Leaning down Regina placed a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. "Night baby," she whispered watching as sleep took over her little ones face. She knew they were going to have to talk in the morning. She needed to know what happened that caused Emma to dive headfirst right back into little space. But tonight she was going to hold her little girl close and worry about the rest in the morning.

"I love you my little Swan."


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to Granny's," Red greeted, expecting to see anyone but a tiny blonde child entering.

The poor thing looked frightened to death, and flushed under the attention. Something was entirely too familiar about her for Red to ignore, so she came around from behind the counter and knelt in front of the girl. She knew looking into jade eyes who stood before her, Red just had to ask. "What is your name sweetie?"

"Emma," said the little blonde.

"Do you remember me?" She shakes her head, little blonde curls swaying."My name is Red, the gray-haired lady over there is Granny. Are you hungry?"

Emma nodded. "Well, how do you feel about grilled cheese and fries?" Red asks with a big smile.

"I like grilled cheese."

"Perfect. Need help climbing into this big girl chair?" Red asks another nod, and she easily places Emma on the high stool at the counter.

Feet swinging side to side. Little Emma gazes around the diner. Curiously taking in everything around her. More customers enter, two being the Sheriff's own parents. Without hesitation, David approaches the counter.

"Emma?" He says, coming around beside the petite blonde sitting at the counter. Not believing his eyes.

Jade eyes look up at the man beside her and grow wider. "Daddy?"

David can't even breathe, as he takes her into his arms. Cradling her tiny form against him securely. His tears flow freely. "Yes, sweetie. I'm your Daddy. Forever." he adds, swaying from side to side, despite that she probably feels too old for that. But her sniffles indicate otherwise as she buries her face in his chest and scrunches up as small as she can.

"Hi Red," Snow White says, holding Neal's hand as they enter the diner. "Did we pick up an extra child and I didn't know it?"

Lifting her tiny head, Emma looks directly at the woman. Like with Red there was no recognition there. Nothing to indicate she had any idea who was inquiring about her. But she knew that tone. The tone where her presence was unwanted.

"Emma?" Snow asks, recognizing those eyes anywhere. "Emma! Ooh...ooh my God. What, what happened to you?"

The little girl shrugs and buries herself back into David's chest. "Hold me."

"We need to call the Blue Fairy."

"No!" Red and David agree. "Granny, get Regina on the phone."

"I'm all over it."

Little Emma buries her face into David's shoulder, shaking from all the noise suddenly surrounding her. "Daddy," she whimpers "who's the Blue Fairy?"

"Don't worry about the Blue Fairy sweetie. We are going to wait for Regina, she's a friend. You really like her and she keeps you safe."

"Like Daddy?"

"Yes," he says, pressing a kiss to her head. "Like Daddy."

"Where Emma?" Neal asks, looking around for his big sister. "I no see her."

Crouching down with Emma, David convinces her to unbury her face for Neal to see. "Emma, this is your little brother Neal. Do you remember him?"

"Uh-huh," she says, booping him on the nose to an eruption of giggles from the boy.

"She so small!" Neal squeals. "We go play at the park?!"

"Emma," Snow says, kneeling also, "I am your Mother. Why don't you remember me?"

Scrunching her nose, Emma shakes her head and resumes the position in David's shoulder. "Snow, back off, you're scaring her."

"I'm her Mother. I want to hold her."

Emma's grip on him tightens. "She doesn't want to be held by you, right now."

"You won't give her up?"

"Not again." He says, as Neal tugs on his pants.

"Daddy, we go play at park?" he asks, as Charming scoops him into his free arm.

"How does the park sound, Emma?" David asks, a child in each arm.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Neal begs.

"I don't have monies," Emma said, peeking over his shoulder to where Red Riding Hood stood.

Red smiled softly at the girl. "It's okay, you don't need any money. These meals on me."

Nodding Emma glances back towards Neal. "Otay," she says excitedly, bouncing on David's arm.

"Okay, we can go to the park." Snow says stepping up to Emma and gently placing her hand on Emma's back.

Emma stiffens and hides her face against David's shoulder again. Tighten her grip once more. "No, go, if she goes." She mumbled her eyes peeking out to look at Snow.

"I am your Mother Emma. I am going to the park with you."

Shaking her head the little girl looks back over at Red. "Only go if she comes and not her." She says holding Red's eyes. Defiantly tilting her body away from Snow.

Snow bites her lip, tears gathering in her eyes. She just wanted to spend time with the little girl she had always dreamed of. But seeing her like this, she didn't want to upset the girl anymore. Locking eyes with Red she pleads for her to go with them. She will feel better having Red going with them.

"Of course I will go, Sweetie."

Nodding, Emma buries herself back into David's neck.

"I'll text Regina and let her know where we will be," Red says walking towards the kitchen entrance to hang up her apron. She pulls her phone out and sends off the text and smiles towards Granny.

"Protect her."

"Of course Granny."

Nodding Granny walks back into the kitchen to check on her orders.

Walking back towards David, Red smiles towards Snow. "Go home and relax. We will figure everything out."

Smiling sadly Snow places a kiss to Neals' head before turning to Emma. Sighing she steps back and smiles towards Charming. "I'll see you later."

Nodding his head David gives her a small smile. "Later."

Hearing her phone ding, Red pulls it out and smiles at the text. "Regina said she'll meet us at the park."

David smiles towards Red before looking at his children in his arms. "Who's ready for the park?"

"MEEEEEEE," Neal squeals.

Emma just looks up at Red and smiles shyly before nodding. "Daddy?" she questions softly, "Gina be there?" she asks. She doesn't know why but she felt drawn to the lady named Regina. She wasn't for sure but there was something that made her stomach all fluttery at hearing that name.

"Yes sweetie," David says with a soft smile. "Regina will be meeting us at the park. She should be there by the time we walk there."

Nodding little Emma squirms in her father's hold. "Down daddy, I wanna walk."

Laughing David sets the little girl down on her feet. "Hold mine or Red's hand okay?"

Smiling brightly Emma walks to Red and holds her hand out shyly.

Red beams at the girl before taking her hand. "Let's go little pup," she says sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later the small group walks into the park. Neal had decided halfway there that he too wanted to walk. Now Emma was holding Neals's hand, while Red held her other hand, and David held Neals.

Gasping at all the things to do in the park Emma stops dead in her tracks and just stares in wonder. "Wow." she breathes, as she feels Neal let go of her hand. She watches him take off towards the slide, David hot on his heels.

"It's so big huh, little pup?" Red questions softly, kneeling down to be at eye level with Emma.

Little Emma nods before looking over at Red, "Can we go play?"

"Of course we can sweetie. What would you like to do?"

"Can we go swing?" She asks shyly, looking towards the swings.

"Anything you want."

Nodding Emma grips Red's hand as she stands up and then practically drags her to the small swing set, "Will you push me? Pleaseeee?"

Laughing at the excitement on Emma's face Red follows along behind her. "Of course I will. Do you need help getting on the big girl swing?"

Emma shakes her head as she let's go of Red's hand and climbs up into the swing. Smiling proudly at Red.

"Great job little pup," Red says while walking behind Emma and taking ahold of the chains. "Hold on with both hands tight, okay?"

Nodding Emma lifts her hands and grabs the chains tightly. "Push me high!" she squeals out, childish giggling leaving her lips.

Laughing along Red pulls her back gently and let's go, making sure not to push too hard.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Emma calls out, still giggling.

Glancing around Red looks for Regina. Spotting her as she steps out of her car. She smiles and waves her hand towards the other woman. She hopes that Emma will recognize Regina when she gets closer. If she didn't, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Higher," Emma calls, her laughter filtering through the park.

David looks up from the slide and smiles as he watches Emma. She looked so carefree and happy. Noticing Regina walking towards him he smiled one last time towards his little girl, before turning his gaze back towards the brunette.

Emma watched curiously as a strange lady approached her daddy. Her feet kicking out to make sure she didn't lose momentum as she swung. Something was pulling Emma towards the brunette, she wasn't sure what it was. So she continued to kick her feet when Red pushed her forwards again. Keeping her eyes focused on her daddy she didn't realize that she was slowly loosening her grip on the chains until, on a particularly hard push, she was sent flying through the air. Landing hard on the ground. Immediately crying out in pain and curling in on herself.

"Emma!" came two simultaneous shouts. Red easily beat David to Emma and scooped up the tiny blonde.

"It's okay sweetie," She soothed, feeling the trembling in her arms. "I've got you."

"I-its my f-fault, I shouldn't have let go. I j-just wanted to k-know who that pretty lady was." Emma stuttered, arms locked around Red's neck.

"That pretty lady is Regina. Remember she was going to meet us here?"

Meanwhile, David was keeping Regina steady as he explained who the child in Red's arm was. As steady as he could with the way Regina pulled away from him. "She may not recognize you. She wouldn't let Snow anywhere near her."

"It's okay," Regina said, pulling from his grip and making her way to Red and Emma. Oh God, she was a beautiful child. Long blonde curls and dark eyelashes. Bright jade eyes perfectly set against her pale complexion.

Nodding against Red's shoulder Emma held tight to Red. Still shaking lightly, silent tears streaming down her face. When she looked up towards where she had seen her daddy, Emma noticed the pretty lady walking towards her. She immediately hid her face in Red's neck. Face blushing. The tingly feeling in her tummy becoming stronger.

Noticing this Red looked up and locked eyes with Regina, "Why are you hiding little pup?" She questioned teasingly.

Blushing brighter, "Member Gina," Emma mumbled into Red's neck.

"Emma," Regina said, doing her best to sound reassuring. Honestly, she was still in total shock at the sudden turn of events. Emma actually reverting to being a child. "Do you remember me?"

"Gina," Emma whispers again but nods for the brunette's sake.

A wide grin takes over the brunette's features and she nods. "Yes, Gina."

Emma peeks from her hiding place, smiling shyly at the pretty lady. The tingly feeling in her stomach making her quake in Red's arms. She wanted to be held by Regina, but she was to shy to ask. Hiding her face back against the side of Red's neck. She continued to quake as the tingly feeling began to spread through her body.

"What's wrong little pup?" Red questions as she tightens her grip on Emma's shaking body in her arms.

"Gina," Emma mumbled again. She couldn't explain herself. She felt really shy all of a sudden. More tears welled up in her eyes. Not understanding what was happening to her body. "Gina hold me?" She questions Red in a whisper, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. She was afraid that Regina wouldn't want to hold her.

"I'm sure she'd love to," Red replies, equally as soft. "Why don't you ask her sweetie?"

Shaking her head Emma buries herself closer to Red, "Shy" she whispers.

"There's no need to be shy little one," Regina assures, brushing some wayward hair out of the blonde's face. "May I see your boo-boo?"

Shivers travel up and down Emma's body more violently at the soft brush of fingers. Emma had honestly forgotten that she was even hurt. To focused on the feelings coursing through her body. Nodding shyly she pointed to her left shoulder. "Shoulder," she whispered. Squirming a little more she huffs, "down pwease," she asks of Red.

Chuckling Red leans down and gently sets Emma on her feet.

"Do you believe in magic, Emma?" Regina asks, not wanting to alarm the girl in the least. Nodding enthusiastically, Emma's curls bob to and fro. "Well then, I have something to show you."

Producing an oversized cupcake, she observes the amazement in the blonde's eyes.

"Woah," Emma breathes staring at the cupcake. "That's so cool Gina." She says excitedly, bouncing up and down on her toes. She shifts her eyes from the cupcake to Regina's face and smiles brightly at her.

"If you trust me, I can show you something else." Happily nodding, Emma leaned closer and took the cupcake in her hands.

"Am I allowed to take a bite?"

"Of course, sweetheart. It's for you after all," Regina said, lightly touching Emma's shoulder. Sending a low pulse of magic into it as the blonde was preoccupied with the cupcake.

"This is goo-" the blonde said, wearing icing on her nose and an entirely too cute grin. She hummed as she felt a soothing sensation spread through her shoulder, before promptly taking another bite from her cupcake. More icing smearing across her rosy cheeks. "D. Gina?"

"Yes, Dear?" Regina said, removing her hand from Emma's shoulder with the healing complete.

"I share with Neal, Daddy, and Red?" the blonde asks, with a pleased smile.

"That is very kind of you,"

"You want first bite?" Emma asks, holding out some for her. Much to the blonde's delight Regina does, in fact, partake in a small bite before sending her off to share her spoils. "Tank You for the cupcake Gina." She says once Regina had finished her bite. Feeling brave she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off to her daddy and Neal to share her cupcake.

Skidding to stop in front of her daddy little Emma looks up at him with a big grin. "Look what Gina made for me daddy!"

David smiles widely at Emma and kneels down in front of her. "That was very nice of Regina, wasn't it sweetie?" At Emma's enthusiastic nod he chuckles softly. "Did you remember to tell her thank you?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a little giggle.

"That's very good Emma." He says with a bright smile.

"Daddy, Neal want some to?" She asks holding the cupcake out for him to take a piece for himself before breaking off another piece for Neal also. She holds her little hand out towards Neal and giggles when he takes it and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth, getting icing on his cheeks also.

"Thank You for sharing Emma. That was very nice of you." David says after he had finished his bite.

"Thank You, Emma." Neal copy's with a big smile.

"You're welcome, Daddy. Do you want some more Neal?" She asks as she breaks off the second piece and hands it to Neal when she had received a head nod. "Can we go sit at the table to finish the cupcake Daddy?" She asks, pointing to a picnic table sitting behind the swings.

"Of course sweetheart, but you guys stay right where we can see you, okay?" He asks.

"Okay, Daddy," Emma says before holding her hand out to Neal. Once it's taken she leads him over to the table. Sitting the cupcake down in the middle before she turns to her brother and helps him sit before taking a seat herself. She pulls the cupcake towards them and breaks off another piece for Neal before taking one for herself.

Looking over at his children David smiled brightly before walking towards where Red and Regina were quietly talking to each other.

"How did this happen?" Regina asked once she noticed David had joined them. Her eyes falling on the blonde girl once more. She simply couldn't stop looking at the beautiful little girl.

"We're not exactly sure. She just wandered into Granny's. I didn't recognize her at first, but when she looked me in the eyes I knew right away." Red answered.

Regina nods looking at David and Red. "We will have to ask her if she remembers."

David sighs as he shakes his head, "I don't think she will," he says, his eyes falling on his children once more. "She didn't remember Snow…" he trails off.

"She didn't remember me either," Red chimes in. "When she walked into the diner she looked lost and scared."

As the adults talked Emma and Neal sat quietly, both munching on the cupcake sat in front of them. "Thank You for sharing with me Emma," Neal says quietly after he had taken another piece of cupcake from Emma's hand that she was offering him.

"Welcome Neal," She says with a bright smile towards her little brother.

Both children had icing smeared across their faces. Emma's nose still had icing on the tip. Her hands were covered as well. Both looked at each other and giggled.

Emma had glanced back up towards the adults, wanting to make sure they were still there when she heard her brother's excited call of Mama. She didn't have enough time to grab his hand before he took off running towards Snow who was seated on a bench just a few feet from them. She froze on the spot, staring wide-eyed at her little brother and Snow. Her so-called mother had pulled a pack of wipes out of the bag she was carrying and was currently gently wiping her brother's hands and face with a bright smile on her face.

A pang of sadness swirled in her tummy. Earlier that lady had wanted to hold her, and Emma didn't let her. Sometimes Emma did that so the families she was with would take her back sooner rather than later. They were going to anyway, why not expedite the process? She wasn't the same as Daddy. Her face wasn't scruffy, she was shorter, and her face rounder. Daddy was the most handsomest boy Emma knew. Other Mommy didn't feel warm and safe, she felt stiff and cold. It made Emma not want to be around her.

She's my daughter. I want to hold her.

She was jarred from her thoughts when the pretty lady, Regina sat next to her. "Big thoughts?"

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"You're scrunching your forehead," Regina answered, watching the keen way that Emma watched her Mother and brother. "I know that it's hard for you to believe this but Snow White never wanted to send you away Little Swan,"

Emma's lower lip quivered. "I wouldn't lie to you. We can go over there if you like."

"I was mean to her."

"You're afraid. But you know what? So is your Mother." Regina said, taking an icing coated hand as a reluctant blonde child followed her.

Following behind Regina Emma drug her feet, she was unsure if Snow would want to be around her after the way that she had treated her earlier. She just didn't want to be rejected by someone else again. Keeping her head down and making sure she stayed a step behind Regina's legs. Emma bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Snow, I have someone I would like you to meet. Emma, say hello to your Mother."

Peeking from behind Regina's legs, Emma smiles shyly. "Hi," she whispers. Blonde curls covering half her face. Jade eyes bright with curiosity as well as a little bit of apprehension.

"Mama, that Emma!" Neal shouted. "That's sissy!"

Emma giggled at Neal before ducking back behind Regina's legs. She peeked back around them a minute later, "peek-a-boo, I see you!" she said her sweet laughter filling the two woman's ears. Neal's laugh joining in just a minute behind Emma's.

Snow White hadn't moved an inch but her eyes were glassy.

"Say hello," Regina encouraged, taking the seat next to the pixie-haired brunette.

When Regina moved Emma watched as she took a seat next to her Mother. She slowly walked closer. Emma crawled up between Snow and Regina. Moving to be closer to Regina. She was still feeling shy and a little worried that Snow was mad at her.

Moving to the other side of Emma, Regina moved to be closer to her. "You're so beautiful," Snow White blurted. "Even with your icing face. Can I help you get clean?"

Looking to Regina first, Emma nodded when the brunette did. "Otay."

"Hands or face first?"

"Hands," Emma said holding hers out, surprised at the gentleness in Snow White's touch.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-I never got to hold you. If it's okay with you, I'd like to hold you sometime."

Not trusting her words, Emma nodded and scooted onto Snow White's lap. "Thank You for cleaning me." She says sweetly sitting very still as Snow wipes her cheeks clean of the sticky icing.

"You're very welcome." Snow says wiping the last of the icing off the tip of Emma's nose before 'booping' it with her index finger.

Emma fell into a fit of giggles when her nose was 'booped'. "You's silly."

"Oh am I?" Snow says with a laugh before tossing the dirty wipe into her bag. Once her hands were free she quickly began to tickle Emma's sides with her fingers.

"Yes, AH" Emma screamed before laughter erupted from her lips once more. Squirming and trying to fight against the relentless fingers prodding her sides. "M-M-Mama s-stop" Emma squeals. Not realizing what she had just called Snow.

Hearing Emma call her Mama, Snow immediately froze in shock. Not expecting to hear Emma call her that.

Gasping for breath Emma looked at Snow curiously before turning her gaze to Regina. "Gina, can I go swing again?" she questions innocently. Unaware of the turbulent feelings that she caused the woman she was sitting on.

"Go on," Snow encourages as both children run away from them. "She's never going to call me that again."

"No," Regina said, "was it everything you hoped?"

"Yeah...and we don't know what happened to make her little?"

"Magic is emotion."

"And we think that Emma was feeling little?"

"That is one word for it," Regina said, watching her carefully. "Overwhelmed, anxious, scared maybe. There's no way to tell and she doesn't seem to remember in her current state."

Over at the swings again, Emma helps her little brother into the baby swing. "Hold on tight Neal." She instructs, placing both of his hands on the chains holding the swing up.

"She's amazing with him. Look how much he looks up to her."

"Okay, Emma. I'm ready." Neal says seriously.

Emma giggles before walking behind the swing and pulling it back gently before releasing it. Making sure she didn't push to hard or make him go to high. "Remember to kick your feet!" She calls out.

Nodding his head Neal kicks his feet out on the next push, curling them back in when he feels himself going back towards Emma.

"Good job buddy!" Emma tells him as she pushes him forward again.

"Look Mama!" Neal calls out, turning his head towards Snow and Regina. "Emma teaching me how to swing!"

"Great job buddy!" Charming says, hands cupped around his mouth.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Neal shouted with each push. "Higher Emmy!"

"Not too high. You're not big enough for that." Emma cautioned but gave him an extra nudge. Not too much, just enough to get him some extra oomph. Despite that she didn't completely give in to his command Neal and Emma spent a good few minutes enjoying the swing.

Making her way to Red, Regina pulled her to the side. "About last night…"

"You don't need to explain anything. If Emma needs this, I'm happy to provide it." Green eyes never pulled away from the children as they abandoned the swing in favor of a game of tag. Regina felt herself tensing. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. "My pups."

"That was almost true," she said, catching the odd look Red tossed her way.

"It makes sense that you brought it out of her. You make her feel safe, desirable, I saw the goldfish crackers you packed in her lunchbox the other day. She's never had that kind of love and attention before. We both know a world without those things now don't we?"

"Indeed," Regina answers.

"Auntie Red, Auntie Red!" Neal shouts, "save me!"

Hoisting the boy out of the reach of Emma, he's safe from losing this round of tag. Being the good sport she is Emma just giggles and shakes her head. Looking at Emma notices the big slide and smiles, she tugs gently on Regina's pant leg. "Gina?"

Feeling the tug Regina looks down into jade eyes. "Yes, Emma?"

Shyly looking down the ground, "will you slide with me?" She mumbles. "Please?"

"Which slide, sweetheart?"

Pointing, still not meeting the dark gaze. "Big one."

"Since you requested so nicely, I would love to." She took hold of a little hand and allowed Emma to lead her up the stairs to the slide.

Giggling until they reached the top, Emma looked out over the park and froze. She didn't realize the slide was this high up. She didn't like heights. "Uhh..can we go down a different slide Gina?" She prayed the nervousness in her voice went unnoticed by Regina.

"I'm right here, Emma. You don't have to be afraid."

"What if I fall off?"

"I won't allow that to happen."

"You mean it?"

"I do." Regina hopes her smile is as reassuring as she's trying to make it look when Emma finally meets her eyes. "With all my heart."

"Don't hope to die though," Emma says seriously. "I don't want you to die," Emma tells her. Her face as serious as Regina had ever seen it before. "I'd be really sad." She tells her, tears already welling up in jade eyes. Just the thought of Regina dying is causing Emma to tear up.

"I'm not going to die, Emma," Regina says, wiping the lone escaped tear.

"Promise?" She asks with all the innocence a young child could manage. Emma holds out her pinky for Regina to wrap hers around. Doing so, Regina hopes it assures Emma that she'll be fine. It's only a slide after all but you can't tell a little one that.

Nodding and smiling brightly Emma inches forward and sits on the edge of the slide. Holding tight to the side. She waits for Regina to sit down behind her and pull her onto her lap.

"Hi, Emma!" Neal calls out from across the playground waving his hand frantically.

Emma eases one hand away from the slide and waves back. Feeling herself starting to slip Emma immediately grips the slide again. "Gina!" She calls panicked, scared of going down the slide by herself. Sitting on the top of the slide, Regina helps Emma find her seat.

"I've got you. Tell me when you're ready."

"I-I don't think I can do this."

"Emma I don't think there is one thing in this world that you cannot do. I believe in you."

"Really?" She asks timidly. No one had ever told her that they believed in her before. She wanted to believe Regina, she did, but after being rejected so many times and being told she wasn't good enough. Didn't help her believe people's words. Especially when they said nice things to or about her.

"I know you don't remember everything right now but you have overcome so much. Is the slide high? Yes, but we're going to do this like we do everything. Together."

"Will you hold onto me?"

Gently placing her arms around Emma's waist, Regina prepared them by scooting to the edge. "Whenever you tell me to go, we'll go."

Taking a deep breath Emma leans back ever so slightly into Regina's chest. Nodding once. "Okay, I'm ready Gina."

Smiling into blonde curls Regina scoots them just a bit closer. "Here we go,"

Emma takes another deep breath and holds it, waiting for Regina to push them off the edge so they will slide down the big slide for the first time. Once they spilled over the edge, Emma shrieked and held onto Regina's forearms with a vice grip.

"Weeee!" she cries, laughing uncontrollably as they fly down the slide. Once at the bottom Emma immediately flips around and throws her arms around Regina's neck and hugs her tightly. "Tank you, Gina."

"You did it!"

"My turn! My turn!" Neal said, dragging David along behind him.

The two children spent the better part of an hour running, jumping, shouting at one another to do this or do that. Only requesting one of the adults for the big slide.

"I think it's time to head home kiddos." Snow said once she noticed both kids dragging their feet as they walked towards them.

"Mama sweepy," Neal complained as he held his arms up to his mother. Wanting to be picked up.

"Me too." Little Emma mumbled. Rubbing her eyes with her fists. She looked up towards Regina and shuffled closer to her. Wrapping tiny arms around her thigh Emma leaned her forehead against her hip and closed her eyes.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Snow White asks, leaning down even though Emma's eyes were closed.

The little one's grip tightens around Regina's thighs and she shakes her head. Placing a hand on her shoulders, "Why don't we take a nap at my house? There are plenty of rooms for us to be together."

Without waiting for the adults to answer Emma nods into her hip. Regina chuckles and picks the girl up. "Bye Red," she says, leaning away from Regina enough to hug the woman.

"Be a good pup for Regina, alright?" Red asks with a watery smile.

"I'm house-trained," Emma says without missing a beat and causing the adults to snicker.

"If you need anything for her, you know where I'll be."

Snow White and David watch Red with a keen interest. There's a sadness overtaking the both of them when she turns after kissing Emma's cheek and heads in the direction of the diner. They look to one another before smiling under Emma's observant gaze. "Why is she sad?" she asks "Did I do something wrong?" she questions. Tears are welling up in jade eyes. She's worried she's done something wrong to upset her new friend. She didn't want that. She wanted to be friends with Red for a very long time.

Regina's heart breaks when she hears Emma's question. "No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong." She reassures her quietly, rubbing her hand up and down Emma's back. Hoping to calm her down. "You don't need to worry about that, everything will be okay." She tells her. "How about that nap now. Hmm?"

Nodding Emma hides her face in Regina's neck. "Yes please."

Chuckling Regina looks to the other adults. "Meet me at the mansion? There is plenty of guest rooms for everyone to take naps." She smiles at David and Snow, gently swaying back and forth while continuing to rub Emma's back. Hoping to soothe her into sleep.

"Sure, Regina. Thank You for leaving work to meet us here." David says, a soft smile on his face as he watches the way Regina naturally cares for Emma.

"Anytime."

"Do you want us to take her?" Snow questions.

"No, I've got her," Regina says holding Emma closer to her body. She knew that Snow wanted more time with Emma. She didn't blame her. But she was being slightly greedy herself. She got to care for Emma like this daily, yes. Their unique relationship guaranteed that but seeing Emma as a little girl. She just didn't want to give up that chance to care for Emma. She saw this as a chance to bring them closer together and she wasn't going to let Snow take that from her.

Seeing the fight in Snow's eyes, David placed his hand on the small of her back. "Alright Regina, can we grab anything on our way to your house?"

Smiling gratefully at David she shook her head. "No, I've got everything already."

"Alright. See you soon." He said and steered Snow away before she could say anything more.

Gently running her fingers through blonde curls. "Are you ready to go home sweetheart?" She asks softly. Not sure if Emma is awake still or not. She feels a soft 'mmhmm' mumbled against her neck and chuckles softly. "Alright, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Regina pulls into her driveway. Glancing in the rearview mirror a gentle smile spreads across her lips. Emma is fast asleep, slumped against the door. One arm curled under her head, the other tucked under her chin. She hears David's truck pull up behind her car and get out. She smiles his way before opening the opposite door Emma is sleeping against. She stretches across the back seat. One knee on the seat to keep her balanced as she unhooks the seatbelt. Gently lifting Emma up and into her arms, she tucks her head under her chin and slowly pulls herself back out of the car. Careful to make sure Emma will stay asleep.

Emma shifts and sighs quietly. Sleepy eyes blinking open. "Gina?"

"I'm here sweetheart." She coos softly. Rubbing Emma's back again. "Go back to sleep. We're home now."

"Daddy read to me?" She asks quietly.

"I'm sure he would love that. Why don't you ask him?"

Peeking her eyes over Regina's shoulder she smiles timidly at David as they walk up the walkway to the front door. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Read to me before sleep?"

"I'd love to sweetheart."

Nodding Emma tucks her head back under Regina's chin. Her little arms tightening around her neck. "He said yes Gina." She whispers excitedly. Bouncing slightly in the arms wrapped around her.

Chuckling Regina places a soft kiss on blonde curls. "I heard honey. Are you excited?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." She says with a smile. "Okay, Emma. I'm going to have to set you down to open the door okay?" "Otay," is mumbled against her neck as she leans down and places the little girl on her feet. Little hands immediately wrapping around her legs again. Unlocking the door she swings it open. "Make yourselves at home."

Emma looks up at Regina before looking through the door. She slowly lets go of Regina's legs and walks through the door followed by the other adults.

"Where can I lay down Neal?" Snow asks. Neal had fallen asleep on the ride over as well. He was currently cuddled in his mother's arms sleeping soundly.

"Go down the hall and to the left. There is a guest room right there."

"Thank You," Snow says before walking off to lay Neal down. "Have a good nap Emma." She says with a smile towards her daughter.

Emma smiles and nods as she watches Snow walk down the hall. She looks up at David first, then to Regina. "Can I lay down too. Please?"

"Of course you can sweetheart. Let me go upstairs and get your room ready. Can you wait here with your daddy for me?"

"Okay, Gina."

Regina heads up the stairs to get Emma's room ready. Smiling she walks into the room right next to her own and flicks her wrist. The room transforming before her eyes. The once ordinary guest room was now a Princess room. Soft pink walls with 'Princess Emma' stenciled in white letters above the bed. The bed made with cream-colored sheets adorned with little tiaras. In the middle of the bed, Regina made sure that Nemo was tucked in. Off to the side was a small side table with a lamp sitting on it. The opposite wall had a built-in bookshelf with a bunch of children's books. The corner was transformed into a play area, with toys surrounding it on shelves. She wasn't sure how long Emma was going to remain little, but she was going to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. She had been meaning to make Emma a 'little' room and this just gave her the perfect opportunity to do so.

Heading back downstairs she smiles when she sees Emma in David's arms, sleepily looking around. "Your room is ready. Would you like to take that nap now?"

Golden curls bob as Emma nods.

"Follow me, David." She says over her shoulder as she heads back up the stairs. Nervousness filling her stomach as they get closer to the room. Leading them to the door before she steps back and leans against the doorframe and watched as Emma takes in the room.

Jade eyes widen in surprise before her head swings back and forth frantically. Taking everything in. "Wow." She says under her breath before squirming out of David's arms. Once on her feet she walks over to the bed and notices Nemo. She stares curiously at him. Something felt familiar about him. Reaching forward slowly she gently pulls him from the covers and brings him closer for inspection.

Biting her lip Regina studies Emma's face. She wasn't sure if she should have brought out Nemo. She knew that Emma didn't remember anything before walking into Granny's. But she just couldn't help herself when it came to her little Swan. Emma loved Nemo and she wanted to make sure that she had everything that she wanted. Emma hadn't slept without Nemo since Regina had given him to her.

Little head tilting to the side. Emma studies the plushy in her hands. Then eyes the adults, "My room?"

"Yes, sweetie. Your room." Regina assures her. Watching in delight as a bright smile lights up her face. Jade eyes shining with happiness.

Quickly laying the plushie down, Emma ran and threw herself into Regina's unprepared body.

"Oh," Regina exclaimed. Caught completely off guard by the tiny body colliding into hers. Quickly regaining herself, she threaded fingers through curly blonde hair and held the girl close.

"Tank You so much, Gina! I love it!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. Nearly vibrating with happiness. She'd never had her room. The rooms she had stayed were never this nice. But this room was hers. Decorated with her in mind. With her name on the wall. Her toys and books too. She couldn't wait to explore it more. She was so tired though. Losing the battle a big yawn escaped her a little hand coming up to rub sleepy jade eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up and changed into some pajamas, hmm princess?" Regina said softly, noticing the sleepiness taking over the little blondes body again.

"I have jammies?"

"Of course you do my dear," Regina said. Scooping Emma up she carried her over to the closet and opened the door. Inside were a few outfits. Some soft dress and what looked princess dress-up dresses. Walking to the dresser Regina pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a clean pair of cotton panties with tiaras on them before closing that draw and pulling open another. "Which one sweetheart?" Regina asked as she set Emma down on her feet so she could rummage through and pick out the pajamas she wanted to wear.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she took in everything. She's never had anything like this. She silently wondered why Regina had all this for her but figured she could ask her about it later. "I can choose?"

"Of course my little Swan."

Giggling at the name Emma pick up a pair of matching purple pants and a tank. The pants were striped with dark purple and light purple but the tank was the dark purple completely. "These please."

"Good choice," Regina said handing her the pair of underwear in her hand. "Let's go to the bathroom and wash up before you take your nap, how's that sound?"

Nodding Emma grabbed Regina's hand and let her lead her back out of the closet. Following behind her she smiled at David before being lead through another door to the attached bathroom.

Leaning down Regina grabbed a white washcloth and turned on the water in the sink. Waiting a few minutes to make sure the water was at an acceptable temperature before wetting the cloth. "Okay, princess. Can you hold up your hands for me?"

Setting the clothes down on top of the toilet Emma held her hands up towards Regina.

"Thank You, sweetheart." Regina smiled as she took the cloth and wringed it out before washing both of the little hands held up to her. "Face next," She said with a smile. Gently wiping off the dirt that had collected over the hours spent playing at the park. "There, a beautiful princess."

Shyly smiling. "Tank You, Gina," Emma mumbled.

"Anything for my little Swan. Now I'll step out so you can change, okay?"

Emma nodded and watched as Regina stepped out of the bathroom closing the door over gently behind her. Quickly stripping out of her clothes Emma folded them before changing into her clean clothes. She smiled brightly before picking up her clothes and walking out of the bathroom again.

Looking up David smiled at his little girl. "Ready for your nap princess?"

"Mhm."

"Okay sweetie, come on over here and climb up."

Walking over to the side of the bed Emma laid her dirty clothes down on the side table before crawling up into her bed. She pulled the covers back and grabbed Nemo before settling down with her head on the soft pillow. She sighed contently. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Gina say night-night?"

David smiled as he tenderly ran his fingers through her blonde curls. "She had to go make a phone call honey, but I'll make sure to tell her you said goodnight."

"Thank You, Daddy," Emma said with a yawn. "Read?" She questioned, pulling the covers over herself.

"Of course princess." He smiled. "What book?"

Emma shrugs, "whichever you want Daddy."

Getting up from the bed David walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out Once Upon A Time. Settling back in beside Emma he leaned against the headboard and opened the book.

Settling down Emma brought Nemo up and under her chin as she turned over and cuddled into David's side.

Smiling he rested one hand on Emma's head and began to read. "Once Upon A Time…" he continued to read not noticing that Emma had almost instantly drifted off to sleep, to the soothing sound of his voice and the safe feeling of his hand stroking her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you have time, maybe we could do mini-runs in between our usual?" He asked, then glanced at Regina. "Unless you, Regina and Henry have plans of course."

"Henry said he wouldn't mind joining us. We could do the easier runs through town for a few weeks until he feels ready to take on the woods." Emma said before a wry grin played at her lips. "Or so his Grandfather can keep up."

And for a few seconds, David just smiled at his daughter and didn't say anything. "I see you've picked up Regina's affection for sarcasm since moving in."

"Yep. Better run and tell Mother Dearest."

"She knows what to say to everyone but you…I think that tears her up inside."

"I used the tear." Emma confided, spinning her bottle cap on the table beside her. "You didn't want to put me in that wardrobe."

"No," David answered softly. "you were going to be my Little Princ…"

Before he could complete the sentence, Emma stepped into an unoffered but rapidly returned hug. Regina is noting the way that David always cradles the back of her head, not unlike the way he does when he talks about infant Emma. Though they had only a few moments together, Emma much like Henry would always be his baby. "I'm sorry that I failed you, Emma."

To which sniffles answer as she nods into his shoulder. "See you later?"

"Yeah…yeah," Is all he says, pretending to wipe sweat from his face, before kissing her forehead and closing the door behind him.

Waiting until the lights of Red's Camaro exit the driveway and race out of sight, Emma finally smiles as Regina comes to her. "I- uh," Clears her throat and wipes away an errant tear "I'm sorry if that's hard for you to hear all the time because I can't just get over it."

"You don't just 'get over' things like that." Regina kisses her cheek, swiping at the lone tear trailing down Emma's face. "I can't take that pain away without changing who you are, and Emma, I love who you are. The damaged, broken, dark bits that you keep trying to hide because you think no one will ever want you. But I have seen them. And darling, there is nothing on heaven or earth that will stop me from loving you."

"Mama?" she whispered.

"I'm right here Baby Girl," Came Regina's response as Emma took a deep breath of her in. "the pizza is cooling. I don't want you to burn your mouth like you did last time."

"It hurt," Emma whined, to a kiss on her cheek that quickly righted the grievance. "but Mama made it better."

"Emma, do you know that today is very special?" Emma shook her head. "Today is exactly one month from the day that I met my Little Swan."

"Is one month a long time?" Emma asked, twirling hair around her index finger.

"Mhmm, it is." Summoning the wrapped box from upstairs and leading Emma to the couch, Regina handed it to her. "Go on, open it."

Tearing at the wrapping, Emma then opened the handles. "Mama!"

"How did I do?"

Pulling the stuffed animal from the box, Emma gave it Eskimo kisses before squeezing it tightly to her chest. "I love Nemo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bracing herself, Regina prepared for the impact of Emma throwing herself into her arms this time around. Nestling securely between them was Nemo. At least he was until her stomach made funny noises causing the blonde to giggle. "Someone needs her pizza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Emma sat up quickly in bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looks around noticing that her daddy was gone and the sun was just beginning to set. Her tummy growled loudly and she giggled. She'd had a weird dream and was needing some cuddles. She didn't understand it and she thought about telling Regina about it since she had been in the dream. Picking up Nemo she crawled from the bed and headed towards the stairs. Hearing voices drifting up she headed in that direction.

Following the noise, she found everyone in the kitchen. Regina was leaning against the counter with a coffee cup in hand. Snow and David sat on barstools at the bar with coffee cups in front of them. Neal sat between them in a booster seat with a sippy cup of apple juice. "Gina?" She called from the doorway. Her shy girl feels making themselves known. Clutching Nemo close to her chest she rubbed her sleepy jade eyes again.

"Our Princess has risen," David says, sending her his best smile.

"Emma, pizza!" Neal says, holding up his sauce-covered hands to her.

Approaching her, Regina sinks to her level. "Emma, there's someone I want you to meet. Is that okay?" she asks as the blonde nods. Waving to another that is out of sight, a tall, lanky teenager comes into the room.

"Henry!" Emma shouts, throwing her entire body into him.

Laughing Henry wraps his arms around the little girl and hugs her tightly. "Hey, M...Emma." He says smiling, hoping that she didn't catch his almost slip of calling her Ma. He's been told what had happened. That Emma might not remember him since she doesn't remember much of anything before this morning. He was very happy that she remembers him. Even if she doesn't remember who exactly he is to her.

"He's my best friend!"

"I am?" Henry asked as she enthusiastically nodded. "And Gina."

"Aw...I wanna be Emmy's best friend," Neal pouted. Crossing his chubby arms and holding his breath.

Making her way to him, Emma waited for her Father to make her eye level. "Neally, you're my brother. That's even MORE special."

"It is?" he asked, comically.

"Mhmm. The most."

A slow, toothy smile appeared. "Okay. I'll be your brother."

Smiling at the exchange and relieved that Emma remembered Henry, Regina pulls a plate from the fridge. "Emma sweetheart, would you like your pizza now?"

"Pizza!" She shouts, scrambling up one of the chairs at the table. Sitting Nemo on the table she looks up towards Regina and waits patiently for it to be placed in front of her.

Chuckling Regina places the plate in front of the tiny blonde, leaning down to press her lips into curly hair. "Enjoy, sweetheart."

"Thank You, Gina!"

After grabbing a plate and two slices of pizza for himself, Henry sits across from the little girl. He smiles warmly at her before digging in.

Grabbing a cup and straw from the cabinet Regina pours some apple juice into it before carrying it over to Emma. "Here you go sweetheart." Receiving a bright smile in return she goes back into the kitchen to get her own food. She sits next to Emma and smiles across at Henry. "Did you have a good nap, Emma?"

"Mhmm," she says, shoving as much pizza in her mouth as possible. "I never had my own woom."

The adults laugh, as Snow and Regina both gently say, "Be careful, we don't want you to choke."

Staring at one another across the table, Snow and Regina shrug it off as caring and shoot soft smiles at one another. "Did you share?" Snow White asks.

Emma shrugged, finally masticating the pizza into submission. "I sleep on the floor. This one time, I slept outside."

"Oh, you went camping?" Snow asked and Emma grew quiet.

"I'm not sposed to talk about it anymore. Or I'll never get to be with my Forever Family."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Snow," David whispered, shaking his head for her to drop it.

"I just want to know what she means." Snow says, shooting David a hard look. "I want to get to know my daughter." She turns back to Emma and smiles warmly at her, "Go ahead, honey. Tell me what you mean." She encourages, missing the eye-rolling coming from Regina across the table.

"I was bad," Emma pulls her shoulders in, slumping and focusing her gaze on the pizza in front of her. "If I wanted to act like an animal, I could sleep with them."

Rather than say what David and Regina thought she would, Snow White's face heated with a rage they hadn't seen in years. "They didn't know you were a Princess?!"

Emma shrugged, but her Mother leveled with her. "I'm not really a Princess," said the girl quietly.

"Yes, Emma, you are. You are a Princess. And no matter what happens," she said, gently taking Emma's hand in her own. "You are with your Forever Family."

"Sometimes I do bad things," Emma confessed, face ripe with worry beyond her years.

"We all do bad things sweetie, but that will never EVER change our love for you."

"Why?" She asks with a head tilt. Blonde curls cascading over her shoulder, partially covering her face. "My Mommy didn't."

"No," Snow White says. "No, that's not true."

Jade eyes bore defiantly into Snow's. "She left me. You don't know." She said crossing her arms across her chest. Trying to make herself seem bigger than she actually was. She had been told that was found on the side of the road. So she didn't think that Snow would actually know the real reason as to why she said what she did.

"I know that's what they told you," Snow said nodding. "But I need you to know that is not true. Not even a little, tiny bit," she said, demonstrating with her fingers barely spread apart. "When I was a little girl, I met someone that.."

When words lumped in her throat, David squeezed her shoulders gently. "That means a great deal to me. She was wise and kind. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. But, she asked me not to tell anyone her secret, and I didn't listen."

"Did you Pinky Swear?" Emma asked quietly.

"No, we didn't Pinky Swear."

"What happened?"

"The short story is that when I told that woman's secret, it caused someone she loved to go away."

"That's the worst curse imaginable," Emma said sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Yes," Snow said through tears. "It is. Now, I need to tell you a secret."

"Is it going to make Daddy go away?" Emma asked alarmed.

"No baby...Emma, I am your Mother. Your real Mother and Neal is your brother, and Daddy is well, Daddy."

Staring wide-eyed across the table, Emma's mouth slowly dropped open. Tears filling jade eyes were next. "W-What? You're the M-M-Mommy that left me on the side of the road?"

"Everybody stop," Henry says, disliking the distress on his Ma's little face. "Mom can you…the book?"

He snaps his fingers indicating that he requires her to summon it. Without missing a beat it appears before him and Emma on the table and he shifts the little girl into his lap. Taking a deep breath, he does his best to calm his nerves. "May I read to you?"

"Henry I'm scared," she says softly, looking up into his eyes before they shift to the other adults at the table. When jade eyes meet brown across from her she stares intently into them. Regina had told her that she would always be there for her if she was scared. She needed that reassurance right now. She reaches her little arm across the table as much as possible. Palm facing up. Hope shining in her eyes that Regina will understand her silent request.

"There is nothing to be scared of," he assures.

But Regina is the least sure of all in the truth of his statement. For within these very pages her son went from seeing her as his Mother to seeing nothing more than a villain. Her stomach clenched in fear that history was about to repeat itself with Emma. Not the big Emma, who understood and accepted her. The little Emma that trusted her to overcome her fear of the tallest slide in Storybrooke. The Little Emma wanted her nearby. The Little Emma who was asking to hold the hand of the woman who caused her to grow up without her parents. Emma too young to understand.

Slowly pulling her arm back Emma first looked up at Henry then to Regina again. "C-can w-we go to my room to r-read?" She asks looking over towards David then Snow. She was confused and upset. "Just Me, H-Henry, and G-Gina?" She asked scared to upset any of the adults.

"Of course sweetie," David says before Snow White has a chance to argue.

"You are the Princess." Snow says.

"I come?" Neal asks, lip wobbling.

"Can Neal come too?" Emma asks Henry, as he places his Uncle on his shoulders and his Mom collects Emma on her hip.

They go to the Princess room, Henry looking at his Mother who merely shrugs. "She needed a nap."

"So you made a whole room for Little Ma?"

"She deserves it," Regina said, as they crowded on the Princess bed.

If Emma were surprised earlier, Neal most certainly matched that excitement. "Wow," he says taking every fixture, toy, and book in. "Dis your room?"

"Mhmm,"

"I like it," he says. "We play later?"

"Mhmm," Emma says but right now she's focused on the book in Henry's hand that's made Gina quiet. Laying on her tummy between Regina's legs she curls up and wraps her little arms around her thigh. Placing her head on her tummy, Emma peered up at Henry. "Read now Henry?"

"Once Upon A Time…"

Her spine relaxes when she realizes that Henry isn't reading aloud the story she anticipated. It holds nothing of Snow White meeting her beloved Prince Charming and fighting the Evil Queen. It has nothing to do with her curse. She begins stroking through blonde curls and feels the relaxation take over Emma.

"Nonsense, Regina tells Snow White, the only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible." Henry reads, holding the book in a manner so that Emma and Neal could see the illustration.

A tiny gasp sounds from Regina's stomach, causing it to clench again. "Oh no! You're the lady my Mommy hurt when she told your secret."

"I am."

"You shoulda made her Pinky Swear," Emma says seriously, dropping the bottom out from the tension balling in the brunette's stomach.

"Next time," Regina assures and nods to Henry to continue reading.

More stories pass the in-between stories that fill in where the original book left off so that by the time Henry selects the one in which 'The Queen' as he calls her cast her curse, Little Emma doesn't shoot off her lap. Instead, she's crawled upward to hold Regina. "In case you need to cry," she said.

"That's alright, Dear. I don't need to cry."

"Sometimes I say that so I can cry alone," Emma says seriously. "Forever Families only want real babies, not big babies."

Kissing the top of her tiny head, Regina says nothing beyond holding Emma that much closer. "Go ahead Henry," she says.

Though she already knew the way this chapter would end, hearing how the Other Side had managed to bypass her curse, did make her pause. She never cared because for nearly thirty years her victory stood. Unbroken, unopposed. She held onto Emma tighter, unable to fathom a life without Henry, Emma, and the two idiots plus Neal.

"When Princess Emma came through the wardrobe, she was not alone. Pinocchio took her to the nearest place with people, telling anyone who would listen that he found the child on the side of the road. Knowing this would keep Emma safe from The Queen so that she could grow up and defeat the curse. Finally, reuniting with her family."

"I never read this one before," Emma says, studying the blanket in the illustration. The very one, Regina wrapped her in. "Gina?"

"Yes, my Dear?"

"Are you the Queen?"

"I am."

"Oh," Emma says softly. "I'm sorry my Mommy hurt you."

"If your Mommy never hurt me, and I never became the Queen, I never become Henry's Mother. And I never meet my sweet, sweet Emma."

Giggling Emma leans up and presses a kiss to Regina's cheek. Laying her head back down onto her chest, she yawns and begins to rub her eyes again. "Love You, Gina."

Before Regina has a chance to say anything, there's a knock on the door. Everyone on the bed looks up to see Snow and David standing there. "It's time to go home to my babies." Snow says with a smile. "It's almost bedtime."

"Bedtime!" Neal says excitedly. "Bath night Mama?" he asks climbing from Henry's lap and toddling over to Snow.

"Yes, it's bath night. Go with Daddy downstairs and get your shoes on." She tells him. "Emma honey, it's time to go home. Come on." She says sweetly. Noticing that Emma has yet to let go of Regina. "Tell Regina and Henry goodnight, and thank you for letting you have a nap and dinner here."

"No, go. Stay here." Emma says, tightening her hold on Regina's waist, before hiding her face in the silk shirt Regina is wearing.

"Emma," Snow says in warning. "It's time to go home."

"No. Home here."

Henry smiles at what little Emma just said. He's glad that she didn't run off when he read the story to her and even more happy that she's referring to the mansion as her home. It has been for a while now, so he's glad that she is still at least thinking that. Even though she may not realize the exact reasoning behind it being that way.

"Are you sure?" Snow White asks, "Daddy and Neal are going with me."

"I sure. I see you tomorrow." Emma says, one eye peeking out at Snow White the other still hidden by Regina's chest.

Taking her first look around the room, Snow White nods. "I can't possibly compete with a Princess Room, now can I?"

"Nu-uh," Emma says quietly. Relaxing into Regina now that Snow gave up the fight.

"David?" Snow calls to the hallway, and he enters.

Wordlessly he holds his arms out, and Emma unfurls from Regina to run into the embrace. He smothers her with kisses and the biggest hug she's ever gotten. Snow's tone and body language mimics his own rather than the coldness of this afternoon as she repeats the process. Neal's hug is less subtle as he tackles Emma to the floor and the room erupts into little giggles. "I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Emma says. "I see you tomorrow."

"Later agitator." He said making Emma giggle more.

"You mean alligator."

"Agitator," Neal repeats.

"Well, he isn't wrong," Henry says, to his Mother's choked laughter.

"Tuck me in?" Emma asks David as her son and girlfriend vacant the Princess bed allowing him to do just that. His hands are shaking as he tucks Nemo in beside her and holds onto her little hand for a few minutes. "Don't cry, Daddy."

"I hope this was everything you dreamed of."

She nods. "Better. You really are Prince Charming."

He laughs, "I'd rather be Daddy than Prince Charming."

Leaning down to hug her, and place kisses on her forehead he laughs at Nemo being thrust into his face. Kissing the plushy as well. Snow repeats his actions, smiling brightly. "Goodnight Princess," she says, watching Emma's eyes blink, trying to keep herself awake.

"Night Night," She says, pausing between words to yawn. She watches as they walk out of the room and down the hallway, Regina following to lock up behind them.

Henry walks over to the bed and sits next to her. "Goodnight Emma. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Nigh Nigh Henry."

Leaving the room he pauses to look over his shoulder at his Ma and smiles before heading towards his own room. "Night Mom," He says as he passes her in the hallway. "Love You."

"Night Honey" Regina says kissing his forehead, "thank you for everything. Love You too." She says before stepping aside and heading towards her Little Swans room.

Emma's eyes sleepily open again when she hears footsteps. Smiling up at Regina she snuggles down into the bed. "Gina," she murmurs, "sweepy."

"I know Sweetie," she says smoothing some flyaways out of her face and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Henry is just down the hall. I am in the next room. I'll leave my door open in case you need anything, alright?"

"Otay Gina. Thank You. For ebrything." She says, voice slurring as she's drifting off. "Lub You Gina."

Smiling down at the now sleeping blonde, Regina leans down and presses her lips against her forehead. "I love you to my little Swan." She whispers quietly. Standing from the bed she walks towards the door and stops. Turning she leans against the frame and watches Emma sleep silently. Her mind whirling. She loves little Emma, there was no doubt about that. But she missed her big Emma. Hoping in the morning that her big Emma was back, she smiled slightly taking in the small form of little Emma curled under the covers. She wouldn't mind Emma being little for just a bit longer either though.

Tomorrow, she had to deal with getting Emma back but for tonight her peace mattered more.


	16. Chapter 16

Throughout the night Regina woke to check on Emma. Each time she went to the room a part of her yearned for Big Emma and the other, to keep her little a while longer. If not for anything more than allowing her missed opportunities with her parents. With a resigned sigh, she'd head back into her room and try and get some more sleep. When she glanced at the alarm clock on her side table again it read 6:00 AM. She stretched as she sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side. Standing she pulls on her black silk robe and pads quietly towards Emma's room once again. What she sees when she looks inside puts a smile on her face.

Sprawled across the bed is Emma with Nemo clutched in her little hands, dangling precariously off the side of the bed. She's completely oblivious to the fact that the sheet is twisted around her, every which way. "Mama," she mumbles with a wide smile plumping her cheeks.

The hand gripping Nemo tighter. She was dreaming again. The same dream that she had, had when she had taken her nap earlier. Except for this time around she had been having multiple dreams. She was remembering everything before earlier that day when she had walked through the door at Granny's diner as a little girl.

Regina's heart constricted at the utterance. God she missed when Emma would call her that. Well, she missed it when her big Emma called her that. Little Emma was as amazing as Regina ever dared to dream of. But her big Emma was something beyond compare. No one could match the woman, nor even come close. Little Emma was giving her a run for her money though. Leaning against the doorframe Regina kept her eyes focused on Emma's face. Her lips were moving like she was talking to someone, and different facial expressions were flitting across her face. Whatever she was dreaming about must be important.

If only she knew that Emma was dreaming about the conversation she and Regina had at the docks when she called her Mama for the first time. The girl continued smiling. She was safe. She was loved, with not a care in the world. Nor the pressure of one on her shoulders.

Deciding that she had been standing there long enough Regina turned and headed downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. As the coffee brewed she thought about what she was going to do that day. She needed to call her secretary and tell her that she'd be working from home and to forward any important calls to her cell. Cancel all meetings and reschedule them. Flicking her wrist her paperwork was now sitting on her desk in her home office. When her coffee was brewed she grabbed her cup and poured herself some and headed back up to her room. Passing by Henry's room she peeked in on him and chuckled. Henry and Emma slept the same way. Spread out with covers twisted around themselves. Closing the door gently she headed towards Emma's room. Leaning back against the frame she sipped her coffee.

Emma was still spread out across the bed. Blonde hair fanned out against her pillow. Face screwed up like she was about to cry. Nemo clutched up under her chin. Little legs thrashing around.

Seeing the distress on her little ones face had Regina pushing herself off and walking silently up to the bed. Placing her coffee cup down on the side table. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed she leaned over Emma and gently smoothed a thumb across Emma's brow to sooth the lines away.

Face relaxing back into a peaceful state. Emma relaxed again and smiled once more in her sleep. "Mama," she whispered again. Her body curling towards Regina, little arm stretched out like she was reaching for her.

Heart-melting Regina leaned further down and placed a feather-light kiss to Emma's forehead. She stood back up and grabbed her coffee before heading back into her room. Walking into her closet she took another sip from her coffee before placing it on the little vanity she had in there. "I need to re-organize in here." She muttered to herself. Heading towards the back of the closet she began her process.

An hour later and she had a small pile of clothes stacked next to her now empty coffee cup. She had grabbed her phone to call her secretary and once that was finished she had turned on some music to listen to. Still dressed in her nightie and robe, she'd began the process of trying on her shoes again. Trying to figure out which ones still fit and didn't. When she'd finished that she'd looked around and smiled at her work before grabbing her step stool to get a box from a self. Not bothering to take the heels off she had on she'd stepped up and reached to grab the box. Singing along to the song playing she'd failed to hear the approaching feet.

Emma had woken up a bit disoriented and a little sad that she wasn't in bed with Regina. But once she'd opened her eyes and realized that she was in fact in a princess room, her dreams the previous night made total sense. Yesterday morning after her run-in with a couple of teenagers her anger manifested into her magic and changed her to little Emma. She'd been so pissed when she'd gotten back to the office. She had begun to fill out paperwork all the while muttering to herself that if she was little Emma she wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Carding her fingers through her hair she stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed Nemo and looked around her room. A bright smile covering her face. Her room was awesome and she was going to have to figure out a way to thank her Mama. Heading out the door she rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked towards Regina's room. Hearing music in the closet she headed that way and smiled when she caught sight of her. When her eyes found the pile of clothes though, her brow furrowed seeing the outfit on top. "You can't get rid of this," she exclaimed walking to the pile and picking up the grey dress on top.

Startling Regina whipped around. Forgetting that she was still in heels and tumbled down a step before Emma caught her, "Shit," she moaned, not yet realizing that her big Emma was the one now holding her.

"I've got you," Emma assured, "are you hurt?"

"I twisted my ankle."

Not setting Regina down until they reached the Master Suite, Emma placed her gently on the settee. She smiled to herself as she knelt to remove the offending heel. Unstrapping it with care and taking Regina's stressed ankle in both hands. Dipping her head to kiss the injury. Rising, she added a kiss to the brunette's painted lips.

"Why exactly were you on a step stool in high heels?"

"I couldn't reach the last shoebox," Regina admitted sheepishly. For her part, Emma withheld her laughter but didn't bother fighting the smile on her face.

"I'm going to run you a bath,"

"This is completely unnecessary. It's probably just a sprain Emma."

"It's necessary because I love you," Emma informs, kissing her again. "And don't you even think about getting up."

"I'm not crippled."

"Allow me to clear this up for you, I am taking care of you," Emma said, kissing her lips again before kneeling to remove the opposite heel. "You took care of little Emma yesterday. Let me do this for you today."

Had the gleam not been in Emma's eyes, Regina doubted she would have relented so easily. Something she was unable to verbalize was dancing behind jade eyes. The blonde wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Is it hot in here to you?" Regina asked as Emma shook her head, kissing her temple before leaning down to untie the robe. Slipping it from her shoulders she folded it and placed it on the seat. Kneeling she slid her hands up the outside of Regina's thighs taking the nightie with her. Pausing to help her Mama lift her hips before pulling it off completely.

"No Madam Mayor, just you," Emma answered, Regina, shivering into her hands as she peeled the black lace panties off next.

"Sheriff Swan so help me…"

Already Emma had her naked form in her arms, easily carrying her to the bathtub. "I know, set you down gently." Emma made a makeshift footrest to keep her injury elevated. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Emma began nursing the injured ankle.

Regina's staring at her like she sprouted a second head but says nothing as Emma goes about her business. The blonde's mission to take care of her, causing a most serious expression on her features. "I know that you get enjoyment out of caring for me but taking care of you feels good to me too. Being little is a part of me now but I'm not just a little. Just like you're not just my Mama."

Tilting her head, Regina nods to indicate she understands but it's difficult to think with Emma's careful attention to her body. Gentle where needed, firm where it's not. She kisses the tops of knees sticking above the water and moves around to behind the brunette. "I think this is exactly what I need," Emma continues, happily massaging every last bit of tension from Regina's shoulders.

"How so?"

"Seeing you relaxed makes me relaxed."

"You know what would relax me more, don't you?" Regina quizzes, fingertips none too subtly playing over her chest, as her head tilts back to look at Emma.

"Is this a trick?"

"I don't know, is it working?"

"Your ankle…" Emma says, resisting the urge to suckle.

"I don't believe my ankle and aching breasts are anywhere near one another,"

Emma's vibrating before her eyes but remains behind her for the time being. "Why they aching Mama?"

"My Little Swan hasn't had the time to help Mama properly unwind. It's been a little crazy around here lately. My Little Swan was here yesterday but wasn't big enough to help Mama. As wonderful as it was to have her here, I've missed my big Emma."

"I get in?" Emma asks.

"Please."

"I get in." Emma nods, stripping down and joining her Mama. Magically making herself a comfortable weight she straddled one of Regina's thighs and draped her body over her Mama's. Playful lips tease kisses around the breast nearest her mouth, avoiding the contact she knows her Mama wants.

There was no way to describe the relief that flooded Regina at the onset of Emma's warm mouth. All she knew is that her body felt weightless. One arm curled over Emma's back, settling her hand just above her little Swans butt. The other hand threading fingers through curly blonde hair. Fingers tightening she tries to maneuver the playful mouth to where she's desperate for touch.

"Mhmm," Emma hummed at the feeling of fingers tightening in her hair. Her free hand lightly tracing over the untouched breast. "Mama so pwetty." She whispers, ghostly her lips over the tight nipple in front of her.

"My Little Swan is pretty too. Lovely even," she said, kissing the top of Emma's head. Groaning at the ghost of lips against her tight nipple. "No more teasing Mama, little one." She tries to say sternly, pulling Emma's head closer. Sobbing in relief when a warm wet mouth covers the straining nub.

Smiling against the breast in her mouth Emma flicked her tongue across the nipple. Moaning when Regina arches up into her and the thigh she was straddling was pressed directly against her heated core.

Feeling the slick flesh against her thigh Regina moans. "Oh! Is Mama's little one feeling playful?" She asks her hand that was resting at the top of Emma's butt moving down. Gripping the flesh she pulls Emma's hips down and up against her thigh, feeling more of the slick flesh paint across her thigh.

"Yes, Mama" Emma answers around the breast still captured between her lips. Sucking harder at the nipple trapped between her teeth.

"Then let's play," Gasping at such thorough contact, Emma's legs quaked. "My, my someone is eager."

"Mama!" Emma moans around the nipple again. Nipping playfully at the tight nub. Grinding her hips down once more. Regina's thigh keeping firm contact with her heated center. "Please, Mama."

"Use your words, my love. Please, Mama what?"

Detaching from the breast, Emma leans her forehead against Regina's sternum. Grinding her hips against the ones beneath her. Desperately trying to get that much-needed friction. When the blonde didn't answer, Regina held her hips steady. Feeling Emma's desire heat her thigh. Emma whined, bottom lip trapped between her teeth but she obeyed. "Please make the explosion."

Loosening her grip, Regina allowed the rocking to resume. "Let's play a game."

"I can't w-win, right now Mama."

Being so close to Regina had lit the spark. Wild jade eyes couldn't even meet her's and the rhythm of her hips only increased. "I'm not worried about winning or losing my sweet girl," Regina said, thumb finding purchase on Emma's clit.

"S-S-shy." Emma moans, one hand slipping against Regina's wet skin and finding purchase on her breast.

"Go faster," says Regina, armed with nothing more than nudity and a smile.

Taking in every bounce of pale, perky breasts, and the shake of lean thighs. The speed increases, Emma's other hand grips the walls of the bathtub. Kneading Regina's breast with the other and riding her thigh. "Faster," she repeats.

Picking up more speed Emma's thighs quake harder. "M-M-Mama," she moans. Feeling the coiling begin low in her tummy. Announcing the impending explosion that was sure to rock Emma's world. Eyes rolling back before she closes them.

"Eyes open, Darling. Mama needs your attention." Regina demands lowly, massaging from the blonde's hip to her shoulder pulling her down harder. She's ruthless in her attention to Emma's clitoris as jade eyes open. "Good girl," she says, crushing their lips together. "Cum for me."

Her Mama hadn't even finished her demand before Emma exploded on her thigh. Screaming her Mama's name. Thighs clamping shut around the tan one placed between hers.

"Did my Emma need that?" Regina asked Emma, slumped against her nodding into her shoulder. She was still trembling. "Now you're all dirty baby girl. Why don't you stand and let Mommy clean you up?"

Her thighs relaxed slowly before Emma began to rise from the water. It beaded down her perfect skin until it joined with the bathwater. Then, Regina, had her straddle the corner of the tub, making sure she was comfortable. Emma's sex beautifully opens for her as she relaxed with her head back. Injury forgot as she kissed her way to the center from the inner thigh up. "Hold yourself open for Mama."

Reaching down with one hand Emma spread herself even more for her Mama. Leaning her forehead against the tiled wall she looked down at her Mama between her legs. Jade eyes locking with mocha.

"That's my good girl," Regina cooed. Her gaze taking in every inch of Emma's exposed sex. Turning her eyes up and locking with jade eyes. "There are going to be two rules Sweetheart," she told her, her Mommy voice stern and seductive. "Would you like to hear them?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Rule number one. You're to keep your eyes open and locked with mine. If you don't I'll stop." She told her. "Rule number two. I want to hear from you. Every curse, moan, groan, scream. I want all of them. They're Mommy's. You don't want to upset Mama do you?"

"No, never."

"Such a sweet girl I have." Regina cooed. "Can you follow my rules little one?"

"Yes, Mama."

Instead of answering verbally Regina gave a lick from the entrance to clit. Keeping her eyes locked with her little Swans. Delightedly taking in the pleasure play across her face. "Mmm," she moans like the sweet taste coats her tongue.

"Mama," Emma whispers, keeping her eyes open and on the woman between her legs. Her thighs beginning to quake again. Still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Feeling the 'hmm' against her slick flesh, Emma whimpered. Hips involuntarily bucking the tongue buried inside her right now. "Mama, I need to say bad words. Baddddd w-words." She whimpered out.

She felt Regina's smile and saw the slow nod of her head. Emma's eyes fluttered as a shiver wracked her body. She almost looked away but caught herself and was rewarded with a hand exploring her body.

Biting her lip Emma's fingers tried to find purchase on the tile. "Shit," she groaned, the hand exploring her body heightening the pleasure. Her eyes widening when she finally realized she'd cursed. Even though her Mama said it was okay, she still felt a little nervous.

Fingers replacing tongue Regina smiled up at her little one. "Oh such big words baby," she cooed "does that mean my baby girl is enjoying what Mommy is doing to her?" She asks curling her fingers to press against the area that drove Emma crazy.

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned loudly. Eyes rolling. Threatening to close altogether. "Please Mama." She whimpers.

"Use your words, darling. Tell me."

"Mama Please."

"Please what?"

"Don't make my eyes close."

"You want me to stop?" She asks, curling her fingers against the sweet spot one last time before stilling all movements inside of Emma.

"Fu-ck," Emma whined. "Mama No, No Stop, pease." She begs, rolling her hips the best she could in her position. Trying to encourage her Mama to continue.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said resuming the earlier pacing.

"Oh, Gods." She moans loudly. Knees spreading just a bit wider. Trying to force the fingers deeper. Eyes fluttering again. She fights harder to keep them open. "I c-can't," She stutters. Eyes fluttering once more. Rolling back before snapping open again. "Can't Mama, I can't."

"We're almost there."

Emma's head bobs furiously as she tumbles over the edge, eyes fighting and losing the battle to remain open. "Ma-MAhh." She moans loudly, bracing both of her hands against the wall to keep herself from falling on top of Regina.

"Shh baby," Regina coos as Emma continues to pant against the wall. "Come here little one." She says flicking her wrist to reheat the water before opening her arms.

Slowly standing. Emma groans at the delicious protest of her muscles. "I did it." She mumbles as she settles down on top of Regina. Pressing their bodies together before hiding her face in a wet neck. Placing soft kisses along the underside of her jaw. "I sowwy I cursed."

"You had my permission. Sometimes Doodyhead just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Emma giggled into her chest, sinking lower, remembering what Regina wanted. Taking the neglected nipple from earlier into her heated mouth, she suckled to a content hum. Feeling Regina relax and herself follow. "I let Mama touch."

"You did," Regina says with pride in her voice. Running her hands down Emma's back, scratching lightly.

Shivering at the sensation of nails, a content purr leaves the back of her throat. "Touch Mama?" she asks, one hand running down from between her Mama's breast, down the flat stomach, before coming to a stop right above the apex of her thighs. Watching the shiver rack Regina's body just before she nods.

"Sometimes, it's like you've gone to the dark side," Regina says Emma hasn't left her side since she took a tumble off the step stool.

"You are what you eat."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"You're laughing on the inside, I just know it." Emma muses, kissing her cheek as she returns to her earlier task of organizing her side of the closet.

The blonde pauses to stare at the dress on top, barely touching it with the tips of her fingers. "I haven't worn that dress in seven years,"

"I know," Emma says eyes flashing briefly up to Regina's before going back to the dress. "This is the dress you wore when I first met you. When Henry had run away to come and find me. You had on this dress, black stockings, and black high heels. Your hair was shorter back then too. You also had on a pair of dangling earrings, looked like links with a pearl on the bottom." She tells Regina, her eyes closed as she recalls the exact outfit Regina had been wearing that night.

Regina stared at Emma. Unable to process the fact that Emma remembers her outfit down to her earrings from seven years ago. Of course, she remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was a monumental day for her. It had changed her life. For the better of course. But she didn't think that back then.

"I always did like to make an impression," she smirks.

"You were all set to play the Big Bad Evil Queen and then…"

"And then?"

"All I saw was a terrified mother, relieved to have her son home. There wasn't an evil thing about you. Until you dropped the, you're Henry's birth mother."

"I'm not a fan of surprises."

Emma nodded, kissing her with an, "I know."

"Later I made up for not being the Big Bad Evil Queen initially."

"Mmm, that's true." Emma giggled. "The Big Bad Evil Queen was sexy though." She states with a decisive nod. Like someone was trying to dispute her. Whoever it was wrong in Emma's eyes. No matter if it was just in her mind or not. Any part of her Mama was sexy to her. "Mama?"

"Yes, Dear One?"

"I keep it?" she asked, still indicating the dress.

"I...why?"

Emma shrugged, looking sheepish. A blush crawling up her neck and into her cheeks. She was embarrassed that she was being so sentimental about a dress. It wasn't even her dress. But she considered that dress important because now seven years later, after all the shit they'd been and put each other through. Here they were, closer than ever. She wanted to keep it to remember that they could get through anything life threw at them. As long as they did it together. She just wasn't sure how to put these feelings into words.

Ducking out of the closet and into the bedroom, Emma didn't return until she had her signature red leather jacket. With utmost care, she placed Regina's dress onto a hanger and placed it in the middle of their shared closet, but on her side. Then, neatly putting her jacket on a hanger she searched through for some skinny jeans, her cream-colored sweater, and the tall brown boots. Sitting them neatly on Regina's side but together with her clothes.

"Together," She says, smiling nostalgia in every twinkle of her eyes.

"You may keep it if it makes you happy."

Nodding happily Emma beams at Regina. "Very happy Mama." Summoning Nemo into her hand Emma walks to the lounge chair in one corner of their closet and lays down. She turns onto her side and pulls Nemo under her chin. She curls up and looks at Regina with a smile before trying to stifle a yawn.

"Rest now my love." Regina kisses her forehead and puts a blanket over her.

"Night, night Mama." Emma yawns again. "Love You." She whispers as her eyes slip closed.

When she woke up, Emma was back in her Princess room. She needed Mama. Searching everywhere, there was one last place to look. Nemo promised he would help but so far he hadn't had any luck either.

"Anything Nemo?" Emma asked, holding his bigger fin. Sometimes he was sensitive about his undeveloped one and she didn't want him to go away. He suggested the one place they hadn't looked at, Mama's office.

"Good idea Nemo," Emma says seriously as she begins walking towards her Mama's office. Trying to keep as quiet as she possibly can. Reaching the door she peeks over the frame. Blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder she spots her Mama at her desk. Reading glasses on and reading some kind of paper. Jade eyes and blonde curls the only thing Regina would be able to see if she looked up. "Gotcha You're so smart, Nemo." Nemo nods his agreement. Emma brings him up to peek around the frame so they both can see Mama. But they kept their bodies hidden. Feeling playful Emma tries to giggle quietly. Not wanting Regina to know that she's there just yet. "Should we sneak up and scare her Nemo?" She whispers. Taking her eyes off her Mama for a second to see Nemo's reaction.

Nemo has his thinking face on for a few minutes before turning serious again. His head nods and a mischievous twinkle enters his eyes.

Emma giggles again before dropping down onto her hand's knees. She tucks Nemo safely in her back pocket before slowly creeping into the office. She crawls quietly over to the chair in front of her Mama's desk. She hides behind it and listens to make sure her Mama hadn't heard her. Smiling when she didn't hear any noise other than the pen scratching against the paper as Regina signs her name. Crawling towards the edge of the desk Emma creeps around it, trying hard to keep quiet. Once beside the desk she quickly crawls around the chair her Mama is sitting on and crouches behind it. She's not exactly sure what to do now that she's here. Tilting her head she thinks quietly for a moment. She knows her Mama has magic and very well will probably try to fireball her. But the risk is so worth it to her. Getting an idea Emma crawls silently under the desk and then crouches again in front of it.

1…..2…..3…..

She counts in her head before popping up in front of the desk. "Boo!" She says. Excitement and mischievousness laced through the one word. Giggles threatening to burst forth.

True to form, in Regina's right hand is a roaring fireball. The pen discarded and the Queen running forth to protect what is rightfully hers. "Emma!" Regina exasperates.

The giggles finally erupt as Emma scrambles to her feet. She runs for the door a shouted "Can't catch me," floating through the air as she exits the office blonde curls fluttering behind her. When she didn't hear the staccato of high heels behind her, Emma paused to listen extra carefully. Then she peeked around the corner to see nothing and no one behind her. Brow furrowing in confusion.

"Boo," Regina whispers in her ear, having used magic to transport herself behind the blonde.

Shrieking Emma jumps and turns around. Seeing Regina her eyes widen and she turns on her heels once more. Taking off down the hallway again to the stairs. "No magic Mama!" She calls behind her. Sliding to a stop at the top of the stairs she waits and listens again for her Mama's heels to click on the wooden floor.

Ducking into the first room on the right, she presses herself against the wall still trying to get a bead on Regina's location. The telltale of high heels was deafeningly absent.

"I wonder where my little swan has run off to now?" The door to the first room on the right was cracked, an obvious sign that it housed the blonde within. Instead, she focused on opening the linen closet and rummaging through.

Fighting back giggles Emma backs away from the door she was peeking through and looks for a place to hide. Spotting the long drapes she quietly walks to them and hides behind them. Not noticing her feet were sticking out from underneath. She pulls Nemo from her back pocket and cuddles him close. "Shh...we have to be very quiet Nemo, or she'll find us." She whispers. A small giggle escaping her mouth.

"Not here," she hears Regina say. Stifling another giggle at her Mama's words, Emma peeks an eye out from behind the curtain to see if her Mama had found her yet. Then she hears something unexpected.

It sounded like...no, it couldn't be. Was Mama crying?!

Stepping out from behind her hidey spot, Emma creeps towards the door. She peeks out again and sees her Mamas shoulders hunched and shaking. Her Mama was crying! "Mama?" She calls tentatively, opening the door and walking out. "I's right here." She tells her walker closer.

Shoulders still shaking, Regina waited until Emma placed her hand on her shoulder. Pouncing on her, with the assistance of the Tickle Monster she took the blonde to the ground.

"Mama!" Emma giggled, curling, unwilling to admit defeat.

"I caught you."

Squirming more. "No!" She denies. Giggles slipping past her lips faster. "Y-you c-c-cheated," she cries. "I-I thought you were s-sad M-Mama."

"I was sad. I couldn't find my swan," Regina pouted, tickles forgotten in the river of happiness coming from Emma's eyes.

"I right here Mama!" Emma tells her again, giggling as a beaming smile takes over. "I was only hiding in that room," She admits, pointing to the room behind them. "I was behind the curtains." She tells her. A look of pride crossing her face as she thinks of her hiding place.

"Behind the curtains? Oh, I never would have looked there!"

Nodding enthusiastically Emma smile brightens. "Mmhmm," she hums. "Nemo helped me hide Mama!" She tells Regina, pulling Nemo up and making him nod his head in agreement to what she'd just said.

"Nemo, you too?" Regina asked, shaking her head.

Both plushie and her little Swan are nodding their heads again. Giggles erupting. "He also agreed that we should scare you," Emma tells her Mama. Smile still bright as she explains to Regina that she and Nemo were peeking in on her. How they hid behind the wall and peeked only there eyes around the door frame to find her. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Mama."

"Did you like Mama in glasses?" She asks a sharp nod. "Mm. Noted."

"I never saw you in them before," Emma says, toeing the floor.

"I only wear them here."

"M-maybe you can wear them for Emmy sometimes?"

Tilting her face up by her chin, Regina kisses her lightly. "I suppose."

"Tank You, Mama," Emma mumbles, another bright smile brightening her features.

Watching jade eyes sparkle to life, this was what she lived for these days. No one could have told her. Hell, if Regina could go back in time and tell herself how important the blonde on her doorstep would become she already knew her past self would not believe it. Nor heed her advice.

Emma notices the seriousness cross her Mama's face. Reaching up she gently places a hand on her cheek. "Mama Otay?" She questions. Head tilted adorably to the side. Blonde curls sweeping over her shoulder. Green eyes bright with curiosity as well as concern for her Mama's well-being.

Clearing her throat, Regina nods. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday. Do you remember anything from before you became physically little?"

Emma nods, looking sheepish. "I's got mad." She admits, lowering her eyes to the ground again. Ashamed that she let her emotions get the better of her. "Little Emma doesn't have to do big stuff."

"How did Big Emma come back?"

A fierce blush takes over her pale complexion. "Little Emmy felt loved. And Big Emma wanted to feel that again too. She missed Mama. So she came back to be with Mama."

"You remembered yesterday," Regina states for herself.

"It wasn't a curse," Emma says seriously. "Mama mad?"

"No," but Regina's swallowing and no longer looking at her.

"What is it?"

"I hurt you."

"You?" Emma asked, spine straightening. An edge coming into her eyes. "Did you give me away?"

"I forced Snow White's hand."

"She still had a choice."

"Emma, I was coming to kill you."

"She still had a choice," Emma said.

"Do you harbor so much anger in your heart for her, that she must always be the one you pin the blame on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that wishing I was killed on my 'Name Day' rather than put in a wardrobe and shuffling from foster home to foster home was such a bad thing. You didn't make her give me a…."

Crushing their lips together, Regina ceases the direction of this conversation. The threat of it coming to destroy them, looming in the background. She kisses her until the sound of words faded and she didn't feel on the verge of getting sick any longer.

Humming against Regina's lips Emma let her control the kiss for the time being. Pulling away a few minutes later her eyes flutter. "I know what you're trying to do,"

"Is it working?"

"Yes...wait for No...well Yes...but," Emma rambles. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she pouts at her Mama. "Stop it, Mama."

She kisses her one more time, "I love you, Emma. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to. Ever."

"I love you too Regina," Emma says. "And you know what that means?" She asks, a serious expression settling on her face.

"What?"

"It means that you need to stop with your self-deprecating bullshit." She tells her. "Snow White made her choice. I blame her and that's the end of this conversation." Her tone was of voice serious. "Yes, you were coming to kill me. But that doesn't mean she had to give up fighting for me so quickly or so easily. She just handed me over to David and told him to put me in the wardrobe without a second thought about what would happen to me." Taking a few steps toward the kitchen because anger always made her hungry, "And another thing, we are so gonna role-play the Evil Queen and Princess Emma. Minus the singing this time."

Snapping out of her daze Emma's last statement caused. Regina raises a brow towards her little one. "That's your first warning Missy." She warns her.

Emma stops in her tracks. Mouth falling open. Brow furrowing in confusion. "Wha-?"

"You said an adult word."

"B-b-but you said…" she trails off. Pouting towards Regina. Her Mama had told her it was okay to say the bad words. Didn't she?

"In the bath," Regina says, kissing her after each word.

Still pouting Emma locks eyes with her Mama. "That's not fair Mama," she whines. Stopping herself from stomping her foot. "Sides' I was angry." She says seriously. Like that would be a perfect excuse for her to use the adult word.

"What's not fair?"

"When you said I could use the bad words, I use propriate' word then a silly word. To get my point across?" Unsure if she was explaining herself correctly she formed it as a question.

Nodding her understanding Regina smiles towards her little girl. "Yes, and that's a very good girl for listening to Mama. But I said that when you asked in the bath. Did you ask if you could use bad words just now?"

Staring dumbfounded at her Mama. Emma's expression is turning sheepish with pink starting to tint her cheeks. She averts her eyes and shakes her head. "No Mama." She mumbles.

"That's right," Regina says. Walking closer to Emma she uses her thumb and index finger to lift Emma's chin. Catching jade eyes she smiles sweetly at her little Swan. "So that gives you one warning."

Emma pouts. She's not happy she got a warning from her Mama. She wants to dispute it some more. Everything in her is telling her to fight back, but she knows that'll just give her another warning. And she doesn't want another one of those.

"Stop pouting little one." Regina cooes. "Everyone should be coming over soon. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed? Mama will be up in a minute to brush your hair. How does that sound? Hmm."

Nodding vigorously Emma presses a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Otay Mama." She says before shooting off and running upstairs. To a call of 'No running in the house!' from her Mama.

—-

Knocks on the door alerted Regina and Emma that someone was wanting to see them.

Emma had been playing in her princess room. Coloring and drawing pictures for her Mama when she heard the knocks. Shooting up from her position. "I get it!" She calls excitedly. Taking off down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't," Regina calls from her office door. Flicking her wrist and freezing Emma in place. "What did I say about running in the house Emma?" She asks, coming to stand in front of her.

"Not to."

"That's right." She says softly. Flicking her wrist to unfreeze her. "You could get hurt." She informs her little one. "And only I open the door. That way Mama can make sure who's here first." She tells Emma. "Okay?" She asks, cupping Emma's cheek gently.

Nodding Emma smiles softly. "Otay Mama. I sowwy."

"Shh, no sorry." Regina coos gently. "Just remember for next time. Okay?"

Blonde curls bobbing up and down.

"That's my good girl," Regina says leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

Emma giggles and blushes at the praise.

Smiling once more Regina turns and takes Emma's hand to lead her downstairs. "Can you go start the coffee machine for Mama baby?"

Emma stops next to the door to the kitchen and smiles. "Okay, Mama."

"Do you remember how Mama taught you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Be careful baby, I don't want you hurt."

"I careful," Emma says with a pout. "I pwomise."

Regina nods and smiles brightly at Emma. "I know baby. I'm just reminding you." She says gently. " Mama doesn't like it when you get hurt."

Emma nods and kisses Regina's cheek again. Turning she heads into the kitchen, leaving her Mama to go and answer the door.

Regina watches Emma for a second before she hears knocking again. "I'm coming!" She calls towards the door. Walking towards the door Regina runs her fingers through her hair. She's not ready to have this conversation with the idiots. They are going to have too many questions, that she just doesn't want to answer. Pulling the door open when she reaches it she places a politician smile on. "Snow, David," She says with a nod. Stepping back she gestures for them to come in.

"Regina." Both David and Snow say at the same time. "Where's Emma?" Snow asks.

"She's in the kitchen." Regina answers. Turning on her heels and leading the way through.

"Is she...bigger?" Snow questions as they walk.

"She is," Regina answers, pushing the door to the kitchen open and smiling softly as she watches Emma try and measure out the perfect amount of coffee beans into the filter. Her heart swells as she watches, knowing that Emma is trying her hardest to do exactly as her Mama had taught her.

Tongue poking out just slightly. Brow furrowed in concentration. Emma carefully measures out the coffee grounds. She slides her index finger across the measuring scoop to level it out and smiles triumphantly as she dumps the first scoop into the filter.

Snow doesn't manage to hold it the excited gasp when she catches sight of Emma. Fully grown Emma. She's hoping since Little Emma yesterday had warmed to her presence, that big Emma will do the same. It's been strained between them for so long. She misses her daughter.

At the gasp, Emma startled. Dropping the scoop and spinning around. Knocking the coffee bag to the floor and spilling the entire contents in the process. "Damn it!" Emma yells in frustration immediately dropping to her knees to clean the mess. Tears spring quickly into jade eyes. She just used another adult word and she spilled Mama's coffee. She was sure to get two more warnings. Which would equal three altogether and she's going to get a punishment. "I sowwy." She whispers, hoping that only Regina will hear her. Rapidly falling down her little girl scale.

Snow White freezes and looks at Regina for an explanation but David leaps into action. Before doing anything in regards to the spilled coffee, he put his hands over Emma's. "We should have called," He said with his easy-going smile.

Emma's watery gaze shoots up to meet David's before panicked eyes turn towards Snow White. She can see the questions in them. She can practically feel her mother's curiosity. Her eyes shoot to Regina's. Her face an unreadable mask. Her panic rising further. Feeling small under the curious gaze of her mother. Coupled with Regina's unreadable face and what seems like David's understanding. She whispers another 'I'm sorry' before bolting out of the room and towards the laundry room. Quickly descending the stairs she goes to grab the broom and dustpan. The tears finally falling down her cheeks as she chokes on a sob. Grabbing the items she came for Emma quickly retraces her steps.

Heading back into the kitchen she keeps her head and gazes own. When she joins them in the kitchen, more collected than when she left, David takes the broom. "Still feeling little?" He asks, watching her carefully.

"A little," she whispers.

"Why don't you let Dad help you with the clean-up? You aren't too big for that, are you?"

Vigorously shaking her head, she elicits a chuckle.

Regina feels a soft smile gracing her face as she watches the two interact. She's not going to explain it to them. She has no desire to do so. The two idiots can come to their conclusions. As long as they don't hurt her little Swan.

"Snow, can you finish making the coffee?" David asks, letting Emma sweep the spilled grounds into the waste pan.

"I would love to," she says, still watching Emma like the woman was going to disappear.

"I sorry," Emma says, blushing when she whispers it to Regina. The same woman who wraps an arm around her shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"There is nothing to be sorry for,"

"Do you think...was it everything you hoped it would be?" Snow White had to ask, she'd done a great job of letting Emma speak when she wanted to this afternoon. She and David had hijacked Regina's kitchen to make the blonde breakfast, and bring her coffee once it was completed.

Tears threatened their good cheer. "Yeah, I would have loved that," Emma answered.

A sob escaped Snow White and she buried her face in the nearest available person. It just so happened to be Regina. "There, there," Regina says, trying to console the woman. "You heard her, just what she always wanted."

Sniffling, Snow regained control of her faculties. "Right,"

"But she was Daddy's girl," David teases, shooting Emma a wink.

"Yeah," Emma says, "But Mom has Neal so I'd say you're even."

"Something about boys and their Mama's."

Emma giggles. If only they both knew that she was now her Mama's girl. David and Snow maybe her parents but she's fully Regina's. No one else's anymore. A blush starts to creep up her chest towards her neck. Her thoughts have abruptly turned. Thinking of what she and Mama had done just a few hours ago. Best not to tell either one of her parents.

A knock at the door saves her the embarrassment of having to explain. Shooting up from her seat. "I get it!" She calls before walking quickly from the room. Not giving Regina enough time to dispute it. She needs to clear her thoughts before facing her parents again.

Pulling the door open Emma squeals as she launches herself at a stunned Red.

Red didn't know what to expect when the door opened. She surely wasn't expecting a squealing fully grown Emma to launch herself at her. Chuckling she wraps her arms around the woman clinging to her like a koala. Carrying Emma back through the door she kicks it shut behind them. "Where is everyone little pup?" She was very glad that she's got the werewolf strength at the moment. It doesn't seem like Emma's going to let go of her anytime soon.

"Dining Room," Emma mumbles into Red's neck. Making sure her legs are locked behind Ruby's back and her arms aren't too tight. She's not letting go of her. She wanted to thank her for everything she did for her yesterday. This seemed like the best way to do that. For now at least.

Nodding the wolf carries Emma back through the house and into the dining room. Stopping abruptly when all eyes turn to her. Arms locked around Emma's waist holding her close. She's not letting go. Not for a while. She stares back at the group defiantly. Daring someone to question her.

"I came by to check on Emma," she explains, blonde hair tickling her chin.

"Missed you,"

"I missed you too, pup. It's alright. I'm here now, and, if you get down I have a present."

Blonde curls shaking Emma tightens her grip. "No,"

"Did someone have her nap today?"

"Yes," She mumbles "sweepy again." Face peeking out from long brunette hair Emma looks towards her Mama. "Sweepy." She mumbles in her direction.

"Why don't we leave so you can nap?" Snow asks with a soft smile. "Neal's with a sitter. We should be getting back."

Emma smiles a sleepy smile and nods. "Okay." She whispers. "See you later?"

"Of course Princess," David says standing. He walks towards Red and Emma and kisses her forehead. "Have a good nap."

Snow follows. Pressing her lips to Emma's forehead. "Sleep well, Princess."

"Night Night Mommy," Emma whispers.

Snow smiles brightly at the name and kisses Emma's forehead again. Tears gathering in her eyes once more.

David takes her hand and leads her away before she can start a crying fest. Again.

Once the door closes behind them Emma turns just slightly in Red's arms and makes grabby hands towards Regina. Not bothering to hide her little side from Red. She's much too tired to worry about it. She just wants her Mama to snuggle with.

Chuckling Red walks towards Regina. "I do believe this little one is wanting you." She says with an easy smile towards Regina.

She understands, Regina thinks, on some level that this is what Emma wants. What she needs. And Red doesn't require an explanation. She understands, and she accepts Emma. All that matters is that she is safe. That she is loved. No matter where it comes.

"Mama, can Red come too? I want her to read to me."

Completely missing the expression passing between Red and Regina, as the shorter brunette accepts her little one. "If that is okay with Red, she is always welcome."

"Red?" Emma asks as she snuggles into her Mama. Hiding her face into the short brunette hair.

"I would do anything for you little pup."

"Mama?" She questions again. "Is that okay with you?" She doesn't want to upset Regina. She knows how much it means to her to take care of her.

She couldn't take it. Emma's wide jade eyes, and heartfelt expression. Nor Red's silent plea to not be pushed out, again. Through pangs of jealousy, Regina nodded and put on her reassuring face.

Emma studied Regina's face. She didn't want to upset her Mama. "Sure Mama?" She asks one more time. Turning her face lightly and gently kissing the soft spot behind her ear. She needs to make sure her Mama is okay with this. She doesn't want her to feel like she needs someone else to take care of her. She only needs her Mama, no one else. "We like Auntie Red."

The wolf was grinning from ear to ear but remained silent all the same. "Well, if Auntie Red would like to join me to read you a story then I suppose we will have to do it."

"Yeah because I'm the Princess," Emma says sassily. "And the Princess always gets what she wants." She knows she's pushing her Mama's buttons. Mama doesn't like bratty or sassy girls, but she just couldn't help it. She felt like it was warranted at the moment.

Red bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at Emma's statement. If she was sure of one thing it was Emma could be sassy just like herself. She was going to be giving Regina a run for her money. Regina was just as bad as the rest of them. If not more so. She was the Queen of Sass.

"Oh my, does she now?" Regina asks, making her way up the stairs, Red Riding Hood in tow.

"Mhmm. Always." Emma answers. Face burrowing into Regina's neck. She reaches out with one hand and twirls a piece of brunette hair around her finger. Smiling lightly against Regina's neck. She's very glad Regina used a magical strength spell. That way she could cling to her Mama and not have to walk. Tightening her legs around Regina's waist she tries to snuggle even closer. Wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Red laughed at that. She couldn't help it. Emma was pushing it. She kept her mouth shut though, wanting to see how this played out. She couldn't keep the peaceful smile off of her face. Watching the way that Regina cared for Emma was a beautiful sight. She was very glad that Regina let her stay, and she was going to do her very best to make sure Regina doesn't regret the decision.

"Mama is the only one who ALWAYS gets what she wants," Regina informs Emma but kisses the tip of her nose, causing the girl to blush.

Jade eyes watched Red over Regina's shoulder. Putting on her best smile, Red winks. Emma hides her face in Regina's shoulder and giggles. Any nerves she had dispelled by Auntie Red. She won't hurt them or judge them. Their secret was safe. "We go to Princess room?" she questions. Wanting to show Auntie Red the room her Mama had made for her.

"Almost there," Regina answers, pushing the door open with her back.

"Auntie Red, this my room,"

Red smiles when she hears 'Auntie Red'. Ecstatic that Emma is calling her that. "It's a room fit for our Princess." She says tickling Emma's side closest to her.

Emma blushes and then giggles when she was tickled. Squirming in Regina's arms. "No," she cries laughing. "Mama, she tickling me!"

Red laughs and tickles Emma's side again, smirking when she squirms in Regina's arms. "I don't think Mama is going to save you little pup," Red says teasingly, running her fingers down Emma's side again. "I think she's gonna help me." She says with a wink towards Regina.

Emma shakes her head. Blonde curls tumbling around her shoulders. "No, Mama wouldn't do that." She denies, still squirming and fighting the giggles that wanted to break free. Looking up and into Regina's eyes. "You wouldn't, right Mama?" she clarifies.

"Oh, I don't know," Regina says, watching Emma gulp. "Who always gets what they want?"

"The Princess!" Emma answers, to an arched eyebrow.

Without missing the opportunity she's been handed, Regina chooses that instant to join forces with Red Riding Hood. Emma's squeals of laughter, filling the Princess room, with nowhere to run.

"Wait, No!" Emma cries through her laughter. Squirming, desperate to get out of Regina's arms. She didn't think her Mama and Auntie Red would join forces to gang up on her. Peels of laughter leaving her mouth as both of her sides are being tickled. Grasping tightly onto Regina's shoulders so as not to fall, she's stuck between the two women relentlessly tickling her.

Red Riding Hood's delighted laughter joins Emma's. She meets Regina's eyes over a shoulder and smiles gratefully towards her. "You've got nowhere to go, Princess," she tells Emma. "Say Uncle and we stop."

"NEVER!" Emma cries, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"Say it, Emma," Red teases. "I'm pretty sure we could do this all day."

"No!" Emma says. Laughing harder. Squirming more. "Mama let me down!" She huffs. Arms still wrapped around her Mama's neck. Too afraid of falling to let go.

Red's smirk grows as she uses both hands to tickle her little pup. Laughing while watching Emma squirm, trying to get out of Regina's arms. Noticing the tightening she realizes that Emma's afraid she's going to fall if she lets go to defend herself. Slowly moving away she shoots Regina a wink and gently lays her hand on Emma's back. "Okay, little pup you win." She says softly.

Feeling the tickling stop Emma slowly stopped squirming. Her grip loosening as she relaxes back against her Mama. Giggling Emma bounces softly. "I win, I win!" She calls. Doing a weird little happy dance in Regina's arms.

Laughing Red shakes her head at the little one's silliness. Gently running fingers through blonde curls. "Are you ready for your nap now?" She asks.

Nodding against Regina's shoulder Emma hums an 'mmhmm'. Snuggling close to her Mama. "Read?" She questions quietly, peeking over her shoulder at the long-haired brunette.

"If that's what you wish."

"Yes, please Auntie Red."

Nodding Red walks towards the bookshelf. "Anything in particular?" She asks over her shoulder. Her eyes roaming over the book spines.

"No, whatever you want," Emma tells her. Face hiding into her Mama's neck. "Mama, lay in bed with me?" She asks quietly. Snuggling closer. "Snuggles?" She whispers as she tries to suppress the yawn forming in the back of her throat. Jade has dropped as sleep begins to settle into her tired body. Fist rubbing against eyes, Emma again tries to burrow further against Regina's body heat. The warmth seeping through their clothes, calming the blonde down immensely. Feeling safe in the arms of her Mama. Sleep was quickly beginning to take over.

At the bookshelf Red smiles. The quietly spoken questions to Regina filling her heart with love towards both women. She's so grateful that Emma has Regina and vise Versa. Emma's needed this all her life and she's finally found someone that will give her it with no questions asked. Regina takes care of Emma like no other. Protects her with everything in her. She gives her everything that she can. Loves her even more than she can ever experience. She hopes one day that she too can find that kind of love again. Someone who would do everything in their power to do whatever means necessary to show her that she's loved and protected. Wiping an unexpected tear away she finally chooses a book and turns towards the couple still standing by the bed talking quietly to each other. Not wanting to break their moment she opens the book she's picked out 'Guess How Much I Love You', and begins flipping through it.

"Alright, Little One, how about this one?" Red asks, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Otay Auntie Red," Emma nods, still buried in Regina's arms. "Lay down now Mama?" She asks, pulling her face back from its hiding spot and looking between both women. Smiling brightly when Regina lays down on the bed. Emma curls around her and sighs contently.

Covering Emma with her baby blanket, Regina smiles softly as Red Riding Hood begins reading. The blonde is nestled in her arms, in the Princess bed that she so adores. Her Auntie Red's soothing voice relaxing her. Emma may be melted into Regina but she placed one hand in just a way that she was lightly touching Red's free hand. It was a sweet gesture that saw a smile come to Red's face.

Emma smiles sleepily into Regina's chest. Snuggling closer. Her free hand reaching up and playing with the button straining between her Mama's breasts. She popped it through the hole and ran the tip of her nose along the flesh spilling from the bra cup. Hoping her Mama could read her unasked questions of wanting suckies.

A soft, 'oh', left Regina's lips at the gentle nudges from her girl. Jade eyes watching with great fascination. Her body responding to Emma's needs with a dull ache from her nipples. Red's voice was background noise, signaling she had dismissed the sound the other brunette made. She gently shook her head.

Silently, Emma's cheeks colored and she nudges a little closer to Mama's nipple through the shirt. This was the perfect time for suckies. Someone was reading to her and gently stroking one of her hands. Mama was holding her and she was so close to her breasts. There was a hint of hardening nipples already. She could feel them through the materials.

A stern expression came onto Regina's face as Emma continued to press her luck. Even as badly as she wanted to do that, no force on earth would make her in front of someone else. Red was understanding but that was a step far beyond her comfort zone.

Emma pouted. Her lips pursed as she looked up curiously into her Mama's eyes. She'd never been denied suckies before. She didn't like it. Nuzzling further against the soft olive skin, she nipped at her Mama's slightly exposed bra cup and pulled it down just slightly. Pleading eyes staring up at her Mama. Hoping to sway her decision.

Shaking her head, Regina held up two fingers. Tears rapidly filled jade eyes, and she instantly ceased her case for suckies. Instead, tucking her head into the crook of Regina's arms and hiding her tears. Sticking her thumb into her mouth instead, Emma continues to hide. The silent tears still falling. Closing her eyes she listens to Red's voice. Allowing it to calm her as she laid in her Mama's arms. Reaching up she curls her fingers around the necklace her Mama is wearing and holds the chain. Her thumb caressing the pendant attached. Feeling herself starting to drift she yawns around her thumb and hums contently. "Love You Mama, Auntie Red." She mumbles before sleep pulls her in.

Hearing the mumbled 'I love you' Red looks over and smiles softly at the sight that greets her. Emma curled around Regina. Hiding her face in Regina's arms. Her baby blanket pulled up and around her. She leans over and softly presses her lips to the back of Emma's head. Running her fingers lightly through tangled blonde hair. "Love You Little Pup," She whispers. "Sleep tight." A soft incoherent whisper graces her ears. Emma's sleep mumbles bringing a bright smile to her face and a low chuckle to leave her lips.

Setting the sleepy blonde down in the bed, Regina follows Red out of the room and downstairs. Pausing in the foyer, Red turns to face her. "I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for Emma."

"You don't have to thank me at all."

"No. I do," Red insists. "Everyone knows what kind of Mother you are. And when I see Emma with you, the way she lets go. She's laughing harder, smiling more, it's like she can finally just be herself."

"She is, isn't she?" Regina asks, leaning into the doorframe.

"If I had killed you, all this...never would have happened."

"You were still welcome to try,"

And the sassy reply is enough to make them both chuckle. "I want you to know that if Emma ever needs me, all you have to do is call."

"You can keep a secret?"

"Better than my ex-girlfriend."

"I'll be in touch."

"Thank you," Red says, pulling Regina into a hug. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Rich throaty laughter filled the living room as Regina watched her Little Swan finish up her silly little dance. She quickly scooped the blonde up and placed her in her lap and lightly tickled her sides. "You're so silly, baby."

Emma squeals when she's scooped up. Settling quickly into Regina's arms. She nuzzles into her Mama's neck and sighs contently. "No you silly Mama," She giggles.

"Oh am I?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well then," Regina laughs and tightens her arms around Emma's waist. "What do you say we take a break for a bit, hmm?"

"Otay Mama." Emma nods. Smiling and closing her eyes as she yawns. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" She questions.

Regina smiles softly and runs her fingers through Emma's hair. Hearing a soft purr coming from her little one she chuckles lightly. "Why don't we take a nap?" She asks. "Then we will figure the rest of the day out."

"Otay Mama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grannys, this is Red, how may I help you today?" Said the wolf.

"Auntie Red, it's me. Emmy,"

"Hello, there little pup. Did you steal your Mama's phone?"

A coughing fit ensued, and then sniffles. "I sick."

"It sounds like you need some soup. Do you want chicken noodle?"

"Mhmm." More coughing. "M-mama's at work."

"Who is taking care of you?" Red asked, putting her pen down on the counter and moving to collect enough soup to feed an army.

"Umm...no one here. Henry at school. Mama at work. Other Mommy taking care of Neal."

"Is my other pup sick too?"

"Mhmm."

"I will be there shortly, Pup. Don't you worry."

"Red," Granny said, ceasing her movement toward the door. "Give my Grandpups plenty of kisses?"

"You've got it Granny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door was already unlocked when she arrived on the scene. The scent of sickness permeated the house and lead her directly to Emma in the living room. Wrapped in the thickest blanket, and leaning her head against the arm of the couch. Her cute little nose all red, and her lips a bit chapped. All her attention focused on The Lego Movie on the television. When she coughed it shook her whole body and left her paler.

Knocking on the doorway to the living room, Red was the only thing that made her light up.

"Auntie Red!"

"Don't get up, Pup. I'm here to take care of you."

"All day?" Emma asked excitedly, then deflated a bit. "But then you'll get sick."

"Werewolves rarely get sick," Red Riding Hood assured. "I brought you some honey for your throat, and lots of soup for your tummy."

"No medicine?" Emma asked, peeking out of her blanket more.

"Nope. Just some good old fashioned food, and love," she said, taking a spot beside Emma on the couch.

"I cold, Auntie Red."

Feeling her head, Red finds her anything but cold. "You're burning up, Pup."

"Noooo. I cold," Emma insisted, leaning into her hand. "You warm…"

"It's just the wolf."

"My wolf," Emma says, snuggling against her Auntie Red with a content hum.

"Have you called your Mama to tell her your sick?" She questions softly. Running her fingers through sweat soaked blonde curls.

"I tried," Emma whispered softly, coughs racking through her again. "Her secretary said she in a meeting and couldn't answer. She told me she'd leave her a message."

"How long ago was that?" Red questioned.

"I don't member."

Red sighed and gently tilted Emma's head up so she could look her in the eyes. "You need medicine Pup," she told her softly. "Does Mama have any?" She asks.

Emma's eyes teared up at the mention of medicine. She hated taking it. "I dunno." She said with a shrug. Another coughing fit starting, causing Emma to whimper in pain.

Red gently pulled her little pup into her lap. Rocking her side to side and rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright. I've got you. Shhh."

"Hurts."

"I know honey, I know," Red whispered against Emma's forehead. Feeling the radiating heat against her lips. "I need to call your Mama and see if she has any medicine to help you." She tells Emma softly.

Emma sighed at the contact. Already feeling better just being in her Auntie Red's arms. The soothing rocking putting her to sleep quickly. "Otay." She hums softly, her eyes slipping closed. Sleep taking over.

Red smiled down at the sleeping blonde in her arms. Fishing her phone out of her pocket and quickly pulled up Regina's number. Pressing the call button she brought the phone up to her ear and waited with bated breath to see if her call would be picked up.

"This is Regina Mills, I cannot come to the phone at this time but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible,"

Beep.

"Regina, this is Red. Listen, Emma is really sick but I've got it under control. I'm at the house with soup and other feel-goods for the pup. If you could text me where the m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e is that would be great."

"I bet I know what that spells," Emma huffed, hiding further into the brunette's side.

"Oh yeah?" Red asks, unpacking the soup and honey.

"Moon."

"You are so smart, pup," Red admits, kissing her sweaty forehead and carefully measuring a teaspoon of honey. "This is going to coat your throat, so it won't hurt so much."

"Tastes nummy."

"We'll let that sit for a minute then Auntie Red is going to feed you some soup. Okay?" Nodding excitedly, Emma bounced in anticipation. "Which reminds me, I didn't get to give you my gift last time."

Also in her bag of goodies was a large plush wolf. "My wolf!"

Red smiles at the excitement she can see in tired eyes. "It is," She says sweetly. "I figured if you're missing me you could always cuddle up with this and you'll always know that I'm with you."

Emma smiles. Cuddling the wolf to her chest before pressing herself closer to her Auntie Red. "Tank You Auntie Red. I love it!" She exclaims a coughing fit quickly wracking her body. Another whimper leaving dried lips.

"Give me those lips," Red said, but the sudden tension filling the blonde's body made her reach for the chapstick. "This will make them feel soft."

"Only Mommy gets these lips," Emma said sternly, making Red chuckle.

"May I put some chapstick on them?" She asked, and Emma nodded as she softly applied a coat to upper and lower lips. "There we go. All better."

"Hooray," Emma said, nestling into her as the feeding began. "A fed Princess is a happy Princess."

"Is that right?"

"Mhmm," Emma hums around the spoonful of soup she slowly let's run down her throat. "Did Granny make this? It's delicious!"

"Yes, she did,"

"I call and tell her tank you? I miss her."

"After you finish this bowl," Red says with a chuckle. "I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

Emma nods while taking another mouthful of the soup. It's warmth and the honey coating her throat, giving her relief from the terrible pain. She wanted Mama but Auntie Red was really good to her too. She was nice and had a pretty smile. She brought food and was really, really warm when Emma snuggled into her. Gripping her wolf stuffie tighter, Emma continued to eat with big jade eyes taking in every smile Auntie Red sent her way.

Red smiled as she watched her Little Pup eat. Making sure to feed her slowly so it doesn't upset her tummy. "How you feeling little one?"

Emma's stomach rolls just a little when she shifts. Her eyes widening comically when she feels the soup starting to come back up the way it came. Quickly jumping up she runs for the downstairs bathroom barely making it in time before everything comes rushing back up.

The violence of her bodies rejection to food, and her mumbled "Sorry,"

Red doesn't await permission as she soaks a hand rag with cool water, and kneels beside the sickly Princess. "You don't have to be sorry, little pup."

Glancing up sheepishly, pale skin flushed pink Emma nods. "Bad girls don't get picked."

"You've already been picked Emma," Red says gently. Running her hand up and down the blondes back.

Shaking her head side to side Emma denies that. "Nu uh," she whimpers as she gags again. Quickly leaning her head over the toilet once more.

"By your family. Mary Margaret, David, and Henry. Granny, Regina, and Auntie Red. Emma is there something you need to tell me?"

"I dun want you to g-get m-mad at me."

Smoothing flyaway wisps of blonde hair, and wiping a lightly perspiring forehead, Red shook her head. "You're my pup. The only things I want are for you to feel safe, and loved, and wanted beyond your wildest dreams. Nothing is going to make me mad at you."

"This one time when I lived with another 'mommy'," Emma used air quotes. "I got really sick. I didn't make it."

"What happened next pup?"

Emma flushed, and tears filled her eyes. "They took me back. I didn't listen. How many times have I told you to go to the bathroom when you're sick?!"

Red tried to suppress the growl that was bubbling in the back of her throat. Hearing how this person had treated her little pup. She was angry. She had half a mind to bring it up to Regina and see if together they could do something to punish anyone and everyone who brought harm to their little one. "Well guess what?"

"What?"

"That's not going to happen anymore. I can promise you that." Red says seriously. Gently running her fingers through soaked curls and pulling them into a messy bun on the top of Emma's head.

"Promise?" Emma asks. Her voice small and soft. Tears falling from her eyes as she looks up pitifully at her Auntie Red.

"We promise." She says for all of them. If it's one thing she knows about this odd little family unit. It's that they all love Emma. They'd never turn their backs on her. "Are you feeling better now? Maybe we can get you in bed and you can take a nap? How's that sound?"

"Otay Auntie Red," Emma says softly. Grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping her mouth. "First I brush my teeth though." She says. Smiling proudly up at her Auntie Red for remembering her Mama's rules.

"That's right my pup," Red nods enthusiastically.

Emma giggles softly before another slightly easier coughing fit racks her body. Standing on shaky legs Emma moves to leave the bathroom. "Come on Auntie Red, my toothbrush is in my bathroom."

Red chuckles and follows Emma up the stairs after flushing the toilet. Entering the Princesses bedroom she smiles widely at everything. "You've been being good and keeping your room clean?"

Emma peeks her head out from the bathroom with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Messy bun swinging wildly around on top of Emma's head as she nods.

"That's a good girl Emma!"

"Tank You Auntie Red," Emma says as she climbs into her bed. "Mama says the same thing." She giggles. "Will you lay with me?"

"Anything for you Princess," Red says settling down next to Emma who immediately curls into her.

Nuzzling against Red's neck she smiles. "You know what that means Auntie Red?"

Red shakes her head. An amused smile graced her lips. "No, what?"

"It means," Emma giggles again. Repeating the nuzzling once more. "It means, I love you in wolf."

Before the blonde could drift to sweet, dreams she felt the gentle nuzzling of a giant snout and the warmth of the wolf to match curling around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regina, this is Red. Listen, Emma is really sick but I've got it under control. I'm at the house with soup and other feel-goods for the pup. If you could text me where the m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e is that would be great."

Packing up her belongings, Regina teleported to the foyer of the mansion. Stricken with anxiety that Emma had been home alone all day. At least until the 2:30 PM call from their friendly neighborhood werewolf. Performing a magical scan of the house, it led to the Princess room.

Walking into the room, she let out a yelp at the sight of the giant black wolf. Hanging from one of Emma's hands was a smaller black wolf stuffie. The other hand fisted in black fur. Head tucked into the throat of the werewolf.

Emma coughs in her sleep. The honey having worn off. Body shaking and curling more into the wolf. A whimper escapes. A softly mumbled 'Mama' falling from chapped lips. The wolf nudges, Emma with her snout gently awakening her. "Seepy Auntie Red,"

The wolf nudges her again, just as gently and the blonde begrudgingly opens her eyes. She looks up at the wolf. Confusion clouding her sleepy eyes. She rubs them with her fist before pulling her new stuffie into her chest and cuddling back down. "Seep Auntie Red, pwease."

Red huffs. Eyes rolling even though she's in wolf form. She nudges Emma again with her snout. Gently trying to coax the sleepy blonde awake to see the new arrival standing in her doorway.

Emma pouts, nuzzling closer. "Stop it Auntie Red," she huffs. "I sweepy. I miss Mama and if I seep then the time passes quicker," she explains. "If time passes quicker then she be home faster and then I won't miss her. But…" She trails off overcome with another coughing fit. "If she comes home make sure she doesn't come near me."

Red's head tilts as she looks down at Emma. She nudges her again to get her to explain further. She'd thought for sure that Emma would want to cuddle with Regina when she got home.

Emma huffs again. Hiding her face under her blanket. "If she comes in then she'll get sick. I don't want to get Mama sick. If I get Mama sick then she'll send me away like that other 'mommy' I told you about. You no get sick so stay still and let me cuddle against you and seep." She says sassily before she catches what she's said. "Pwease." She adds on quickly.

Shrinking in both mass and hair, Red helped the blonde sit-up. Meeting Regina's eyes she pleaded for assistance. "That is never going to happen," Regina says crossing the space, ignoring all of Emma's previous pleas and taking her into her arms. "Who do you belong with?"

Emma is shaking and shuddering in her arms. "M-M-Mama," is stuttered from pale chapped lips.

"That is right my Swan," said Regina as she wrapped around the blonde.

Emma whimpers. Body shaking more. "Cold Mama," She whispers.

Kissing her sweaty forehead, Regina can't imagine anything more pitiful than a sick little swan.

Emma shifts again. Looking over at her Auntie Red. She remembers how warm she felt when she was snuggled against her. She looks up at her Mama and coughs, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Mama be warm like Auntie Red?" She question.

"May I have your hand for a moment?" Regina directs to Red Riding Hood. Taking hold, she slowly gains the temperature of the wolf. "Is this bet…" she doesn't even finish because Emma has fallen back into slumber.

"Take care of my Pup," Red insists, slipping from the bed. "I have another little one to visit."

"Red, thank you."

Red looks in Regina's eyes and smiles. "Anytime. She means the world to me too." She says. Softness painting her face as she takes one more look at the sleeping blonde before exiting the room and then the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for joining me," Regina says, as Red takes the seat across from her desk in the Mayor's Office.

"It's not trouble at all."

"We need to discuss some things that you're seeing and hearing,"

"You take care of her. You provide for her, you embrace all the things that still make her eyes light up rather than shame her for loving them. That is really all I needed to know."

"Be that as it may,"

"I can keep a secret, Regina."

Red was still something Regina had to acclimate too. She was one of the few who dared speak so boldly. Checking her calendar it was close to Wolf's Time and it may be more wolf than woman in her presence now. "I enchanted, My Wolf, so that when Emma cuddles it you'll feel a tingling sensation. She always keeps her nearby."

"My Wolf," Red muses, leaning back in her seat. "She would have been a handful."

"Oh, she is. I'll have you know she kept My Wolf between us the entire night last night."

The wolf smiles, "My apologies, My Queen."

Hearing the title from Snow White's former secret weapon takes her aback. "None needed."

"Meet me at Troll Bridge tomorrow at dusk."

"With the Princess?"

"Of course," Doing the peasants version of a curtsy, Red Riding Hood shoots her a final smile before exiting the office. It's all Regina can do to contain her smile. Having an ally in this, someone she can confide it. Hell, someone Emma can confide in without fear, without worry. Another she can trust with her secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Auntie Red is lonely?" Emma asked, leaning into Regina in the bathtub. Her fingers playing with her Mama's that are splayed across her stomach.

"Why do you ask little one?" Regina asks with a soft smile. Her eyes never leaving the fingers playing with hers.

Emma continues to slip her fingers slightly through Regina's before pulling away before repeating the process. Emma shrugs lightly. "I'm just curious." She mumbles. "Are there more Werewolves Mama?"

"Not in Storybrooke."

"So she IS lonely."

"I'm not sure sweetheart." Regina answers. "That's something that you'd have to ask her."

Emma nods before lacing her fingers with her Mama's. "I'm too shy." She says. "I'll just keep an eye on her or something."

"Auntie Red has you,"

"I know but she doesn't have a you."

"You're right, darling," Regina kisses the back of her damp hair. She rests her lips there as one of Emma's ducks floats along the canal formed by their legs. Emma is at peace after a long week at work, and by proxy so is the brunette. Their joint concern for the wolf is growing and she knows that she will need to address it in the near future.

"Everyone deserves a you," Emma says with a smile, her legs shaking slightly. She watches as the duck bobs in the water from the small waves she created. "Or at least someone close to you. I want to be the only one to have exactly you." She mumbles. She can't help but feel a little jealous even though they are just talking about finding someone like her Mama for her Auntie Red.

Regina's chuckle tickles her ear. "You, Little Swan, are the only one who gets me."

"I better be," Emma grumbles. Still unable to shake the small amount of jealousy she can feel.

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to your Mama."

"I'm sorry," Emma turns, nestling into Regina's chest. "I just can't help it." She explains. "I want to be the only one who has you, Mama. Even just thinking about someone else having you makes me jealous."

"You have me,"

"Mama?" Emma whispers, "Will you be my Queen?"

"Forever and always my Swan Princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone is feeling much improved," Granny says, placing a cup of chicken noodle soup in front of the Sheriff anyway.

"Much better. Thank you." Emma answers, sliding onto a chair at the counter. Taking a deep breath of the feel-good soup. "It smells delicious."

"Let it cool for a few minutes. I don't want you to burn yourself." Red warns coming through the doorway from the kitchen. Shy verdant eyes peek up from under blonde hair at the wolves words but she nods in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for looking out for me,"

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Were you tingley last night?" she asks, stirring the soup.

"Were you snuggling My Wolf?"

"Mhmm!" she answered loudly then tucked her shoulders in. "Yes," Emma said softer.

"All night?"

"Well...mostly. I accidentally dropped her paw and she fell off the bed."

"That's alright, pup. I felt your snuggles.."

Beaming at the acknowledgment, Emma peers at her through long lashes. "Thank you for letting us see the wolf."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Regina and I liked it very much."

"You're welcome anytime."

Pulling out her cell phone Emma types a message that makes Red Riding Hood's vibrate.

Mama is sick now. She sent me away because I'm better.

It sounds like a job for Little Swan and Red Riding Hood. What do you say?

Yes, please!


	18. Chapter 18

Emma stirs from her nap. Stretching her body out. She pulls My Wolf up against her chest and snuggles back down into her bed. Yawning widely. She keeps her eyes closed and hopes that she can get just a little bit more sleep. That is until she hears the click click click of her Mama's heels coming closer to her bedroom door. A wide smile stretches across her lips, hoping that her Mama was coming to wake her up. When the click click click continues past her door she pouts. She strains her ears and holds her breath, hoping to hear something. Faintly she can hear her Mama's hushed words. She must have gone into her study, Emma thinks.

After waiting five minutes, Emma huffs and swings her legs over the edge of her bed. She was hoping that her Mama would have come back to wake her up. Apparently whoever she was on the phone with was saying something important because her Mama stayed in her study and was talking in hushed words. Emma couldn't understand them from her room. She silently crept towards her cracked door and slipped out into the hallway. She sneakily walked down and pressed her ear against her Mama's closed study door hoping to catch what her Mama was saying.

Slowly she reached out turned the knob on the door. Pressing her ear against the door just isn't working anymore. She needed a small crack in the door so she could hear what was being said better. Emma slowly pushes down on the shiny knob and holds her breath, waiting to make sure the door didn't squeak. Smiling brightly at her success she shuffles closer to the small crack and listens harder. She presses closer to the wall and tries to look through the small opening to see if she can catch sight of her Mama. By the steady click clicking of her Mama's heels, she can hear, she can only guess that her Mama is pacing.

What Emma hears makes her drop My Wolf. She covers her mouth to conceal her surprised gasp. Hoping that her Mama doesn't hear it. She knows she'll be in trouble if she gets caught listening in on her Mama's phone calls. She just couldn't help it. She was a curious little one. The only way to quell that was to sate the curiosity, which means listening in on the conversation her Mama is having with whomever this was. In reality, she knew that her Mama would sometimes get called away for a meeting out of state. She knew this, it's happened before. But that was also before her and her Mama was together. This would be the first time since they discovered this between them. Since she figured out that she was a 'little'. She hasn't been without Regina since then. They were navigating this world together. Even when they were separated during the day Emma knew that Regina was close by. They had their magic that could take them to each other within seconds if need be. But she wasn't sure if that'd be the case if her Mama crossed the town line. She'd need to talk to her Mama about that.

Leaning down she scooped My Wolf back up into her arms and hugged her stuffie close. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do if her Mama really did have to go out of state. Could she take Emma with her? What if she couldn't take her? What would Emma do then? She knew she would have to be a big girl. But what would happen if Emma was in 'little space'? Who was going to take care of 'little Emma' when Mama was away? Who would help her when she was 'little' when Mama wasn't home?

All these questions swirling around in her mind had the tears rolling down her cheeks now. Biting her bottom lip hard she tried to choke back the sob she could feel bubbling in the back of her throat. Emma took a deep breath and refocused herself to listen to more of her Mama's conversation.

"No. You don't understand. I cannot be away from Storybrooke for a week." There is a pause as she listens. Displeasure etched into the snarl on her face. "Yes. I understand."

When Emma hears her Mama's voice her tears fall faster. Her Mama can't leave her for a week! She wouldn't survive that long without her Mama! Not thinking about the consequences Emma bursts through the door. "NO! You can't leave me that long!" She cries out. Standing in her Wonder Woman t-shirt and a pair of matching shorts, Emma's bottom lip quivers as she looks at her Mama.

A wordless reprimand came from Regina, even as she accepted the blonde in her arms. "I understand. I will be there."

Bottom lip still quivering Emma runs into her Mama's arms and whimpers quietly. Tears running down her cheeks. "No," she whimpers softly. She doesn't want her Mama to be gone for a week. She won't survive that long without her. Fisting her hands in Regina's red silk shirt she clings tightly to her. "I won't let you leave." She says not realizing that her Mama has ended the call and put her phone back into her pants pocket. She continues her thoughts out loud. "What if you find another little girl, that's so much better than me? Or she's prettier than me? What if you realize you don't want to put up with my bratty girl side?" She questions in a whisper. "O-o-or you could find someone else who could take care of your achy kitty better." Her cheeks burn at that statement. She knows her thoughts and fears are getting the better of her, but she just can't help it now. She can't stop them.

Regina does the only thing she knows that will cease Emma's worries in their tracks. Placing her lips upon her Little Swans, she kisses her. She does not stop kissing her until she knows the words are no longer screaming in the girls head. Her arms delicately embrace the blonde's hips, holding them into one another. Her reprimand is shelved for the moment as she brings Emma back to calm. Her kisses tickle tear-stained cheeks, and her loves posture is so shrunken that she can reach her forehead while standing.

Kissing back Emma slowly calms. The voices telling her these stupid things fades away. She sinks into her Mama's embrace and slowly breaths out. She knows she's in trouble, but she can still only focus on the fact that her Mama is leaving. "You can't leave," she demands, her bratty girl coming to the front. "I won't let you." She huffs, then stamps her foot. As if that was going to help her case. She knew it wouldn't, but she didn't care. She was mad that her Mama was having to leave her and she was going to protest it. Loudly. Frequently. Until she made sure her Mama wasn't going to leave.

"My dear, sweet, Emma. There is no one for this Queen but you. No woman, nor girl, that could ever sate my desires the way that you do. This is important for Storybrooke. I must attend."

"Take Emma with you?" She questions softly. Face burying into her Mama's neck.

"You know we cannot leave Storybrooke unattended, my love. This meeting is too short notice, however," she said, booping Emma's nose. "Mama has a special job for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Maybe," Emma says, still not looking at her Mama.

"For each night I'm gone, you will have the assignment to do. We shall Skype every evening, and in the mornings if you're able to be up before my meetings. Thanks to technology we can watch movies together, I can read you a bedtime story."

"Two," Emma demands.

"Only if you've done your assignments," Regina informs as Emma nods into her shirt, still clinging to her for life.

"But Mamaaaaa," Emma whines, not happy with the fact that she's going to have to work in order to get bedtime stories. "I don't wanna." She pouts. Pink lips pursed and eyes downcasted. A small hiccup leaves her mouth and she tightly presses her mouth closed. She doesn't want to giggle. She's mad. But whenever she hiccups she always giggles. She doesn't know why, but the sound of her hiccups is amusing to her. They are a small high pitched sound, that has no business coming out of her mouth.

"No buts young lady," Regina says, to another set of giggles.

"Butts," Emma repeats, giggling until her hiccups interrupt.

"Speaking of, I know a little one that has earned herself a timeout and some spanks for interrupting an adult conversation."

Giggles abruptly stop. Emma's eyes widen. Gulping she looks into her Mama's eyes. "I sowwy?" She meant that as a statement. It came out like a question. She swallows hard. She knows sorry's aren't going to work. She knew the rules and she'd broken two of them already. First, she'd listened in on her Mama's call. Then she'd become a bratty girl. Those two things put together and she's in a lot of trouble. She also whined and pouted. Eyes widen in realization. That's three. Uh-Oh.

"To the stairs, young lady,"

Emma pouted again, "Not the stairs Mama, pleaseeee." She hated the stairs. They made her butt hurt. If she was also going to get spanks she didn't want it hurting before they even started.

"One,"

"B-b-but,"

"Two," it hurt Regina to be this firm but having successfully navigated childrearing, she knew that boundaries were the key to success.

Emma's eyes widened, then glossed over in tears. She knew she'd been pressing her luck. Knew she'd been pushing her Mama. Stairs were going to happen even if she didn't want it to. Sighing she nodded silently, turned and walked out of the office and down to the stairs. She walked to the bottom and sat. Her tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Fetching the blonde a few minutes later, Regina dried her tears. "Come, my love."

Emma nodded silently. Knowing it was in her best interest to follow her Mama's orders. "Yes, ma'am." She mumbles. Grabbing ahold of Regina's pinky she drags her feet, following along behind her Mama.

"Can you use your words to tell me why you acted the way you did?" Regina asks, holding her cutie girls hands in her own.

Keeping her eyes down, Emma shrugs one shoulder and nods silently. Her words are hard to come by. She knows what she wants to say. She just isn't sure how to phrase it. Be a big girl Emma. Tell her you're afraid. Her mind encourages. The voice sounding a lot like her Auntie Red.

"You don't have to be afraid Emma,"

Emma's head snaps up. "How'd you know?" She was sure she didn't say anything out loud. So how'd her Mama know what she was thinking?

"Baby, it is my job to know so that I can be the best Mama to you," Regina tucks errant hairs out of Emma's face.

"You are da best Mama!" Emma shouts excitedly. Giggles erupting quickly. Head bobbing, blonde curls shaking wildly around smooth shoulders. The hair just recently tucked back in displacing once more.

"Now perhaps you can try using your words?"

"I-I-I," Emma stutters. Her eyes quickly filling with tears once more. "I don't w-want you t-to leave." She explains between hiccups. "What i-if you don't w-want t-to come back home to m-me?" She explains slowly. "You haven't been away from me since we discovered me."

"That's the truth isn't it, little one?" She says, nodding that she had indeed been correct. It made sense given Emma's experience with abandonment. Especially those closest to her. Taking her into a warm embrace despite her earlier outburst, Regina held her extra tightly. "I am not leaving you. Not now. Not ever. I am your Mama, and that is only a sliver of all the things I want to be to you."

Blonde curls bounce once more as she snuggles against Regina. Face burying into a warm neck. Fisting the silk shirt in her hands. "What else do you want to be to me, Mama?" She questions softly. She knows she's still going to get her spanks. She was disobedient, she got three strikes against her. But a little delay never hurt anyone. Distracting her Mama for a few more minutes would be ok.

"Only everything, Darling," she answers with another soft kiss before an intensity fills her gaze. "Over my lap,"

So much for stalling, Emma thinks as she follows her Mama back into her office. She's lead to the sette. She waits as her Mama sits down before she carefully lowers herself over her Mama's lap. Her hair falling over her shoulders and hiding her face from view. The first strike fell and everything in her body rallied against the feeling. Her six-minute time-out had already been unpleasant enough. When spanks two and three fell, she buried her face in My Wolf. Squeezing the plushie tightly against her tear filled eyes.

Four, five and, six continued as did the crocodile tears until a pounding at the door interrupted seven. Carefully helping the still upset Emma to stand, Regina, smoothed her clothes. They weren't expecting any company. As the blonde often did post-punishment she didn't look at the brunette. Her eyes locked on the floor as the tears dried up. Kissing her head, Regina had only a second before Red Riding Hood burst through the door.

"Emma, you're...okay?" Stated the wolf, completely baffled by the turn of events. When Emma's lip trembled she looked to Regina for answers. Clearly, her Pup was extra small today. Glancing from Red to the stuffie held in Emma's grasp, Regina connected the dots.

"Oh my,"

"Is she hurt?"

"Emma was in a bit of trouble for misbehavior. Weren't you little one?" The blonde nodded, My Wolf held firmly in her arms. "It seems in my bid to enchant My Wolf, there were unintentional consequences."

Unable to recount a time that Regina appeared embarrassed, Red simply nodded along. "I may owe you a new front door. I heard her crying and I didn't see your car."

First, Regina's shoulders began to shake as she held her head before rich laughter spilled from her lips. "I'm sorry to have caused you concern. We were just wrapping up her punishment."

"Hi, Auntie Red," Emma whispered, to a sad smile from the woman.

"Hi, babygirl. I-uh, have to go fix your Mama's door real quick,"

"It's my fault, I'll go do it," she says, taking the wolves hand. Regina following behind the two of them in case Emma needs assistance.

Red smiles fondly at the little one. "Are you sure you can Pup?" When she looks in Emma's direction she sees big green eyes peering at her.

"I can do it," she says proudly. A wide smile taking over her face. "I's been practicing. Watch."

Red smiles as she takes a step back and stands next to Regina. Both of them watching their little one as she raises her hands and squints in concentration. A pink tongue peeking out between her lips. Looking from the blonde to the door, Red smiles proudly as she sees the door putting itself back together again.

Once the door is finished Emma turns quickly to gage her Mama and Auntie Red's reactions. She hopes that they are proud of her. She's been working really hard on practicing her magic. Just like her Mama had told her to do.

"You did so good Little Pup!" Red exclaims. Clapping her hands together excitedly. "You've been practicing really hard haven't you?"

Blonde curls swing wildly around. My Wolf almost ends up on the floor with the excited energy seemingly buzzing through Emma. "I have!" Emma shouts. "I've been practicing very, very, very hard!"

"It's true," Regina says, not above bragging. "Now, why don't we make some tea and sit Auntie Red down to explain to her why you were in trouble."

Deflating on the spot. Emma pouts. Shoulders slouching. Eyes downcasting again. My Wolf once more secured into a tight embrace. She doesn't want to tell her Auntie Red that she was a bad girl. "Do I have to?" She whines.

"Were you a bad girl Emma?" Red asks. Her tone sharpening at the whine. Her Little Pup knew better than to whine at her Mama. That never got her out of anything before, and she knew it wasn't going to now. And Auntie Red seemed to be on the same page with Mama.

Eyes widening. Emma buries her face in My Wolf. Instead of a verbal response, she nods her head just slightly. Hoping that her Auntie Red wouldn't catch the movement.

"Speak up, pup" Red warns. She wasn't sure if she was overstepping her boundaries, but if this was how Emma had acted all morning. Then she was going to try and help rectify the situation.

"Y-yes Ma'am," Emma mumbles quietly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked as Regina set about making their tea, and Emma plopped onto the stool next to Red with an exhausted sigh.

"First, I woke up hearing Mama's heels on the floor. Then they went away and I went to 'vestigate."

"Investigate,"

"Right," Emma says, playing with My Wolf's fur. "She was on the phone talkin' about boring adult stuff. She's gonna leave me, Auntie Red! I'm gonna be all alone and l little. Now I got homework and I don't know if I can be trusted!"

"That doesn't explain how you were a bad girl."

"I listened in on Mama's phone call, and I bursted into the room." Emma starts again, "I yelled, and, and cried, and whined." She exclaims. "I was a brat! So Mama gave me a time-out and I was getting spanks." She finishes, looking at her Auntie Red very seriously. Then her expression turned to one of worry. "Did I hurt you when I holded My Wolf?"

"No sweetie, you didn't hurt me. I felt your little tears and your shaking though that's why I...broke the door down."

"It's okay Auntie Red," Emma says softly. A mischievousness filling big green eyes. "But…" She trails off, hiding her mouth behind her hand to contain the giggles threatening to erupt.

"But what?" Red questions. Eyes narrowed.

"But Mama is going to have to give you spanks to. You broke the door AND busted into the room!" She says before finally breaking down into a fit of giggles.

It was impossible to determine who wore the shocked look better. Regina kept her eyes glued to a giggling, and tearful Emma. Red, was stricken with horror.

Emma continues her giggling fit. Especially after seeing the looks on her Mama's and Auntie Red's two elder women lock eyes and chuckled. "There's just one problem with that scenario, Little Swan."

"Huh?"

"Auntie Red is an adult, dear one. She only wanted to ensure her Pups safety. Now that is an acceptable reason to burst into a room."

"But, b-b-but," Emma sputters. "I bursted into the room to make sure you didn't leave me!"

"You were eavesdropping on an adult conversation."

"You were," Emma paused. Thinking quickly. She pouted when she couldn't come up with a refute to that.

Cupping her porcelain princesses face, Regina gently kissed her face. "Not going to leave you. I know you're afraid. It's only a few days and I'll still see you every day."

Emma's pout deepens. "But it's not just a few days. It's a whole WEEK!" she's afraid yes. She's terrified really. But more importantly, she's going to miss her Mama. She won't have anyone to snuggle with. No one to kiss her boo-boos. No one to give her baths. "You won't hab your magic will you?"

"I do not believe so. No." It pains Regina to admit so.

Emma nods her understanding. She didn't think she'd have it. She wanted to ask just in case though. "I'll miss you, Mama." She whispers.

"I shall miss you," bringing Emma into her for a hug before Red enveloped them both.

"You won't be alone Emmy. We can have play dates while your Mama is gone!"

"Really?" Emma asks shyly. She was excited that her Auntie Red would be coming over for playdates. That would keep her mind off of missing her Mama to much.

"Really Pup. Did you think your Mama was going to let you be all alone?"

"I dunno," Emma mumbles sheepishly. She knew she wouldn't but her insecurities were getting the better of her again. "I can't have dessert until I finish my dinner."

"Maybe we will have desserts for dinner one night. How about that?"

Little Emma looked to Regina for approval. "It sounds like you and Auntie Red have quite the week ahead of you."

"Only if Mama HAS TO go, do we have quite an adventure heading our way."

"That we do." Red agreed easily. A warm smile towards Emma. "We can go to the park," she said and then chuckled at the excited squeal that came from Emma. "But," Red said seriously.

Emma calmed completely from her happy dance. "But?"

"Only if you promise that you'll do your homework that your Mama leaves you."

Emma pouted. She still didn't like that she was going to have homework while her Mama was gone. "And if I don't?" She questioned Regina.

"Not even Auntie Red bursting in will spare you," Regina kisses her head again.

"That's what you think... " Emma chuckles to herself. To Mama's lowered mouth.

"Do not tempt me…."

"Or what Mama?" She breaths into Regina's ear.

It was so Emma circa 2011 that Regina's brain short-circuited at the implications. She forced a polite smile to her face, before taking hold of Red Riding Hood's forearm and elbow. "Why don't I see you out?" She says, sweetly and Red looks amused.

"Actually," Red says, patting Regina's hand. "I think I'll go for a walk. Far, far away from here."

Emma giggles. Her mischievous grin pulling across her lips. "I'll just make sure I keep My Wolf close to me!" She quips before gleefully skipping out of the room and towards her own. As soon as she was in the hallway she took off towards her room. Knowing that if she made it where she could hide from her Mama. It was fun teasing her Mama and Auntie Red. As soon as she was safely in her room she closed the door and quickly made her way into the walk-in closet she shared with her Mama. She hid behind a rack of shoes and giggled quietly to herself. Summoning Nemo and My Wolf into her arms. "We's gotta be quiet guys," she whispered. "That way Mama won't find us."

Last time she had used faux-crying to lure Emma into the open. There was only one sure-fire way to make that a reality as she softly knocked on the door to the Princess Room? "Emma?" Knowing the girl was likely consorting with her Nemo and My Wolf. Those three unsupervised were trouble.

"Shhh, she's here guys," Emma whispered hurriedly. "We's gotta be extra quiet." She giggles again before pulling Nemo and My Wolf up in front of her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"I suppose if I can't find my Swan I'll have to prepare for bed all alone," Regina muses aloud, pretending to look at the dirty clothes hamper full of onesies. On her entrance, she noted the cracked closet door and the way the faintest bit of light illuminated some blonde hair near the back side. Turning to face the cutie girl version of the vanity in Regina's room, the brunette began untucking her blouse.

Emma stifles a gasp as she watches her Mama begin to untuck her clothes. Knowing that she's about to undress. She could never resist her Mama when she was undressed. Her hiddy spot in the closet gave her a perfect view of her Mama's back but the mirror attached to it gave her a view of her Mama's front as well. Uh-Oh, I's in trouble….she thought as she continued to watch her Mama's movements.

First, came the untucking of her silk button-up. Beginning at the bottom, with slow, and sure movements. She ignored the slightest rustling from inside the closet, doing her best to ensure that her smile was well under control. "My Swan is such a good helper with Mama's bedtime routine. I'm so sad she isn't around."

Emma whimpered just slightly as she watched. She nodded her head frantically when she heard what her Mama said. "I's a very good helper," she whispered to Nemo and My Wolf. Her voice serious. Despite being lower in hopes of not giving away her hiddy spot. She really wanted to come out and help her Mama, but she liked watching too. Deciding to wait a few more minutes before coming out, she settled in and continued to watch.

"So sad," Regina repeats, wearing a morose look. When she reaches the last button and still no Emma, she is more than a little surprised. Allowing the silken shirt to slide down her shoulders, she watches carefully in the mirror. Seeing that the blonde is very much still awake and watching with one eye to the opening of the door. With her ruse working, she recognizes that Emma needs more of a push.

Wanting a better view Emma shuffles a little bit closer, peaking just one eye around the rack she nibbles on her bottom lip and sits quietly. Waiting for her Mama to continue. Her patience is rewarded with the unbuttoning of Regina's slacks, seconds before two hands slide into the waist and lower them. Purposefully, remaining bent over as she folds the clothing item before sitting it on top of Emma's vanity, giving a wide-open view down her cleavage and a scrumptious, uncovered derriere. The black, lace thong hid nothing, save for a very small area in the front.

"Perhaps if I cannot find her, there will be no one to help Mama relax this evening," Regina says, drawing a manicured fingernail over her breasts.

Eyes widening. Emma gasps quietly again. She wants to help Mama relax. Her suckies always helped her Mama. "Suckies?" She asks quietly, looking down at Nemo and My Wolf. Whom she'd hidden because her Mama was hers to look at and not theirs. Her plan of hiding was quickly unfolding. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to. Especially if Mama was offering suckies.

Her mouth quickly dropped open when Regina summoned Nemo to her arms. "You'll help Mama. Won't you Nemo?"

Emma gaped when Nemo disappeared. Watching her Mama ask him to help her. She now knew her Mama had figured out that she was in here. She wanted to be stubborn though. If her Mama wanted Nemo to suckie then fine. She could have Nemo!

Little Swan was persistent tonight, but Regina still had tricks up her sleeve as she sauntered to the Princess bed. Taking her designated spot, and unsnapping her bra. "Come little one, there is no need to hide any longer."

Emma whined as she crawled from her hiddy spot. Dragging My Wolf with her. "I suckie?" She asks, standing just outside the closet. "Not Nemo?"

Opening her arms, Regina places Nemo at her side and nods to her girl. "Come, Sweetling,"

Emma quickly crosses the space and crawls into the bed. Placing My Wolf down next to Nemo before curling up in Mama's embrace. She gently pulls the bra away from Regina and lays it down on her purple rug. Turning she nuzzles into Mama's breasts and waits for permission.

"Go on,"

Emma eagerly nuzzles both nipples before taking the left into her mouth and suckling. Humming in pleasure at the feeling of Mama's nipple in her mouth.

"That's my good girl," Regina coos, stroking long Princess curls.

A soft purr rumbles from her throat, as she begins to suckle a little faster. Slowly she lets the tip of her tongue flick against the nipple between her lips. Regina bucks into her mouth, and takes a slow deep breath. Emma smiles at the reaction. Sucking a little harder and flicking her tongue rapidly against the nub in her mouth.

Looking down at her not so sweet Princess, Regina's eyes shine with unshed tears.

Big green eyes widen when Emma looks up and notices the tears in Mama's eyes. She quickly detaches. "Mama?" She whispers softly. "I hurt you? I sowwy I didn't mean to!" Her own eyes filling with tears at the thought that she'd hurt Mama.

"Baby," Regina says with a gentle kiss. "You didn't hurt me. You were showing me how lovely your love was. Sometimes that makes Mama, emotional."

Brows furrowed in confusion Emma looks into her Mama's eyes. "I do that by suckies?"

"By so many things my love,"

"I no hurt you?" She asks again. Wanting to make sure.

Regina's nearly naked body flips their positions and she is on all fours above Emma. Kissing her as she lays the blonde back in her place. Removing her Wonder Woman tee-shirt and kissing over the hardened peak that was pale pink nipples. Laving one with the additional attention of her tongue. Waiting until the blonde could no longer refrain from arching into the touch. "It didn't hurt, Emma."

Another purr leaves Emma's throat at the attention she's being shown. She arches up again to feel more of Regina's touch. "I don't want to miss you tonight," Emma says and watches the emotions play across amber eyes. The depth of love and shattering alike at the phrasing. It resulted in the entirely erotic way Regina would ravish her body with desire. Not a single care in the world.

Nothing would make her rush this.

Not unpacked bags. Not the email waiting for her, with her itinerary waiting to be read. Not the shower she needs to take before leaving in the morning. Nothing and no one was more important to her at the moment.

Only her Little Swan.

"Please," Emma whimpered. "I don't wanna miss you longer than I'm going to have to." Her insecurities are getting the better of her again. She knows that. She doesn't mean to sound needy or whiny. Emma just wants her Mama to take her. To remind her of who she belongs to. Who she belongs with. "Make me yours Mama."

A plan rapidly formed on Regina's part and she teased her path over perky breasts to the junction just behind Emma's ear. Nipping her rougher than normal to a hiss before attentively cooling the infraction with her tongue. Pleased with her work upon backing off, she sunk down the blonde's lean frame, repeating the motions on the suppel inside edge of blonde cleavage.

Arching up into the touch, Emma silently begged for more. "M-M-Mama," she whined. "More. Please."

"Tell me who you belong with?" Comes the husky order.

"You," She whimpered. "I belong with you, Mama."

"That is correct," Purrs Regina.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you belong with?"

"You," Regina answers, finding her happy place between two powerful, pale thighs. "I belong with you."

Emma whimpers at the confession. She knew the answer already. It never failed to make her even wetter, whenever her Mama said that to her. "Mommy, please. Make me yours."

"As you wish My Princess," Regina said sweetly before latching onto Emma's thigh. Nipping and sucking eagerly. Making sure to leave a mark to remind her girl of who she belonged with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Regina found it impossible to sleep. Emma was nestled into her sweetly. Her marks of ownership, shadows in the little light coming through her window. The Princess is at peace after the long battle the Queen fought to remind her of her place. Old demons awakened, but the Queen's love chased them. Hunting and killing each winged beast that dared threaten their love. Armed with nothing more than shaking hands, an erratic heartbeat, and the love in her eyes, the Queen soundly defeated them on this night.

Stirring slightly, Emma nuzzles against Regina's breast. Rooting softly against her nipple. Her jaw working silently as if seeking something to suckle. Seeking comfort in her Queens embrace the sleepy Princess continued to root around, seeking something her sleepy mind couldn't quite find. Inside the Princess's dreams, she was once again fighting. The Queen's attentiveness tonight had shown her where she belonged. Who she belonged to. It just seems like now her body was trying to remember that. She was seeking out her Queen again for comfort, her mouth continuing to try and find a nipple to latch onto. To remind herself that she was still with her. That she hadn't gone anywhere yet.

Re-adjusting her sweet girl, Regina gave her just that. Praying that come morning it was enough to assure them both for the coming week.

Quickly latching onto the offered nipple, Emma silently began to suckle. A soft purr escaping her as she cuddles deeper into the arms of her Queen. Her free hand reaching up, she gently cupped the other breast. Fingers gently tugging on the neglected nipple. The Princess's movements matching those that her mouth was giving to the other. The soothing rhythm of both settled her mind as peaceful sleep returned to her once more.

Few things so simple in life were as comforting as having her Princess this close. When the whole world was quiet, and Emma's body was on autopilot, she still sought her Queen. She summoned a book from her vault. If she was unable to rest, perhaps a good read would preoccupy her. Placing a kiss on her little one's head, feeling the smile that was unleashed around her nipple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she had finished reading Regina sent the book back to her vault. Setting an alarm on her phone to remind her of when she needed to be awake, she set it on the nightstand before pulling her little one closer once more. Her heavy eyes close and she smiles softly as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Sweet thoughts of being able to provide the comfort her Princess so frequently sought out filling her mind.

The alarm going off alerts Emma that this is the morning she must send Regina off. Still disliking the idea but certainly not wishing to get the elder in trouble, she turns the sound off. In the stillness of the morning, with the light just low enough on Regina's face Emma knows she is her guardian angel. Switching sides of the bed, she gets settled in to awake her Queen.

Gentle suckling slowly rouses Regina. Her dreams of being able to continue to offer the comfort her Princess wants slowly fading. "P-Princess?" she gasps softly. Her voice rough and tinged with sleep.

Emma hums her affirmation. A lazy grin pulling around the nipple in her mouth. She continues suckling, slowly deepening it. Eyes widen when she feels her Mama's nipple harden and distend in her mouth. A surprised gasp escapes when she felt a warm liquid trickle into her mouth. The sweet taste of honey with a hint of apple fills her senses. Pulling away she stares at the breast she'd just released, trying to figure out what just happened. "Wha- Mama?"

"Hmm?" Regina hums. Still half asleep, and fighting to wake up.

"What did you do to my boobies?" Emma asks accusation drawing Regina from slumber.

Regina looks down at her breasts then up at Emma. "I've done nothing to 'your' boobies Emma." She laughs softly. Not quite sure why Emma is using that tone with her.

"Oh really?" Emma asks, pinching one between her thumb and index finger. "Explain this,"

"Explain what Sweetheart?" She asks looking back down at her nipple trapped between her girl's fingers. That's when she notices that she is leaking. "Oh My," she murmurs.

Squeezing again, Emma watches as more liquid trickles out of her Mama's nipple. Glancing back up to meet Regina's eyes, she turns suddenly serious. "Mama…" she trails off, leaning closer into Mama's personal space. "Don't make me ask you again." She says. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Bobbies?" Punctuating each word with a squeeze to the nipple, and watching as the milky fluid starts to trickle down to pool in the hollow between both breasts.

"I- truly Emma, I do not know. I had this dream where I could truly care for you during suckies. Felt them grow fuller with the need to care for you."

"For Emmy?" She asked, leaning into the hand cupping her cheek.

"For Emma," Regina adds a kiss, watching as Emma's too large for her joy eyes dance with wonder.

Emma hums before ducking down and lapping at the small pool of liquid that she had caused before following the trail back up and flicking the tip of her tongue against the nipple again. "'Licious." She murmurs before latching back onto the nipple and sucking enthusiastically.

"Are you sufficiently satisfied that I've done nothing to 'your' boobies?"

The girl looked positively sheepish and flushed with color. "Yes," she mumbled around the nipple she was still attached to. She went back to sucking greedily. Trying to get as much comfort from her Mama that she could before they would part.

"That is my sweet girl," Coo's an enraptured Regina.

A soft purr escaped pink lips. Vibrating the back of her throat and the captured nipple in her mouth. The sweet taste filling her mouth, the milky liquid filling her stomach. A deep sense of calm overcame her, her eyes slipping closed. The greedy sucks slowly transforming back to the comforting nuzzling and steady suckle Mama was used to. Now a content purr steadily left her mouth as she maneuvered her body to lay across Regina's body. Curling up and snuggling deep into her Queen's embrace.

"I know you want more snuggles but I'm afraid our after-hours activities require me to pack now. Are you feeling sated?"

Grumbling but nodding, Emma watched the tired way Regina untangled them. Every part of her racked with the lack of sleep. Even her perfect posture wasn't quite as perfect as usual. Guilt seeped into the pit of Emma's stomach and she was determined not to get in the way today. Instead, she headed downstairs to make the brunette's departure a little better. Listening to the steps of Regina in the room moving from the closet to the bed Emma began making a pot of coffee. She grabbed Mama's favorite travel mug out of the cabinet and set it aside, before pulling out a container with four different compartments. Walking to the fridge she grabbed strawberries, grapes, pineapple and an apple. Settling everything down she grabbed the cutting board and a small knife she could use to cut everything up into bite-size pieces.

Are you sated?

Emma thinks that question over. She's not dreading Regina's leaving quiet as much as she was. Knowing that she had stayed up most of the night watching over her, and wishing for a way to be able to comfort her makes her heart feel full and warm.

The other part of her wants to see Regina taken care of. She needs to do this. Something completely selfless, and utterly simple in its conception. Preparing a light breakfast, and freshly made coffee was the least she could manage. The travel mug was filled with her coffee, and Emma placed a second cup near the breakfast she prepared. Then she summoned a bouquet of fresh flowers and waited for Regina at the bottom of the stairs with her coffee.

She met her at the top of the stairs, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and exchanging coffee for luggage. Easily hefting it down the stairs, with Regina in tow. "While you were getting ready, I took the liberty of renting you a condo. It's got a beautiful view and it's only a few blocks away from your conference."

"Well hello Miss Swan," Regina wraps her arm around the blonde's hip.

"Madam Mayor," Emma purrs.

"Oh, Jesus. You two are WORSE than Grandma and Grandpa." Henry says, startling them but only enough to budge them apart.

"We do not have our own tagline," Emma argues.

"Except for the part where you keep sacrificing yourselves for one another. Negating the need for a tagline."

"You have really turned into your Mother,"

"You should like that then, shouldn't you?" He asked, sauntering into the kitchen.

"When he's sassy, he is your son." Informed Emma, leading Regina to her fresh and fruity breakfast.

"You're amazing," Regina says, leaning into the still standing blonde's side as she picks at her breakfast.

"How about you finish up here, I'll take care of loading the Mercedes and I'll have you driven ?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly…"

"You can and you will. You haven't slept and it's a four-hour drive to Boston."

"How will I get around?"

"That's where I come in," Henry says, appearing with his own bags.

"Where you come in?" One perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Your chauffeur." He beams, accepting her bag from Emma and taking it out the front door.

"What about school?" She questions. Her eyes trained on his retreating figure.

Emma smiles and rolls her eyes. "I've already taken care of that also. I talked to Snow and she has gotten with the other teachers and made up the lessons he was going to be missing and put them on this," She says, pulling out a black USB drive and handing it over to Regina. "Even though it was last minute she said it wasn't hard since everything is basically computer-based already. She called me when it was ready so I just 'poofed' there and back before you got done the packing."

"You did all this?"

"I did," Emma beams as Regina steals a kiss, and rests their foreheads together.

"Your assignments, along with a gift are on my desk in the study. There is also an itinerary for each day and special instructions for you to follow."

Emma whimpers just a little bit at that. "Yes Ma'am," she whispers.

"You'll be my good girl, won't you Emma?"

"I'm always your good girl Mommy." Emma quips cheekily. Then she nods seriously. "I will try very hard to be your good girl while you're gone, Mama." She whispers. Nuzzling her nose against Regina's. Wanting just a few more intimate seconds with her Mama.

"Behave for Red. I have left her with a list of instructions on your care, and the rules."

"Rules?" Emma pouts, then remembers she's trying to be Mama's good and bigger girl for Red.

"You will have fun."

Emma gasped, "No Queen's crown for a week!"

"Six days," Though she sniffles her way through the thought process, Emma manages to hold it together. "I would say if you've behaved you can have it upon my return." A smile reaches Emma's eyes. "However, I think you should meet me at the town line. I don't know if I can wait to make it all the way home."

"Six days is a long time." Emma readily agrees.

"You can hang out in your underwear. Eat ice cream for breakfast. Watch unlimited television," Henry lists. "Leave your shoes on the stairs."

"No! I'm good!" Emma asserts and Henry chuckles. The brunette simply smiles knowingly and gives a small dip of her head to acknowledge Emma's double-entendre.

"We better get a move on it. You need your beauty sleep and I will enjoy a long drive." Wrapping long arms around his Ma', he gives her a squeeze. "See you Sunday!"

"I will see you this evening around 9 P.M," Regina says, tilting her up by the chin for a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, My Queen."

This is the first test, Emma is sure of it. Watching the Prince carry her Queen away in the Mercedes. Knowing that she will not see them again until later this evening. Her first surprise for the Queen, only able to be unlocked by the Prince at her side. This is a bittersweet victory for the Princess when the car disappears from sight.

Disappearing behind the closed front door, Emma just had a few hours to wait. For now, she needed to make Mama another surprise before their Skype date.


	19. Chapter 19

With the car out of sight, Emma decided that now was the time to prepare her breakfast. Sleep was off the table. Despite the calmness she'd felt packing the Queen and her Prince into the Mercedes, she was feeling a bit more emotional. Then there was a knowing smile at the surprise that awaited the duo when they arrived in Boston. She cannot wait to talk to them both tonight to see if it comes up.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she finishes up cutting up an apple for her breakfast. Plating it on her Princess plate and carrying it to the study. Unable to wait any longer to see what Mommy had left for her. There is a box on the side table next to the settee and Emma places her coffee mug and plate on it before taking a seat. She picks the box up and sets it next to herself before pulling the folder with her name neatly written across it into her lap.

Flipping it open, she finds a few coloring pages as well as some worksheets. There are a few reading pages thrown into the mix. She'll need some help with those, she knows. She'll either call Auntie Red or ask Mommy on their Skype session for help. She and Mommy will probably go over them together at night when they talk. Making sure she has the right answers. Setting the folder aside she takes a slice of apple and bites it in half before picking up the prettily wrapped box. She hesitates just a second before tearing into the paper. Letting it fall until she's uncovered the whole thing. Gasping in surprise at the present it reveals. A brand new iPad. A wide smile spreads across her pink lips. Her ancient laptop had crapped out on her just a few days before.

Grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket she unlocks it and pulls up her messages.

E: Thank You for my iPad, My Queen. I appreciate it. You're the best! I love you.

She sends it before locking her phone and setting it down next to her. She pulls the plastic off the box and with gentle fingers she pulls the lid off. Carefully pull out the new technology. Her grin widens when she turns it on and she goes about setting it up. Downloading Skype takes a while but luckily she has one set-up from her days of luring fugitives in. Emma_The_Swan, was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In addition to her coloring, and reading pages, Emma went back to the itinerary, Mama had thought of everything.

10:30 A.M. - Be showered and dressed. Eat a healthy breakfast. No sweeties.

Noon- Eat lunch with Red at Granny's. Let her know how you are feeling at the time.

1:00 P.M.- Complete all paperwork for the day.

2:00 P.M.- Patrol with your Father or Mulan.

3:00 P.M.- Light snack. Choose any fruit that you wish.

4:00 P.M. - Check for any voicemails at the station.

5: 00 P.M. - Prepare your desk for the end of the day. Weather permitting, enjoy a walk in the fresh breeze.

6:00 P.M. - You may order a pizza. Money is in the right-hand drawer of my desk. I have instructed Marco to provide ONE chocolate cookie.

7:00 P.M. - One hour of television.

8:00 P.M. - Read something. A magazine, a chapter in a book, the newspaper. Be prepared to discuss this.

9:00 PM- Skye date 3 3

Emma grinned. The badass Evil Queen drew hearts on her itinerary just for the blonde. Grabbing her phone again, Emma has a mischievous smile creeping across her lips. Summoning her thick black-rimmed glasses to her hand. She places them on her face and grabs her folder. Holding it and her phone up, she takes a picture of herself. She looks serious as she pretends to read the file. Snapping a photo she giggles as she sends it off to her Mommy.

E: [picture attachment]

Being a good girl. :-D 3

Checking her phone for the time she sighed, seeing as it was now 11:30 AM. She had thirty minutes to hop in the shower and get to the diner for her lunch with Red. Does my itinerary start now that Mama's gone, or tomorrow? She asks herself, heading to the shower. Usually, Mommy let her know when the time was up but there was a small kitchen-timer in her absence.

As the timer went off, Emma rinsed the suds off her body and stepped out. Grabbing her towel she dries her body than hair. Checking the time on her phone she piles her hair into a messy bun on top of her head and heads to her bedroom to put some clothes on. She had 10 minutes to get to the diner. Just enough time to dress, get her gun from the safe and poof to the diner. She was starting to miss her Mama now. The house felt cold without Regina or Henry there with her.

The stillness didn't feel right. There was no music playing in the hallway as Henry hid in his room. No, the telltale sound of high heels as Regina made her way through the house. Breakfast did not await her when she came downstairs but she still paused in the entryway to the kitchen. The structure of their lives interrupted by the absence of the mansion's only other inhabitants. Emma could easily picture Regina coming around the corner with her morning coffee or hot cocoa, after snagging one look at the blonde to determine how she felt that morning. Pressing a kiss to her cheek before she left for work. Reminding Emma, that she loved her and vice versa. What Emma once would have considered ludacris, she now craved. That set way of things, knowing what came next. That Regina was a stickler for routine, gave her comfort.

LE: I never realized how you letting me know everything was so vital. As a kid, I was never allowed to know anything and rarely did. Moving from house to house with no warning. Different people, strange places, strange faces. Your words, and warnings a promise from you to me that I never have to be afraid of what comes next. Not anymore. 3 Emma.

Sending the text off Emma grinned before checking to make sure she had everything for her day. Once sure she engulfed herself in white smoke and poofed herself just outside of Granny's Diner. She walked inside and headed straight for the counter. Taking a stool by the register and giggling as she watched her Auntie Red as she flits around behind the counter, making another batch of coffee.

"Good morning Emma," Red greeted with a cheek-splitting smile. "What can I getcha?"

"Good morning Auntie Red," Emma answered, perusing the menu like she was not about to order the same thing she always ordered. "I need a full order of pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast please."

"Coming right up,"

"Thank You," She said politely. A grin flitting across her face. "Tell Granny I said hi please?"

"She'll be in shortly. August took her for a ride on his motorcycle."

"That sounds fun, I wish I could ride one."

"I'm sure that August will take you on a ride if you ask,"

"Gotta go to work," Emma grumbles but musters a small smile for her Auntie Red. "The station is only a short distance."

"Indeed it is a little one. What would you like to go with your pancakes?"

"Coffee,"

"Of course, I should have known." Red chuckled, fixing a to-go cup of coffee for her little pup. "Remember not to drink too much coffee throughout the day." She reminds gently.

Emma nods frantically, remembering her Mama's rule of only one or two cups of coffee for her a day. "Yes ma'am, I'll be a good girl."

"That's my good Pup," Red says pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek as she hands over the food and coffee. "Off to work with you now," she teases.

For the rest of the day, Emma read and re-read Regina's words. Checking to make sure she was following the schedule. Truthfully, she had it memorized but it felt really good to be touching something Regina had so dutifully written. Every second of sacrificed sleep spent ensuring Emma that things would be fine. That it was seeing you later, not a goodbye. She was not feeling particularly little. Other than following Regina's scheduling.

When Emma got home that night and locked up her weapon in the safe in the hallway closet, she headed into the kitchen to figure out something she could make herself for dinner. Still feeling big she decided that she'd try her hand at making Mac-n-cheese. Setting everything up within reach she washed her hands and got started. She set the noodles on the stove to cook as she mixed her cream cheese and shredded cheddar. When the noodles were cooked she added them to her cheese mixture and mixed it. After everything was ready Emma popped it in the preheated oven and set the timer.

She headed upstairs to change out of her work clothes and into a pair of sweats and a tank, forgoing a bra. Feeling her eyes itchy she headed into the bathroom and pulled out her contacts. Grabbing her glasses as she headed out the door she put them on and headed down to the kitchen to check on her food. Halfway down the stairs, a knock sounded from the door. Making a detour she headed there and pulled open the front door, squealing in delight when she saw who was standing there. "Hey Red," Emma said with a giddy smile. "Come on in." She took a step back from the entrance and allowed an open space for Red to come through.

"Hey. Are you...okay? You've been…" Red tried to get the words out but found they escaped her.

"Like the old Emma?"

"Well, yeah. I just want to make sure that you know I'm here for you. You don't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding," Emma says, "without Regina's care I don't feel particularly little. It just feels like before her and Henry. When it was just me."

"It's never going to be just you again, sorry Pup," Says the wolf, who is happy to receive a tight hug from her friend.

"I know," Emma says burying her face into Red's shoulder. Somewhere in the pocket of her jacket was a vibrating. Henry was trying to video call.

His crooked smile and wavy brown hair filled the screen. "Hey, Ma. Hey Ruby. Mom and I have arrived in Boston," he said, angling the screen to fit a familiar door. "How did you do this?"

The blonde shrugs but a matching crooked grin win out. "The owner is renting out space when they're not in town. It just happened to line up with your visit. Where is your Mom?"

"She's grabbing the key." He sighs, "Seven years ago I was stealing my Grandma's credit card, sneaking across the town line and waiting at the nearest towns bus stop to meet you,"

"It seems like another life doesn't it Kid?"

"Yeah. You live pretty stylishly and fancy before you found out you had a kid."

"Pretty lonely too."

Red looks over and smiles gently at Emma, she reaches and grabs her hand. Hoping to calm the nervous energy she can feel coming off the blonde in waves. "Regina is going to love it."

"I sure hope so. I just wanted her to see where I lived before I came here." She confessed.

It is all Red can do to withhold her snort.

"Yeah. Mom is going to freak...in a good way!" He adds, watching doubt pass Emma's face. "Speaking of the Queen,"

"This place must have cost a fortune. I'm going to wring your Mother's neck…" Regina said, suddenly aware of an exciting blonde deflating. "Emma," she breathed.

"Not just anyplace. This is where I met Ma. This is where I ran away." Henry beamed, while shock shook Regina, it gave Emma and Red time to recover. "Open it."

Emma smiles and nods encouragingly, eager to see Regina's reaction to her old apartment. Their dinner is going to be done soon and she wants to at least see that before they have to end the call.

Red squeezes Emma's hand again, she can feel the blonde shaking with either excitement or nerves, she's not quite sure. She leans over and places a kiss on her temple in hopes of calming her down. The hand the phone is in is starting to shake, and she didn't want that to hinder Emma from seeing what she's wanting to see. "Show us, Your Majesty." Red teases, excited to see this part of Emma's life as well.

She had asked Regina, but Henry snatched his phone back and began to animatedly run through the condominium. "This is where Emma threatened to call the cops on me!" He said proudly. "But then she chickened out because they would have assumed she kidnapped me. AND then, I convinced her to come home with me. Happier Ever After, The End." He concluded. At least until a high-pitched chirp began.

"It sounds like dinner's waiting," Regina suggested. Pleased that Emma is following their schedule.

"What do you think?" Emma blurts, as Red squeezes her shoulder and goes to end the noise. Amber eyes crinkle at the corners, and the smile reaches them.

"I think I'll have my son re-tell his voyage and slow down for the first time he laid eyes on you."

"There's a small bathroom near the front door where I had a mental breakdown."

"My dearest Emma," Regina coos, "I am so happy my Prince could bring you to me."

"Dinners ready!" comes Red calls from the kitchen.

"I better go," Emma whines receiving a visual kiss from Regina before they disconnect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skype Date: 9 PM

After having dinner with Auntie Red, Emma cleaned up the dishes while waiting for her Skype date with Regina. Trying and failing at not looking at the clock every minute to check the time again and again. "Time moves too slow," she wines. Pouty pink lips pursing. Impatiently shifting from foot to foot, willing Regina to hurry up and call her. She'd brought her iPad with her to the kitchen, that way if she didn't get the dishes washed on time that she could still answer and talk to her Mama while she finished up.

Not being able to wait any longer she grabs her iPad and heads upstairs to their bedroom. She takes a deep breath when she enters and smiles a little when she catches a lingering scent of Regina's perfume. Laying the iPad down on the bed she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Just a few more minutes, she thinks as she listens to her toothbrushes music. Spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth when it stops, she rinses her mouth out and grabs the soft washcloth hanging on the side of the tub. Taking her glasses off she makes quick work of her face and heads out into the bedroom and into the closet to change into a pair of pajamas. She neatly folds her sweats once she pulled them off, and just as she's about to pull her tank top over her head she hears the Skype ringtone playing through the quiet room. Not bothering with changing anymore she rushes to her iPad and accepts the call, waiting eagerly for it to connect. Bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Hello Dear One," Regina says, causing Emma to flush pink. She recognizes that the brunette is in the tub. God, she looks beautiful with her long hair, gathered on top of her head messily. Fresh-faced without a drop of make-up on.

Emma replies in kind, "How do you like your condo?"

"Like catching criminals pays very handsomely."

"When you're good at what you do it does."

"It's changed, Henry says, but he keeps chuckling to himself. You were not as smooth as you believed regarding your bathroom breakdown."

"He could have saved a lot of time by telling me what waited in Storybrooke," Emma admitted.

"Your parents weren't a big enough draw?" Regina asked, to a head tilting.

"Yes, but not exactly. I spent years looking for them with nothing to go on. Thinking they pulled over the family car and left me on the side of the road."

"Emma," Regina says tightly. "I am so sorry that you ever lived believing you were anything less than loved,"

"We have our entire lives for you to make it up to me," Emma says, brushing it off with twinkling eyes. "How was the drive?"

"I slept most of it. We switched once we made it to Boston so Henry could take pictures. He wants to sleep on the sofa so he can watch the skyline. I'll be in your old room."

Her girl grins, "We'll have to revisit just the two of us sometime." She says, climbing up on their bed. She rests the iPad on the headboard so she doesn't have to hold it and lays on her tummy. Her white tank pushes up and her black lace boyshorts are on full display. Giving her a tantalizing view of Emma's taut backside. The shorts ride up just a bit, revealing the smooth curve of her cheeks peeking out from the bottom.

Regina's eyes travel down the expanse of Emma's back, biting her bottom lip at the view. Her girl's bottom covered in lace, cheeks peeking out. She absentmindedly reaches out and grabs her washcloth, soaking it in the water before letting it run down her neck and chest. The act pulls Emma's eyes down. She watches her girl's eyes darken, bottom lip disappearing between white teeth.

Emma whimpers softly at the view, "Mama," she breathes. She squirms on the bed feeling her underwear dampen with the teasing view in front of her. The squirming causing her underwear to ride up more. Her eyes trail down as far as they can go before the pictures cut off. She can just see the top swells of Regina's breasts. The rest covered by water and bubbles. She licks her lips, remembering the way the tight nipples she can see barely peeking through the bubbles, felt in her mouth just that morning. Arousal sparks through her.

Amber eyes darken under long, dark lashes at the sound of her favorite title. A slow-building chuckle forms when she catches herself waving her hand as if to make the panties disappear entirely.

"I look funny?" Emma asks, to the shaking of Regina's head.

"I just- tried to magic them away." Regina's chuckle shakes the water, and her face heats bearing a hint of color. Or it did until Emma hooks her thumbs into the black lace and wiggles herself free.

Emma tosses the underwear away. Looking up at Regina through her lashes, a mischievous smirk takes over. "You mean like that?" She questions in a coy whisper. Wanting to tease further, she made sure she blocked Regina's view completely. Bending her legs at the knees she crosses her ankles and swings them back and forth with a small giggle.

"Yes," Regina says cooly. "Like that."

Emma giggles again, clicking her fingers making her tank top disappear. Crossing her arms over her breasts so Regina can only see the very tops of them. A few of the dark marks left by her Mama on display. One of the tops of her left breast, another in the junction where the shoulder meets the neck, that one lighter than all the others and will probably disappear by morning.

"Would you like to play a game sweet one?" Regina asked, to giggles. "It's called Mommy Says. You're a good listener aren't you baby?"

Emma nods her head frantically. "Oh yes, Mommy!" she squeals, "I'm a very good listener. Especially when it comes to you!" She says, blonde hair falling around her shoulders. Covering her breasts up further from view.

"Mommy says, move all your hair to one side,"

Emma reaches up and gathers her hair in one hand. Shifting it over her left shoulder. "Like this?" She questions shyly. A pink blush creeping into her cheeks. Regina nods.

"Mommy says, trail your fingertips from just behind your ear, down your breasts."

Emma does as told, shivering slightly from her touch. Keeping her eyes on Regina. Wanting to see her reactions. She's rewarded with a darkening gaze and the wetting of lips. The water ripples as Regina rises just enough that her areola is showing but nipples are still submerged. She whimpers at the sight, licking her suddenly dry lips. "What else Mommy?" she whispers, eager to continue with this game.

"Mommy says, one hand needs to graze those pretty little lips."

"Which lips Mommy?" she asks cheekily.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know which ones little one." Regina says lowly.

"Mommmyyyy," Emma whines, earning a silent reprimand in the form of an arched eyebrow.

"Observe," says Regina, a hand mocking the trail she instructed Emma on and disappearing below the water.

"Ohh, those pretty little lips,"

"Yes, baby. Those lips. Mommy says, cup one of your breasts too. For her."

"Like this?" Emma says, and Regina doubts she is at all aware of the undercurrent of arousal she's experiencing. She is so honed in on following directions. Then there is the adorable way, she has her bottom lip between her teeth. "Emma says, Mommy needs to see better." Emma declares before flipping over onto her back. Blonde curls scattering across the pillowcase. She promptly reaches down and runs her fingers along her lips, her free hand reaching up and cupping her breast. She lets out a soft sound, tilting her head back. Back arching from the bed slightly to look at her Mama's reaction to her new position.

"Emma," she breathes, leaning forward with rapt attention.

"Yes?" Emma says with fluttering eyelashes. It's at this moment Regina realizes the girl has turned the tables quite effectively. "Should I turn back over?" She asks teasingly, gripping her breast a bit harder. Her nipple peeking out between her index and middle finger. She closes her fingers around it, pressing her lips tightly together to smother the moan she can feel trying to escape.

"Ah, ah, ah. No one can hear you, Dear One. Mommy says, stop holding back."

Emma nods, her back settling back on the bed. She lightly grazes her lips again, letting a moan slip from her parted pink lips. "Oh," she whimpers, teasing her nipple with the tip of her fingers. "Is that better Mommy?" she asks breathily. Another moan slipping past her lips as she teases herself. Fingers slowly being coated in her arousal.

"Beautiful baby," Regina swallows her moan back. Aching to feel Emma arching into her. To feel her slick with desire. Filled with need. She squeezed her nipples harder and issued her next command. "Mommy says, continue until you are almost ready to burst. Then tell her."

It doesn't take Emma long with the attention she's receiving. Her private show from Mama certainly does nothing to dampen the fully-bloomed arousal. Moans become short and choppy, her hips roll to greet every thrust of her fingers and the blush on her chest is spreading. "I'm close," she utters.

"Mommy says to slow down your rhythm."

Complying at once, Emma's moan deepens. "Getting closer."

"Mommy says one more thrust," Regina says, watching three fingers disappear into a needy center and then remove themselves. "Good girl, Emma. Now, we're going to stay like this each night until Mommy returns."

There is a lazy smile playing across Emma's mouth. "That's mean Mommy. Every night?"

"Every night, dear one."

Knowing it was too good to be true, Emma groans. The sweet torture will begin anew sometime tomorrow but already she looks forward to this new twist of Skyping. Bringing her fingers up from between her thighs, she shows her Mama just how aroused she is. She bites her lip, a naughty thought crossing her mind. Closing her eyes she brings her fingers to her lips and begins to clean them off. Licking between them before sucking all three into her mouth at once. She lets out a moan around her fingers, enjoying the taste of herself.

"No more of that."

"You didn't say Mommy says…" Emma sing-songs to a growl from Regina that ignites her core.

"Mommy says if she cannot taste you. You cannot taste you."

Emma groans but compiles. Fingertips lazily tracing over her abdomen. "Mommy?" she asks in a small, little voice. "Are you going to come home to me?"

"Baby, wherever you are in my home. I know we haven't been a part in a long time, and especially not since the discovery of Little you, but I promise. I will be home at the end of this week."

"What if you decide you like it better out there?"

"It would be better if a certain blonde was here," Regina batted her lashes and made a pouty face.

"Well, it's a good thing she is trapped here with me," Emma sing-songs.

"She is?"

"Yup. Maleficent isn't going ANYwhere."

"Oh dear one, I do believe it is bedtime. You're getting silly," but it does make Regina smile to see that Emma's sense of humor is intact. That she was still able to smile. She had anticipated much worse, all the way around the board. Asking Emma to face distance and time without having had much of a proper conversation about the matter. Her girl was doing quite well.

Then there was her overzealous need to help. "That bath is comfy," Emma says with a soft smile. "Always was more of a shower girl before Mommy."

Skimming her hands alongside the rounded ridge of the bathtub, Regina took it all in. "What was it like here?"

Flourishing a hand to redress herself Emma was in silken pajamas. At least the top was silk, a way of keeping Regina as close to herself as humanly possible. "Lonely, but I filled that with nonstop work. Luring perps, stakeouts, copious amounts of…" but something about it made Emma flush now.

"Sex. I'm familiar with that tactic. It is nothing to be ashamed of Emma."

"We never talked about it,"

"Seeing as we've both shared the same partner, albeit at different points in time, is a discussion necessary?"

"We have?" Emma asked, staring at her quizzically.

"Yes…" Regina trails, and when her arched eyebrow falls short. "Captain Hook."

"That's why you hated him! I could never figure it out," Emma vibrated with energy. "Or did you hate me?"

"Neither is true."

"You consistently put him down. True or false?"

Pretending to think it over, Regina finally conceded. "True."

"Is it really because you thought he was not good enough for me."

"Also true."

Emma nods, thinking it over a bit more. The new information ushering an ah-ha moment, but truthfully held no significance. No, right now was about talking with Mommy. Theirs time-limited due to distance and she knew Henry would be chomping at the bit to go exploring. Pulling Regina in multiple directions. "I miss you, Mama. It's lonely here without you."

Flipping onto her back, Emma grabs the iPad and turns onto her right side, laying it against one of Regina's pillows. Grabbing the other she cuddles it to her chest and watches her Mommy in the bath. "You look so beautiful," she breathes. Eyes tracing over every inch of olive skin she can see. She reached out and traces Regina's face on the screen, fingertips gently as if she's touching the soft skin of her Mama. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, she can smell Regina's skin and haircare, lingering on the pillowcase. She releases a content purr and smiles sleepily.

Regina watches mesmerized as her little relax before her very eyes. She smiles wide when Emma grabs her pillow and cuddles against it. Watching the sleepily smile appear, her expression turns soft. A loving smile gracing her face. "It's almost time for bed my sweet one." Regina murmurs. Not wanting to disrupt the peace that has settled over her little one. A whine floats the speaker and she chuckles lightly. She should have expected that.

"Nooo," Emma whines, jade eyes turning glassy. "Don't wanna."

Ah, there's my pouty Princess. Regina thinks with a chuckle. Eyes softening and chuckle immediately disappearing when hurt flashes across the eyes she loves so much. "Now baby," she attempts to soothe. Voice soft.

"No!" Emma pouts. Arms crossing despite the pillow tucked into them. "No sleep Mama! I talk to you!" She demands. Pink bottom lip sticking out even further.

"Here is what will happen, you will adjust your tone. I will remove myself from this bathtub and dry off. I will redress. Then I shall bid our son goodnight and call you back. We can talk until you fall asleep IF you can be a big girl and allow it."

"I can watch you sleeping?"

"You may."

"That sounds fair," Emma says, gleefully.

"I thought you might like that. I'm going to let you go for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Bye Mommy. I love you!" Emma says, tapping the red end call button. She has about fifteen minutes before her Mommy called her back. Now what? She asks herself. Giggling quietly. A big yawn escapes and she snuggles deeper into the pillows.

I've already brushed my teeth and washed my face. She thinks of looking around the room. Sighing she closes her eyes and tries to direct her attention to something that won't have her thinking about how long it's gonna be before she can talk to her Mama again. I should text Henry and tell him goodnight. She thinks, reaching for her phone.

E: Goodnight Kid. Thanks for all your help. Sleep well. Love You.

She sends and sets her phone back down beside her. She sighs and turns onto her side to stare at the iPad screen, willing her Mama to hurry up. Jade eyes blink slowly, sleep beginning to take over. She forces her eyes open again and summons My Wolf to her. Cuddling them close she smiles and sleepily drags her fingers through black fur. Eyes closing again, Emma drifts in a warm sleepy haze. Content with the warm blankets surrounding her, her stuffies snuggling with her, and the voice of her beloved Mommy drifting in and out of her mind.

Emma jerks awake just a few minutes later, the ringing coming from the iPad. She sleepily reaches over and accepts the call. Bleary eyes blinking rapidly trying to wake up further. "Mama," she whispers, turning onto her side as her eyes adjust to the low light on the screen.

"I'm here,"

"Sleep now?" Emma asks with a yawn. Bringing My Wolf to cover a pink mouth. Sleepy eyes blinking rapidly, trying hard to focus on the screen in front of her. Wanting just a few more minutes to enjoy the company of her Mama. Even if it is over a screen.

"Yes, dearest. Rest now," Regina encourages as jade eyes slip closed. The little one at ease on their first night apart. The tables turned and she found herself watching the blonde. Wishing she could smell her sweet shampoo, and feel her soft, cool skin. Then she remembered her stowaway and removed herself from in front of the screen. Reaching into her suitcase she brought out her orange and white friend, hugging him to her chest. Nemo smelled of her sweet Emma, and home. Happiness forced a smile to her face and peace in her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a harmless photo. Emma and Red Riding Hood, at the docks, Neal nestled between them. Food for the ducks in his chubby hands. That is not what draws Regina's ire.

Nor their smiling faces. She continues staring at the Instagram posts. Henry had made her one and even posed with her to be in the first. Since then it had steadily grown into something they did whenever they felt 'fly'. It was the majority Henry's doing but even if she were only in the background he made sure to tag the Queen. Emma already had one but their photos were mostly to voice disdain about one sports-related thing or the other.

They were at the docks. Big, giddy smiles on their lips. Joy written in two little faces. That was not what got her. Wrapped around Emma's shoulder was a long, slender arm of the woman making her so very happy. At her shoulder, was the hand to hold her close.

One not belonging to Regina.

Taking a deep breath, she told herself she was being unreasonable. Yet the feeling remained. The next showed brother and sister tossing the feed with the #StorybrookeDocks #Family #Happiness

Half of her family was missing though. Regina, Henry a little over four hours away. Sleeping in the very room loner Emma had for the year before Henry's plea for her to join him in Storybrooke.

Staying at Emma's old condominium brought many tales from the blonde during their Skype dates. From the first seconds, she laid eyes on their son, to the best places to eat nearby. A little Mexican restaurant quickly became Regina and Henry's go-to.

Emma had chosen this for them. Partially, Regina thinks to have a way to feel like she was there. The other part to know that they were safe. Ever the protector.

Her laptop rings a familiar tune. Emma The Swan was calling, and she had a better answer.

"Good evening Miss Swan," she greets, tight-lipped in spite of herself.

"Uh, hi…"Emma says, and as sexy as Regina's bitch face is, it is not lost on Emma. "Rough day?"

A mocking smile sits on Regina's lips. "You could say that,"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. Tell me about your day," Regina says.

She is not disappointed by the lighting up of Emma's face as she recounts the tales of the docks. The fear wrapping around her heart grows darker. The tendrils of it circling her heart. Looming larger with every exhilarated sentence.

"Neal loved it! We always have so much fun. Until he fell in with the ducks. Auntie Red was like, "Emma used her hands to demonstrate how fast the werewolf was, as they shot away from one another. "He barely even got dirty."

"That's nice dear," Regina says and this time Emma doesn't bother pretending she isn't seeing what she is seeing.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me what happened but something tells me it does not have to do with anything there."

Regina smirks, "I'm beginning to see why you were elected Sheriff. Cannot get anything past you,

"I followed all the rules. I even did my homework without you checking in."

"When were you going to tell me that you were falling for Red Riding Hood? That you were playing me for a fool?"

"What?!" Emma asked, as the blankets wrapped around her shoulders fell.

"You are...you were everything to me," Regina croaks. Voice laden with her emotions. "I've always known that you could have anyone that you wanted. That I could never hold your heart with all the darkness in mine."

Regina cannot even look at Emma any longer. She had to look past her, so the words could come out in the first place. "I allowed myself to think that you chose me. That it meant something. I softened myself. Overcome with love for you. Became weak, just for you."

From hundreds of miles away, Emma tears well. Regina does not sound okay by a long-shot and they're not somewhere she can magic to and be right there to reassure her. She has a slight idea about where this is coming from but decides to let Regina speak her piece to be certain. "Anyone you want," Says the distraught Queen, " All I have in this world that mattered is you and Henry,"

Regina is focused on something on the ceiling, using gravity the best she can to keep tears at bay. She has not looked at Emma for most of this little conversation and it leaves the blonde with the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Turnover," Emma blurts, before Regina can go on her next, spiraling missive. WIth falling tears, the brunette still pretends Emma is elsewhere with her eyes. Though she glances down in time to see her reaching out as though to wipe them. "I know you aren't in a place to be touched right now, but if I were there I'd have you in my arms."

"To what purpose? Placing your hand in my heart to crush it the res…"

"It's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking," Emma draws her body up, and Regina's mouth snaps closed. "You would be in my arms. I'd let you spit all your missives until you had none further.I'd cup the back of your head and use my free hand to wipe your tears,"

"Drive the knife further,"

"And I would ask you to ask me one simple question,"

"If I will set you free so you may pursue Miss Lucas?"

"You know what question."

"I'm afraid the answer is something I will never hear the rest of my days,"

Emma fills the screen as she gets close enough to the camera of the laptop. The silken pajamas from Regina's closet wedge the knife another centimeter forward. "Ask me who is my girl?"

"For what purpose?"

"Regina, just ask the question."

When she chokes on her next words, Emma's heart sets to the task. "Who...is my girl?"

"I am," answers Emma. "I always have been,"

Regina's tears plunge her cheeks. It isn't relief she feels, her iron will slip and they flowed as her growing number of tears increased. "But-"

"Tell me what happened that made you think I was leaving?"

"There were photos. You, Red, and Neal at the docks. At our special spot, where I installed duck feed for Little Emma,"

"You said the town decided to install those around the docks,"

"I may have suggested it,"

"Regina Mills, The biggest teddy bear ever. Tell me more about these pictures?"

Rather Regina sent them to Emma who had since reached for her glasses. Her eyes were hurting and this was the first time Regina was not there to massage her temples. Hoping to relax the blonde enough she may rest. Emma looks at them then looks at Regina. "Tell me what you see," she states calmly.

"You're at our special spot. Neal and Red Riding Hood are with you. In the one on the left, you're smiling your special smile. You even let Neal hold the duck feed, which you never even let me do,"

Emma chuckles, "I wasn't feeling a little. Don't give me too much credit,"

"In the one on the right, the special smile is still there," Regina says tightly. "Her arm is around you. Her hand clutching you close. The way I would if it were me. It should be me but I'm not there, and she is. She knows you the way I know you,"

"She will never know me the way that you know me. She knows of Little Swan, and she loves Little Swan but Red will never take your place, Regina. No one ever could. Not even if there were realms between us,"

Joy monsoons over sadness. The dread that had been rapidly filling her since Henry quickly showed her the photos, evaporates. Obliterated by the lanky blonde on the other end of Skype.

She looks entirely too adorable when she tucks blonde locks behind her ears. "I miss you, Regina,"

"I'm not entirely sure how given that, I spent the last ten minutes accusing you of cheating,"

"I said I missed you. Didn't say anything about you being mean. We'll get to that later,"

In spite of the trouble she created for herself, Regina chuckled. "I cannot promise it won't happen again."

"You're human," Emma says. "Jealous Regina though," Pretending to fan herself.

"I was angry, not jealous,"

"Okay babe," Emma says, not willing to risk another battle so soon after this one's closure.

"Now, tell me more about your visit with the ducks,"

XXXXXXXXX

Nearing bedtime Emma yawns and then shoots a grin to her Queen via the webcam. "Hey, Regina?"

"Hm?" Regina says, barely awake.

"Who's my woman?"

Dark amber eyes reflect the love swelling in her breast. "I am,"

"That's right," Emma smiles, "You should get some sleep."

Regina balks, "I'm not tired,"

"Not even a little?"

"I don't want to leave you."

There is a sad smile on Emma's face. "It's not goodbye. It's see you later,"

Regina unconsciously hugs Nemo closer to her chest. "I want to see you now,"

"Soon," Emma says snuggling My Wolf.

"Not soon enough," She asserts, making Emma's heart melt. Her lover's heart was on her sleeve more than it had been in sometimes. All the same, it moved her happily.

"Sooner if you close your eyes,"

"Just for a minute?"Regina teases, eyes drifting closed as Emma's usual naptime avoidance escapes from her lips.

"Only a moment, Dear," Emma says taking up Regina's role. She makes an exaggerated kiss sound when Regina points to her cheek.

Then the deep breath comes minutes later and Emma prepares herself for the night.

XXXXX

"Coming," Mutters a grumpy Henry. He was so like Emma in the morning they usually after breakfast in silence. If they did not pass it up in place of more sleep. Opening the door, he took a step back at the sight of the blonde.

"Are you Henry Mills?" she asks, as he squints at her. Leaning forward in the doorframe.

"Yeah, who are you?"

She grins, "My name's Emma. I'm your Mom."

"That's impossible, I already have a…," he says as she maneuvers too quickly and gets inside the apartment. "Lady….hey lady!"

"Jesus, did I sound like that?" she asks, opening the refrigerator.

"A lot more panicked," he says, taking a seat at the barstool.

"Yeah, I can imagine that is true. Is your Mom awake?"

"I was asleep until you knocked on the door." He says as she messes up his hair.

"You better get back to it," she teases and leaves him to get resettled in the spare room. Opening the door gently to her room she sees Regina applying makeup through the cracked bathroom door. A deep sigh between tired and waking escapes her and she sets down her lip liner.

Using her fingertips, Emma slides the door open farther. Regina still has not seen her. "I know Nemo. It is only a few more days until we return to Storybrooke." She pauses. "No one can take either of our places. The Princess told me so herself."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Emma says, with Regina in her arms before she could take another breath. A kiss born of hunger, and need. A handful of blonde mane in one hand, and leather jacket in the other. She pulls the blonde inside her private bathroom and has her against the wall. "I missed you too,"

"I don't understand. When did you have time?"

"I made time," Emma says, pulling a gift from her coat. "I've been keeping this for a while. Open it,"

On the outside, it looks like any other notebook. The first page, however, revealed the words When you cannot feel my love. Open the pages and all shall be revealed. There on the first page was a grey and white feather. A token from their first trip to the dock.

Besides that the first photo they had sans Henry. Then another with Emma feeding her beloved ducks. The next page held a rendering of Regina's eyes. Painstakingly recreated in graphite with E.S. near the bottom. A poem beside it cut and pasted from the internet but fitting all the same. "Go on," Emma encourages, face buried in Regina's neck.

Candid photos of Regina followed. Her attention was always elsewhere but as the photos painted the context, it was clear where Emma's was. There were several in her garden at home. At least one was taken in her study. Another when she is poised behind her desk. Yet another where she is leaning against the edge of her desk, mid-eye roll. That one isn't as flattering as the rest. The notation makes it, Glasses make her even sexier. I did not even know that was possible. Damn those stockings. Bless my eyes.

Another photograph grabs Regina's full attention. A sheet is draped around her hips but she is naked judging by her the bared shaped of her shoulder blades and back. Trailing along the base of it is a pale hand if you look closely.

The Queen at Peace.

The following pages held no rhyme nor reason. More captions, photographs, and blurbs. Several of her preparing for her mornings at City Hall. Buttoning her shirt, adjusting her belt. There was even one it appeared she interrupted Emma's sneaky cell phone to get up close and personal. The reward was a half-unbuttoned blouse, slightly off-centered shot of a black-laced covered chest.

"Why don't I take this and you finish getting ready while I prepare breakfast?" Emma murmurs when Regina's hand clutches at the pale one around her waist. They kiss again before Emma wipes the smeared bit of lipstick. Reaching for the tube, she reapplies it with a light growl when Regina does the sexy pouty thing with her lips.

Placing a fleeting kiss on Regina's lips, Emma takes her to leave for the kitchen. Shortly, the smell of blueberry pancakes fills the area. Henry begins to rustle around in his room but still has not made an appearance.

"How did you get here?" Regina askes, caressing blonde hair, resting on strong shoulders. Too long apart, and she felt unable to maintain any shred of distance. Her head rested against those shoulders. She was becoming rather pathetic by her own account.

"The bug, how else?" The blonde states.

"When did you leave Storybrooke?"

"Soon as I got you to sleep,"

"That is very sneaky Miss Swan," Regina states, peeling her out of the leather jacket.

"I can leave," she says but makes no move and Regina wraps her arms around her waist tighter. Sliding the book closer, she grabs the coffee she made for the Queen and placed it nearby. "Keep going on your book,"

"Where have you been keeping this?" Regina asks flipping to the next page and reading, My Dearest Regina.

"If yesterday was anything to go by, in my heart for too long," Shame paints Regina. "I looked through it and realized that while Little Emma is overflowing in all ways with her love for you, that I still refrain. Early on it was fear-based. I still felt it. I didn't know how you would react."

"What changed?"

"Yesterday," Emma says, "You thought I was leaving you, but in those utterings, there was a truth. Little Emma and Mama feel so secure in their relationship but not us. There is a piece of you, no matter how small that believes you cannot have me,"

Her kiss is feather-light. "You can have all of me,"

"Do you want this back?" Regina whispers against unpainted, soft lips. The book clutched in her hands.

"It's yours now. I'll steal it when I need it," Emma says, plating her pancakes. "Better eat up so you won't be late."

Regina eats quickly so she can continue flipping through pages of the book. Who knew Emma Swan wrote cheesy love letters? Now she did.

Regina,

I don't know what it is about watching you get ready but it does something to me. Little by little I can see your armor being placed to keep people at bay. Whether it is your red lipstick or entirely too sexy Resting Bitch Face. Tailored clothes or skyhigh heels. I'm sure you think my favorite part is taking them off, and believe me that does sound tempting as I watch you put them on right now. It's knowing that you're going to go downstairs and we'll eat breakfast before you leave. It's you dropping me off at work, with a kiss goodbye. It's the look of surprise when I hand-deliver flowers to your office. You always sound so astonished that I chose you but truly, there is no comparison to being loved by Regina Mills. The all-encompassing, selflessness shows that you no longer feel love is a weakness. May I spend the rest of my days showing you that your love will never be wasted. Not one ounce. You get me in ways that no one ever dared. In ways that I never allowed.

All of me.

Love,

Emma

Her eyes shone with unshed tears and Emma was already watching her. "Do I have to go to work?"

Smirking, Emma leaned on the counter. "Yes,"

"You just got here,"

"Regina, as much as I would love to squirrel you away from the world for a few hours, our people rely on us. They trust us to do what is best for them. Let us not squander that,"

"I am beginning to understand why you hate me so much sometimes,"

"I don't hate you,"

"Well, you should. I want to stay here with you," Her grumpy face was quite endearing, and Emma cannot resist kissing her head.

"I'll give you lovings when you get back," Emma whispers, and feels Regina lookup against her chest.

"Promise?"

"You have my word," Continues the blonde, stroking through soft brunette locks. "I will even walk you,"

Regina's head tilts curiously. "You would be good at this where it reversed."

"I have the best," she says, capturing Regina's lips.

"I'm hating myself on the inside,"

"Now Regina," Emma says, kissing her hand. "We don't use words like hate."

"What should I use?"

"Dislike. Displeased. Unhappy. There are more but I don't ever want you to say you hate yourself again. Sometimes we do things to disappoint ourselves but, we're only human. You should never be ashamed of how much you love something and want to show it. Love is something beautiful," she ends, tucking dark locks out of Regina's face. "Do you understand?"

She nods to another feather-light kiss. "I have to go…" Regina croaks.

"Alright, let me fetch your jacket," Emma says, and helps the brunette into it.

"Emma," Regina says with glistening eyes. "I am...so sorry about yesterday."

"Why do you think I'm here? I knew I could not waste another minute not telling you how I feel. Yeah, I missed you like crazy but you needed to hear what was on my mind. Not that Little Swan doesn't do a great job but you needed Emma to tell you too,"

Accepting the extended arm, Regina allows Emma to walk her to the office building where the meetings are being held. They part with a kiss. Her heart full to bursting, as her fingers brushed Emma's book when she reached for her notebook.

You get me in ways no one ever dared.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina paid little to no mind in the meeting. It would probably disappoint Emma but the fact that the blonde was the only thing on her mind should earn forgiveness, right? Thoughts of being in her arms tonight. Not days from now. Not hundreds of miles from now. They were reunited, and yes, it did feel so good. The guilt from yesterday not completely removed but lessened.

Her sweet Emma tricking her into sleeps embrace. She was sly when it served her and clumsy everywhere else. The truth was, Emma was hers. Something that the little side was happy to ramble on again and again. When she thought back to their exchange this morning there was still a smile. Not regarding that, there were feelings held back but the future that lies ahead of them post-admission.

Emma was not going to run anymore. Big nor little. She is still smiling when the meeting is adjourned, and the blonde awaits her on the ground floor. "Hello pretty lady," Emma greets her.

Their kiss is brief but energizes Regina like nothing else this week. "Shall we grab dinner?"

"Nope," Emma says, lacing their fingers together. "Dinner is prepared at the condo. As much as I would adore getting to show you off, because Storybrooke doesn't allow for that, we need time in. Together,"

"Family night?"

"Family Night," Emma repeats, happy to lead them.

For the first half, Henry picks the movie which ends up being some science fiction slash horror atrocity. Most of which Regina has the blanket in front of her face with a repetitious chant of, "I cannot watch,"

The other two shared in their laughter. Now and then Henry would yank the blanket from his Mother's clutch and she would bury her face into Emma's shoulder. He left her alone there. Especially since she was entirely too happy at the blonde's presence.

"You know, if someone would have told me it'd be you two, I would not have believed them," he said as the credits rolled.

"I am different now," Regina answers.

"Clearly. The idea of torture was enough to send you into Ma's arms,"

"A fact for which I am ever grateful that she allows," she says, kissing his head. A ringtone fills the air and Regina assumes Violet is saving them when Henry rushes to his room to answer it. "I suppose you feel the same way,"

"I'm not here to judge," Emma says, pulling Regina onto the couch while wrapping around her. "What do you want to watch next?"

"You," comes the answer. There is the shy Emma smile at first, then she picks a random show and nestles lower on the couch. Dropping the remote to the floor she too forgets about the movie. Preferring to focus every bit of attention on kissing her way to the heart of things. Regina's heart, to be precise. "When did I become so needy?"

"It isn't needy to want your partner to tell you how they feel," Says Emma, pulling back just enough to look at her partner. "Do you remember when I kissed your cheek?"

"I do,"

"A part of me was convinced that you only wanted Little Swan around. That she was the only one who could have any part of you,"

Despite herself, Regina's lip trembles. "You can have all of me," With a crooked grin, Emma gives her a sweet kiss just before Nemo makes a reappearance. "You too, Nemo."

"I didn't do my homework," Emma confesses and Regina just shakes her head.

"I do not care. You're here with me," Regina's fingertips trace Emma's face in the flickering lights of the televisions. Tracing her jaw delicately. Peppering it with gentle kisses until she reached her destination. Tasting the kiss she spent three ungodly nights dying inside for. She shuffled lower on the couch to kiss her way down as she unbuttoned the pajamas Emma wore. "I need you,"

"But Hen-,"

Regina waved her hand and resumed kissing down Emma's torso. Reaching her toned stomach as it shook. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here," she reassures rising to capture Emma's lips.

"Dear?"

"Yes?" Her lips firmly kissing the sweet spot just below Emma's neck. Stealing the moan that the blonde was hiding from her. That would not do. She earned it, after all.

"You just tried to soundproof the condo,"

"No I didn't," Regina sits back on, straddling the blonde who dares to smirk right now.

"Hey, Henry!" Emma shouts and Regina ducks beneath the cover of the couch when his door opens.

"Yeah, Ma'?"

"Tell Violet your Mother and I say Hi,"

"Moms say hi," he says into the phone. "Violet says hi,"

"That's all. Haven't seen her since you guys left,"

"Okay," he says and shuts the door again to his Mother's laughter.

"Okay, maybe I did," Regina confesses, collapsing on top of a laughing blonde. "What do you suggest now?"

Emma's eyebrow arched, "What if we take this to my old room?"

"Then we'd be…"

"Right across the hallway but with a door separating him from seeing," She makes a voluptuous hourglass figure with her hands. With another kiss, Regina finds herself being lifted and carried to the room. The door shut firmly behind the blonde. Despite the closeness in proximity, Henry's conversation is lost unto them. For added measure, Emma turns on the television and selects the first movie on the guide when it appears.

The colored lights dancing over them as they seek to become reacquainted. Time nor distance, no match for the two of them reunited. Once the hunger in Emma's eyes made itself known, Regina's rose to meet it. Not even the fear beating inside her chest found a way to compete against the siren song. Never stand a chance in the face of desires once again fulfilled.

Soaring to new heights brought with it the unique challenge of keeping her brunette lover sated, yet still protected. What was a low growl at times increasingly becoming, deeply satisfied moans? Her fingers tightened into pale shoulders. Emma put her entire existence into fulfilling their needs, and her reward was fast approaching.

"Bite me," She orders none too subtle, knowing that is for another time entirely. Perhaps the next round. For now, she must get Regina to comply or risk the wrath of a Mother feeling far too exposed to their son.

"What?"

"Bite. Me." She proceeds to demonstrate on the top of a tanned shoulder, feeling the beginnings of quaking. "I'm right...there," Regina says, throwing her hips to meet every thrust. Truth be told watching Emma watch her was enough all on its own. The darkness that filled her gaze with such animalistic lust. Or perhaps it was the distance that created that. Whatever lies between them, even the cosmos would not part them.

Not this time.

Taking supple flesh in the mouth as Emma careened her off the cliff. Pleasure exploding across every sense as the blonde filled them all. Her scent, her ministrations, the taste of the light sheen of sweat as it tickled her tongue. The surrender of her lover to it seconds behind thought she was unable to free her. Lithe fingers massaging cleverly to bring a second orgasm forth.

"Oh, you little vixen," She purred to the light chuckle, and kisses climbing the column of her throat.

"I don't know about the little part," Emma says with a deep breath. Fingers trailing over her stomach as her elevated breathing began the descent to normal. They stop when Regina covers them, and leans in, pausing just before she greets thin lips.

"All of me, Emma," She kisses her with a slow, deliberate rhythm. Set on nothing more than proving once and for all her choice was final. That the rhythm of her heart was finely tuned to two others in the universe. Should one of them fall, it would be forever altered. "You aren't tired are you?"

The yawn escaping Emma's mouth cut off at once, but it was a warning. After the long journey to Boston in the middle of the night, and spending the entire day with Henry it was all that could be done to remain awake. Despite that she ached to also reunite with her little, it was the woman who needed her this night. "No, I'll stay up,"

A fire relit and Regina's dimly lit smile was the sole cause. Trailing her fingers over Emma's collar bone makes her smile devilishly. "No need, Dear. I'm sure you are weary from your travels,"

"Hm?"

"Rest now,"

"Mm not…" but the giveaway was the fingers playing in Regina's hair stilled. Once the Queen was sure Emma slept, she pulled herself from the embrace and reversed it. With the blonde in her arms and the quiet little whistles denoting her exhaustion, all was well. Even more so when the woman turned into her. Hands clinging to the familiar body. Long soothing strokes assured a sound night's sleep for the little blonde that had not made an appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early mornings light, Emma's phone fired off the sound of its people. Groggily went the search but it soon ended as Regina managed to reach over the blonde to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"Regina?"

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"No," It was unsure. "Wait, is Emma with you?"

"She is," Regina smiles sleepily and allows her eyes to drift closed once more.

"Thank God. I have been trying to get in touch with her because she has been weirdly distant all week. Even during our sleepover."

"I know, she was telling me about it."

"What did she say? Was it something I did?"

"Not at all. She loved the one on one time with you but her concerns about Henry and myself in the real world trumped her ability to get into the necessary headspace."

"Another thing, any particular reason you had dozens of flowers sent to Granny's for me?"

Her chuckle drifts through the phone, "I just know how hard you work, Dear,"

"I'm going to pretend I believe that Madame Mayor," she retorts, "My pup had me worried sick. I followed her scent all over town,"

"I shall reprimand her for failure to notify an adult she was leaving."

"Thank you. Go back to sleep,"

Hanging up, she practically purred seeing Emma buried in her chest. "Oh, my precious girl,"

"Mama," gets mumbled.

"Yes, my love. Mama is here." She returns the phrase and is met with the tiny smile belonging to her little. "Mama is right here,"

The sunlight has not reached the bed to alight blonde curls into a golden crown. She looks so at peace. Not a care in the world other than remaining tucked into Regina's side. The world could bow at her feet but nothing matched the power of the one beside her. Most of the Enchanted Forest had bowed, and though that held plenty of satisfaction, even it did not match this.

Slowly jade eyes opened and recognition set in. "Mama! I had a dream you were with me and now you are!"

Regina's chuckle tickles her hair. "You are with me in Boston, my sweet,"

"I remember,"

"What do you say we snuggle a bit longer, then Mama makes us all breakfast?"

"Okay!"

"What have you been eating at home?"

"I was bigger there. I ate a lot of cereal, but My Wolf made Mama approved meals for lunch and dinner. Then we had a sleepover and used couch cushions and all the pillows in the house to make a fort! We watched all the Harry Potter movies. A-A-And I slept holding your pillow so you could be there too."

"Where did you make a fort?"

"In the living room. We had so much fun! Auntie Red said that we can go camping in the summertime. She will build a real tent, and we'll be outside!"

"There is no one I trust to show you that more than your Auntie Red, Dear,"

"She said we can go during Wolfstime. Can we?"

Pausing for dramatic effect despite that she was completely fine with it, Regina shrugged. "We will come back to this when it is closer to that time."

Emma plays with the hem of Regina's shirt while settling her head on the woman's. "Awe Mama, Auntie Red won't hurt me,"

"Of that, I have no doubt," Placing a chaste kiss to blonde hair, Regina breathes her in. Memorization did not do the woman justice, as peace slowly pumped through every chamber of the brunette's heart.

"I don't want you to go to work," Emma began a slightly pouty face. "Just got you back,"

"You never lost me, dear one," All the more reason for Regina to pull her in closer, and so she does. "Only two more days,"

"Then we go home?" Emma asks brightly.

"Then we go home,"


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you trust me?" Regina asks, brushing blonde curls. Emma relaxing further and further into the strokes of the brush.

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" She asks instead. Shoulders drooping inwardly.

"The reasons are abundant, I'm sure. I want you to have the best Christmas you have ever had,"

Eyes opening in front of her, Emma stares via the mirror. She turns to meet Regina full-on, taking a hand within her own. "I have everything I ever wished for on my twenty-eighth birthday,"

"When you wished not to be alone?" Regina asked around the lump in her throat.

"Precisely. I have more than I dared wish for if we're being completely honest."

"This potion will show me your hearts truest desire,"

"I know that you have my truest desires in mind when you say that," Emma kisses the side of her wrist, before returning to face the mirror. Potion in hand, they both take a sip. One to receive a message, the other to transmit that of their hearts design.

As Regina opened her eyes, a smile took to her lips. This, she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma could not stop pacing the living room while waiting for Henry. Meanwhile, Regina sipped her cider, only encouraging her once to sit down. If the pacing quelled her nerves, then she was not about to get in the way. Having already made the effort to try and dispel those fears, the ball was now firmly in their son's court.

When the door opened, Henry sussed out right away that something was afoot. Ma, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. His other Mother, sitting calm and collected on the couch. Cider was in hand but the look of relief when she saw him, calmed him of any fears of being in trouble. "Everything okay?"

"Please sit. Henry, we want to tell you something," Regina replies, and his smirk turns into a half-smile.

"Okay," he says, letting his bookbag fall to the floor with a thump.

"Do you remember how every year, I used to make you write down one wish for Christmas?"

He nods, "Our Christmas Tradition. How could I forget?" It makes her smile reach her eyes, and she glances at Emma. The blonde is only slightly less tense than before the door opened. Henry turns to her all giddy, "We did up the holidays. Matching pajamas, making desserts, decorating the tree, lights around town,"

"I made it a city ordinance that the entire of Main Street must be decorated when I saw his face light up," Regina says proudly,

"Isn't that abuse of power?" Henry asks, just to see the flustered look on his Mother's face.

"It looks stunning," Regina says, deftly avoiding that line of questioning to his snickers. "We needed to speak with you regarding a wish that Emma has made,"

"Okay,"

"She took a potion that told us her truest desire,"

"To be adopted?" He guesses.

"Close," Regina intervenes, "To experience a loving Christmas with her family."

"Last year was kind of a disaster with the Dwarf's,"

"As a child," Emma whispers, and Henry's features soften considerably.

"We can do that, right Mom?" Henry is the one asking. So confident in her power, that it almost doesn't sound like a question. "I mean...like the last time she did it. She might not know how though,"

"Yes," Amber eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Yes, we can,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Slowly now," Regina purrs, watching Emma gulp down the potion. The adult melted away. By the end of her glass, the blonde had two hands on the chalice and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Large jade eyes peered at her, and two arms reached as well. Lifting the child to her hip, the now too large adult clothes remained on the floor. Only her rock n' roll t-shirt remained. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Mama," A sweet voice answers, and it takes everything in her not to break. She could not take away Emma's pain and fear of abandonment without changing who she was. However, she would do everything in her power to give the child everything now.

"We will just have to tell Henry it's part of the spell," she whispers and kisses a plump cheek.

"I have pretty lips when I'm bigger?"

Pouting her little lips, receiving a gentle kiss to them. "I don't know how you could be any prettier, my sweet girl. Let's get you into some clothes, hm?"

"Can I pick?"

"Mhmm," Regina says, though she ordered a plethora of options. She may have gone overboard when she needed to fill the dressers and closet in Emma's Princess room with her new outfits. Selecting black leggings, holy jeans, and a Finding Nemo shirt, the outfit was nearly complete. To complement the shirt, the tiny blonde happily slid into her ocean blue Converse.

She earned herself a proud Mama smile, by tying them all her own. Emma could always tell Mama's different smiles. This one lit up her eyes. A dead giveaway of the proud smile. Then there is the one where she tucks her lips in, to try not to smile. That accompanies a stern talking too. It's the smile that tells Henry, he is in the clear even if Regina is being a disciplinarian. One of Emma's favorite Mama smiles though is the Henry smile. Every ounce of love in Regina's body is shown through her eyes and the smile reaches it. Emma gets that one too, but Henry was the first. She doesn't mind calling it that, even if it's just to herself. Then to top off the outfit, the blonde's matching black peacoat. There was a glistening effect coming over her Mama's eyes as she put it on. "Am I pretty Mama?"

"So pretty," Regina assures. Unable to resist caressing the sweetly plump cheek. Seeing Emma this way again, a bit older than the previous time did make her heart swell. Tying her shoes, nor picking out appropriate clothing was well within her grasp. The blonde came up to Regina's midsection easily. Sliding into her peacoat, she notices the crooked smile her girl is sporting. "What is it?"

The child threads their fingers together, giving Regina the biggest smile she has seen yet. Emma swings their arms, shouting, "Twins!"

Gazing into the full-length mirror in the hallway, a smile that was already beginning to hurt continued. Regina wore a navy blue blouse, dark wash skinny jeans with the bottoms cuffed, black Converse that was a gift from the older version of the blonde and her peacoat to fight the Maine chill. "That we are, dearest."

"Can we go visit Daddy?"

"That is a lovely idea. Let's bring him breakfast,"

Big jade eyes that stare up at her adoringly are too much. Regina cannot stop to think about what could have been. She was not one for regrets, and for that, she was ever grateful. It felt terrible, sinking in the pit of her stomach. This could have been hers.

"Mama, can we take a picture?"

"Anything for the Princess," States the Queenly woman. They spend more than a few minutes taking mirror selfies. When she goes to review them, she finds that Emma has snuck a funny face into more than one. Regina gives Emma a faux-stern expression on the one in which her tongue is stuck out. Her little face scrunched as she put her whole self into it. "I think this one belongs on my desk,"

"At work?"

"At work," Regina confirms for her. Watching as she pulls on the grey cable-knit beanie to protect her ears. Princess curls spilling from all around, beneath the warm material. "How are you feeling?"

"It's a bacon, egg, cheesy biscuits kinda day,"

"Is it now?" She asks, with a smirk. In either form, this girl loved her food. "I think Auntie Red will be ecstatic to see you."

A gasp, "Auntie Red is working?"

"She cannot leave until she sees her girl,"

Tugging Regina to the Mercedes. "C'mon, Mama! We have to go. She's probably been there for years!"

"You have no idea," Regina mutters to herself.

"The last one with their seatbelt on is a rotten egg!"

This experience different from the shy child that Emma turned into of her own accord. She was a bit older. Perfectly capable of doing a great many things on her own. It was curious that Emma's truest wish was to be this age. Regina lets her win and settles on a new title. Queen Regina, the rotten egg. It didn't have quite the ring to it. Emma's giggle was worth it though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, David was at the counter when they walked in. The sound of the bell going completely ignored instead of a refill on coffee. Emma scampered into the tall chair beside the man, staring at him expectantly. He glances over at her, shooting a friendly smile. Not expecting to see a pint-sized version of his daughter.

Standing behind Emma is the brunette, prompting the man to do a double-take. "Emma bear?"

"Hi Daddy," she says, softer than she's spoken all morning.

"You're so grown up," he breathes, to her giggle. Gathering her onto his lap, and kissing her head. "Regina, I thought we were going to wait until this weekend?"

Sighing, Regina's eyes glance at Emma being hugged to her Father's lap. "I may have been persuaded to expedite the potion a week early,"

"Ah," he says, holding the girl to him. "Not that I'm complaining."

"About me?" She teases, taking the seat Emma abandoned. "No one would dare believe that,"

"She is the best, Dontcha think, Daddy?" Emma asks all eyes on her Father.

"I do," he smiles brushing their noses together. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

Around the corner, Red Riding Hood comes through the door and Emma shoots off her Father's lap. "Auntie Red! You're here!"

"My oldest, Pup!" Red bestows a crushing hug to the girl. "Have you grown?"

"Yep! It was so much smaller last time. Now I can get in the chair all by myself!"

"I think that deserves a sticker. Go sit by Daddy and Regina. I'll grab you one from the back."

"May I have a little hat like what Neal gets, please?"

"You got it, Pup,"

Emma skips back to them. Giving a wiggle as she climbs back into the seat and looks at the menu. While she waits for her sticker, she switches animatedly between talking to her Father, and Regina. Both of whom bestow her undivided attention. She proudly wears her sticker beneath the peacoat and shows anyone who approaches the trio. The Granny's Diner hat, taking the place of the grey cable knit beanie.

Her hearty smile, made Regina stop mid-sentence more than once to admire her little girl. To savor the crooked grin. To appreciate the way it did not infuriate her or drive her to impure thoughts, as it did with the woman. Right now all it did was warm her heart. Fill her with warm, happy thoughts. Add to that the way David's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. His smile transcending even the one he gave to Snow White every day.

"May I ask you something?"

"In addition to that question?" Regina's eyebrow is quirked but there is no fire behind it. "Carry on,"

He seems to reflect momentarily before speaking, "It's clear you love Emma. Why didn't you adopt her, as you did with Henry?"

She leans forward a bit, "The woman I was, could not think beyond herself. It was her pain, her rage, that allowed her to endure. Being a Mother was the furthest thing from my mind."

"That's too bad," he says, sipping his coffee. "You're a damn good one,"

"Careful, your wife might think we're friends," Regina purrs.

"We're family now, Regina,"

They smile briefly at one another before he clicks his mug against hers. Red Riding Hood perks up quickly, then makes her way around the counter headed to the women's restroom. "What is it Red?" Asks Regina.

"I'll be right back. Emma's heart is racing but I don't hear anything else," she says, tossing the dishtowel into the soapy water. It doesn't take her long to emerge with a blushing Emma, who quietly takes her seat. The paper hat, dipping over her eyes. It takes a second but tears soon pass through the rim of the hat. Red lifts the hat, and the sniffles get louder. "Hey, Pup. You were so brave."

"No, I wasn't." Emma's arms across her chest as embarrassment turned to anger. "Just a stupid little kid that nobody wants."

Taking hold of little hands, Red smiles softly. "You are so wanted, Emma."

"You weren't afraid though,"

"Spiders are pretty scary. Ask Leroy,"

"I don't like him," Emma whispers. "He smells like beer and pisses!"

Only barely managing to disguise his laughter as a coughing fit, it is left to Regina to be the bigger person. "Emma Swan," she chides, and finds that she doesn't even need to raise an eyebrow, the child already ducks her shoulder. "That is not polite,"

"She is not wrong," Red Riding Hood mutters, to a giggle.

"Red would know Mama," Emma says, leaning toward Regina. "She has superpowers,"

Catching David's eyes over the child, Regina kisses her forehead. "It's part of the spell."

She can see Emma wants to say something but tucks both her lips into her teeth, and returns to her hot cocoa. What she endured to make her superpower come into play made Regina falter. For now, she was simply grateful the child did not oust her little ruse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiggling into her Mickey Mouse pajamas, Emma grinned at the mirror. Mama was changing in the bathroom. Henry stood propped in the doorway. Sometimes Emma didn't say much when he was around. More often than not she looked conflicted, no matter how excited she was to see him. "Ma' I know you're little right now and you may not understand everything I'm about to say but can you listen for a second?"

She nods eagerly. Round jade eyes watching him, as he kneels. "You deserve this,"

"Deserve what?" she asks.

"To be happy." he says, taking her small hands within his, as her eyes fill with tears, "you gave me my best shot. I never wanted for anything. I had someone that loved me down to the marrow. She even read me bedtime stories every night until I told her I was too old for them. She taught me to ride my first bike. But you know what?"

"What?" Emma asks as he brushes away her tears.

"You still loved me first." He says, wrapping an arm around her. "Little Emma is super cute."

The child shrugs but doesn't release him from the hug. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Ma."

That is how Regina finds them as she exits her master bathroom. Henry knelt with tiny little arms around his neck, and the blonde tucked into him. He looks up and smiles to reassure her. Emma sees her and is instantly wearing a smile. If only she knew what surprises awaited her this evening.

The pajamas were only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feet shuffling stole Emma's attention from the movie on television. When she looked up and David was there a thousand-watt smile snuck onto her face. Jumping to her feet she raced into awaiting arms. He hoisted her from the ground and smothered her in kisses. Neal's eyes were wide as he took in his big sister.

"She likes me!" He says to Snow White, and lets go of his Mother's hand to hug Emma when she returns to the ground. She embraces him wholeheartedly and the camera around David's neck begins firing off photos. "Look! I got superheroes," Neal exclaims, pulling at the chest of his footie pajamas to show off.

"Those are so cool!" Emma plays the role of pro and offers him a genuine smile.

Her brother giggles, "You wearing Nemo!"

"He's my favorite."

"Mine too!" he repeats, as she nods.

"Cocoa, anyone?" Regina asks, the tray of plenty floating in front of her to the children's delight. "Follow me,"

They happily do so. Emma and Neal conversing, completely in their little world. By now Henry has assembled the family Christmas tree. All so the littler kids could decorate it. Or so he thought. More than once each child pleaded with him for assistance. Each time commenting on how they could not wait to be as tall as he is. Daddy, or Grandpa, depending on who you asked snapped as many photos as he could without ruining the moments. Smiling at each one in the preview.

Snow White could hardly contain her excitement. When the kids took a break to enjoy some fresh baked cookies, she disappeared to the kitchen long enough that Regina went to check for her. Finding the pixie-haired woman staring hard at the cup of cocoa. "Emma is asking for you," Regina says, with crossed arms stepping into the kitchen. When jealousy creeps in, she tasks herself with the only goal this holiday season.

Fulfilling Emma's wishes.

"I'll be right there," She replies, the spell of cocoa broken, as she forces a smile.

"Do you have any idea where she got her impatience from?"

"Must be her Father," says Snow, taking a drink and holding the mug between both hands.

"Right,"

"I've been in there trying to wrack my brain about how we can ever repay you. The truth is, I don't think we can."

Regina steps into her space, resting a hand on top of Snow White's. "You gave birth to the woman, who gave birth to our son. Consider any debts paid,"

Try as she might, it was difficult not to revel in the welling of tears in Snow's eyes. They shone brightly, and her lip quivered. What once would have signaled the beginning of suffering at Regina's hand, now meant something newer on their journey of peace.

"David says she calls you Mama as an effect of the potion,"

"These things happen," Replies Regina nonchalantly.

"I cannot help think it's more than that. The adult in her knows that I gave her up. Why I had to. Little her can sense that I did not protect her when it mattered most,"

"You did the only thing that could protect her," Regina says as Snow continues to shake her head. Taking the seat beside Snow White. "Inadvertently, and through no intention of doing so, you created someone who would birth the only one strong enough to show me the errors of my ways. Someone to educate me on what it means to love someone so much you would live and die for them,"

Snow sniffles, so Regina continues, "Little Emma is wise. Any misgivings are your insecurities. Do not push them onto her. She wants her mother, let's not keep her waiting,"

The chair slides underneath the kitchen bar and Regina leaves with Snow in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Henry's shoulders, Emma carefully placed the stained glass star on top of the Christmas tree.

The three of them had spent at least an hour looking for the 'perfect' tree-topper. The majority of shopkeepers only had angels which seemed to displease the Princess. She began dragging her fit a bit as they went to yet another shop. Between Henry and Regina, a silent conversation passed.

"You know what I could go for right about now?" Asks Henry, pretending to ponder intently. "How about an ice cream sundae?"

Emma shrugs, pouting their lower lip fully engaged. "Whatever,"

"C'mon Em', you love sundaes."

"I want to find the perfect tree topper. All these stores only have stupid things,"

"I bet if we take a little break, and put our heads together we will think of the perfect tree topper."

The door opens to Any Given Sundae and both his Mother and Emma enter first. He looks down at the little blonde, her words repeating in his mind. "Emma, what do you mean by, 'stupid things'?" He asks, using air quotes.

Emma looks up at him, her face scrunched up as she thinks about all the angels they'd found for the tops of trees. She didn't want one of those. Her heart was set on a star. One she always longed for as a child growing up. "I've always wanted a shiny star topper on the Christmas tree. Sides'," she says, tiny shoulders scrunching up near her ears, "I don't want any fairies in Mama's house."

The mention of fairies catches Regina's attention. Her eyes first land on Henry, his confusion evident on his face. She then turns her attention to her little girl. Face scrunched up and shoulders so far up it's displaced her gray beanie. "What's this I hear about fairies?" she questions, crouching down in front of Emma and pulling the beanie off, tucking it into her purse before running gentle fingers through blonde wavy locks to put them back into place.

Emma's cheeks turn pink from the attention shown to her. The toe of her shoe scuffing against the white tiles. She bites her lip and looks to Henry, unsure of exactly how to explain herself.

"Let's get our sundaes, then we can sit and have a family discussion," Henry says, giving the girl a moment to collect her thoughts. His mind already coming up with ways to explain to the little girl that angels and fairies are two different creatures.

Blonde locks are disheveled once more as Emma eagerly nods in agreement.

The brunette chuckles and smooths the hair back into place, before swooping the girl off her feet to the eruption of elated giggles. "Sounds like a plan my prince," she winks in her son's direction. "Alright my princess, what kind of sundae would you like?"

Jade eyes dart back and forth, taking in all of her options. "Uh, chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?" she questions, hoping for the Queen's approval.

A beaming smile and a chuckle from the Queen gives Emma the answer she seeks. "That sounds delicious Princess, will you share with me?"

"Why wouldn't I share with you, Mama?" Emma asks wide-eyed. Unable to grasp why someone wouldn't share anything with her Mama.

Chuckling again, Regina presses red lips to a chubby cheek. "Thank You, Darling, but I was only teasing you."

Emma huffs, a giggle escaping as Regina continues to press light kisses all over her face. "Mama!" she exclaims, more giggles fall from pink lips as she fights to move her face from Regina's attacking lips.

Henry laughs from the counter, watching the two as he waits for their orders to be ready. Happy to see that his moms are both healing wounds he was only now becoming privy to. Once their order is ready he walks back to the duo and smiles at them. "Let's find a table."

They allow Emma to pick one of the tall tables, watching as she scrambles onto the seat. She waits for everyone to be seated, as Mama told her is polite. Then she begins digging into her sundae. "Why do you think the angels we have seen today are fairies?" Asks a curious Regina.

"They have wings," Emma drawls.

"Birds have wings," Henry says, a spoonful of Rocky Road at the ready for consumption.

"Birds aren't mean to Mama," Counters the child.

"Neither are angels. Yet you're mad at them."

The child huffs. "They've all had pretty colors, and that is a sure sign of fairies."

"Angels protect people, Em. They don't hurt anyone," Regina explains.

"Well...okay. I still don't want them. They look like fairies."

"Is there something you do want?" Asks the brunette, taking her obligatory amount of ice cream to keep her blonde one happy.

"A star as pretty as you,"

"What about Marco's?"

"He makes pretties," says Emma, reinvigorated by the whole idea.

"That he does, dear one. Finish your ice cream and we shall visit him."

With renewed fervor, Emma instantly perks up. Ice cream disappears at breakneck speed and she pulls the brunette by the hand out the door. After a brisk walk, they reach the beloved crafter of the enchanted tree that brought Emma to this world. Entering his shop they experienced immediate warmth. The wooden wonderland exuded Christmas cheer. Tinsel, and lights. Various trees perfectly, and uniquely decorated littered the shop. Immediately, the youngest of the three went to the largest tree, dead center of the space. Sitting atop the intricately carved Christmas tree was an alit stained glass star. She spoke no words, yet her eyes were holding every loving heartbeat. Marco made way to them and gave the child his kindest smile.

"Welcome, my child," he greets.

"Hi Mr. Marco," Emma says, unable to rip her gaze from the star. "Is that one for sale?"

"For the Princess, anything,"

She looks at him with large, round eyes. From her coat, she pulls her Frozen purse and opens it to extend all her money. "Is this enough?"

With shining eyes, the man closes her purse and cups her hands. "The gifts you have given me, outway anything money can buy. Consider this my gift to you,"

"What do we say, Emma?" Regina asks, after a pause.

"Thank you, Mr. Marco!" The girl says, throwing herself into his arms. Reveling in the smell of pine and Old Spice. His warm laughter, wrapping her heart in so much happiness.

"You are welcome my child,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her tongue peeking from between her lips as she concentrated. Turning to see her Mother there, a smile formed. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Snow White replies, and Emma leans down and is plucked from her son's shoulders. "Are you having a great time?"

"This is so much fun!" Emma shouts. "Mama said after the tree, we're gonna make some cookies and decorate them after we go look at lights! Are you coming?"

"You bet I am," She boops Emma's nose to a shy smile and smattering of giggles.

"Emmy has to sit by me because we're both little," Neal asserts.

"I will sit by you anyway," Emma assures, arm slung around her brother.

With the tree completed, the family retreats to the kitchen to prepare the cookies. Regina tasks Emma and Henry with preparing Santa's cookies. David and Neal were rolling out the dough, while Regina and Snow White set out sprinkles, edible glitter, and icing galore for later.

"You went through a lot of trouble to make these last few days special," Comments Snow White.

"She deserves it," Regina says without so much as a glance upward. Wiping her hands with a clean cloth. As the children work, one by one the cookie sheets go into the oven. Removed as shortly thereafter to cool.

The blonde pulls up beside Regina, pressing into her side until a tan arm slips around her shoulders. "Mama, I have something to show you,"

"Just a moment sweetheart," A cherubic face pressed into her abdomen. Taking a deep breath of the older woman, quelled some of the child's displeasure. Though Regina felt the deep pout through her stomach. She pauses in her turn, with the child attached to her side to cup Emma's chin. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, ma'am."

"I will not make this time the first," she says, reassuring the child with a soft kiss on the forehead. When the cookies are resting safely on the counter, the brunette turns to Emma's parents "Excuse us," She says, and follows behind the child.

Reaching the doorway to her study, Emma's face is flushed. "Sorry for being impatient,"

"You are working hard to improve, and you used the technique we talked about. That makes me incredibly proud Emma,"

She musters up a quick smile, before prompting the Mayor to take a seat near the fireplace. "Thank you. Can you close your eyes?"

Regina complies, and absorbs the sound of Emma sneaking over to the checkerboard they've been using for the past week and opening the 'secret compartment'. Truthfully, Emma had tapped into her magic and made it so only she had access. Her footfalls float back to Regina. Her hair is moved to one side and a cold necklace of sorts is placed around her. Emma managed to fasten the item and comes around her other side. "Open,"

In front of her is the mirror that Emma made her during one of her craft days with Mary Margaret. Amethyst and Rubies covering the handle and backing. Emma tilts the mirror down a bit to help Mama see her gift. A beautiful silver chain, with Regina, written in script in the middle. Flanking either side of that was Emma and Henry.

Tears pricked her eyes. "One more thing!" Emma says, and runs to another corner of the room, removing one of Regina's books. Opening it, she pulls an item free and returns. In her palms is a purple construction paper page. Emma is sitting on Regina's lap in one photo, Henry giving them both bunny ears from behind. Another is Emma and Henry each kissing her cheek. It was clear from chubby cheeks that Emma had an issue not smiling while doing so, and the next was beautifully candid after-shot of them laughing.

On the back, she had written

Forever your girl.

Love,

Emma

No words could touch what Regina wished to convey. Instead, she opened her arms wide and lovingly accepted Emma to her. Securing her in a warmth that love brings. Peppering her face and hair in kisses. Rubbing gentle circles on her back. Knowing how much thought Emma placed into her gifts. From the purchased, to handmade.

"Forever my girl," she whispers, to the child. Unwilling to separate from her to return to the festivities just yet. Jade's eyes begin to look up, and pale fingertips wipe away residual tears, as she shoots a shy smile at her Mama.

"Yours,"


	23. Chapter 23

Yours.

An answer Emma gives willingly and often. The one answer that righted minor wrongs, as well as eliciting the most beautiful of Mama's smiles. One belonging solely to the Little Swan. It comes to a head when Regina sent her Auntie Red with Emma's grilled cheese at the Sheriff's Office, citing an inability to break away. They share lunch instead with Auntie dropping hints of Regina's displeasure at being delayed.

Prior to separating their bodies this morning, Regina had needed the boost to her confidence only Emma provided. "Whose are you, Emma?"

"Yours,"

Stroking mused golden curls, Regina's look of longing is impossible to miss. Her lips descend upon the heated forehead of her lover. Holding them there to gather strength for the coming day. Reveling in the softness of skin beneath her lips.

The most beloved jade eyes continue taking in Regina's waking features adorably. It was in the mornings light that the Queen was her most unguarded. Dark disheveled brown hair, the subtlety of crows feet at her eyes edge. Barely there puffiness of sleep remaining. No lipstick, just Regina with an unpainted smile. "You are so cute."

Emma snuggles into Regina's armpit shyly. "Yours,"

"You mean I have my very own Little Swan?" Pink tints plump cheeks when Emma peeks up from her side.

"All yours, Mama."

It was a simple gesture displaying the utmost reverence and respect. "Oh," Regina utters quietly.

Knowing full well the reaction this position garnered Emma reveling in the off chance she was able to surprise her partner. One syllable made up for not being able to take in the sight of Regina taking her in. For missing the way pupils surely dilated at her naked form with its pale skin, hands folded neatly behind her back and downcast eyes.

The offer was on the table.

My Queen,

When we met, I had no idea that we would become what we are today. You have been many things and I the same. Enemies, reluctant allies, to friends, and now this. Everything changed the evening you brought out and accepted something I was unable to accept in myself.

The Little Swan.

I still remember the morning I first dared kiss your cheek. Always ready for you to push me out and cast me away. The feeling of anticipation, waiting for my past traumas to repeat themselves. Yet they never came. You awoke desires that have no end.

I love you - as my partner and as my Dominant. The way you can be so gentle and caring but always firm when I need it. The way how even when I'm terrified, you can always make me feel safe. How you surprised me by not caring what anyone else says about our relationship. I love how you always take care of me.

We have our ups and downs but we somehow manage to get through them

I know now that it's because of you. The Little Swan, the one you so adore was forcing her way out. All the years of shoving her down were nullified at the touch of your hand. The softness of your voice. The kindness of your humble offer to tuck her into bed. You were ready for her.

I don't believe either of us knew what this was...what it would become. Perhaps that is for the best as it has been the best time of my life. When we are apart I miss the comfort of your scent. I miss being able to look into your eyes- a never-ending sea of expression. Seeing the way your pupils dilate, as I hope they are as you look upon me.

You don't have to say the words.

Deep down you love having the Savior on her knees.

Mama, I love you. Very, very much. I love your soft words at bedtime while I suckle and your fingers run through my hair. The way you can always find Nemo. You are the absolute prettiest Mama I've ever had. There has only been one. You, in all the lands. Thank you for my toys, and pretty things. 3 3 3

I am finding it difficult to express how you mean so much to me. Both in the sense of who you are to me and how lucky one girl can possibly be. This was but one way I aim to show you precisely that.

I love you.

Yours,

Emma

There was not a single hint that Emma had so much as shifted a millimeter. Not even at the sound of her heartfelt letter being replaced upon the tabletop. When the brunette crosses the few feet to stand directly in front of her, she still maintains. Cupping her chin and lifting the object of so many, many desire to see one another more clearly.

The Savior on her knees indeed.

Her desire reaching an all-consuming high. Emma on her knees, naked in the foyer awaiting the arrival of her Queen. It was one of the things Regina had written and placed in their Bad Day Jar. If either of them were having a rough go of it, they could draw a post-it note. Naturally, Regina could choose to draw purple ones, for herself, or yellow ones for Emma's remedies.

"Rise," Regina's hand rests on the small of Emma's back. Guiding her down the hall and into their home offices. The frustration of not seeing her beloved for their lunch date resurfaced. She hastily tossed her blazer over the back of the chaise. Stroking her thumb over the glistening that appeared between Emma's thighs. "My good girl is so ready for Mama today."

Running her thumb over crimson lips, giving herself a hint of Emma's essence. Moaning in appreciation of readiness. "Whose is this?"

"All yours."

"You taste so sweet." She purrs in that tone, the one that drives Emma to the edge and will keep her there. Seeing the blush creep down a pale chest. Tracing it across the swell of Emma's breasts. "You don't need to be shy, My Darling,"

Fidgeting in her spot, Emma's flush deepens. "Not Shy, Mama. It's been a long time,"

Removing her fingertips from the blonde's collar bone, Regina strokes down the back of her arm. Pulling Emma to her, eyes open in desperate longing. "Straddle my lap." The sheer act of obedience sent electricity through her body. Massaging the tightly wound muscles of lean thighs on either side of her. Cupping the ass that belonged to her. That more times than not bore the punishment for misdeeds. Running both hands up the porcelain-skinned back only to pull them back down marking her territory.

"We are back now," A shivering Emma elicits a full-fledged smile. "Mama, and her sweet girl," Nodding. "Tell me what you desire."

"I-" Regina leans forward capturing one of Emma's pink buds in her mouth. "C-c-cheating, Mama." The chuckle against her breast fans the flames for both of them.

"You need only tell me, and it shall be yours."

"I just want your mouth…"

Challenging her girl, Regina looks up releasing her plaything. "Where?"

"Everywhere," Emma's breathing is ragged. The firm circling of her needy clit making her head swoon. Pupils beginning to overtake jade irises as the word escaped on the back of a moan.

Teeth find her pulse point, growling out when the taste of Emma's moan hits her. "Good girl."

Working her partner into a distracted, ball of arousal allows Regina to utter the incantation, "Multa,"

"Who-Ohhhhhh! YES…..yes"

Emma's wish came true.

For the sensation of Regina's mouth was everywhere she so desired. All at once. Lapping at her essence, trailing up her neck. Deliberately picking the spot just below her ear for maximum impact. Taunting in every stroke, fighting against the blonde's unwillingness to ever completely surrender.

Oh, but she wants too.

"Give it to me, Em-ma." Regina's words caress her ear dangerously close to making the blonde give in. "You want to be a good girl. I can see it in your eyes. Trying to take it for yourself but this time...I need you to do something."

"A..anything."

Nuzzling into Emma's neck, inhaling the scent of her mixed with sex. "Surrender."

"You will catch me," The clarity of thought wrapped up in her eyes.

"I always do, don't I, baby?"

Emma's walls flutter against the lithe work of Mama's magic fingers. She makes to grip the back of the chaise and looks into the dark purpose-filled gaze. "I need…"

Regina's posture straightens, her left hand gripping Emma's hip as she stares transfixed by the blonde in the grip of pleasure. "Use your words," Her nips at Emma's pale neck are none too gentle. Not like the beguiling tenor of her voice in the shell of her lover's ear.

The shade of silver arcing through jade eyes enough to elicit Regina's burgeoning desire. "Queen Mommy." Emma's kiss swollen bottom lip trembles. So innocent and sweet in appearance. Almost deceivingly so. Almost. "I want her. I- need her."

"Well, my dear, if you want your Queen...here. She. is."

Emma's walls quiver, craving a release sure to be unlike any other. Red teeth marks mar pristine skin. More appear, pleasing the brunette steadily watching her partner's love/hate relationship with the spell. Seeing Emma throw her head back, relentlessly grinding her hips into an olive hand.

Barrelling toward release.

"H-how are you doing this to me?"

"How does Queen Mommy do anything, my love?"

"M-magic."

"Right now there is something Queen Mommy wants more than anything in the whole world. Do you know what that might be, Princess Emma?"

Emma nods. Being held on the edge taking the toll on her tiring muscles.

"Tell me what it is, Emma."

"My surrender," The onslaught of attention taking place against her clit is becoming too much but magically keeps Emma from spilling over into a drugged-out bliss. It is so close. The magic carries it in the air. So palpable that Regina can taste it.

"What color are we?"

"Green. So….fucking….green."

Drawing out harsh shapes against Emma's core, Regina 'Her Majesty' Mills, summons another object to give her Princess a push. Why she did not think of it sooner escaped her at the moment. But oh, Emma did this to her. Distracted, deflected from herself knowing how Regina might be led slightly amiss under the right circumstances.

Now though with a mirror behind them, Regina had found a way to get Emma to do some self-discovery. Confronted with her own writhing image. Fighting a battle against herself, time, and a patient but demanding Queen. "Do you see what I see, Princess?"

Emma's head shakes, words failing.

"I see a naughty little girl where my good girl usually is. I need my good girl Emma. Not just my good girl, my Little Swan. She has five seconds to come out because when Queen Mama gets to zero…" suddenly the spell ceases. The attention to her nipples, down her ribs and between her thighs disappears like the illusion it is. Just the jolt necessary to focus "it all goes away. Nod if you understand."

Nod.

"Five."

It begins anew with the unmistakable feeling of Regina's mouth marking their claim. All the while the fully clothed woman before her taking in every sight to be held. Completely composed. Aside from the blackness of her pupil blown eyes at the sight of her Princess losing the last vestiges of control.

"Four."

Prompting her girl to rise, Regina begins the second wave of her quest when she takes the blonde in her mouth. Digging her fingers into the meat of Emma's bottom. A silent reminder of who determined their course. Emma's abdomen shuddered. She was tiring, and rapidly.

Three fingers slid from Emma's core, a fact not lost on the girl. She took each of the slim digits into her mouth sending arousal through Regina's core. Oh, when Emma was good, she was very good.

When she was defiant, she was better.

That was the woman Regina fell for. The one who was never intimidated by the power or title held by the brunette or anyone else for that matter. Long ago painting the blonde as a reckless, naive, fool. Oh, how misinformed Regina felt when the taste of the Savior was on her lips. How it made her crave that brash woman in every carnal way humanly possible.

"Two," She utters coming up for air.

Emma is a disheveled mess. Blonde curls blocking any chance of eye contact but the reckless abandon of every throw of hips answering the call. "More,"

Her voice is a raspy, sex-laced, plead more than Regina has ever heard. "You do not issue commands."

"More please, Mama." Pale hands trail up and over her own breasts.

Laying Emma along the chaise. "That is better…" Regina coo's, ever grateful that magically allows her to slip into the harness of her toy and give Emma the more she so clearly desired. "Cessare,"

It is only them now.

Regina, Emma, and the mirror on the ceiling. Filling Emma to the base of the toy with ease. "My good girl needed this. So eager to be filled by her Queen."

Emma was completely blissed out, unable to so much as support herself or assist as Regina drove into her as deeply as the toy could reach. Not that she needed any help. Watching the toy disappear and drag out covered in fresh waves of arousal. Arousal that was consuming the Queen all the same.

Her slacks were wrinkled and the lace panties beneath them most certainly ruined. At some time or another, the button of everlasting strain had given way and provided Emma with ample, Queen appropriate cleavage. Something her girl was taking full advantage of as the pitch of her moans raised.

Leaning down Regina gives a breathy moan of her own. She is sliding out of Emma when the blonde's legs wrap around the back of her thighs. "One."

The crowning achievement for the brunette is Emma clutching at her back. Thrashing her hips accepting every thrust because this is it. Her Emma so deliciously, and desperately lost inside this moment.

The surrender Regina so desperately sought.

She does not still until Emma becomes a boneless mess. Equally labored breathing making it hard to do the laugh that sends jolts through Emma's belly. So Regina does as she must and focuses on regaining her ability to take an unlabored breath. That oh so special chuckle does find it's way out of her shortly and to her delight, Emma shivers in response.

Electrified.

The summoned amethyst blanket does the trick but Emma still snuggles into Regina's lap. Soft sounds of suckling at her breast fill the air. Her hand rests just below a pale bottom. Steadily patting out a rhythm as she rocks them both. "Mama?" Emma pipes up around a dark nipple.

"Hmm?"

"I always wanted this."

"What is this?"

"To finding a home." Emma's face flushes. "...a Mommy who loves me."

The care in Regina's touch as she smoothes a particularly crazy curl out of Emma's face just prior to kissing her forehead. "I never knew I could want something this much..." She falters. A sneaky tear finds its way down Regina's cheek before being caught by the back of Emma's finger. All too large jade eyes giving her a depth of love only dreamt of. "Emma, you changed me."

Her girls eyes are big now, and the flush paints down her chest. "You changed me too."

Regina tickles her sides, smiling as she squirms. "My Little Swan."

"My Mama,"

Handing Emma a sippy full of cool water, Regina continues rocking them. Patting out a steady rhythm against Emma's bottom. Knowing full well that Emma needed all the rest she could get before the sheer amount of physical exertion overwhelmed the satiated body. "Drink up, baby. You did so well."

A smile forms against her chest. "Do you think you found a home, my Little Swan?"

"You're my forever home, Mama."


End file.
